


Ice Revolution

by lebunnylub



Category: APH America - Fandom, APH Russia - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Rusame - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slice of Life, Sports, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 144,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebunnylub/pseuds/lebunnylub
Summary: Life isn't easy especially when you're stuck doing a sport with a freak prodigy from Russia. He should be doing hockey with his brother but ice skating isn't so bad as long as the perfectionist that is Ivan keeps his mouth shut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to actually re-vamp my work form long ago, I am going to just repost the old chapters then post the new ones. It's a slow burn RusAme fic that I've always had nagging at me for years and I finally have the time between moving to a new home to actually spend my time and write it. I'm done with school, I'm waiting for my licensing to come in which could take a few months so I basically don't have much to do but sit back down and write this and see this to its completion. I want to finish it so bad, I always had but there was something holding me back every time whether it mental, emotional issues, school, work etc. 
> 
> I feel I have the motivation to finish it, I know where I want it to end because how I write is mostly there are scenes I want to get to, I have select moments in my brain that I know I want to be in there so I write to get to those points and onward.
> 
> I hope that people like it, I will be posting the chapters on fanfiction.net as well that's where it first started, under the same name as well. 
> 
> I did have a beta-er for a lot of the chapters but once it gets to my recent ones which I'll make a note of what chapter is from this year then those wont be beta'd, sorry for the inconvenience on that part

Freshman year for Alfred went a little like this. School, meet Ivan, hate Ivan, hate school, be bullied by Ivan, need tutoring, self-esteem issues, meet Kiku, become friends, ego leveled, brother starts ice hockey, Ivan bullies Alfred even more, suspension, plan on how to deport Ivan back to Russia, plan failed, and finally summer. Sophomore year starts up, and Alfred could tell the moment he walked into his first class that his life was going to suck. One, his first class was English, and two, there was only a few seats open, and all those seats are next to the famed school bully, Ivan Braginski.

Alfred, as the hero could not run away, or try to hide from his fate. He's gotten used to the Russian's bullying, he'll be fine. Alfred took a deep breath, and decided to sit to the left of the other, sitting in front of him would be too risky.

He sat down with his things, and turned away to talk to someone else.

"You've gained some weight over summer, da?" Ivan chimed with an innocent smile.

Alfred turned sharply to the other with a glare. Time for a witty come back. " Shut up." Wait...a witty come back!

God, he felt like an idiot, that was just admitting that he was aware of his weight gain, and that he was also very sensitive about it. Alfred only had one more chance to turn this around. It was dangerous, but Alfred was the hero, and he wasn't afraid of anything. Also, he had a hard time keeping his thoughts in his head, and not just spilling out of his big mouth.

"Now if you don't mind I've got some friends to talk to. You should do the same!" Alfred said showing his brilliant and obnoxious smile.

A dark aura seemed to spread from the Russian, and did the room just drop 20 degrees? Alfred shivered and turned to talk to whoever was in the seat next to him.

"You're pretty funny Fredka, uh-hu! You've finally decided to use your brain?" Ivan asked, his creepy smile, slightly even more creepy.

" Hey, don't call me that with your freaky commie language!" Shut up Alfred... " And! For your communist spy info, I use my brain all the time." Genius, pure genius.

"Hmmm? Are you sure about that, Fredka? The last time I checked, Russia wasn't communist and neither am I. Maybe you should get your head checked, da?" Ivan asked, his face so sweet and innocent, but with eyes staring harshly, icy cold.

"Dude, screw you man!" Alfred huffed, man this guy would not let up.

"Screw me? Nyet, I do not wish to have sex with you." Ivan stated matter-of-factly.

"What! Dude, it's a saying, you stupid commie!" Alfred burst outragged "I freakin' hate you." He hissed at the other.

"I hate you too, Fredka." Ivan said with a chuckle.

"Stop calling me that." Alfred glared, hating the so-called nickname.

It started before summer, Ivan just suddenly started calling him that, and apparently a summer apart has not made him forget about it.

Thankfully, class started up, and the two kept out of each other's hair, for the time being. English was boring, and all Alfred did was doodle in his notebook the entire class period. His stomach grumbled and he rubbed his belly, then moved his hand to the side where his love handles were, and pinched the bit of fat. He sighed in annoyance, he really has gained weight. Not cool.

Suddenly he felt icy cold fingers slip underneath the shirt and pinch the same place. Alfred yelped and jerk away from the touch in the most manly way possible. He glared intensely at the Russian who was smirking, looking calmly towards him. The whole class was looking at Alfred, and quite a few started to giggle. Alfred was tempted to flip Ivan off when the teacher cut in.

"Jones? Is there something you would like to add?" The teacher asked.

"Nah! I'm good, sorry!" Alfred said quickly, turning back to his binder.

He was embarrassed to say the least, but thankfully he was able to hold off the growing heat on his face until he could put his head down. Ivan was happy with his accomplishment, and was going to go back to writing down his notes when he noticed something odd. Since Alfred wasn't paying attention, Ivan turned his head to get a better look. He could see Alfred's ears were red. Ivan wanted to chuckle, and felt even more proud of himself. Really, who else but him could make Alfred blush up to his ears?

Yes, Ivan was feeling quite happy about this year.

\---------------

Alfred knew he was going to hate this year, because it would be just like last year. He would be bullied, and he'd have to pretend everything is fine, that nothing gets to him. Being a blissful idiot was what everyone has come to expect of him, and that's how he shall remain. His friends did comment on how brave or idiotic he was being, and they thought he was tough.

That was a plus, his bro, Matthew was always there, and understood him, and Kiku always played games with him to keep his mind off things. It would be ok, yeah things were gonna suck, but he could do it! He just had to pick a different game plan.

Kiku always told him he should just try ignoring Ivan, giving into him and fighting back is what Ivan was aiming for. Yeah, Alfred knew it made sense, but his blood just boiled up inside when he saw the freakishly tall man, with the pale blond hair, and huge nose. He couldn't help but fight back whenever he insulted him. It was pride!

This year Alfred vowed it would be different, he had to try ignoring the bastard, not today though, 'cause he kind of already ruined it by fighting with him earlier.

This year was going to be a big pain in the ass.

\---------------

A big pain in the ass it will be! Surprisingly besides English class, Ivan was in most of his other classes as well! Oh the joy of having the Russian freak constantly bickering with him, and degrading him. He only had two safe classes, Art and History.

Kiku was in his art class, and Matthew was in his history class. Alfred could feel a beam of light shine down on him when he knew that he could at least relax in those two classes. He also really liked art, and history wasn't too bad. He was more into math and science, too bad Ivan was always there to spy on him.

Yes, since freshman year, he knew the Russian bastard cheated off him in class, he was always looking over at him, it was so obvious. Alfred would cover his paper with his entire body, and he would still feel the other's icy cold stare. He must have x-ray vision, because they would get the same score, Alfred made sure to keep his paper hidden though so the Russian wouldn't get the satisfaction.

Freaking bastard, Alfred knew he would have to make a shirt made of lead, or something so the ass couldn't steal his answers.

\---------------

After a long day Alfred went home right after school, and headed straight to the living room to go play some video games. His mother told him something which he ignored, something about Matthew and picking up.

Alfred was in the middle of some great sniper battle action when he heard the door open, and his mother call out to Matthew, said brother ran past the living room in a blur. His mother walked in looking worried.

"What's up with Matt?" Alfred asked, worried about his usual soft spoken twin.

"I guess they are going to have some cuts at the ice skating rink. They might not be able to pay for the hockey team to have another season." His mother said before she began to rub her temple.

"What? Why?" Alfred asked, clearly upset for his brother. Matthew didn't really do too much ,he didn't have a lot of things he liked, or that many friends. Hockey made Matthew really happy, Alfred understood that, and as the awesome hero, he felt obliged to protect that.

He was pissed, why was the one thing his brother, his twin brother loved, going to be taken away?

"It seems the figure skating team doesn't have enough people participating. Without them the ice skating rink won't be able to raise enough money." She answered folding her arms.

"That's stupid! That doesn't make any sense!"

"That's what Matthew said, not as loudly of course. I'll explain it to you too. The teams are two different sports, but they depend on each other to keep the skating rink open. Basically the rink is opening it's doors for free for them to practice, but they need to actually go out and win games. Without the figure skating team the government can't sponsor the ice skating rink. So either parents have to pay an absurd amount of money to keep the rink open, and pay the coaches, or they get rid of both teams."

Alfred took a moment to take this all in, and felt his heart sink. Yes, he didn't like ice hockey, but he knew Matthew loved it, and was probably crying right now. Alfred left his game, something he never did, and went to his brother.

"Hey bro?" Alfred asked softly, opening up the door into the dimly lit room.

He could see his brother laying out in his bed with his favorite stuffed bear from since he was in grade school. He must really be upset if brought that out of the closet, and was cuddling it so closely. Matthew sat up quickly to look at his intruder, he sighed in relief when he saw it was Alfred, and not their mother.

"Hey..." Matthew said softly, then laid back down.

With a sigh Alfred walked over, and laid down next to his brother, they both looked up at the ceiling, saying nothing. He didn't know what to do, or how to help, but he'd think of a way...somehow.

\----------------

A loud thud could be heard resounding through a cold and barren home. There was only more silence. There were no greetings of any kind for the one who entered, there was only light foot steps, another pause, then the sound of a coffee table being over turned, and the contents on top spilling over, and breaking on the floor.

"Это нечестно! Отнять единственное, что у меня есть!*"

* * *

So I google translated the Russian...google translate. If you have a better sight or a place that will give better more well rounded Russian translations that'd be great.

Translation: (Это нечестно! Отнять единственное, что у меня есть!) - "It is not fair! Taking away the only thing I have!"


	2. Just to be the Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably re-post 5 chapters a day until we get to the new ones, that way people reading it for the first time don't get overwhelmed by it all, I want new readers to get into it too and if old readers are hanging around they can wait a couple more days hopefully!

The next morning, a new day, a new start. Time to put into action ignore Russian commie extraordinaire, with a side quest of finding a way to fix Mattie's problem. He knew he needed to find a way to keep the figure skating team going, maybe all he needed to do was go ask around for more people to join. Alfred thought for a moment, he could probably find some girls who would join so they could prance around all prissy-like on ice.

Well first things first, English class, and start ignoring Ivan. That means don't look at him, don't talk to him, and don't argue with him. Just stay focused on everything else, and whatever garbage that comes out of that communist mouth must be ignored.

He walked right into class, locked his eyes on his desk, and sat down with out even sparing the Russian freak a glance. Though from experience, and that tingling on the back of his neck, Alfred knew that Ivan was watching him with that creepy smile on his face. Keep calm, deep breath. Alfred simply got his things out, like his book, binder and pencil. He sat quietly, and didn't even turn his head when Ivan greeted him, in his oh so sweet and innocent voice. Alfred had to stop himself from smirking, he was so proud that he was ignoring the bastard, it was sweet justice.

"Are you ignoring me, Fredka?" Ivan asked, and for some reason Alfred could feel the side of his face that was facing Ivan grow colder.

He had to hold strong though, and not break down, he could do it. Alfred began to write something down in his binder, still not even sparing the other a glance. Other's in the class noticed the silence, and awkward atmosphere that seemed to resound from those two.

" I see, you are trying to ignore me, da? That's actually a smart tactic for you, I doubt you came up with it yourself. Did the Japanese boy tell you to do this?" Ivan asked, the students who caught his expression seemed to scoot their desks further away.

Alfred scribbled more, but in his mind he didn't like where this was going. Things seemed different, more icier then usual.

"Da, it must have been him. He's actually a smart boy, I have no idea why he actually spends time with you."

Alfred clenched his pencil tightly, but still continued to write randomly across the paper.

" Do you know why he bothers with you? Surely you know how dumb and useless you are." Ivan said, his sweet smile growing even more.

So close, so very close to just punching the asshole's face off, but he couldn't. He had to stay strong, hero's had to stay strong. Alfred gritted his teeth, and tried to push down the rage.

Ivan was a bit impressed with Alfred's lack of response, but he was also even more enraged. He needed Alfred to get mad, fight with him, it was his only outlet now that things were going so horribly wrong. He needed to argue, to degrade the other, and be yelled at in return.

"...I wonder though, Fredka, when you see Kiku do you wish you were as skinny as he is?" Ivan smirked when he noticed Alfred's hand clench, and stopped mid scribble.

Alfred, calm down! Calm down. Just breathe, ignore him, remember this is what he wants. Don't give in to his psycho commie brain washing.

Alfred accidentally snapped his pencil, which in turn pissed him off even more. He turned sharply, and gave Ivan the most hate filled glare he could muster. Ivan smiled with a tilt of his head. Letting out a long exhale, Alfred calmed down, and took out another pencil. Sparing one quick glance he happily noted that Ivan look displeased. For now, Alfred was winning.

\----------------

"Aw! Man Kiku you're the best! I started ignoring that jerk Ivan today, and it's really getting to him!" Alfred cheered as he hugged his small friend.

"A-Ah, Alfred-san that is good to hear. Please, let go of me." The smaller man was shaking in the other's embrace.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot you're not used to hugs and stuff. Haha!" Alfred released the other, and patted his shoulder.

"Yes, please keep that in mind for next time. So, you were saying something about ignoring Ivan?" Kiku asked when they got to their seats.

"Yeah, dude it's totally working, he's been all sulky and stuff since I started ignoring him. It's awesome! I wish I did this sooner, I mean yeah it pisses me off that I can't tell him off, and he's been saying some crap that makes me want to punch him, but as the hero I can take it!"

"That's good Alfred-san, I hope he's not being too mean to you." Kiku said softly.

"Nah, he's a stupid commie, he can't hurt me! No way!" Alfred gave one of his big grins, in which Kiku only nodded in response. The class started, and they patiently waited for the teachers instructions.

"...Hey, Kiku?" Alfred whispered when the class finally began on their rough drafts for their self portraits.

"Yes, Alfred-san?" He tore his eyes away from his paper to look at Alfred.

"Do you...I dunno, like figure skating?" Alfred asked nervously

"...No, I do not. Why do you ask?" Really that was such an odd question, even for Alfred.

"Uhh...no reason, just curious." Slightly embarrassed Alfred went back to his supposed self portrait.

When class let out, and Alfred went out for lunch he quickly looked for his other friend Toris, who he's heard actually liked to figure skate. When he found him, his hopes were quickly dashed at the sight of Toris's arm in a sling.

"Dude! What happened?" Alfred asked.

"Oh! Hello Alfred! Oh this? Haha, well it was just an ice skating accident gone wrong, _horribly, horribly wrong."_ The last part he seemed to mutter to himself darkly as he recalled the incident.

"Aw man, you're not going to be able to skate for a while, huh?" Alfred sat down next to the brunette with a sigh.

"Yes a good month, but why are you so upset?" Toris asked, but was trying his best to be polite.

"It's the stupid figure skating club! Since they don't have enough people I guess the government can't support or fund or whatever, and so the hockey team is going to have to go." Alfred fumed, rubbing his head up against the table.

"But, you're not on the hockey team." Toris answered, still confused by Alfred's reason for despair.

"Yeah, but my bro is, and you know how much he loves the sport. Besides pancakes and me, it's the only thing he actually likes." Alfred retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I could do something to help I would, but I don't think there is enough time to scout anyone to join." Toris explained.

"I know, I already tried talking to some of the girls, and they just laughed at me, and walked away. Like stuck up little bit-"

"Alfred!" Alfred's head shut up in response when he heard the soft yet enraged call from his brother. He gave Toris a quick goodbye, and went over to greet Matthew with a smile.

" Sup!"

"Alfred, stop doing this." Matthew said sternly, Alfred was slightly shaken, but continued to beam brightly.

"What're you talkin' about bro?" He smiled his winning smile, making Matthew knit his eyebrows in frustration.

"I know you're trying to help, but it won't work. The figure skating club is gone, and with it the hockey team."

"Dude, it's been a day! You can't give up yet!" Really his brother was such a pessimist.

"Alfred, I'm being reasonable, unless someone signs up right away, today! And convinces the coach and the board they are committed to figure skating, and winning in the competitions then there is no way for the teams to continue." For Matthew that was quite the mouthful, and all that information was a lot to take in.

"Wait, so there's no way for things to work out?"

"Yes, Alfred." Matthew said, his eyes beginning to water.

Alfred stood in front of his brother for a moment, really he couldn't believe there wasn't a way, there had to be some hope right? Just a little? For a hero that's usually all that's needed, or was that Santa? Something snapped within Alfred, something like rage with a mixture of protective ambition. It wasn't going to end well, but right now this would have to do.

"Hey, I'm gonna go with you to your practice, mmkay?" Alfred said with a cheeky grin.

"Alfred...no." Matthew whispered out, sensing what his brother had in mind.

"What? I just want to hang out! I thought we were cool!" Alfred faked hurt, and ran off before Matthew could say another word.

Alfred went to his last class, and was deciding on what his plan of action was to help save the hockey team, and the figure skating club. He smiled to himself when he thought about all the praising he would receive for being the one to save them all. He would be a real hero then, it would be a sacrifice, but nothing he wouldn't do to save the day.

In the middle of his musings, and future day saving, the bell rang signaling that school was over. Alfred got his things and rushed out the door, he was smirking until he was pulled roughly back, and pushed against the wall.

The other students quickly walked past, heads down cast. Ivan had Alfred's shoulders pinned against the wall, staring intently at him with that same stupid smile.

"Hello Fredka, It's been lonely not talking to you." His eyes narrowed, and his face inched closer to Alfred's.

He was stuck, literally and figuratively stuck. It's really hard to ignore a guy who is right in his face while crushing his shoulders into the wall. Despite their relationship, they've only gotten into a fight once, and it was Alfred who threw the first punch, now it seems that something has gotten under Ivan's skin.

Still what could he do? Ignore him? How?

"Sup Braginski, you've actually been here? I've haven't noticed." Alfred smirked, but he was pushed further into the wall if possible. Ivan stopped smiling, he was glaring, harshly.

"Really? Are you so dumb you cannot see what is right in front of you? Идиот."*

" What's with you! I ignore you, and you go crazy commie on me?" Alfred said, as he gripped the other's wrists.

" I am simply trying to see if you are feeling well, comrade." His sick smile was back again, and Alfred was firmly pressed against the wall, he didn't even need to support his own weight at this point.

"I'm not your 'comrade', and why the hell do you care? You just want someone to fight with 'cause you're a freak who enjoys it." Alfred hissed, and pried the other's grip off his shoulders forcefully.

Ivan stepped back, and with a light giggle into his scarf, he eyed Alfred. " You _have_ gained some weight, I can barely lift you."

Ok, now Alfred was officially over trying to ignore Ivan. "Yeah, at least I have some friends! Unlike your stupid ass! "

Ivan frowned, and with a stiff upper lip Alfred quickly ran off. Alfred would admit, he felt like an asshole, but it felt so good to yell at the bastard, especially when he had more important things to worry about. Just keep running that high.

* * *

And run he did, all the way to the ice rink. It was only a few blocks away from the high school, and despite his extra pounds, Alfred was always gifted with a naturally athletic body. He ran straight into his brother, and the two went into the skating rink. Alfred didn't really have the desire to play hockey like his brother, but that didn't mean they would never ice skate together.

When they were younger they would ice skate during winter break. There was a lot of moving, and family drama, so when they had time they would go out together and ice skate in the local rink, for Alfred his favorite part was getting some hot cocoa.

So Alfred wasn't a lost cause, he knew how to skate, how to stop, how to fall, and he could even do a figure 8, sometimes. Somedays were better then others.

The twins went straight out onto the ice, skating in their jeans and T-shirts. Matthew's practice wouldn't start up for a while, and warm up usual included laps around the rink.

"Alfred..." Matthew finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?" He knew what was coming.

"Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work. I'm really happy you want to do this but..."

Alfred sped off with a loud laugh. "What? Can't hear you~"

"Hey, wait!" Matthew raced off after him.

Alfred laughed, and just kept going faster, even though his brother was a far better skater than he was, he had that hot blooded competitive spirit that Matthew could only bring out in games. They raced around till Matthew finally hooked his arm around Alfred's, and pulled him back, resulting in the other falling hard on his butt.

"Ow! Hahaha!" Matthew quirked his eyebrow amused by his brother's antics, he started to giggle then laugh along with his brother. Both neither noticed, nor cared that other people were looking at them.

"A-Al, please listen." Matthew evened out his breathing after laughing, and helping Alfred back up.

"What?" Alfred asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Don't join the figure skating club, even if they let you join, and they keep the teams you'll have to work very hard. You'll end up hurting yourself if anything. It will take up a lot of time, andi t's not something you should do on a whim or just to be the 'hero'." Matthew said, as they continued their skating session.

"Dude, I can handle it, and I've always wanted to learn how to do those crazy spins and flips." Alfred said with a grin.

" That's not a good enough reason to join the club, they won't go easy on you. They need you to actually win." Really why couldn't his brother understand.

"If there is one thing that I like more then hamburgers, it's winning!"

"S-Speaking of hamburgers...if you join they'll have you go on a diet. Your body needs to be in peak physical condition to do even simple moves. You'll need to perform in front of judges, using balance and grace." Idiot, think about it!

" Then I'll do it, no biggy!"

"Alfred! You can't just change your life for me!"

"..."

"It's not something you can just do for a while and quit Alfred." Think about it.

"...Nope, I'm doing this. Even though it's girly, and it's going to be tough. I'm doing it." Alfred wasn't smiling anymore, he stared into his brother's eyes, with unwavering resolve.

"I never asked you..."

"I know, I'm still gonna do it though."

"Alfred." Matthew whined out defeated, his brother was just too thick headed.

Finally winning his brother over Alfred left the ice rink, and walked to a bench to remove his skates. After taking them off he lifted his head up, and his eyes caught sight of something familiar. Long, pink, and falling off broad shoulders. Ivan's beloved scarf. What's worse was that Ivan was in that scarf as well.

Alfred's eye widened as he saw Ivan walk in with a very stoic expression on his face. He couldn't believe it, and wondered if Ivan followed him here to fight him. Turning around quickly Alfred looked over to see the figure skating coach heading towards his office. Ivan was heading for the locker rooms, and Alfred didn't spare a second thought why. Alfred gave his brother a thumbs up, and rushed over to the coach.

"Coach Winter! Hey! Umm...yeah, my name's Alfred, and I want to join the figure skating club." Alfred breathed out nervously to the elderly man. Despite his age the man seemed to be full of grace, the very way he carried himself demanded respect.

The look on the older man's face was priceless, his eyes lit up with astonishment, and then confusion.

"You?" Simple and cold.

"Yes, Alfred F. Jones sir! I want to figure skate here!" Alfred answered, increasing his volume.

"Quiet down, and step into my office." The elder man opened up his office door, and Alfred couldn't help feel he was walking into a black hole, ready to suck him in, strip him of all his light, and split him apart until there was nothing left.


	3. Surprise Surprise

Alfred quickly took a seat that was across from the coach's desk. He waited for coach Winter to walk over, and sit on his side of the desk, but he didn't. No, coach Winter placed both hands on the back rest of Alfred's chair, making Alfred jump slightly in his seat.

"So, Jones, is it? Why do you wish, now of all times, to join?" Winter asked.

Alfred dared not look up, and stared out into the open office as he thought up a reason. One thing was for sure, he had to lie his ass off.

"Haha, it's a funny story...I've always wanted to figure skate! Since I was a little kid, really! The thing is, I never had the self-confidence. But since high school started and I've made friends, I feel more confident." Yes, lie, dig your grave a little deeper.

"I see, your passion for ice skating was squashed by your simple insecurities?" The coach's voice was still and disapproving.

"No, I love ice skating! I want to get better, and win titles!" Another lie shouldn't hurt, and half of it was true; he did want to win.

"You love it you say? Do you really?"

"Yes! Believe me! I will be your best pupil!" Alfred shouted, and finally looked up at the elderly coach with a determined smile.

"I see." Winter walked over to his desk, and picked up some files, then flipped open a binder on his desk.

"I promise! I will work super hard, I know...you may not think I'm in shape, but I'm extremely strong." Alfred pushed harder.

"You don't need strength in figure skating, it's about grace." Winter sent Alfred an icy glare.

"No, uhh...what I mean is that I'm strong, and I won't give up. Please?" Oh, now he was begging... This was becoming degrading, but what else could he do?

"Do you..." Winter bit his lip, and rubbed his temple for a moment. "...promise to work hard and win? To put in countless hours, blood sweat, and tears?"

Alfred was a bit stunned, and thought that was just a bit to over dramatic, but he nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Anything I ask of you?" He added.

"A promise is a promise." Alfred added with a grin.

Winter sighed, and handed Alfred a bundle of forms. "Get your parents to sign these, and have them back to me by tomorrow, the latest."

"Right." Alfred took the forms, flipping through them for no apart reason. It was not like he actually understood them anyways.

"Wait here for a moment, I need to make a call." Winter said as he got up, and leaving Alfred to finally get a look at the elder man's office.

Small, yes, but it was full of pictures, medals, newspaper clippings, shelves crammed with books and magazines. An old pair of skates hung on the wall, and Alfred stared at the exhausted state they were in.

Years of blood, sweat, and tears probably went into those skates to get them to be the way they are today. This was what having passion looked like.

Alfred felt out of place; so far his passion in life was video games. He liked sports, but he quit so many club teams after getting bored. Maybe this was what he needed. Something to force him to commit, and put his all into. With a sigh, he slumped in the chair and leaned his head back.

"A figure skater huh?" He whispered to himself; not the manliest choice.

He imagined himself in those tights, those weird shirts, and skating expertly on the ice. Then he thought about doing a jump, a spin, and crashing horribly to the ice. He could see himself being laughed at or jeered by the crowd. He shook his head, and folded his arms across his chest. He had to do it, he would make it work, and put in a 110%.

Think positive: think of winning, think of the crowd cheering, his mother saying how proud she is, and Matthew boasting about how cool his twin brother was. Alfred closed his eyes, and took a deep breath; he can and will do this, no matter what.

"Jones, could you come out here?" Winter said as he opened the door.

Alfred jerked up in surprise, and almost tipped the chair over. "Y-yeah?" He rushed over to Winter.

They headed out the door, and Winter placed one hand on Alfred's shoulder. "This will only work if you can do individual, and paired skating."

"Paired? Uhh...Yeah I'll do both! No problem!" Alfred said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Winter questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Sure, I'm sure!" Alfred exclaimed. He looked out to see Matthew talking with his team, they were all in their jerseys, and was someone crying?

"A promise is a promise." Winter murmured then looked over to the ice. He raised his other hand and with two fingers signaled for someone.

Alfred looked up at the old man confused, then out to the ice. His eyes widened in horror as Ivan, with a calm and complacent expression skated gracefully over to them. He stepped off the ice, put the blade guards on, and stopped a few feet from where the two others stood.

Ivan eyed Alfred for a moment, then gave his full Winter his full attention. "Yes coach?"

Alfred blinked. _"Coach?"_

Winter stepped behind Alfred and placed both hands on his shoulders, he leaned down a bit. "Ivan, Alfred here will be joining our club, and he will be your new partner."

Alfred seemed to have been frozen completely solid, and could only gape. _"PARTNER!"_ Wait, Ivan's on the figure skating team? Wait...Ivan figure skated? Did the world actually hate him so much that it would pair him up with his worst enemy? Not cool.

What made things worse was Ivan's overjoyed expression, his smile was so big and bright; not his usual smile, but the it's-christmas-morning-time-to-open-presents kind of smile. Alfred doubted that Ivan forgot about the insults thrown at him earlier today, and he knew Ivan's personality pretty well; the Russian held grudges. Soon, the happy smile faded, and was replaced with a sadistic little smirk.

"I am very happy, Fredka! I can't wait to skate with you." Alfred flinched at the last part.

"Y-Yeah...me too." Alfred decided to look down at his shoes, his eyes widened, and his heart beat jumped drastically.

"You two know each other?" Winter asked.

"Da, we go to school together."

"Oh, I see then. I'm glad you two are already friends." Winter took a step back from them with a small smile.

"Ah...ahh." Alfred just flapped his mouth like a fish. Ivan took a few steps over, and with one finger pushed Alfred's slack jaw up to close his mouth..

"Da, we are friends." Ivan answered, his eyes never leaving Alfred.

"Very good, I will leave you two alone then. Alfred, make sure you have the forms signed by tomorrow, and be prepared." Winter warned darkly before walking away.

"This is very interesting, Fredka."

Alfred groaned out in response, then gave Ivan a heated glare. His eyes wavered and began to look at what Ivan was wearing. His stupid scarf, a simple T-shirt, and some black tights. Alfred's mouth hung open again at the sight in front of him; it wasn't the tights exactly, it was what was under the tights that seemed to leave Alfred's throat dry. _The Fuuu-?_

"Fredka, please stop staring at me like that." Alfred lifted his head up to see the Russian covering a bit of his face with his scarf. It was clear by the amusement in his eyes that Ivan had caught him staring at his unnatural girth.

"Wha- no! No, no! I wasn't...I wouldn't even think...I...No!" Alfred took a few steps back, his face was a deep red.

"But you were, comrade." Ivan giggled.

"Like hell I was!" Alfred stood his ground, and glared at Ivan again.

"You should calm down Fredka-"

"Don't call me that-"

"Like I was saying, you should calm down, _Fredka._ You and I will be spending a lot more time together from now on, da? We need to get along, especially now that we will be depending on each other."

" You're the one who doesn't get along with me! You always start it!" Alfred shot back, using his mature, mental reasoning.

"You really think that? Uh-hu." He giggled softly, then gave Alfred the strangest look.

"What?" Alfred did not like this look.

"I'm just thinking of what good friends we'll become. You can't say I don't have any friends now."

Yes, Ivan definitely didn't forget what he said earlier. "No way! Dude, we may be skating partners now, but we are in no way friends! We won't ever be friends."

Ivan's face darkened, and a certain amount of animosity was forming a dark cloud around them.

"I don't want to be your friend either, but coach will expect us to get along. If we don't, he will get _very_ upset."

"So?"

"He will then resort to extreme measure's to get us to get along. Maybe making us live together, da? That would be unfortunate."

"He can't do that!"

"Da, he can." Ivan sighed. "How about this, we pretend to be friends at practice. That way we can work together, and keep coach Winter pleased."

"Don't wanna." Like hell he was going to give this commie even an ounce of friendship, even if it was a fake ounce of it.

"You are being childish." Ivan was losing his patience with this one. Alfred always snapped back, and at first, when Ivan needed an outlet, it was welcomed, but now... now he wanted to snap the fool in half; too bad he was now relying on Alfred to help keep this club going. He couldn't let the other know that, he had to control him somehow. He had to make him stay.

Alfred probably didn't realize how much he was actually needed, and Ivan felt a little weak. Ivan would owe Alfred big if he was aware of how important this ice skating club was for him.

Ivan waited for Alfred to respond, and looked to see that the usual hyper blond was silent, off in his own world. He wasn't looking at Ivan anymore, no, he was looking off in the distance.

"Fredka?" Ivan slowly reached out his hand, but Alfred snapped out of his daze to slap his hand away.

"Ok, we can be...fake friends, but only when the coach is around!" To make this work he had to get Ivan to work with him, and to get on the coach's good side.

"Agreed."

"So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school. Then we'll start practice." Alfred shuffled his feet, and gripped the forms in his hand apprehensively.

Ivan giggled, then he used his scarf to cover his mouth as the giggle turned into a laugh.

'What's so funny?" Really, this commie bastard must be insane.

"Y-You think you'll actually get on the ice tomorrow?" Ivan asked, bemused. Really, Alfred was just too much.

"Well, yeah, else 'm I supposed to practice?" Stupid commie.

"Oh Fredka, you are very amusing. You need at least two weeks of training before you can even get near the ice." That confused, and horrified face made Ivan chuckle again. His sides were hurting, he couldn't remember a time where he's laughed this much.

"The hell does that mean? I know how to skate!" Really, he wasn't a baby who couldn't even balance on ice.

"Da, but can you do something as simple as this?" Ivan lifted a leg up and brought it straight up.

"Woah! Dude, gross!" Alfred took a step back, and covered his eyes, men were not supposed to do that, especially with that...massive _thing_ in the way. Alfred took a glance though to see if Ivan put his leg down, and saw that his leg was still pressed against his body, abnormally. But what astounded Alfred was the fact he was still wearing his skates, yet perfectly balancing on one leg. He stood still, before putting his leg down slowly.

"Can you do that, Fredka? Figure skating requires a lot of flexibility."

"I-I'll work on it." Like Alfred was just going to admit he couldn't do it. Not like he would even want to, but if it was required, then he would. Somehow.

"We will work on it, together." Ivan added.

" Great. Well this was fun, I'm gonna go home."

"You should talk to your parents right away."

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred rolled his eyes, he didn't want to be told what to do, especially by Ivan.

"Oh and Fredka?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Make sure you were some very, very comfortable clothes."

"Okay! Geez!" Alfred, officially creeped out, ran out of the ice rink.

Ivan just smiled before removing the blade guards and stepping back onto the ice. He glided wistfully across the ice, his arms out and his scarf rippling behind him. He turned, and let the flow carry him backwards before jumping up to execute a single Salchow. He landed with one leg back, the other bent at a 90 degree angle with his arms out wide. He brought his arms in, and stood up straight to pace around the rink. He had a peaceful serene and expression, so it was hard to tell if he was smiling or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused on what moves are happening feel free to youtube them, there are plenty of videos that explain them and show them for better understanding.


	4. Young and Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics font for mental/thinking voice.

Alfred finally got home from a long walk. He forgot how far he actually lived from the ice rink, and he was only thinking about getting away from that Russian bastard. The long walk and open air gave him some time to reflect. He mused about his finding that Ivan was a figure skater; and he could use that to his advantage, maybe get Ivan to stop bullying him? No, that's not something a hero would do. If he wanted Ivan to stop bullying him he would find his own way and not resort to blackmail... unless he absolutely had to.

Then actually having to figure skate with the guy... I mean really, figure skate with that giant? How was it possible the other was even the least bit graceful on ice? That just meant that Alfred had to be even more graceful; he couldn't let that bastard show him up.

There was a knot forming in the pit of his stomach, but it gave him a somewhat... exhilarating feeling. He was nervous; he was going to drastically change his life after all, and he would have to push himself further then he's ever gone. Plus to top it all off, Ivan was going to be breathing down his neck the whole time. Alfred was nervous, but also very excited.

He got home and waited for his mother, waisting time by playing the Xbox in the living room. He kept the forms on the table in the kitchen, where she would see them. She came home after few hours with Matthew right behind her; they seemed much more chipper then last night. Matthew walked over to Alfred and sat down on the floor, taking the other controller.

"You're really doing this?" Matthew asked in a whisper.

Alfred leaned over, but didn't take his eyes of the screen. "You bet."

"Can you really do this?" Matthew asked, his eyes downcast.

"Wow, Mattie, way to have some faith in your bro." Alfred gave a lighthearted chuckle.

"N-No, it's not that, it's just-"

"Alfred!" Their mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Show time." Alfred raced over to the kitchen as his mother was flipping through the forms begrudgingly.

"Yeah mom?"

"What is this?" She flapped the papers back and forth in her hand.

"That would be the forms I need to join the figure-skating club!" Smile, and act natural.

"And why are you doing this now?"

Uh-oh, Alfred found himself at a crossroad; one, he could tell the truth, and hope for the best. Or two, he could lie again. It might work out like it did for the coach, but this was his mom! Well, time to put that teenage brain to good use.

"I just really wanted to start up! I found out I love figure skating." That's reasonable, a nice smooth lie should make things all better.

"Oh really?" She quirked an eyebrow. " It wouldn't be because, unless the figure skating team gets one more person, both the hockey and figure-skating club will be destroyed, right?"

"No way! I just realized I loved it, and it's my life long dream to become a figure skater! Can you sign the forms so I can start practice tomorrow?"

"Alfred, are you being honest with me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"U-Uh, yeah mom! This is something I really want to do!" Oh good, lie to your mother even more, that can only help your situation.

"You're not doing this just to play some big hero, right?"

"Of course not!"

" You won't quit like usual, will you?" Her voice was stern.

"What?" His mother wasn't usually this cold to him, what was going on?

"Alfred sweetie, you know as much as I do that you've never committed yourself to anything. Remember karate, basketball, softball, and every other sport you tried?"

"Yeah?" He had no idea where she was going with this.

"The longest you stuck with one was karate, and that was for a year. Then you quit for no good reason, Alfred."

"This won't be like that!"

"Will it?" She snapped. "Alfred, don't you dare lie to my face! I'm your mother, and I can tell!"

"M-Mom..." Alfred was shaking; he has always been a mama's boy.

"Alfred, look... You might think you're helping, but all you're doing is getting everyone's hopes up, especially your brother's. If you end up quitting, like you normally do, then you're going to waste a lot of people's time, and hurt them as well." She calmed down, but was staring at her son harshly as she smacked the papers down on the table.

"I won't quit." Alfred said softly.

"Alfred, please don't be like your father. You might think you're doing the right-"

"I'm nothing like him!" Alfred clenched his fists. He quickly closed his mouth, and looked down after his outburst.

"I know sweetie... It's just... he thought he was helping, but he wasn't. You're not like him, and I want to keep it that way."

"Then let me prove it! Let me join the club, I'll never quit!" Shut up. "I will stick with it my whole life!" Seriously, shut up. "I promise!" ...Idiot.

Why was this becoming so serious? At first he was just doing this to become the hero, but now? It was something he had to prove. To his brother, to the coach, to Ivan, to his mother, to his father, and to a part of himself. He's never stuck with anything, but now he must; a promise is a promise. Alfred may be lazy, obnoxious, and rude, but he never went back on his word.

"Alfred! Are you even thinking clearly!" She asked, obviously upset her son was going to get so many people's hopes up just to dash them.

"M-Mom, what can I do to make you believe me?"

"It's not me. It's your brother, the hockey team, and the figure skating team." She said, letting out a sigh.

"I will do this. I do want to figure skate, and to be honest, I want to keep the teams going." Alfred finally breathed out.

"No. A lot of people are depending on you."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"I know, and I want to do this, so mom! Please sign! Pretty please?"

"I can't Alfred, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this. Too many people will get hurt if you fail."

Alfred's heart sunk, and he felt bitter rage towards his mother. He grabbed the papers, and turned around so he wasn't facing her anymore; he didn't want her to see the devastated expression he wore.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not like dad."

"I know you aren't."

"Ok, just making sure." Without looking back, Alfred went up to his room to lay in his bed. A good, long staring contest with the ceiling should help things.

Despite his best efforts, he eventually fell asleep, and Alfred soon found himself dreaming. His dream started with him in ice skates, a spotlight set directly on him. He was wearing the normal black tights, and a light blue shirt with puffy sleeves. He felt cool and confident as he glided across the ice, performing spins, and jumps, while showing off how extremely flexible he was. There didn't seem to be a crowd, just him on the ice with a single spotlight.

Then another spotlight joined, and out from the corner of the rink came Ivan. He was wearing a much more lavishly designed outfit: he had white stockings, a white and gold shirt with those ridiculous renaissance sleeves, and was that a cape? His theme must have been King or something. Ivan strode out gallantly, performing the same amazing stunts Alfred previously did before stopping beside Alfred and holding out his arm.

Alfred was uncomfortable, but took his arm anyway. That was when Alfred noticed that, somehow, he had undergone a costume change. He wasn't wearing tights anymore, oh no, he wasn't that lucky. He was in a dress, a tight, form-fitting, white dress that shimmered with gold. Alfred no longer had any control of his movements as Ivan took his hand, almost delicately, and started skating with him across the rink. He held Alfred by the arms, sometimes by the hips, as they supported each other and used one another to execute moves.

It seemed fine until, for some reason, this wasn't just about moves; it was about dancing as well. Ivan spun him, dipped him, and touched him in ways a man should never be touched by another man. Alfred was screaming in his head, his face showed his emotions, but his body wouldn't let him push Ivan away. Ivan was smiling happily, and it wasn't his creepy smile either.

Their dance continued as Ivan spun him, and pulled him back. Alfred spun expertly back into the other's arms, but something was odd... He was lifting one leg, and Ivan's hand grabbed the under side of his knee and used it to pull Alfred's body flush against his.

At this moment Alfred found his voice to speak. "I-I..." Alfred's eyes widened as he stared up into mystical violet orbs.

"I DON'T WANT!" Alfred screamed as he shot up in his bed. He felt his face up, it was burning hot. He then looked down at himself, and sighed in relief to find he was no longer in a dress.

A dream like that couldn't be a good sign, not a good sign at all. It was just a dream though, just a dream, it didn't mean anything!

It was rather late when he looked at his clock, but he decided to get some water before going back to bed so he could cool himself down. When he came back into his room, he eyed the papers darkly. He took a sip of water, then found a black pen. His mother's voice resounded deep within his head, along with that look that said she didn't believe in him and that she was so disappointed with him. Alfred clenched his pen, then brought it down on the paper.

"I'm me, not dad." _"I'm a man, don't tell me what I can or cannot do. I will save everyone, like a real hero!"_


	5. In the Deep End

The next morning, Alfred made no eye contact with his mother as he left for school. He kept his hands in his pockets, and the papers safely tucked away in his backpack. Matthew walked quietly beside him, head downcast, clutching the straps of his backpack. They walked to school together in silence, and Alfred walked with Matthew to his class because it was closer.

"Well, see you in History." Matthew mumbled as he opened the door.

"Hey Mattie?"

"Yeah?" Matthew stood silently, clutching the door handle as he turned his head, barely showing his sullen violet orbs.

"Things'll be alright." Alfred said with a small grin.

"Y-Yeah..." Matthew tried to smile, but it was so weak. His very spirit looked drained out of him.

"Really Mattie, it will." Alfred swung his back pack around, and brought out the papers, showing each one signed and filled out.

Matthew's eyes widened and looked over the papers carefully; the signatures really did look like their mother's. For someone who hasn't seen her signature before, they wouldn't know the difference.

"Alfred, you...?"

"Okay, bro, you have to promise on your life that you won't tell anyone, especially mom." Alfred said quickly as he took the papers back.

"But Alfred..."

"Dude! Promise me!"

"I-I promise!" Matthew answered quickly.

"Cool, see everything will work out, big bro promises." Alfred flashed his super grin, and gave a thumbs up.

"You're only older by a couple minutes, and...are you sure?" Matthew asked his eyes glossy with concern.

"I wouldn't have forged it if I wasn't a 100% serious." The bell rang, and without another word Alfred ran off.

"You'll need 100%" Matthew muttered before entering his class.

Alfred ran all the way to his classroom. He burst in breathing heavily, and rushed to his seat before the teacher walked in. With a victory sigh, Alfred took out his notebook, and pencil.

"I was worried you weren't going to show up, Fredka." Came the smooth Russian accented voice, which was laced with agitation.

Oh crap, Alfred wasn't sure if he was still going to ignore him or not. Ever since yesterday evening, his brain has been messed up, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. Probably just default to what he's used to, then.

"Whatever, commie." Add in a glare, then back to concentrating on pretending to listen to the teacher.

"Did you get the papers signed?" Ivan asked a little more seriously, the calm smile on his face still the same as always.

"Why should I tell you?" Alfred hissed. He really didn't need this bastard breathing down his neck, and he couldn't face him right now, not after that dream.

"Did you get them signed?" Ivan's voice grew icy cold, and Alfred could hear the hint of a growl.

"What if I didn't?" Alfred just scribbled in his notebook, still refusing to look at the other. He could feel a dark aura overcome his body as Ivan stayed eerily quiet.

"Yeah, I did, happy?" Not like he cared.

Alfred decided to sneak a glance over at the Russian, and his eyes widened when he saw Ivan was smiling a rather large smile. With that, Alfred snapped his head back to his notebook as he grumbled some incoherent nonsense. Alfred's answer calmed the storm, and Ivan didn't bother him anymore for the rest of class, but for some reason Alfred could tell the other was happy, and that kind of pissed him off. It was a trend in most of his classes afterwards, which made Alfred feel pretty good about today; he felt as if he had a little less stress.

He thought he was home free, that he was going to be able to go to lunch with a smile on his face, but fate wasn't so kind.

"Fredka! Let's go eat lunch together." Ivan said, as the bell rang to dismiss them for lunch.

"What? No way am I going to eat with you! I don't want your communist germs all over my awesome food." Alfred retorted shortly.

Ivan leaned over with a malicious grin. "It would be in your best interest, that is...if you still wish to figure skate."

The other students who haven't left for lunch yet stared, and whispered to one another. They weren't able to catch what Ivan said, but they felt that something big was going on between the two. `

"Bastard... Fine!" Alfred grabbed his things, and stormed out of the room, Ivan close behind.

Finding a secluded grassy area, Alfred dropped his backpack, but made no motion to sitting down. He stared Ivan down. Ivan just smiled and stared back just as intensely.

"Let's sit down and eat." Ivan offered.

"No, just tell me what you need to say."

"Rude as always. I guess I have to get straight to the point, da?"

"Which is?" Alfred wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit worried, what with Ivan being so serious.

"If you want to figure skate, you'll need to go a strict diet. I need to see what you're eating." Ivan said walking closer to Alfred.

"My diet is fine!"

"Not from what your figure shows." Ivan retorted with a giggle.

"Sh-Shut up. Here!" Alfred threw Ivan his lunch box begrudgingly.

Ivan smiled and opened up the batman lunch box to see a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, cookies, chips, and a soda. Ivan clutched the lunchbox, and looked at Alfred, disappointment written all over his face.

"What?"

"Fredka, where are the fruits and vegetables? Do you even know what real food is?"

"I know what real food is! I just like this better, gives me more energy." Alfred snapped.

"I'm surprised you're even alive with a diet like this." Ivan said simply as he walked over to the trash can.

"Hey...what are- What are you doing!" Alfred screeched out when he saw Ivan throw his lunch away, save for the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Don't worry, I will share my lunch with you." Ivan said cheerfully.

"I don't want your stupid lunch, I want mine!" Alfred shouted as he rushed to the trash can. He was harshly pulled back, and pushed to the ground.

"What the hell dude!"

Ivan crouched down. "Listen, I'm only helping you, you should be thankful, because once we really get into training, your body is going need more then...whatever American crap that was."

"It's not crap." Alfred pouted, and turned his head to the side.

"I will share my lunch with you, don't worry. You are my partner after all." Ivan walked over, and got his things, then sat down in front of Alfred. He handed Alfred his sandwich that he saved.

"Asshole." Alfred muttered.

Ivan's lunch was full of vegetables. He had his own sandwich that had a combination of turkey, and some vegetables Alfred's never seen on a sandwich before; it looked pretty gross.

They ate in silence for a while, and Alfred's thoughts wandered to his dream. He shivered, then shook his head before taking a celery stick from Ivan's lunch, and ate it sadly. Really, he could eat anything, but it didn't make him happy to eat something so tasteless or bland. There was ranch, but no peanut butter or anything good. It was so boring, he needed more flavor, and this was just like water. Alfred reached for another one absent-mindedly when something occurred to him. He... was having lunch with his sworn enemy; the stupid, creepy Ivan who cheated off him, and always had that I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep smile. This was wrong! Things felt too peaceful!

Alfred stood up immediately. Ivan looked up at him questioningly.

"Dude, we're not friends!"

"What brought this on?" Ivan tilted his head truly curious, despite being enraged. "I know that, but I need a partner who is fit. I'm not doing this because I like you. I'm doing this so we can work together properly,дурак"

" Don't insult me in Russian!" Alfred yelled.

"Ah-Hu! So you can tell when I insult you? I'm impressed Fredka." Ivan stood up to his full height.

Alfred gulped a bit, but stood his ground. "Yeah, I can tell."

"Fredka, I do not wish to fight with you anymore. To make being partner's work, we need to get along." Ivan said, trying to reason with the other, but as anyone knows, Alfred doesn't always respond well to reasoning.

"Then stop being an ass." Alfred commented, feeling a bit more confident now that Ivan was being so lenient.

"Kolkolkol." Just that mere grumble sent goosebumps up and down Alfred's arm.

"I mean, you'll have to earn it! Like, get my trust or something!"

"Hmm? Your trust? Well, I see how that will be important if I will be launching you into the air." Ivan said to himself, his mind wandering to the types of tricks they'll have to perform. His smile widened, which did nothing to calm Alfred's goosebumps; in fact it made things worse. Suddenly he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Hey, maybe it's you who will be launched by me!" Alfred was not going to play the female role.

"You have no experience, it would be stupid for a novice to lead. Think of it like a dance, the more capable one leads." Ivan noticed how Alfred's face paled considerably, and his eyes became lifeless as he seemed to be looking off somewhere far away.

"Fredka?" Ivan wondered if he broke him.

"So...we're going to be on ice skates." Alfred's voice, for the first time, held no emotion to it.

"Da."

"In tights..."

"Da."

"Holding onto each other..."

"Da." Not all the time, but yes, for some of the moves they will need to get close, and hold onto each other.

"Swirling around like pixies to classical music?"

"Da." Well it was more then just swirling around, but for the most part, yes.

"...you know what? I think I'm just gonna leave." Alfred turned away, his face deadpanned as we went to gather his things. He apologized in his head to Matthew, but he suddenly realized he couldn't go through with this. He guessed his mother was right, he was like his father.

He bent over to get his things then stood up, his shoulder was painfully gripped, as a dark menacing voice whispered in his ear. " _Nyet."_

It felt as if his ear was being frozen off, but his face felt extremely hot. He tried to move away, but the Russian's hold was firm.

"Unless...you are just going to give up. You are so very childish, but I guess it's to be expected of an idiot like you." Ivan muttered darkly.

"What! Screw you!" Control man. "I'm not going to give up! Don't freakin' judge me!"

Ivan took a step back with a smile. " Good, then we'll walk to practice together. From there, we'll start your training."

"Fine! But from now on, you've got to earn my trust remember?"

"Da, I remember, and I will work hard to earn it." Not wishing to continue with the conversation, Alfred ran off to his next class.


	6. Karma Will Punch you and Laugh

Alfred felt pathetic. When he tried to run out of his last class, so he didn't have to walk with Ivan, he tripped over someone else's backpack, performing the most remarkable face plant. People around him giggled, and Ivan walked over to offer his hand. The whole class went silent, and everyone's eyes were on them, or well more specifically, on Ivan's hand, waiting to see what Alfred would do.

With a quick gulp, Alfred stood up, ignoring the hand offered to him, and rushed out the door with Ivan in tow. When they left the school grounds, Ivan caught up to Alfred to walk beside him as he smiled to himself with out a care in the world. Alfred would glance at him for a moment then glare at the ground, a welling knot of anxiousness forming in the pit of his stomach. He had to distract himself, he spared one last glance towards Ivan, he noticed that long trailing scarf flutter off the Russian's shoulders. It was always there wasn't it?

"So, what's with the scarf? Your mom make it or somethin'?" That wasn't a stupid question at all, right? Plenty of people around the school want to know about his scarf. Some rumors started that when Ivan was younger he killed a girl, and took the scarf as his trophy.

"Nyet, it was my sister." Ivan said, and his smile seemed to falter.

"You've got a sister?" He's never heard of that before, maybe she was really young.

"Two, one older and one younger." Okay, now Alfred was confused, not like he really talked to Ivan about his family before, but it seemed strange he didn't know about his siblings. He wore that scarf everyday, they must be important to him. Alfred thought for a moment, he's never recalled seeing Ivan's parent's either. This was all too strange.

Ivan for the most part, lost any form of a smile, he looked almost saddened, like was remembering something painful.

"Oh...that's cool." Alfred's never been one to hold smooth conversations, actually he's very good at making theme extremely awkward, like now.

For Ivan the awkward silence that followed was welcomed, he didn't want to continue, especially since Alfred's curious personality was just going to pry more where it wasn't welcome. It would have pissed him off too, because the subject was not something he was comfortable talking about, with anyone really.

The moment they got to the ice rink, Alfred yanked the papers out of his backpack, and burst into the coach's office. Winter, who wasn't expecting the loud thud of the door swinging open and hitting the wall, fumbled and knocked over his mug filled with pencils. He glared up at whoever had the audacity to burst into his office, but his rage quickly turned to shock when he saw Alfred holding the papers out proudly.

"Yo! Coach! Got'em all signed!" Alfred walked over, and put the papers smack in the middle of Winter's desk.

"I see then, very good." He made no motion to touching them, and looked up at Alfred.

"So, uh...what's my training?" Alfred asked a bit fidgety under the coach's cold gaze.

"Ivan will be in charge of that, it would be better if your partner keeps an eye on you, and help you. We're going to hit this fast and hard, so be prepared."

Alfred frowned at the thought of Ivan being near him, mocking him as he tried to workout, probably making fat jokes. Alfred took a moment to see if Winter was going to say anything else, but only silence filled the room as coach Winter went back to looking over some other papers. Alfred decided he didn't need to be there anymore, and left to find Ivan in his running clothes.

"Hurry, and get dressed Fredka, we have a lot to work on."

Alfred grumbled, took his bag, and went to the locker to get dressed, he simply wore a pair of running sweats.

"I knew you had have something stretchy." Ivan hummed.

"Fuck you." Alfred snapped shortly, glaring dangerously at the other.

Ivan instantly walked over so he was just a few centimeter's away. "Fredka, lets play nice, da?"

"Y-You're the one who started it!" Great comeback, but really, Ivan was being the biggest asshole.

Ivan sighed. "I am...sorry Fredka, I will try to be more...sensitive."

"...Yeah, let's just go do whatever coach is making us do." Alfred huffed, but he did like the fact that Ivan was apologizing. It looked like such a struggle for the big Russian to do, made Alfred smirk a bit.

"We will be running two miles to our destination, that will be our warm up." Ivan answered, and watched as Alfred knitted his eyebrows.

"A two mile warm up?" Really, don't you need to warm up before that?

"Da. Lets go." Ivan walked out of the ice rink then started jogging.

Due to Alfred's competitive nature he made sure to keep right next to Ivan the entire jog, he cursed when he felt himself get a cramp in his side, and his muscles in his legs start to burn. He wasn't going to fall behind though, even if it's only been about half a mile.

Ivan for the most part, was slightly impressed, he thought for sure Alfred was an out of shape, lazy bum. To think he was actually keeping up with him? Ivan smiled, maybe he could actually depend, and train with Alfred to be a great figure skating partner. Still, Ivan could tell that Alfred was starting to sweat, which meant that Alfred still had a long ways to go.

They arrived at what looked like a ballet dancing studio, Ivan took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He walked in quickly, and up the stairs. They walked into a large room with mirrors, and ballet bars placed along the walls.

"Now that we've got our warm up, we'll work on getting you flexible." Ivan said with a smile.

"Dude, You're not going to get my leg to do what yours did!" Alfred was a little fearful, and backed away.

"I know, actually, men don't need to be that flexible, it's mostly for women, I was just trying to prove a point back then." Ivan giggled.

"Gross." Alfred muttered.

"Now, sit down, put your legs out, and touch your toes." Ivan ordered, Alfred not liking his tone stared him down a bit before complying. He touched the tips of his toes rather easily.

"хорошо."*

Ivan walked over, behind Alfred, and placed his hands on the other's shoulders, he began to slowly push Alfred further down. At first Alfred, was just upset he was being touched by Ivan, but that was quickly pushed to the back of his mind by the burning sensation in his legs.

"D-Dude!" Ivan pushed just a bit more then stopped, he still used enough pressure to keep Alfred from relaxing.

"Just breathe." He answered.

"Oh...geeeez!"

"Just relax." Ivan then proceeded to count softly in Russian.

Knowing well enough that fighting the stretch wouldn't help him. Alfred allowed himself to relax and get the full benefit of the stretch, he cleared his mind for a moment, and tried to feel where the stretch was. It was in his legs, in his back, and lats as well. He could feel Ivan's hands pressing on his back, they were big, like bear hands. Alfred snorted from a burst of laughter, then held his breath fearing Ivan would suddenly hurt him for laughing out like that, he hoped the Russian couldn't read his mind.

"In a good mood, Fredka?"

"Huh? Dude, what are you talkin' about?" Alfred let out a sigh of relief when Ivan removed his hands, and didn't question him further. Alfred wiggled his legs around for a moment.

Alfred craned his head around and looked at Ivan, he bit his lip when he saw Ivan wearing a sinister little smile. The smile that says I'm-going-to-enjoy-this-because-you're-not-going-to-enjoy-this.

Since Alfred F. Jones doesn't run from anything, he cocked his head to the said, and gave a little grin. "So...What's next?"

"Fun part." Ivan grinned.

"Fun part?" What's that supposed to mean?.

"Fun part." Ivan reaffirmed.

"..." What was he supposed to say? Sweet? Cool? Awesome? Oh happy day?

"Just relax, and let me do all the work." Ivan stated looming ever closer, his sweet innocent smile showed through, the one that also signaled someone was about to get hurt.

"What? Wait! No! No!"

 

**5 Minutes Later**

 

"I-Ivan!" _pant pant._

"Ivan, too much! I-I can't!" _pant pant._

"Da, you can." Ivan cooed, he was liking this weak Alfred so much better then the usual snarky one.

"Ivan~ It hurts! God!" Alfred felt the sweat collect down the side of his face, and hang from the under side of his chin, before finally breaking off to hit the floor. His face was growing redder, as he felt the complete strain of the stretch that his body wasn't used to.

"Just relax, and breath, almost there." This was almost laughable, seeing Alfred so red faced, with tears forming at the corner's of his eyes made Ivan grin like mad. This was just too much fun, oh how he'll enjoy this. Especially if they were going to be doing this day after day.

"I-I can't relax!" _pant pant._ "Not, when I'm being….being split in half!" Now his whole body burned, this wasn't normal! Men weren't made to do this, especially in this position, there are some things that were reserved for women only.

"Uh-hu! Fredka, you are very adorable like this." Ivan said, pushing Alfred down even further.

"Go…to hell!" Alfred's face was on fire, and his legs, for the most part felt numb. There was stillness, Ivan looking at Alfred, and Alfred refusing to look at Ivan.

"3…2…1." Suddenly, Alfred felt as if his whole had become weightless, blood seemed to leave his face, and went back to the other parts of his body. He relaxed and laid on the floor, then took a deep breath.

"Geez, that freakin' hurt." He moaned out then glanced over to Ivan.

"You are just being a baby, you will now help me stretch properly, da?" Ivan was smiling, and sat down on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred, grumbling with a faint tint of pink on his cheeks, that was just left over from the rush of blood that flooded his face from the stretch, crawled forward.

Ivan laid down, Alfred placed one hand above Ivan's knee, securing it to the ground, while using the other hand to grasp the underside of Ivan's other knee. He kept the leg straightened, and pushed it towards Ivan's chest.

It was awkward, very awkward…he pushed Ivan's leg even more, but for Ivan this didn't seem like a stretch at all. Freaky, Russian commie.

They spent another good 45 minutes stretching, along with other exercises. Focusing on some core, leg strength, and most of all, balance. Which Alfred obviously lacked, standing on one leg and keeping the other leg up by holding the ankle, he tried to touch the knee to the ground. He fell over, a lot.

Thankfully, Ivan was in a good mood, and said after they jogged back to the ice rink, their work out for the day would be finished.

At first on the way back, Alfred was barely keeping up, his whole body felt sore, but Ivan was just tutting along as if it were nothing. If there was one thing Alfred was known for, it was being too stupid to realize he'd reached his limit. Nothing angered Alfred more then to see Ivan smiling, and probably mocking him in his dumb communist head.

Alfred pushed forward so he was running side by side with Ivan. Alfred glared up at Ivan who looked back with surprise, which was quickly replaced by his usual smile. He was glad Alfred was pushing himself, even if he was going to overdue it, he will learn in time.

The two entered the rink, Alfred a sweating, panting mess, while Ivan looked as if he went on a nice little walk in the park, despite him still wearing his scarf. Alfred concluded that Ivan was not human.

Coach Winter walked over, and handed Alfred a single sheet of paper. Alfred looked at it questioningly, before back up to the coach, then over to Ivan who was smiling, eyes closed. He obviously knew, and was enjoying Alfred's confusion.

"It's a workout schedule." Winter explained, really finding Alfred to be borderline mentally handicapped.

"I see that, but why are there morning, and weekend practices?" Alfred asked, not like he was going to the olympics, so what was with the crazy amount of working out?

"You will need it, da?" Ivan chimed in, his face still the same annoying expression.

"That, and you have a lot to catch up on, there is more to figure skating then just jumps and spins. We don't play around here." Winter gave Alfred a sharp look, and Alfred felt himself shrink in his shoes.

"Okay." What was he supposed to say? It was intense, too intense, but he was stuck now. He's already dug himself in too deep. He promised, he lied, he forged, and he already over worked his body. He couldn't stop now.

"Make sure you ice when you get home Fredka, rest and do homework." Ivan said.

"Thanks mom." Alfred rolled his eyes, he didn't need to be nagged like a little kid.

Ivan quirked an eyebrow, sometimes he found Alfred too strange for words.

"Yes, go home and rest. Get your homework done ahead of time too, because once we go further along, you're not going to have the time or energy to do it later." Winter added in. "...you may go."

It wasn't an offer, but a command, Winter wanted him gone, now. Alfred furrowed his brow, then took a step back before heading to the locker room to change. Ivan looked over to Winter with a small smile, waiting patiently for the man to speak. Winter sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, something he rarely did.

When the two went out to do their work out, Winter decided to call Alfred's mother, he had a few questions about Alfred and where the money he'll need will be coming from. Ice skating was not cheap.

He called her, and she sounded utterly confused, she really had no idea why he was calling her. He could tell she was embarrassed about the whole situation, but at some point that embarrassment turned into burning resolve. She was formulating a plan for Alfred, he could tell when she seemed satisfied with her idea, because her voice went up about two octaves. Winter was slightly freaked by her sudden excitement and eagerness to comply to his requests.

Winter turned to Ivan.

"За ним нужен глаз да глаз, Иван. Тебе нужно наставлять его."

"Я буду. В конце концов, он мой партнер. Я не позволю ему сбиться с пути."

" Он идиот, ты в курсе?"

" Да, мне это хорошо известно."** Ivan smiled and turned towards the locker room.

\----------------

By the time Alfred got home, it was around sunset. He dropped his bags right at the door, then went straight to the kitchen. His mother was doing the dishes, humming to herself, and Matthew was nowhere to be seen. Not even trying to sense the atmosphere, Alfred walked over to the fridge and wrapped his hand around the door handle. His mother's humming grew louder, and Alfred's eyes widened in horror. His whole body froze in mid-pull. This was bad.

His mom would only hum when she was pissed, and with how 'excitedly' she was humming, she was super pissed. It was already too late, he was in the kitchen, the moment he turned around she was going to attack him. It was right now Alfred let out a silent prayer, before he turned to his mother.

"H-Hey mom, how was work?" If he acted casual, and focused on her this might not be too bad. Yeah, right.

"Oh! It was lovely honey!" Alfred swore his eyes burned out his sockets from the sheer rays of sunshine that radiated from her smile.

"R-Really? That's cool, you like...do something good?"

"Oh no, nothing like that! But I received this great phone call!" Alfred wondered if his ears were bleeding as well.

"A phone call, cool. Was it one of our relatives?" Please?

"Nope! From a kind man named Winter!" Alfred gulped, screwed, he was royally screwed.

"Oh really?" Just act like you have no idea.

"Ya really!"

"Awesome, he's a cool guy."

"I know." Her voice found it's normal frequency, which made it even more terrifying then before. Alfred knew what was coming.

"He and I had a little chat about you. Alfred, I can't believe you would go this far." Here it comes, and for once in his life Alfred knew to keep his mouth shut.

"Alfred, do you know how embarrassing it was for him to call me, and ask me questions that I had no idea the answers to?" She locked her leg and placed her hands on her hips.

"...Uh."

"No, you don't!"

"..."

" And do you know how much it hurt, to know my son went behind my back, lied to my face, and even forged my name?" She asked, her facing growing red.

"..."

"Obviously you don't either, or else you wouldn't have done it!" She snapped.

"M-Mom."

She was fuming red, and decided to fold her arms across her chest.

"Alfred."

"...Look, mom...I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I don't want to hear it." She said turning back to the sink.

Alfred took a deep breathe, and waited for a moment before going back to the fridge, he needed something to calm his nerves now. All this stress was getting to him. He opened the fridge to reach for a soda, but it wasn't there, he crouched down to find his other food was gone too. His fridge was barren except for a bunch of health foods.

Panicking, Alfred walked over to the cupboards, he opened them up hoping for some chips or fruit roll ups, but more health food was in its place.

"...Yes, it was a nice call, so I decided to support you, and your figure skating." His mother chimed light heartedly.

Alfred locked his eyes on her, his face a ghostly white. She turned, and that radiate smile came back full force.

"I thought it was a good idea, the whole family go on a healthier diet, you'll also need to be on one, that's what coach Winter told me. He even offered to have Ivan keep an eye on you to make sure you stay on track. He's a very thoughtful man." His mother looked so proud of herself.

"B-b-but..."

" Also, I'm taking away your allowance. I'll need the money for your figure skating."

 

* * *

We'll start getting to the figure skating part next chapter, or at least have Ivan show off.

Russian Translations:

*- "Good."

**- "You need to keep an eye out for this one, Ivan, you need to guide him."

"I will, he is my partner after all. I will not let him stray."

"He is an idiot, you know?"

"I am well aware."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about posting only 5 at a time might be 6-7 a day.


	7. This Complicated Thing

The next morning, Alfred's first morning workout with Ivan. "So...What's the mornin' workout gonna be like?" Alfred asked, shivering as he stood outside the ice rink with Ivan around 6 in the morning.

He was ordered to meet the taller boy there, but Alfred knew they wouldn't be getting on the ice, they just placed their bags inside and walked back out. Which must mean they were going to work out somewhere else, he hoped they just went inside. He was freezing cold, and in a bad mood. With the new 'diet' his mom was forcing on the family breakfast turned into eggs, toast and an orange. That. Didn't. Cut it.

Alfred's stomach lurched unhappily, making him shove his hands deeper into his pockets and lean forward. Ivan raised an eyebrow at him, and Alfred covered up by leaning back, pretending to do a little stretch.

"Well...we will be going on a jog. We need to get rid of the excess pounds, da?" Ivan asked with a giggle.

Alfred pouted, and just cracked his neck. "Fine~ lets go. I'm freezing." He didn't feel like fighting right now, not this early in the morning.

"So determined, I hope this side of you will last." Ivan said, then started to run, Alfred followed beside him.

"Dude, I'm just frickin' hungry, mom put the family on a stupid diet." Alfred hissed, Ivan kept quiet but smiled as they continued their run down the empty streets.

It was apparent Alfred was sore from yesterday, he was knitting his brows in concentration, and balling his fists. He was struggling, but his pride not to lose to Ivan pushed him forward. Ivan watched him from time to time, and for a moment he felt worried. There was working hard, then there was over working yourself. Since it was Alfred it also served as a shock, he thought Alfred would be the lazy type who would whine if he had to even run across the street.

Did Alfred really love figure skating, or was there some other motivator? What was going on in that head of wheat gold that was fueling his ambition? Ivan looked up ahead, and noticed a park bench next to a water fountain. He slowed down, and looked over to Alfred, who was bent over, his hands on his knees. Ivan didn't notice they've been running for a good thirty minutes straight, it was a good thing he decided to have a little break, for Alfred's sake.

Alfred walked around for a moment then went over to the drinking fountain to get a drink.

"Uhh...so what's next?" Alfred asked, as he pulled his arm across his chest to give it a little stretch.

"We'll continue with a walk." Ivan answered.

"A walk?" Alfred didn't hate the idea, but it made him nervous for some reason.

"Da, it's obvious you haven't been taking care of yourself, and didn't ice yesterday. Anymore training would be a waste." Ivan stated and started on the park trail.

"Like hell! I totally did the icing, I'm just not used to being folded into a pretzel!" Alfred snapped.

"You over exaggerate, Fredka." Ivan chuckled, and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. The air was chilly after the run.

Alfred eyed him for a moment then his eyes fell on the scarf. He stared at it, then looked at Ivan as a whole, the scarf seemed to fit the man, then seemed so out of place at the same time. The soft sensual pink clashed horribly with the ice giants domineering personality. It was made by his sister, he had two sisters Alfred's never seen or heard of. He hasn't seen any signs of having parents, and for some reason Ivan gave off the vibe he lived alone.

"Weird." Alfred muttered.

"What is it Fredka?" Ivan asked, he was a bit on edge, hoping Alfred wasn't going to go back to the origins of his scarf. Things might get...messy.

"...Have you ever noticed how big your nose is man?" Alfred blurted out after a moment of hesitation. He guessed Ivan had some family problems, and Alfred had some of his own, so he wasn't going to pry. Not like he cared.

Ivan socked him in the arm, brutally. "Fredka~ You are such a rude beast, I shouldn't have been so kind."

"Hey, I was just pointing out the obvious!" Alfred wanted to attack, and punch that huge nose, but his legs felt too stiff.

"Uh-hu. I see then." Ivan pinched at Alfred's stomach, making him let out a manly 'eep'.

"No touchy!" Alfred said, jerking away.

"I was just...pinching the obvious." Ivan retorted.

"..."

"..." Ivan stared at Alfred's flustered face that refused to make eye contact with his.

"...Touche." Alfred muttered looking away, he didn't have the energy to kick the commie's ass, if he did he would be smashing the man's face in.

" How mature Fredka." Ivan said with a grand smile. They walked out of the park, and down the street they ran earlier.

Alfred kept beside him, and mocked the other by mouthing out 'How mature' to himself before rolling his eyes. Then what could be thought of as a content atmosphere, loomed over the two as they walked back to the ice rink.

Ivan using the spare key, opened the doors, and they went to get changed in the barren locker rooms. Alfred made sure to go down to the furtherest row of he finished getting dressed, to his great disappointment, Ivan was outside the locker room, waiting for him.

"Lets go to school." Ivan said, before grabbing his bag.

"Can't you go-"

"Oh, take these." Ivan handed Alfred a bag of white pills.

"What the-"

"Anti-inflammatory." He knew what Alfred was thinking, why would he give him some random drugs.

"Oh, cool, thanks." Alfred awkwardly tucked them in his backpack, he didn't understand why Ivan was trying to be nice and give them to him, maybe they were laced with something, yeah that was it.

"Now, we can go."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Alfred forgot his argument about not wanting to walk together, and headed out the door.

Ivan followed along, and thought they would have another quiet, and pleasant walk, he much enjoyed the one from earlier, but he forgot that once Alfred had some of his energy back it went right to his mouth.

"Damn! I forgot about the quiz! This is gonna suck! I'm so gonna fail! I could ask someone for the notes, but...ugh! Maybe I should ditch! I could probably go hide somewhere else in school or like...in the gym!" Alfred paused to rub his belly as it gurgled unhappily. "I'm starving too!"

Ivan was on his last nerve, and grabbed Alfred by the back of the neck. His ici figures sent a surge of goosebumps down Alfred's whole body, and he stopped mid-step.

"Stop, talking." Ivan muttered darkly before releasing his grasp. He walked past Alfred, and smiled a dark sickly smile. "You are much more pleasurable to be around when you are quiet."

Alfred was going to retort about how dirty that comment would be out of context, but decided to hold his tongue. His stomach grumbled again, and he tried to hug his growling belly. He was cold, colder then before, and sore. He was pissed, especially at Ivan who practically man handled him.

"Fredka did you-"

"Shut up Braginski, you're better to be around when you're quiet." Alfred snapped, he was proud he threw the man's statement back at him, but it didn't make any of his discomfort go away.

"Fredka." Ivan muttered, he felt the urge to hit Alfred, but knew if he wanted to gain Alfred's trust he would have to hold back. They walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

They kept quiet through all their classes, and Alfred made sure to run out when it was lunch. He found his brother, and they ate together with Toris, his brother and Kiku.

"How's practicing with Ivan?" Matthew asked, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Not bad, accept he's there." Alfred muttered, staring at his plain health food with a look of depression .

"Is he so bad?" Kiku asked.

"Ugh, well...not that he's bad, well he is bad! It's like...he knows how to get under my skin, and just piss me off. I mean he can act normal one second then complete serial killer the next." Alfred groaned out.

"He's just not used to you." Toris piped in softly.

"He also just doesn't know how to interact with people too well." Eduard added

"Huh? How you know?" Alfred asked, taking a bit of his packaged salad.

"Well...I did ice skate...with him." Toris said shyly.

Eduard and Raivis nodded as well. Alfred looked at the brothers, and noticed they all had some type of injury. Raivis being the worst, his clavicle was sprained, along with his ankle. Eduard had blown both his knees out, but he was able to hide the knee wraps, and supports under his pants.

"Dude! No way! That must of sucked!" Alfred yelled, giving a look of pity, and he wondered if Ivan was the cause for their broken states

"It was... harsh and scary, but when you see him...see him out on the ice. You'll see." Toris said with a light smile, and held his hurt arm

"Whaddya mean?" Alfred asked, what was going to change if he saw Ivan skate? Was it that amazing or something?

" You have to see it, until then, I think it would be best to get along with him." Toris said.

"Yes, that would be wise Alfred-san." Kiku pipped in, fearing for his friends safety.

"He is pretty scary, and socially awkward, he just doesn't know how to relate to other people or he doesn't want to since-." Raivis said, Eduard poked his clavicle sending a bought of pain, a warning for him to keep his mouth shut.

"That's a bit sad." Matthew muttered.

"Don't worry! I'll win him over, and transform him into a normal human being!" Alfred declared with a thumbs up.

"Oh Alfred, you are funny." Eduard exclaimed with a chuckle, clearly not believing Alfred of all people could make Ivan seem normal.

"Oh...Al?" Matthew interjected softly as he tugged on Alfred's sleeve.

"Yup?" Alfred looked over with a grin, and his smile widened. There in Matthew's hand was a candy bar.

"A thank you, this diet will be tough and mom is really serious about this, so...I thought...If I could help you...In any way." He handed the candy bar with a smile. "I'll buy you some candy once in a while, I still get my allowance."

Alfred took the candy bar like a giddy child, and hugged his brother, little hearts seemed to radiate from him and float around the air. Kiku and Toris just smiled.

"Dude! You rock! Haha." Alfred started eating the candy bar.

"I should tell you, Ivan really does love ice skating, he really works hard. It's pretty much...the only thing he has." Toris replied sheepishly.

"Wait, what?' Alfred asked mid-way through his candy bar.

"I can't say, just, try to make friends with him, ok?" Toris asked tilting his head.

"Do I have to?" Alfred whined.

"Haha, I think you'll be a very positive influence." Toris said, or rather hoped.

"You think so?" Alfred asked, his confidence rising. He loved it when people thought highly of him, and what's even more, he loved it when people thought he was a good person.

Alfred finished his candy bar, and took the rest of his lunch. He gave a short goodbye and ran off. When he was gone, Matthew turned to Toris with a small frown on his face, Toris just chuckled nervously.

Alfred found Ivan at the desolated spot they ate lunch at before, and ran over to Ivan. He threw his backpack to the ground.

"Fredka?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Dude! Look-"

"I'm sorry." Ivan said shortly.

"Huh? Wait! You can't apologize!" Alfred shouted.

"What are you talking about Fredka?" Ivan stood up, he had pushed all his pride to the pit of his stomach to apologize, and now Alfred was angry with him? He felt his self control slipping, becoming violent.

" I came here to say sorry! You can't steal my thunder!" Alfred whined.

Ivan's mouth fell open in shock, then spread into a smile. He shook his head slightly, wondering how with all the millions upon millions of people, he was stuck with Alfred? He started to chuckle then used his scarf to cover his mouth to keep his laughing down.

"Why would you come say sorry to me?" This most be some sort of prank.

"Cause as the hero that's what I have to do, forgive others even when I don't want to." Alfred reasoned.

"Again with calling yourself a hero?" Ivan tilted his head.

"Hell yeah! And I'm going to be your hero!" Alfred exclaimed giving a grin and thumbs up.

"Thank you Alfred...but I don't need a hero. I just need a partner." Ivan retorted.

"Well you get both, lucky you." Alfred sat down, and continued to eat his salad.

Ivan looked at him. "You'll willingly eat with me?"

"Hmmm...Sometimes ok? I do have other friends and stuff." Alfred said, stabbing a lettuce leaf with his spork.

Ivan sat down, and continued to eat his own lunch while secretly staring at Alfred.

\---------------

Finally the two weeks of pure hell have come to a close, which meant now it was time for the real stuff. Now! Alfred F. Jones! Was going to learn how to figure skate! Alfred walked in beside Ivan, and followed the taller male over to the skate rental shop. Alfred was excited, not like he's never been on ice, but now, now he was going to learn how to be one of the awesome figure skaters.

Ivan smiled at the man, and requested the ice skates, the man gave a nod before he went to the back to go find a pair in Alfred's size. For now, Alfred was going to have to use the rental's until his custom skates were finished, but he didn't really mind.

The man came back, Alfred was beaming excitedly. Ivan was smiling as well, and he took the skates from the man, giving a short thank you. Ivan turned to Alfred with a smile, and handed him the white ice skates with pink blade guards on them.

"Hu-Hu, here you are Alfred." He said, chipper as could be.

Alfred was smiling as he received them, he looked at the pretty ice skates then back up to Ivan, still smiling.

"Hahaha~" Alfred held the ice skates above his head, still smiling, then threw them harshly at Ivan with a snarl.

They hit Ivan in the chest, and simply fell to the ground, Ivan blinked and looked at the ice skates that fell, then back up to Alfred who was glaring at him darkly.

"What is wrong, Fredka?" He tilted his head a bit to further express his confusion for Alfred's sudden out burst.

"What is wrong! Dude! Don't think I don't know what you're trying to pull?" Seriously, this commie was as sick and twisted as ever.

"I am confused, please explain what is wrong. I will try to fix it as best I can."

Alfred picked the skates up by the laces, and shook them in Ivan's face. "White Ice skates! Those are for girls!"

There was a short pause. "…You will look good in them." Ivan retorted with a smile.

"You! Ass!" Alfred dropped the skates, lunged for Ivan, and shook him by the collar, making sure to avoid the scarf. Ivan laughed, obviously pleased with his little joke, and the reaction it brought out of Alfred.

"Stop laughing you damn, Russian bastard!" Alfred hissed.

"Fredka, Fredka, calm down. If you would look over there." Ivan pointed to the rental shop, where the clerk was holding a pair of black skates. "You will see your real skates."

Alfred did look over, but didn't release his hold on Ivan's shirt collar. He looked back to Ivan questioningly.

"Did you…just make a joke?" He asked.

"Da." Ivan nodded, and was soon becoming tired of Alfred's grasp on him. "Now would you let me go? You should go get your skates as well, da?"

Slowly, Alfred released Ivan's shirt, and ran over to pick up his skates. They were old, worn down and smelly, but Alfred felt a sudden bubble of excitement.

Alfred finally strode out onto the ice after who knows how long, he glided around, sometimes he turned and went backwards. He lifted his hand up and did a little stretch before eying the coach. He went over to the wall, Ivan came along after him.

Coach Winter handed Ivan a piece of paper then gave a nod. Ivan took it, and left back out to the middle of the ice rink. Alfred watched for a moment then looked back at Winter, feeling somewhat nervous.

"So...uhh..."

"Compulsory figures." Winter stated.

"Wha?"

"Compulsory figures, being able to make shapes on the ice using your blades. We will start with those. Do you know about the inside and outside of the blade?" Winter folded his arms. and looked down at Alfred. He knew what to expect.

"Yeah, kind of...it's like how you lean on the blade right?" Coach Winter was slightly impressed. but the very definition was not accurate enough.

"Good, I'm glad you're not a total loss. Please go make a circle, make sure you pay close attention to your blade work." Alfred pouted then strode over to do his circle, it was a horrible mess of scratches.

"Damn, let me try again!" Alfred went back out. and tried to draw another circle, it was better but still sloppy. "One more time..."

Ivan looked over at Alfred, he didn't know if he should feel pleased or frustrated. It was fun to see Alfred messing up, but Alfred was also his partner, and he needed him to be in top form. This was embarrassing.

Coach was not too pleased either, and took Alfred over to the side to explain about what the inside and outside of the blade was. He lectured for a few minutes, but knew none of his words were getting through that thick skull.

"Ivan, please show Alfred the proper technique." Winter called out.

"Woah, I get it! I get it! I just need more practice!" Alfred said, his pride damaged.

"No, it's better to learn from example." He motioned Ivan to start and held Alfred's head to make him stare at Ivan's skates.

"Watch closely at the blades, and how he shifts." Alfred, not having a choice did so. It didn't look like much, but it was definite Ivan was shifting ever so slightly.

Alfred stood up, and while glaring at Ivan tried to mimic his earlier movements. Alfred despite his lack of common sense was not what someone would call stupid. He didn't do well in school because he didn't try hard enough, but when it came to hands on learning he excelled farther then his brother and friends. He was someone who lived to do, not sit behind a desk.

He knew his body, and just needed the right amount of encouragement to actually focus and try. The coach took notice and called Alfred over. He successfully made the circle.

"Good, now use the concentration you had, with everything you do on the ice, practice until you can do the figures on impulse. " Winter ordered, and Alfred quickly skated back to do the figures again.

Alfred sighed in frustration, but when he looked over to Ivan he noticed that look of utter concentration on his face. He looked so calm and composed, it was as if had become the ice itself. He glided across the ice, and he slowly bent forward and lifted one leg to form a parallel line with his body and the ground. He used his other leg to guide him, then he went into a double toe jump, landed it gracefully, then right into a single toe jump, both perfect.

He looked upset though, as if he had just fallen or someone had mocked him. To Alfred it looked perfect, he wouldn't say it though, but he knew skill when he saw it. Why was Ivan so upset? Most be his dumb communist training, but it was interesting to see. He really cared a lot for ice skating, this program must mean so much to him.


	8. Bonds

Alfred felt as if he were wasting away to nothing; he absolutely hated the diet. It wasn't that extreme really; just smaller portions, and no fast food or sweets. He could have all the fruits and vegetables he wanted, but like hell he actually wanted to eat those. At least his brother was cool enough to buy him candy once in a while, but he had to make sure he always threw his wrapper away. If she found them, he wasn't sure what she'd do.

The ice skating itself was inexplicably hard. Just learning how to do a proper waltz jump took him a couple tries. Of course, Coach Winter made him do that same jump over and over till he thought his legs were going to fall off. Perfection, the man demanded perfection, and nothing less. Ivan would do anything to meet those standards;he would practice on his own, but he put his all into every jump, spin, and step. He controlled every part of his body with ease, with refined strength, and Alfred, for the most part, was impressed.

Toris was right; watching Ivan skate was, dare he say it, mesmerizing. Alfred watched him closely; not that he was looking at Ivan, but was more or less at what he was doing and how he was doing it. It's been a week since he started to actually ice skate, and all he'd learned was simple baby moves. Alfred was pissed and wanted to go out full force. He wanted to catch up to Ivan.

Ivan, who was right there in the same rink, seemed so very far away at the same time.

Alfred fell on his ass once again, trying to execute gliding along the ice with one leg in the air. He sat his already-sore butt on the ice and looked over at Ivan for a moment. He was skating backwards, criss-crossing his legs at a quick pace. Alfred thought for a moment; he's done that on roller blades, he used to go to the roller-rink with his friends his last year of elementary school almost everyday.

He stood and watched Ivan for a moment before picking up speed. He turned ever-so gently, not wanting to fall so quickly, and started to zig-zag his legs. He almost giggled when he found it came naturally to him. Ivan, who had stopped to practice something else, looked over at him with a quirked brow. Alfred smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Ivan sighed through his nose, and watched him till he finally lost balance and fell back on his butt. Ivan glided over with a smile.

"You need to practice more, лапа*. Don't swivel so fast, you'll lose control." He said offering his hand.

Alfred stood up, ignoring the hand. "I'll get it! Don't you worry!"

Coach Winter called Alfred over to instruct him on his next move to practice, which made him sigh heavily. He give the older man a nod as he went back out to do the next drill.

At school, things we relatively normal,except he would try, not that hard, to go see Ivan at lunch. Actually, he really only visited once more for lunch, then Thursday he actually went right after class to have lunch with him. His bro didn't have any candy and he tried his best to ignore Ivan in class.

Kiku actually persuaded him, noticing how Ivan had seemed to calm down a little in terms of bullying, so the least Alfred could do was hang out with him for one lunch.

Alfred knew Kiku was right, but it made his stomach knot to think about it. He's been spending so much time with him already; morning practices they ran and stretched, and afternoons they perfected their moves. He had most his classes with Ivan as well, and even though Ivan hasn't been bugging him lately, he still saw him everyday. Alfred felt like the only thing he ever saw was Ivan.

He promised to be the hero though, so he went out of his way to find Ivan and have lunch with him the whole lunch period. It was awkward;he tried to focus on his carrot sticks, and dipping them in an even coating of ranch rather than remembering the slightly shocked expression after Ivan heard he was going to have lunch with him.

He smiled his natural smile to cover it, but Alfred saw. Was it really that surprising?

For Ivan yes, since after the time Alfred came over to tell Ivan he was going to start hanging out with him during lunch he hasn't seen him for days. And he hated to admit it, but he almost felt excited the first day when he thought Alfred was going to come over and talk with him. They were bound to argue and get on each other's nerves, but they did that anyway with out trying right?

With them practicing together, Ivan thought that maybe they would at least come to understand one another, but he noticed that Alfred had seemed to grow more distant. It could be he's just tired from the sudden amount of working out, but Ivan always believed that Alfred had an unlimited supply of energy.

Of course, after the first day Alfred didn't show up, Ivan pushed any hope that he would show up to the back of his mind. He didn't like eating with other people anyways, so why would he like it now? He just needed Alfred to be his partner, which required his trust, not his friendship.

So Tuesday and Wednesday felt routine, and had a comfort of its own that Ivan enjoyed. When Alfred showed up on Thursday, he was surprised, and a bit annoyed. He didn't like this, this feeling that he was being pitied. He did not need Alfred to come to him, and he did not want Alfred to think he did.

When they finished their lunch and class was about to start, Ivan grabbed him roughly by the wrist.

"Woah, dude. What's up?" Alfred asked.

"Stop this." Ivan stated.

"Stop what? Figure skating I can't-"

"No, stop having lunch with me, especially when you're just going to do it whenever you feel like it. It's annoying, and I do not need you to have lunch with me."

"Huh?" Alfred turned and looked up at the taller Russian for a moment. Ivan stared back passively.

"Ok, How about this? Tuesday and Thursdays I'll have lunch with you." Maybe having some sort of schedule would make him feel better.

"Nyet."

"Dude, don't you want _someone_ to hang out with you?" Alfred asked; he thought for sure Ivan would be elated to hear that. He was really going out of his way for him, why was he being such a jerk?

"Nyet, I do not need anyone, I just need a capable partner...who trusts me." Ivan mumbled the last part into his scarf.

Alfred frowned. "Fine then, I won't even try! See you at frickin' practice!"

Ivan watched as Alfred stomped off then, and for a moment he wanted to run over, either hug the boy or pick him up and throw him off a cliff...more so the latter

\---------------

Fall and fall and fall again. Alfred was learning one jump, the single salchow jump, and he was failing miserably, but he got up. To Ivan's surprise, he got up without pitying himself, without getting angry, he just got up. He may have cursed that it hurt, and he was frustrated for sure, but he just got up again. He did not slow down either, he did not hesitate to give it his all each time. He almost seemed to jump even higher, to go faster after each fail.

"You'll break yourself, лапа." Ivan said, skating along side Alfred with a small smile.

"Dude, I'm rock solid, I got this." Alfred sped off and tried again. He performed the jump and landed, but his foot slid out from under him, making him fall once again.

Ivan sighed and skated over to him again. "It takes more than power and energy, лапа."

"Yeah Yeah, I'll get it down, just you watch." Alfred said, standing up once again, and rubbed his probably-bruising back side.

"I have been watching, you are hurting yourself more then you are actually getting better." Ivan stated coldly.

"What? I've so been getting better!" Yeah, he was falling down a lot, but he was slowly getting the hang of the jump; he basically needed to perfect the landing.

"You cannot relax your body, you must hold it firm when you land, and make sure you don't let your muscles relax too much. You need a certain amount of give when you land to absorb the force of the fall, but you must not forget to discipline your legs." Ivan stated, his face passive as if this were the most basic information he could give.

Alfred blinked then rubbed his head before letting out a small sigh. "I know that...I just...get excited when I'm in the air."

Ivan smiled slightly, and his eyes softened just the slightest bit from their usual cold steel. "Mhm, it is a good feeling."

"Yeah, feel like I can fly...or something." Alfred chuckled a bit, and the two stood their, both with small smiles one their face.

After a moment of silence, Alfred realized he just might have bonded with Ivan, and it made him feel different. It was unsettling in a way, and then oddly funny in another.

"Well...I'm going to go practice more."

"You should, лапа." Ivan stated with his usual childish smile.

"Uh! Go Die!" Alfred huffed, and crossed off that early moment as any form of bonding.

"Ahu~" Ivan laughed and skated off to practice more himself.

Coach Winter, who had for the most part been watching, sighed in frustration. If those two were supposed to form a figure skating pair, they'll need to get along so much better. This was almost painful to watch, because it seemed like flirting, until they looked close to killing each other. Then they wouldn't talk to each other, until someone had a snarky remark to put the other down.

"Alright boys, that's good for today, come on over." They skated over to the wall, making sure they didn't stand too close to each other.

"Ok, Alfred you're going to participate in your first event next week." Coach Winter stated.

Alfred's eyes widened. "Wha? S-So soon? I mean I can handle it, but..."

"Yes, you'll be fine, it's an all ages event, you'll be in the 13-17 age group. I'm making sure your routine is finished up, it's fairly simple and you should do well." Winter was very direct, and stared down at Alfred with a cold and lowered gaze

"Okay, cool!" Alfred gave off his best smile, but it did not make the coaches stare waver in the slightest.

"Do well, and then you can go to real competitions, da лапа?" Ivan said, leaning near Alfred's ear.

"Hey, I will do great! I'll win, so don't you worry your crazy Russian head." Alfred snapped back, then his face went blank as he remembered something.

"Wait, you're not going to be in it?" Alfred asked, and his curious expression made Ivan feel close to laughing.

"Of course not, that is for beginners...the bottom of the food chain. Competing their would be a waste." Ivan said with a dark glimmer in his eyes; the type of look that really showed how little he thought of those entering that competition. To him, they were trash, which meant Alfred was trash.

"Good, I'm glad. I'll win for sure then." Alfred stated.

"You better, it is very important that you do. Of course, you should listen to me when we practice so you do actually win...like you say you will, лапа" He chuckled a bit.

"I'm learning just fine without you." Alfred huffed, he really hated how much Ivan was belittling him. He shook his head, then was reminded about something he'd be meaning to ask. It would make for a great conversation stopper. "What's with the nickname?"

Ivan's eyes widened only slightly, the went back to normal. "Just a little nickname, it means nothing." Ivan had no idea why he was saying it himself; he was reminded of it awhile ago, and for some reason it slipped out when he was talking to Alfred.

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" From what he could tell, it wasn't negative. He might not be the brightest bulb, but he could tell when someone was making fun of him by the tone, especially when it was Ivan. He'd gotten used to how his voice would change, and the mannerisms that showed through when he was being cruel.

It was a bit upsetting;he really didn't want to be able to notice him, to the things he did, but he was slowly getting in tune with the other, whether he liked it or not. They were spending too much time together not to.

When practice let out, Alfred left as quickly as possible after changing; he was starving, that was for sure, and the walk home was always killer on his stomach. He just wanted some food.

Thanks to the diet though, his mom made dinner on a regular basis, so they had no excuse to go get fast food or horrible processed foods. Walking in, he could smell the roast in the oven and the smell of broccoli, and was that bread rolls? He was so happy that his mom was making the bread rolls from the can. It was a lucky night, so he went straight to the kitchen after throwing his stuff on the couch.

"Smells awesome!" He chirped in happily;he just wanted to sit down and be served, but the food wasn't ready just yet.

"Oh good, you're home. Please help your brother set the table. It will be read in a bit, so relax." She said with a little smirk.

"Sure thing!" He said, quickly running up to his brother. He took the silverware, while Matthew got the plates.

"How are things with figure skating?" Matthew asked with a small smile. Since Alfred had gotten used to the training, he was more lively, and it was a healthy type of lively.

"Bro, it's like...ugh! I don't know how to describe it!" He placed all the silverware, then went to get napkins.

"So..I'm basically busting my ass to do these moves, and that-" He stopped when he saw his mother eye him dangerously; she did not appreciate cursing. "-guy...is being a real jerk about it. He thinks I'm trash."

"He couldn't think that...I-I mean, he really depends on you too much." Matthew stated with a low voice as he went to get the cups.

"Yeah, he sure doesn't act like it, and as the awesome guy that I am, I'm not going to just throw it in his face. Even when I really, _really_ want to." They finished setting the table and went back into the living room to watch TV.

"Hm? That's odd, maybe he's just stressed. He does have a lot of expectations to meet." Matthew retorted; he wasn't dead set on defending Ivan, but he didn't see how it would make sense for Ivan to still be bullying Alfred.

"Dude, I don't know...he's just weird perfectionist...weird guy." Alfred stated.

Matthew chuckled. " I suppose you're right."

"I'm so right! And to think I said I was going to have lunch with him more often! Mattie, why do I do stupid things?" Alfred whined,and leaned dramatically on his brother.

"Because you're an idiot?" Matthew said with a small smile.

"Hey~ That's not nice~" Alfred whined, and tried to leaned more of his weight on his brother.

"A-Al..." Matthew said as he leaned away, not making the situation any better. "Get off..."

Alfred pretended to be asleep, as if anyone could fall asleep in that position. "Alfred...get off."

He snored.

"Alfred...my most amazing, awesome, but still idiotic brother. Get off." Matthew said teasingly, but he knew stroking his brother's ego would do the trick.

Alfred did get off, and was smirking. "I'll ignore the last part." He stated.

"Oh good." Matthew said, with a small smile, which in turn made Alfred put him in a headlock.

"Boys! Stop messing around and come get dinner!" Their mother yelled from the kitchen. Alfred quickly released his brother, and jumped over the couch to the dinner table.

The moment he sat down, his cellphone buzzed. He quickly looked at it, and it was a number he was not familiar with. It was a text message though. Upon further inspection, he found it was from Ivan, and it was a reminder about the test in English coming up. Alfred blinked, and wondered how the hell that guy got his number. He put his phone away with a sigh, and decided to just enjoy the food.


	9. A Good Reason to be Dumb?

Alfred sighed when he looked at his schedule for the week. It was Wednesday; Thursday was his first English test, and Saturday was his first figure skating competition. Ivan's voice rang clear in his mind, and Alfred knew he had to win. To prove the other wrong, he had to win.

He sighed as he got out of the car with his brother, and went to the door of their friend, Kiku Honda.

"Hey Kiku, ready for the study session?" Alfred asked with a weak grin as he and his brother entered through the door of Kiku's home. They went straight to the living room table, and set their books down.

"Of course, I think we will get a lot done." Kiku said with a quick nod. He went into the kitchen, and brought out some snacks.

"Thanks for having us." Matthew said with a soft smile, then they all sat down around their homework and books to crack down on their studies.

They spent around an hour studying, before they felt it was a good time to take a break and clear their minds.

"So, Al, do you feel comfortable for your English test?" Matthew asked.

"I...uhh...yeah? I think I'll get like...a C, haha!" He laughed at himself, then sighed.

"Alfred, you need to do well, or mom is going to get you a tutor again." Matthew sighed. His brother was really something else.

"I know, I know...it's just that one thing y'know?"

"Everyone has their weak points and strong points." Kiku added with a nod.

"Haha! True!" Alfred smirked, knowing he had the perfect excuse; at least he was good at science and math, or then he'd have no excuse to fall back on.

"You still need to keep your grades up. Umm...by the way, how's figure skating?" Matthew asked.

"Well, tiring, but I'm getting the hang of it. It's actually pretty fun when I get a move right. I'm even starting to work on my routine for a competition. It's supposed to be just a small one...so I should probably take first place!" Alfred laughed, then shook his head.

"I wish you luck, when is it?" Kiku asked.

"Ah, it's Saturday..." Alfred hummed nervously. He looked a bit conflicted though.

"So soon? Will you be alright?" Kiku asked. It was bit a shocking, especially since Kiku himself takes things so slowly. Was the training Alfred had really enough?

"I think so...To be honest I'm kind of nervous, but I gotta win. Ivan was talking all kinds of smack when coach Winter first told me." Alfred stated furrowing his brows in contemplation, then sighed, remembering the other's demeaning expression.

"Al, you're good at picking up on things when it's hands on. Want mom and me to come cheer?" Matthew asked with a gentle smile.

"Ah, I don't know. I mean...sure! Yeah come watch! The more the merrier." Alfred said with a large grin. It was apparent he was a little nervous about having them watch him; it seemed his self confidence was not fairing too well now.

"Ah...well, I believe we need to focus on the task at hand, yes?" Kiku interjected quickly.

"Oh! Yeah!" Alfred chirped up. He's never been so relieved to go back to studying in all his life. Anything to get the topic off his upcoming competition was more than welcomed.

They all agreed quickly to study more, but they soon lost their interest. Well, Alfred did, and wanted to play video games with Kiku. They ended up playing as Matthew watched until their mom came to pick them both up. Alfred felt a little more confident in his writing skills, but it wasn't something you could just sit down and figure out. Writing essays, making analysis', and comparisons takes a certain amount of practice and thought.

Dinner was ready on the table and they ate together, just their small, little happy family; it was nice, in a way. Alfred glanced around the table; first at his mom, he noticed she looked tired, and then to his brother. Since he was eating, the table was relatively quiet; it unsettled him a bit.

"Honey, what's wrong?" His mother, asked when she noticed that Alfred was spacing out.

"Oh! Nothin', just thinkin' about my awesome routine I'll be doing at the thing this Saturday." He said with a grin.

"That's good honey...I'll try to make it." She said with a smile, and then went back to her meal.

"Cool." Alfred hummed as he mashed his potato with butter.

\---------------

The next day, Alfred walked into his English class with his head held high. He walked down his row a bit and stumbled over someone's backpack. He didn't fall over, but his ego definitely hit the floor.

"You still lack so much grace." Ivan hummed, amused.

"Shut up, it was someone's backpack..." He glared to the other.

"Of course... Are you ready for today's test?" Ivan asked, with a small bemused smile.

Alfred sighed. " As ready as I'll ever be."

The test started, and for the most part Alfred could only grumble out as he tried to answer the questions; he was always stuck between two of the possible four answers and it was getting on his nerves. He was beyond frustrated, and when it was time for the essay portion, he already felt mentally exhausted. What was even better was the fact that the essay topic was beyond boring, and he had to argue for a side that he didn't care for.

By the end, he didn't feel too confident, he felt tired and just wanted to take a nap. He glanced over to Ivan, who was writing with a slightly furrowed brow. He didn't look too stressed, but he usually never did; he either looked happy, or aloof.

That was always the good thing about Ivan, he never succumbed under pressure.

When the test was over, and Alfred got time to space out in his other classes, he remembered his upcoming competition. He was nervous, but very excited about the whole ordeal. He wanted to do well; he's been busting his butt on the ice, he could do it. He had all the moves down basically, he knew how to skate to the classical music that Winter said he had to skate too, and he felt bubbly. He wanted to win with his skill, and hard work. He wanted a trophy or medal to remind him of his hard work too.

When his last class before lunch let out, Alfred decided to go visit Ivan again. Not that he wanted to , but he wanted to know something. He walked over to where Ivan sat, which was the same place as usual. He was alone, and that made Alfred frown for some reason.

"What is it, Fredka?" He asked, looking up with a small smile.

"Just wanna know somethin'." Alfred stated, and crouched down.

"And that is?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Umm...it's stupid, but how do you always stay so...calm? I mean it's kind of freaky." Alfred asked, scratching the back of his head.

Ivan chuckled. " Because I have gone through even more stressful things than tests, Fredka."

"Not just that! Like, with figure skating too!" Alfred exclaimed annoyed, not even thinking about what Ivan meant by 'more stressful things'.

"I like it...that's why. Simple, da?" He stated.

"Don't you get nervous?" Alfred ask tilting his head.

"Nyet."

"Not even a little?"

"Nyet, not even a little."

"Not even a tiny little bit before you step onto the ice?" Alfred pushed.

"...Nyet, not even that."

Alfred stood up with a grin. "You're so weird."

"It's you who is strange Fredka. Why would you ask me?" Alfred hated taking advice from him anyway so it didn't make sense to Ivan why he would suddenly be so interested in what he had to say.

"I just noticed...that you're really calm and stuff. All the time." Alfred said simply.

"You've been watching me?" Ivan asked with a giggle.

Alfred narrowed his eyes, and a faint tint of pink dusted itself on his cheeks. "No way!"

"I was kidding Fredka~" Ivan chirped happily.

"I-I...whatever! I'm gonna go!" Alfred quickly turned and left. He could feel those violet orbs follow him till he turned the corner, and even then it still felt like he was being watched.

\---------------

On Friday they got their tests back, and Alfred shook as he got his back. He got a 69%. It was just his luck, he was 1% from a C. He sighed and realized he'd need to get another tutor for this year, an English tutor. He brought the paper to cover his face, and remembered his tutor last year, Arthur Kirkland.

Ivan saw how disappointed Alfred looked, and how he seemed to be hiding away. It was childish, but in a cute way; so very much like Alfred. He leaned over and whispered.

"You failed, da?" He giggled and pulled back.

Alfred didn't move, maybe he didn't hear him? Ivan leaned over once again; he was determined to tease the other. Before he got too close, Alfred brought the paper away from his face, and looked over to Ivan. Ivan leaned back in his chair with a slightly surprised expression. Alfred was blushing bright red, which made it obvious he was spacing out about something earlier.

"H-Huh? You say something?" Alfred asked, before trying to put on a more serious look.

Ivan was confused; if Alfred didn't hear him, then he was blushing about something else. He did not like that...for some reason.

"Nyet, it is nothing." Ivan stated, and decided to just lean back in his chair.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders, and looked at his D+ paper with a soft grin.

At practice, Alfred got to put on the outfit he was going to wear for the competition, and do a few more run throughs of his routine. He also received his official ice skates, two beautiful black ice skates. He felt like a little kid at Christmas time, and glided out on the ice with vigor. His outfit was simple, much too simple, but Coach Winter said it would be for the best. He wore black tights, a light blue shirt, and a white sash around his waist.

Well Alfred didn't mind too much; the judges were looking at his moves, not exactly his clothes.

Right now, Alfred had most of the single jumps done. He wasn't too sure about doing a double or triple yet, though he knew he could get there with enough practice. He actually enjoyed the spins, his favorite being the shoot the duck spin. It was basically crouching down on one knee with the other leg extended while spinning around.

Coach Winter, of course, said it was his worst move because he did it so sloppily, whatever that meant. He thought he did it just fine. He didn't fall, so what was the big deal?

While doing the single Salchow and practicing his toe loop jump, Ivan skated over and gently took his hand. Alfred wasn't sure what to do, but he wasn't about to pull away and freak out, probably resulting in him falling flat on his ass.

"Uhh...Hi?" Alfred asked, more or less asking why they were holding hands.

Ivan played his cute smile. " We should get used to touching more, лапа." Ivan stated as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"What? Dude, let go. Your hand is freezing!" Alfred said quickly, and tried to pull away, but the other's grasp was too firm.

"Da, it is, and yours is warm." Ivan said with a chuckle.

"Gee, thanks, but could you let go?" Tries to pull away again.

It didn't work. "Not yet, лапа. We need to go watch something." Ivan clarified.

"What? Why? Where?" Alfred asked as he was pulled off the ice, and into the locker room. Ivan finally let go of his hand.

"A video, because you need to see your competition, and...my house. It is closer." Ivan stated, and began to take off his shirt.

Alfred's eyes widened, and he quickly ran to another row of lockers. He could hear just fine from there.

"A video of my competition? Dude, I don't need to see that!" Alfred then decided it was okay for him to get dressed in his normal clothes too.

"Da, you do, лапа. Someone very interesting joined last second, and it's wise you see what you're up against." Ivan retorted as he continued getting dressed.

"...okay, but I don't want to go to your house." Alfred bluntly let out.

"Shall I go to yours? It seems so out of the way." Ivan said and walked around to eye the other with a smirk. Thankfully all Alfred was doing was slipping his shirt back on.

"No, uhh...fine, your house it is." Alfred sighed, but he knew the latter was too dangerous. Ivan got his cellphone number somehow, and he did not need him to know where he lived.

"Good, lets hurry then." Ivan stated and offered his hand, he was smirking widely.

Alfred stared at him un-amused. " Stop that."

"Ahuhuhu~" Ivan brought his hand back to his side, and turned to leave the locker room. Alfred followed suit, and the two made their way out. Alfred was regretting saying yes, but he was curious about who Ivan was talking about. Was the person really that good, and should Alfred be seeing this if he was? All Alfred could do was try his best, seeing or not seeing the video wouldn't change anything. He should have realized that sooner, because by the time he did, he was already at Ivan's front door.

They walked in and Alfred look around, before going to the small couch; it was a love seat. Ivan started to look through a few dvd's, and took out one before putting it in the dvd player and sitting down next to Alfred. It was awkward as the dvd player started up and load the video.

Alfred tried to scoot away without making it look like he was trying to make more space between them, but that was near impossible. He took a deep breathe, and noticed the air around him was cold and stagnant, like it was a new house for sale. He wondered if Ivan's parents were just working all the time. Did he have to cook for himself too?

Ivan spoke, and brought Alfred's attention to the screen.

"This is Feliciano Vargas." He stated and watched the screen closely.

"Who?" Alfred asked then looked and the tv screen. It was a small Italian boy with a strange hair curl sticking out of the side. He looked a little dorky, but very happy to be out on the ice. Alfred wasn't expecting much, but soon the music got faster and the Feliciano sped up performing spin after spin. He zig-zagged on the ice like it was nothing. He ran on it like he didn't have skates on either, and every move looked spirited and fun.

Alfred's jaw dropped and he leaned closer.

"This is your competition..." Ivan stopped and noticed Alfred smiling brightly, as he looked ready to fall off the couch.

"I want to be like that!" Alfred shouted after a few moments of silence.

"It is good you have the enthusiasm, but you-"

"No! Dude like...I want to be able to make people feel excited." Alfred tried to explain.

"Da, you should want to entertain your audience, but-"

"No, no...I mean when I watch him I get happy and excited, I want to be able to do that too." Alfred exclaimed with a giant smile. The thought of making figure skating more entertaining for the audience instead of competition and judges made the whole thing so much more appealing.

Ivan chuckled. "I'm sure you will."

"I will, I'll do even better then he does. You got that?" Alfred stood, and smiled down at the other.

"Da." Ivan stood up as well. "You should head home now."

Alfred blinked, then gave a nod. "Yeah, see ya!"

"I will come watch you compete tomorrow, see you then." Ivan said, and smiled when Alfred seemed to pale in response.

"Awesome, so I'll see you there." Alfred headed for the door, and looked back at Ivan and the house. It looked so...empty. Was Ivan even living in the house? It seemed like no one cooked, or made a mess to make it feel more homey.

"Fredka?" Ivan took a step forward.

"Dude, you better make me a snack or something! I'm going to be hungry after a win." Alfred smirked, then slowly closed the door and jogged out to the sidewalk before slowing down to walk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( лапа)- roughly is a nickname like pet. It has a sweet tone, but Ivan is also using it to display their relationship on the ice. So like master, and pet. As things progress the nicknames will change into more fanoncanon ones.


	10. Lightening Comes Crashing Down

It was time. It was time for Alfred to finally show what he'd learned, what he uprooted his life for. Ivan wasn't there, and neither was his family or friends. He wouldn't be skating till after the younger groups, so they had plenty of time to show up. Honestly, he didn't want them to show up. He didn't want Ivan to see that he was nervous. He didn't want his mom to see him possibly fail, nor his brother and friends. What would his mom say if he didn't win, if he lied and went behind her back for nothing?

He had to win, that was his only option. If he didn't, they would look down on him as a loser. He wasn't a loser, he was a winner. Alfred sat down in the stands and watch the smaller children go. They were adorable as they skated with wide smiles on their faces. There were boy and girls of all ages, and they looked happy. Nervous, yes, but happy to be out to skate. Even when they wobbled as they glided on one leg trying to keep their small legs from falling from under them. Some were more excited than others; it was dependent on their confidence, obviously.

The ones who jumped without hesitation, even when they landed awkwardly, wobbled, and almost fell, did it again with the same energy. It was inspiring to see them, and Alfred felt his heart flutter excitedly. He felt his spirits lift, and wanted to be like them, those little children that loved every moment they had out on the ice.

He wanted to go out there on the ice and smile like that. He wanted to shine brightly. He sighed and closed his eyes, which was a mistake. The moment his eyes closed, he saw Ivan's face and eyes looking down on him. Mocking him, asking if he was seriously thinking he could be good enough. Alfred shook his head and grasped at his pants. He stood up, and he knew he was good enough. He would prove it.

Coach Winter walked over and signaled for him to follow. Alfred walked up to him and followed him to the changing room. When he opened the door, he saw Ivan sitting on one of the benches. He had a small bag next to him. His face held his usual smile, and he waved to Alfred.

"Sup?" Alfred asked, not bothering to greet the other properly.

"Humm? I came here to cheer you on, and even made some food for you. Try acting a little nicer Fredka?" Ivan asked, tilting his head, his childish grin growing.

Alfred knew Ivan was right, but what does he do now? Admit he was nervous? Fat chance.

"The food better be good!" Alfred said with a cocky smirk. He was putting on his best show of confidence, because he didn't need Ivan putting him down now.

"I think it will be. Do your best out there." Ivan said, getting up, but leaving the food. He walked by Alfred and turned his head ever so slightly. "Good luck~"

Alfred gulped, then put on his best grin. "I don't need luck." He said. Ivan stopped for a second, and he seemed to chuckle for a split second before leaving.

"Now, Alfred, you'll be up in a little bit, but keep calm and do the routine like you always do." Winter said. The man seemed to take out a notepad and paper.

"Yes coach. I'll go out there and win!" Alfred stated.

"No." Winter stated.

"No?" So he didn't want Alfred to win? What kind of coach was he? Wasn't winning the main point of Alfred joining.

"No...I want you to go out there and figure skate." Winter said.

"Uhh...I will?" Alfred said, feeling the commented was rather well...obvious.

"And enjoy it." Winter added.

Alfred's eyes widened for a moment, before softening as he smiled. "Sounds good."

Coach Winter smirked, and let Alfred get dressed into his outfit. Alfred smiled as he got dressed, feeling much more confident about his turn. He would do his best, and he was glad that Winter seemed happy with just that.

In his competition clothes, Alfred walked out of the locker room and looked to the ice rink. His eyes widened when he saw Feliciano skating across that ice, his arms out wide with a smile to match. He pulled his arms in and jumped up, and landed backwards. He brought his arms to his mouth a blew kisses to the crowd. He smiled, and went into a short spin before jumping out to glide across the ice.

Every movement was full of such positive energy. Every move, jump, spin, and wink, radiated his love of the sport. Alfred took a few steps forward, and watched intently because he didn't have a choice; he couldn't take his eyes off the other. The little Italian was quick, his jumps weren't big and his spins weren't extremely fast, but when his feet started moving across the ice, he looked like he was flying.

His final move; he took a fast lap around the rink, spread his arms out wide, and pulled one leg up into the air. He reached down to his foot with both arms, letting the other leg point straight up. He glided like that for a while, then spun as he brought the leg down and stood up normally. He put his arms up in the air to the crowd with a grand smile.

The music stopped and the crowd cheered. Alfred was tempted to clap, but he knew he shouldn't. Feliciano was his rival after all, so he couldn't clap for him, especially since he was next...he was next.

Alfred ran back to get his ice skates on, and to find coach Winter. He knew the man would direct him to where he could enter the rink. He heard his name called, and saw his brother and mother in the stands. He waved happily, but when he finally put his arm down from waving back, his smile faltered, and that feeling of uncertainty surfaced once again. He was pulled by Winter and given a quick tip.

"Go and skate." He commanded simply.

Alfred nodded and stepped out onto the ice. His hand was on the rink wall for a moment as he took a breath before pushing off. He skated to the middle, and waited for the music to start up. He looked out, and could see his mother, brother, and Ivan, watching from the stands. He wanted to make them proud... Well, he wanted to prove that he could follow through. Ivan was a little different though. He wanted to prove to Ivan and himself...that he could he could do anything he put his mind to. That he wasn't a half-ass loser.

The music started playing, it was the typical classical style music. It was pretty, but it did nothing to get his blood pumping. His expression stayed calm as he started to do his crossovers to gain speed. He started with a double Salchow, which he landed easily. His legs had become trained, and he knew what it felt like when he landed the jump correctly. It was perfect.

He readied for his next move; the camel spin*,which was balancing on one leg while the other extends backwards,.the key was keeping the knee above the hip when he spins. For Alfred, spins were fun, but they always got him pretty dizzy, which he loved in practice,but then would fall onto his butt. He couldn't do this here, though. He continued to perform a few more tricks, but something started to scrap away at his brain. When he watched Feliciano, he felt excited. he was enraptured with how the other skated. When he thought about what the audience was feeling as they watched, he thought...he must be so boring.

And Alfred F Jones was not boring. His next jump was the toe loop, so he took off with more power, and lifted up, faster, higher. He could hear the crowd gasp, and he smirked. He was up in the air, it felt great, but he had to land. He braced himself, and landed with a little more force than he should have, making some ice shavings fly as he skidded to a stop. He was probably going to get points taken away, but he didn't care.

He wanted to go faster, do the moves with more energy. He wanted to explode with his feelings and let everyone feel it. He wanted to let the audience feel his excitement, the high he got when he jumped or spun. Did they see him?

He went into a scratch spin, which was having a free leg crossed over the ankle of the leg spinning. He held his arms out wide, starting the spin slow, and started to bring his arms in creating a faster spin. He kept going faster, and it was making him dizzy. He didn't care, he wanted to go faster, do more. More.

He had to keep with the music though, and broke the spin to go into a sheep jump, which was a positional jump. It's an upward jump, no spinning, but just straight up. The kicker was Alfred had to bend both legs backwards, and arch his back. He soared when he leaped up, and brought his hands out, a large smile plastered on his face. Ivan sighed with a smirk.

"Fredka~" He murmured and watched Alfred in the air, and land for a split-second before losing his balance. Alfred's legs seemed to be swept from under him, and he landed harshly. The whole arena went silent, and some whispering could be heard grow as Alfred stood up. Ivan watched him closely, he would see now what kind of partner he was going to be working with.

Alfred was beyond embarrassed, and he felt he let his mom and brother down. He was a failure. He sighed, and stood up again. He took a moment to regain his composure, and figure out where he should be. He looked off to the side, and skated over to where he needed to be quickly. He glided, and with a strength he didn't know he had, he smiled his bright smile. Not the cocky one, but the one that said ' I'm free, I'm happy, I can do this'.

He pushed off and gained his speed, his routine was almost over, but he had to do the axel jump. He had to make up for his prior failure and finish what he started. He lifted off with a bright smile, you could almost hear his laughter. He landed gracefully, and the crowd cheered loudly for him. He looked out to his mom and brother to see him clapping for him. He chuckled a bit, then directed his attention to where Ivan was sitting. He had his head propped up on his hand, and with an expression that could only be described as...satisfied. Alfred tilted his head in confusion, but quickly exited the rink.

Coach Winter tugged harshly at Alfred's ear and pulled him to the locker room.

"Shouldn't I wait for the announcement?" Alfred asked nervously.

"No." Winter scolded.

"I kind of want to talk to my mom." Alfred added, hoping that would work.

"What were you thinking? Your routine was fine, why ruin it?" Winter asked, glaring ice daggers down at Alfred.

"I-I don't know! I got excited, and I wanted the audience to feel it."

"Alfred, I'm glad you like figure skating, but when you act stupid, you'll ruin your chances of winning. Let's hope you even place." He scolded.

"O-Ok." Alfred muttered. He was going to walk back out, when Winter handed him the bag of food Ivan made. Alfred looked at it curiously for a second before his stomach grumbled. He gave his thanks, and took out the food. It was mysterious, something he's never seen. He sniffed it before taking a bite. It was pretty good, and he took another bite.

"Go see your mom, and wait for the judge's announcement." Winter said as he walked by.

Alfred did as he was told, and took his skates off before racing to see his mom.

"That was a nice fall, but you did a great job." She said with a large smile. She looked proud.

"Good job, Alfred." Matthew said with a soft smile.

"Haha! Thanks! Hopefully I placed!" Alfred said with a light chuckle.

"This is a small event, I am sure you will Fredka." Ivan said softly as he appeared behind Alfred.

Alfred jerked up as a chill ran down his spine. "D-Dude!"

"Oh, hello Ivan." Alfred's mother chirped.

"Hello, how are you?" Ivan asked with a smile, and placed an arm over Alfred's shoulder.

"I am well Ivan, and how are you?" She asked, obviously pleased with the others courtesy.

"Very well, thank you. I hope you don't mind me taking Alfred for a moment." Ivan asked and pulled Alfred closer to his body.

"Wha-"

"Not at all!" She beamed.

"M-Mom."

"Thank you~" Ivan then pulled Alfred away, and back to the locker room.

"So...what's up?" Alfred asked a bit miffed.

"You did well, Fredka." Ivan commented.

"Woah, what? Haha! Did you see me fall on my ass?" Alfred asked, this must be some kind of joke that Ivan was planning.

"Da, I did, but you did well." Ivan commented with a small smile.

"...Uh, thanks." Alfred answered awkwardly.

"Ve~ There you are!" A chipper voice cheered.

Both Alfred and Ivan turned to the voice; it was Feliciano. He walked in with his bag, and huge smile. He shrank away from Ivan and walked over to Alfred. Alfred was a bit surprised, but was happy to know the other was as friendly as he thought he was.

"Hey there little dude! Great skate out there!" Alfred said excitedly. And held out his hand for a shake.

Feliciano's smile widened, and took Alfred's hand in both hands and shook it excitedly. Ivan just watched with a light smile, standing awkwardly to the side because Feliciano dared not look at him.

"Thanks! You too, I especially liked the end!" He chirped. And for some reason still wouldn't let go of the others hand.

"Haha, when I fell?" Alfred asked. He was pretty sure he was the only one to fall, at least in his age group.

Feliciano shook his head quickly. "No no! When you really got into the skating! You looked really happy, it made me feel happy. I'm sorry you fell, are you hurt? Do you need some ice?" Feliciano asked worriedly.

Ivan watched for a moment and noticed Alfred seemed lost on how to handle the very clingy, and sweet Feliciano. "N-No dude! I'm fine! No worries!" He chuckled a bit.

"Ve~, I'm glad. Maybe someday we should skate together?"

"Together? I- woah!" Alfred was suddenly pulled back, and torn from Feliciano's grip. Ivan smirked and rested his chin on Alfred's shoulder, eying the now-cowering Italian.

"Nyet, he is my partner. Sorry~" Ivan said, with glinting violet eyes.

"I-I didn't know. You guys will make great partners!" He said with a shaky smile.

Alfred took a step away from Ivan, not liking the new clingy Ivan who seemed hell-bent on making things awkward. He would actually like to become friends with Feliciano, but Ivan's creepy attitude was ruining any chance he had of even talking to Feliciano again. The poor thing looked ready to piss his pants and run.

"Look, I don't know about skating together, cause I've never actually skated with a partner, but we should hang out." Alfred answered with a smile, and it seemed to calm the other down.

"Sounds great! Here! I will give you my number!" Feliciano chirped and got out his phone.

"Sure!" Alfred said, and did the same. Again Ivan stood by the side, watching them.

For some reason, he didn't like this. He didn't like them being so friendly with each other, most of the reason being that it didn't make sense. They were rivals now. They were going to meet again, and compete against one another. Why would they want to become friends?

They exchanged numbers, both smiling as they did. Ivan hated that. " You must be excited about winning, Feliciano." Ivan stated.

"Eh? Winning? Oh! The competition..." Feliciano said, and seemed to space out.

"Yeah, you'll win for sure!" Alfred commented, and that took Ivan aback.

"Ve~ I forget about winning. I really just love to go out and skate." Feliciano said, coming back from his daze.

"Dude! I want to be like that!"

"You two are...very odd." Ivan stated with a chuckle.

Alfred stuck his tongue out. "Whatever dude!"

Suddenly, they heard the judges making the announcement, and Alfred and Feliciano looked to each other before smirking. They went to the door and walked out together with their head held high.

The announcements came:

"In third place! Alfred F Jones."

"In second place! Alex Smith."

"...and in first place! Feliciano Vargas!"

The boys went up to get their medals, and Alfred couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. He would have at least wanted second, but he was lucky he placed at all. This was a small event, and it wasn't very serious. He looked out to the crowd and saw his mom and brother clapping with smiles. At least they were proud of him.

He got his medal, and walked over to Winter. "I'll do better next time."

" As you should. You should never be satisfied, but you did well for your first event. We'll work on developing a routine that will allow you to express yourself better." Winter stated.

"Really! Awesome! Thanks coach!" Alfred smiled, and then ran over to his family.

"Not too shabby, honey!" His mom cheered.

"Thanks! I'll get better and get first place from now on!" Alfred said happily.

"Haha, as you should. Oh, and Arthur will be coming over to help you tomorrow with your English." His mother stated.

Alfred's eyes widened, and a dusting of pink found it's ways to his cheeks. "O-Okay."

Matthew noticed his brother's reaction, and couldn't help but sigh. He felt things were going to get messier as Alfred progressed.


	11. Show Me An A

Alfred felt a great weight lift itself from his shoulders. He sighed happily, and went to get himself changed into his normal, more comfortable clothes. His mom and brother were going to wait for him in the car. He hurried into the locker room, and got dressed as quickly as possible, because he was tired of being at the ice rink. Being home to play some video games late into the night sounded like heaven on earth to him right now. He was rushing out when he saw Feliciano. Alfred walked over with a smile, and called out to the other. When Feliciano turned around, it was then that Alfred noticed that the child-like Italian was talking to a disgruntled look-alike.

"Alfie~!" Feliciano cheered, and waved him over.

Alfred was a little put off by the nickname; he just wasn't really expecting one so soon, but the other always seemed super-friendly, so maybe that was just how he treated everybody. He chuckled though, it was a nice nickname, and walked over with a bright smile.

"S'up Feli! Congrats today!" Alfred responded, using his own nickname for the other. The look-alike grumbled, probably an insult by the way he was glaring.

"Thank you! You too! I don't think you should have gotten third though. You may have fallen, but your whole performance was amazing!" Feliciano stated with a nod.

"Che!" The other scoffed before turning away from the conversation completely.

Alfred quirked an eyebrow at the other's action, and leaned in to whisper to Feliciano. " What's with him?"

"Ve?...oh!" Feliciano then grabbed the other's arm, pulled him so he was facing Alfred, and kept his hold so he couldn't turn away. "This is my big brother, Lovino!" He chirped, and seemed very proud of that fact.

Said Lovino just turned his head to the side with a pout.

"Oh cool. Hey Lovino!" Alfred said, and held out his hand for a hand shake with a big welcoming smile.

Lovino's eyes wandered over to Alfred's, before the Italian huffed and averted his gaze. "You haven't earned my respect yet."

"Lovi~ Don't be like that! Alfie's really nice!"

"Idiot! He's the enemy!" Lovino snapped.

By this time, Alfred had returned his hand to his side, and a slight frown formed on his lips.

"Enemy? Dude, what'd I do?" He questioned. Honestly, this was the first time he's met them. At least, he was pretty sure it was the first time.

Lovino muttered what seemed like a few colorful curses in Italian, Feliciano sighed,and tried to hug his brother. He turned his head back to Alfred.

"Sorry Alfie, but since we'll probably be competing against each other in the future, he's a little nervous." Feliciano reasoned, then hugged his brother tighter.

"I'm not nervous!" Lovino yelled, and started to wiggle in the other's hold.

"You guys are partners? That's pretty cool, I I will be your rivals."

"That we will." All three jumped in surprise, Alfred more so when an arm wrapped itself around his waist. Alfred tried to step away from the hold, but the other's grasp was too firm, and it was pissing him off. He turned his head to send a glare.

"Dude, don't sneak up on me." Alfred hissed out.

Ivan chuckled before letting him go, for which Alfred was a little grateful. He then looked back over to the Italian brothers. and noticed they were shaking for some reason.

"Hey...you guys okay?" he asked softly.

He was confused, then looked back to Ivan for a second to see if he was just as confused as Alfred was as to why they were acting so weird. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed the malicious and predatory look in the others eyes; he even felt a shiver run down his spine. He was supposed to be used to Ivan's cold looks, but this was almost animalistic. Alfred took a breath, since he knew who was to blame for the Italian's sudden behavior. He knew he had to try and fix it. Alfred turned to face Ivan,and brought one hand up to cover the other's eyes.

"Ivan, calm down dude." he said sternly, then looked back to Feliciano and Lovino. "Hey, sorry guys. Ivan's too much of a commie for his own good."

With Ivan's eyes not glaring daggers at the two, Feliciano and Lovino began to relax. Ivan was confused when his eyes were covered. He grasped Alfred's hand, and in a surprisingly gentle motion, pulled it away.

"nana, don't do that." Ivan said, and was he...pouting? Alfred couldn't tell, nor was he going to care.

"Then stop glaring at them, and try to be friendly!" Alfred retorted.

"Hmm? But they are the enemy." Ivan stated with a cute, and childish face.

"Wah? What's with you guys? It's cool to have rivals, but we're not enemies." Alfred looked to Lovino and then back to Ivan. He sighed before taking a few steps away from the other three.

"I need to go, my mom's waiting in the car. I'll talk to you later Feli!" He said, and waved to Feliciano as he exited the rink.

He rushed to his mom's car, and he could still feel the high tension from before, but that quickly disappeared when his mom decided they could deviate from the diet and get some McDonald's to celebrate. When he got his food, Alfred could care less about them, and their stupid 'enemies' idea. It was just ice skating after all.

After his food and video games marathon that ran late into the evening, Alfred was preparing for bed, which meant crashing face first into his mattress. That is, until his phone rang. He looked over to his desk, and lazily slumped over to get it. He looked to see it was another text message from Ivan, and Alfred furrowed his brow. He was really curious to how Ivan got his number, but at least he didn't call all the time.

It read:

Fredka, you did well, but you need to get a lot better. Come Monday, things will be getting tougher. Soon we will start practicing as partners. I look forward to it.

Alfred blinked, then closed his eyes tightly. That was a very, very creepy message, and Alfred wasn't sure if Ivan was finding some sick pleasure out if this. Also, he seemed very touchy lately... maybe it was just some Russian thing, or maybe a figure skater thing. Alfred didn't quite understand. Whatever it was, Alfred was too tired to think it over. He had a busy day to look forward to tomorrow.

\---------------

_Ding Dong_

Alfred was busy eating on the couch when the door bell rang. When it did, he bolted off the couch, and rushed to the door. He opened it up, and flashed a wide grin.

"S'up Artie!"

With a sigh, a grumpy Brit with large eyebrows entered the house, and he was carrying a large book bag with him. He went over to the kitchen table and placed his things down, just like he'd done it a million times before. He then turned to Alfred.

"I've told you not to call me that. Now, get your papers and we'll go over what you need to improve on. You got a D, correct?" He asked, and began to take out his books and notepad.

"Ah, a D+, almost a C!" Alfred added.

"Still a D, though." Arthur smirked, and sat down at the table.

"Geez, cut me some slack." Alfred grinned, and sat down across from him.

Arthur chuckled lightly. "Well, when you show me an A, I might." He smirked, and looked over Alfred's essay. Alfred watched him, and couldn't help but stare at those scanning green eyes. Arthur would comment on some of the writing, and Alfred only half-listened. He would pull the books around, and point things out. Alfred would just nod, and stare at where he was pointing.

Yes, Arthur was his tutor, and he only met him when he needed tutoring for his English class last year , but there was something about the Brit he liked. The way he talked, and scowled, and got embarrassed so easily. Alfred particularly liked that flustered look the other had. It was, in a way, very adorable. Arthur was a stuffy guy; he has this air that he was a man to be respected. Still, for some reason, be it the maturity or his small figure, Alfred was attracted to him in some way.

He wasn't sure why either. He never thought about himself being a homosexual, but the feeling just sprang up on him when he started being tutored by Arthur. He felt it, and he liked how Arthur never gave up on him, and would even go out his way to coax Alfred to work. He'd go out of his way to make sure Alfred didn't shirk on his homework, and would not take any higher payment.

Arthur was solid, and Alfred was attracted to that. Plus, the accent was a turn-on.

Alfred wasn't too sure that Arthur returned the feelings, or whether he was even homosexual. He never really talked about himself, and Alfred was nervous to ask if he was open to dating another man. Actually, Alfred was really scared to ask him anything, because what if Arthur was suddenly repulsed by him? Then his crush would be crushed, and he would need to get a new tutor.

So Alfred made-do with just the small conversations they had between lectures on proper writing, the correct terms to use, and the right sources to use. Speaking of sources, Alfred had to work on making a work cited page. He hated that page. Who'd have thought that something so small would be so damn annoying to make?

His mom made snacks, and they ate together. Matthew was out practicing with his team, so for the most part they had the house to themselves. Alfred was too skittish last year, but he was determined this year to find out more about Arthur. At least, find out if he was even open to a relationship with a man or a boy. Arthur tended to refer to him as a child, which pissed him off.

That was also another thing he had to prove; that he was a grown up, a man. Of course, trying to play it cool, and acting like teenager all the time didn't help. Alfred did make sure to put his mountain of video games away where Arthur wouldn't see them.

They were snacking on some multigrain chips when Alfred's hobbies came up.

"Ice skating?" Arthur asked. He was stunned really.

"Yup, and I'm getting pretty good. I got third place in the competition yesterday." Alfred added with a smirk.

"Really now? Good for you Alfred. I hope you stick with it though." Arthur said.

"I will!" Alfred pouted. He didn't need Arthur thinking he was a quitter too.

"Well, you can't blame me for thinking otherwise. What was it last year? Karate? Wrestling? Base guitar? Or was it the break dancing?" Arthur listed..

"I was just trying stuff out. It was all fun...it just didn't hold my interest." Alfred countered.

"And ice skating does?" Arthur inquired.

"Hell yeah it does." Alfred stated with a heated stare.

"I see, well the next time you have a competition, I would love to see you perform." Arthur said with a small smile.

"O-Okay!" Alfred smiled and tried not to blush. He couldn't help but replay what the other said, but took out the 'perform'.

Arthur looked at his watch and sighed. "This seems like a good time to stop. We'll go over more of the material tomorrow. It's been a long day."

Alfred nodded and stood up. " Sure. I think I might have understood something."

Arthur glared light-heartedly. "We can only hope."

They went to the door, and Alfred waved to Arthur as he left down the walkway to his car. Alfred closed the door softly with a hum, and began to clean up the mess he made on the kitchen table. He was such a slob, but he couldn't help it; he liked to spread out his papers and everything so he could see it.

He went into the kitchen to get some food then went up to bug Matthew about playing some video games which he wasn't very interested in doing. Alfred sighed, and decided he could just watch a movie or something. He sat down on the couch with a plop, and started up his favorite action adventure movie. He stared at the screen passively, when thoughts of figure skating would flash in his mind.

It wouldn't be him, it was Ivan and Feliciano too. He could see their moves, how they did them, and he imagined doing some of his own tricks. He rested his head on the back of the couch, and wondered about the new moves he would be learning. Would they be hard? Probably, but he felt excited, he wanted to do more. The thought of expanding his routine, chasing after Ivan as a figure skater made his blood rush.

He half-watched the movie. He would get lost in his imagination of making his own figure skating routine. Of course, he would be dancing to better music, songs that were a lot more fun. he smiled to himself at the thought of showing off some awesome dance moves while ice skating. He couldn't help, but burst out laughing at the thought of Ivan trying to dance to anything other then his classical music. To imagine Ivan going crazy out on the ice to hip hop, or rock music was hilarious. He wanted to see it, he thought as he finished up his giggling fit, he wanted to see a free style Ivan.


	12. What is Wrong With Him?

Obviously, the week came to an end too soon for Alfred as he realized that he spent most of it either figure skating or studying. He felt a bit sorry for his neglected video games, but at the same time, he didn't. He felt very accomplished; maybe it was the fact that he was going to be seeing Arthur regularly, and also because he hasn't quit figure skating yet. Usually by this time in the game, he would be trying to weasel out of whatever he was put in. He couldn't even count the number of things he tried out for a month and just ended up leaving. He had some reasons, but they were all just excuses like, 'I don't like the coach', 'the other kids aren't supportive.', or 'it takes up too much time.' All these excuses were vastly used, but they did not matter this time. This time, he had to stay.

For some reason, though, it didn't bother Alfred as much as before. He kind of liked figure skating, besides the fact Ivan was in it and was going to be his partner; figure skating was actually pretty fun.

Getting up early wasn't as grueling, and when he met Ivan for the run, there wasn't this instant animosity between. Their runs were getting longer, but Alfred was pleased to notice that his body was getting used to the run. He wasn't a panting mess as he was earlier on in the training. He kept up with Ivan, and the two helped push each other. It was strange, but when Alfred thought about if it were any other person he was running with, this would seem like a good rival/ friendship. It was Ivan though, so they had to stay in rival territory.

After their long run, they came back to the rink to do some stretching. Alfred noticed that his body was becoming more flexible, and he was losing the some of his pudgy love handles. He noticed he was also losing quite a bit of weightaround his neck and arms. He was feeling a lot healthier too.

He chuckled when he realized it's true what people say; your body feels better when you eat healthier, even if it doesn't taste good.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Ivan humored with a little smirk, as he relaxed from his stretch.

A pout formed on Alfred's lips, but he kept stretching. He was bending down to touch his right foot, so he just moved to reaching for his left.

"I am?" He asked innocently.

"Da, especially for getting third place, nana."

"Hey! That was my first competition!" Alfred snapped and stood up. He needed to be at his full height to glare at the other.

"Then what will your excuse be at your second competition?" Ivan questioned.

"Dude, I'm still getting better." Alfred was really hoping that they wouldn't get into a fight, but Ivan was start to bring down his good mood.

"Good. Just remember, you should never be satisfied with where you are, лапа."

Alfred blinked, and he thought that the comment was mostly directed to Ivan himself, not just to Alfred.

"...Is that why you look so down when you practice? I mean I'm not world class judge, but like...you do everything perfectly. It's pretty scary." Alfred stated with a curious gaze.

"..." Ivan wasn't sure how to respond, so he just started to stretch his arms a bit. "...What do you mean?"

"Dude! At practice you're like a robot on the ice! You do every move spot on, but then you look pissed off at yourself.

"You notice?" Ivan asked, using a more gentle, amused smile.

"...Not all the time." He was not going to let Ivan make him out to be a creep who watches him.

"Hu~, but you do watch."

"Sometimes, if you're doing a cool move that I want to learn." Alfred retorted.

"I see... well to answer your question, the reason I never look satisfied with my performance is because I am not."

Alfred sighed and gave Ivan that 'no-shit-sherlock' type look. "Yeah...but why?"

Ivan seemed to tug at his scarf, a nervous habit Alfred's noticed from the all the time they've been spending together.

"I have a goal in mind...which requires that I never be satisfied."

"What? Like the Olympics?" Alfred furthered.

"Nyet, but it is just as important." Ivan answered.

"Well? What is it?" Alfred asked leaning closer.

Ivan chuckled and pushed Alfred's head away by the forehead. "Another time. Lets go back."

Alfred quirked an eyebrow, but agreed. School was going to start soon, and he did not need his mom on him about being late. Still, he was curious; he wanted to know what Ivan was hiding. He always seemed like he was hiding things. Maybe he was a mass murderer? No, that's just his imagination getting the best of him again. The thing is, there are so many mysterious things about Ivan, he was like a UFO; you never know if you really see it.

At school they kept to themselves, and Alfred got time to think about what exactly happened to that clingy Ivan from the weekend. Ivan seemed normal now... well, normal for Ivan, and Alfred couldn't understand where that overbearing side of Ivan came from. It was odd, because Alfred was sure Ivan only thought of him as some figure skating partner to fill in, so the rink wouldn't close.

Alfred had some ideas, but he was sure that whatever the reason, it was just a fluke and didn't mean anything personal. Ivan was probably just treating him as some item.

When lunch finally started, Alfred went over to his small group of friends and sat down with a happy sigh.

"I heard about your competition Alfred, good job." Toris said with a kind smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it. There was a...family dinner." Kiku said, and seemed to pale.

"What's wrong with a family dinner?" Eduard asked.

"Haha, well Kiku has one of those huge Asian families and-" Alfred's cowlick was pulled harshly, and he suddenly went very quiet.

The tamer was Matthew, who smiled softly and decided to help fill in the gaps. " Kiku just has a large family with some eccentric personalities."

Kiku nodded. "Well said. They tend to be too loud and just...obnoxious."

Eduard seemed to get the basic jest, and gave a sympathetic smile. "It seems a bit stressful. How many siblings do you have?"

As Kiku and Eduard chatted, Toris decided to pipe up a conversation with Alfred. "How are things with you and Ivan?"

Alfred blinked a few times to register what the other just asked, and wasn't sure how to respond. Well, he could complain about him. That was what he always did anyway.

"Man! I just can't understand that guy. He's got multiple personalities I swear! Like, he's acted clingy, then he acts normal, then his usual weird self." Alfred groaned.

Toris chuckled a bit. " He is changing, yes?"

Alfred hummed a bit and tried to compare last year's Ivan to this year, and it was true; he could see a difference. First, they haven't tried to kill each other... well, from what Alfred knows. Maybe Ivan has tried, but for some reason wasn't able to pull it off.

"Just a little, he's still a commie freak, and it's going to suck when we start figure skating together." Alfred said with a huff.

Raivis's shaking seemed to take it up a notch, and Toris paled. Both gave each a glance before locking their eyes on Alfred. That didn't seem like a good sign.

"Guys?"

"Alfred, I think it's best you know something about paired figure skating with Ivan." Toris started out.

"What? He's a perfectionist? I already know that-"

"No. You see, Ivan seems to be put into a trance when he starts ice skating, and nothing can break him out of it. He skates with all he has no matter what."

"So?" Alfred asked. He assumed something like that would be a good thing.

"Well, you see... Eduard, Raivis and I were all once figure skating partners of Ivan's." Toris clarified.

"And the reason we're hurt, and can't ice skate is because he threw us." Raivis added.

"Raivis! Ah, what he meant was that Ivan was the one performing the lift, and he would put all his strength into it." Toris clarified.

Toris's outburst got the attention of the rest of the group. Matthew looked at the brothers, confused, because even if Ivan was strong, how could he lift them up in the air with enough force to hurt them.[?] How high up were they going?

"No way, he's not that strong." Alfred retorted.

"When doing the lift he goes all out. Eduard injured his knees from trying to land. I fell on my arm, and Raivis-"

"I think he just wanted to see how far he could throw me." He said sadly as his shaking grew worse.

The group was silent. No one really knew what to say to that kind of information. Alfred looked to Matthew.

"You owe me...big." He said, then let out a laugh.

Matthew's eyes widened in shock, but he smiled softly in return and handed his brother the rest of his sandwich. "Thank you."

"Well, he's changed. Maybe he'll learn to control himself." Toris offered.

"You are his last chance, Alfred-san. He needs to take care of you, if only for his own sake." Kiku said, offering a little pearl of wisdom.

It was true. Ivan would need to be a little bit more considerate of his partner since he was on his last leg. Alfred smirked; Ivan did need him, and he could obviously take advantage of that. Maybe he could get some information about why he's so weird. Maybe divulge the secrets of the scarf.

It wasn't his place, but he was too curious not to try and find out more.

It was strange though. Why would Ivan ruin his chance by throwing his partners too high? Was he that entranced with ice skating that he forgot that he was putting his partners in danger? Could all he think about was doing everything with all he had?

Honestly, Alfred couldn't think of Ivan being the type to lose control and overpower things. That was more of Alfred's deal, not Ivan. Ivan was supposed to be perfect in every way when it came to figure skating, and that's all that Alfred would give him credit for.

Then Alfred had a thought he never thought he would have. He hoped he was still heavy enough for Ivan not to lift. Can't throw something you can barely pick up, right?


	13. Men With Grace

When afternoon practice started, Alfred stood in the middle of the ice rink, and stared at Ivan and Coach Winter. They seemed to be talking, plotting Alfred's downfall and humiliation. He was entered into another competition this weekend, not that big a deal...except that Ivan was going to be in it as well. Even though they were part of the same club, they were still going to be skating against each other as rivals. Alfred wanted more than anything to win against Ivan, but he had other things to worry about besides that; One being he had to start pair figure skating with Ivan, and it made Alfred's stomach sink when Ivan glided over with a large smile on his face.

He took Alfred's hand and led him around the rink, and Alfred stared at him with a blank face. Ivan smiled childishly and pulled Alfred so he was skating in front of him, which made him very uneasy. They were holding hands, so he wasn't sure what to do or how to skate the way they were.

Ivan chuckled, and leaned his head forward to whisper. "Just trust me. Keep going, I'll push you forward."

Alfred stuck out his lower lip in a pout, and looked back at the other. "And do what?" He asked.

Ivan sighed, placed a hand on Alfred's hip, and started to push him lightly.

"Woah! I got it! I'll go forward!"Alfred did not appreciate being manhandled, and did his best to skate forward, which resulted in him yanking himself away from Ivan. It was a big for relief in Alfred's opinion, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

Ivan caught back up to him easily, and gave him a disapproving look. "Pair skating requires we work together and synchronize our movements, nana."

Alfred sighed and stopped on the ice. "Then call it out? I can't read your crazy commie mind, so I don't know what you're trying to do when you just grab. Honestly, you just freak me out, and make me mess up."

"I must treat you like a baby, da?" Ivan asked with a little more venom in his words.

"Dude! I just need a little help at first! I've never done this before!"

Ivan chuckled and leaned his forehead against Alfred's causing him to turn into stone.

"Like a baby, Da?" Alfred snapped back to reality. His face turned red, and he pushed Ivan back.

"Don't call me that! I'm in high school for, Christ sakes!"

"Ahu~ , we'll do it your way. It should be fun." Ivan humored, and approached Alfred once again. "I'm going to put my hand on your hip, and let's push off on our right leg."

Alfred narrowed his eyes, but he let the other touch his hip nonetheless. At least he felt a little more in control now, instead of just being manhandled, but he still felt uncomfortable with how close they were to each other.

When he felt the light nudge from Ivan's hand, he pushed off with of his right leg in time with Ivan's. They glided together as Ivan called out. "Right, left, right, left, right, backwards...good."

Alfred felt extremely uncomfortable, and it wasn't just that Ivan was holding him; It was skating with him. Alfred felt was nervous, and he suddenly felt his confidence slipping. They started doing crossovers to build speed, and he had to do everything in his power not to panic. He had to trust that Ivan would move him correctly, and that he wouldn't end up skating back into Ivan or just lose his balance and fall.

"Not bad, nana." Ivan whispered as he continuously coached Alfred through their moves.

They were all simple, mostly to get them used to each other's presence and weight, but it didn't make Alfred feel any less uneasy. He wanted to rip his body away from Ivan's so he could skate properly. He had grown used to skating at his own pace, but with Ivan attached, he couldn't just burst into full speed or into a spin. Speaking of spins, how where they supposed to do one like this?

Alfred looked back to Ivan to ask him, but noticed Ivan was looking straight ahead. He seemed to be off in his own little world, and Alfred almost didn't notice that Ivan was picking up the speed. Alfred was wondering what was going on. He looked down at his feet, then out to where they were skating, and realized that they were going faster. He became even more confused when Ivan let go of his hip and took his hand.

"Uhh..."

Ivan still wasn't paying attention, nor he didn't care that Alfred was staring at him wide-eyed and worried. He just pushed Alfred away to the point where both their arms were fully extended.

"Dude, what the hell are you-" Ivan, without so much as a glance, started trying to spin Alfred around him in a circle. Of course, Alfred wasn't ready for this. He had no idea how he was supposed to skate.

His skates scraped the ice, and he finally pulled away from Ivan's hold and fell harshly to the ice.

"Hey! Give me a break!" Alfred snapped, and got himself up off the ice.

Ivan blinked a few times, and then stared at Alfred. "Oh, how clumsy of you."

He smiled as always, which pissed Alfred off more then he could describe. He grabbed Ivan by his scarf, which earned him a dark glare from Ivan.

"You can't just start doing a move without telling me! Don't just spin me! I have no idea how to do that while still holding onto someone!" He then shoved Ivan back.

"Hm? Seems I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. I'm not used to having such a novice partner." Ivan mused.

Alfred was going to punch him, he could feel it, he was so close to just breaking that damn nose. He grumbled when he knew he couldn't, that he'd get in trouble, and he would still have to ice skate with Ivan.

"Sorry commie, I'm your last chance, so you're stuck with me. If I fall again because you got lost in the commie brain of yours again, I'm going to punch you out." Alfred warned.

Ivan was shocked, for the most part. He wasn't used to being threatened, or told what to do when it came to ice skating. His last few partners were nervous kiss-ups wanting to please him because they feared him. Alfred was very different, so very different. That fiery spirit was new to Ivan, but it made him realize that he did need Alfred. If he wanted to continue ice skating, he was going to have...protect him, but he couldn't help how he got when he was one the ice. He was stuck that way.

"You can punch me, as punishment." Ivan said, looking completely serious.

"A-Ah...yeah! You bet I will." Alfred retorted with an awkward smile. He was not expecting that kind of response.

"If you notice that I seem to be in a daze, then snap me out of it with your loud and annoying voice." Ivan said with a chuckle.

Alfred smirked. He wasn't going to get mad at that remark, oh no, he was going to have fun. "Then I'm going to yell in your ear."

"...Don't do that."

"Too late!" Alfred said with a big laugh, and skated back over to Coach Winter to start on his new routine.

There wasn't going to be any big names at the next competition, besides Ivan, which was enough to pump Alfred up. It would be great to just come in, and take first place right out from under Ivan's huge nose.

\---------------

The big day had arrived. Alfred was sitting on locker room bench as he put on his black tights. Ivan was already out on the ice, and he should be starting soon. Alfred pulled on his puffy shirt, which was made from a shiny golden material that seemed to match well with his hair. He stood up when he had those on. He didn't need to put his skates on just yet, but it was important he got the tights on early. They seemed to hug every inch of his legs, and were usually an embarrassing pain to put on.

With a sigh, he left the locker room to go watch Ivan skate. Alfred was curious to see Ivan in his first competition, but a part of him thought he shouldn't go. There was a nagging feeling that told him he should not watch Ivan, especially not before his turn. But... he wanted to see Ivan in his element.

The music was just starting as Alfred made his way over to coach Winter, and he looked out at the rink to where Ivan was standing. Ivan's costume was basically the same as Alfred's, except the shirt was a shiny silver material instead of a shiny gold. It matched Ivan's hair well, and went along with his icy demeanor.

Ivan started with speeding forward, gracefully swaying his arms to the music, before turning around backwards to preform is crossovers. Alfred was already impressed with how the ice just seemed to carry Ivan along, and before he could blink Ivan was in the air executing a double toe loop jump. His feet didn't seem to touch the ground for a second before he lifted himself off again, with ease for another double toe loop jump.

Alfred noticed that for that moment he had held his breath. He mentally cursed himself for doing that. It wasn't that impressive.

Ivan, for the next part, swayed and paced around the rink in time to the music. There wasn't a step he missed; Ivan did everything perfectly. The music grew faster, and so did Ivan's pace. He performed a single Salchow,and went right into an I- spin*.

Alfred cringed. He still wasn't used to seeing a man being that flexible, and every pat of his body screamed that it was something he must never do. He was still impressed though, very impressed.

Ivan was perfect. There weren't any wasted moves. Every hand movement, every glance and turn of the head was to further perfect his routine. Alfred blinked a few times, then noticed the overwhelming silence in the whole arena.

Every single person watching was entranced by Ivan. Watching him was like looking at a winter wonderland early in the morning after a heavy snowstorm. It was a work of art that only nature could create.

That was Ivan's ice skating, and that was Ivan with a perfectly executed axel jump for his finish. He stopped in the middle of the rink, right where he started, and the music stopped with him.

There was only complete silence. The whole rink seemed to be in a daze, and even Alfred had a hard time breaking out of it. Good thing he was stubborn about these things; he shook his head, then against his better judgement, brought his hands up and started clapping.

That seemed to surprise Ivan, because when he heard the clapping he instantly looked over to Alfred with his violet orbs wide, and curious to what the noise was. Soon more clapping followed from the crowd as people were being snapped out of their daze. Soon people started cheering as well, and the whole room grew into a tremendous roar. Ivan looked at the crowd a little confused, and made his way off the ice. He looked back at the people and Alfred, and smiled softly.

With a sigh, Alfred stopped clapping and went to put his skates on. He was going to be up soon, and while he was lacing his skates, a part of him was whispering in his ear that he wasn't going to do well. He was going to fail. It said stop now, there's no way he can win. That he would not even hold a light to Ivan's performance, and that he'll be a complete joke.

Suddenly, Alfred felt the need to puke, and he sat back down on the bench. His legs were shaking, and he held his head in his hands.

"That bastard." Alfred hissed.

It may have been that he was trying to keep his stomach from flipping, but he didn't notice when someone walked in, or that they kneeled down on one knee in front of him.

"This is pathetic, nana." Ivan mused softly, his Russian accent coming in thick.

"It won't stop, it won't fucking stop." Alfred said, referring to his knotting stomach.

"You don't need to beat me today. Just skate well. Place." Ivan said.

Alfred said nothing, but his shaking wasn't calming down. With a sigh, Ivan cupped Alfred's cheek and forced him to look at him.

"You can skate well. You've improved far beyond my expectation. Giving up now is very pathetic." Ivan said.

"This is creepy..." Alfred said softly, not liking this new, kinder Ivan.

"Stop acting like a baby, and I'll stop treating you like one." Ivan answered with a smirk.

Alfred chuckled a bit. "You ass."

"Da, only to quitters."

Alfred pushed the other's hand away, and stood up. "I'm not quitter, so you're gonna have to learn to stop being an ass, but I don't think you can."

Ivan stood up, and watched as Alfred stretched his arms up in the air and made his way out of the locker room. Coach Winter was there to scold him about coming out on time, since he was almost up. Alfred laughed it off and apologized, which earned him a harsh ear pull.

It was his turn, and Alfred glided out to the middle of the rink. He stood in the center with his legs shoulder-width apart, ready for the music to start. He looked out, and wondered if his mom was going to make it. Matthew was at a hockey game out of town, but she said if she had time she would stop by. With a quick scan he didn't see her, but it was alright. He could still do this.

He had to. He would be doing the world a favor by making Ivan stop being an ass. Alfred was the hero, after all.

The music started up. Thankfully, Winter decided on a more upbeat style of music for Alfred. It was still nothing he's ever heard before, but he liked it better than the plain old classical music.

He got to move fast, and push hard. He started with a double flip, strode fast, and went into a high speed upright spin. He grinned the whole time, the blood rushing through his body made his knots disappear, though the butterflies still remained.

Unlike Ivan's routine, he was forceful and passionate. His movements were more dramatic, flamboyant . Even when he was just swaying or using his arms to dance to the music, he was striking, not elegant. That doesn't mean he was off the beat. He was very in-tune with the rhythm. He strode and smiled for the crowd, a definite people-pleaser he was.

He jumped high, which excited the crowd, and performed a single lutz jump. He skated backwards for a moment, gained more speed, and lifted off to do a double loop jump. In that moment, he caught a familiar face. His mom had made her way into the rink, and she was smiling happily. He smiled childishly as he landed, and almost felt himself lose balance, but he was able to catch himself. With a sigh, he paced around the rink, and went to completing his routine.

When he finished, he felt that he was a bit sweaty, but he had a smile on his face. He left the rink and went to coach Winter, who was quick to point out his fumble and the sloppiness of the whole thing, but he was none the less happy with the way he preformed. He told him to go to his mother and say hello. Alfred naturally did so. He went to his mother's side with a smile.

"Hey!" He shouted to her, and went to give her a hug.

"I made it. Lucky you!" She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, who knows what would happen if you didn't show mom!" He said sarcastically. She smiled darkly and pulled his cheek.

"How did I raise such a rude son?" She asked.

"Ow! Mom! I'm sorry!" He whined.

"Should be..." She said with a huff and crossed her arms.

"So do you think I'll get second?" Alfred asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, you didn't fall this time, and you did really well." She said with a grin.

"True, I think I did well." He did do well, and he wouldn't if someone didn't help him.

They were going to call out the ranking soon, and Alfred wanted to at least talk to Ivan about earlier. He gave his mom a hug and went to the locker room. He didn't find Ivan, but he did take off his skates and put them away. He walked out,and looked around. He found coach Winter, but still no Ivan.

He sighed and walked around the rink. Still no Ivan. Alfred sighed again, and wondered why when he was trying to find Ivan he couldn't find him. He turned around to go back to his mom, and ran into someone's chest. He backed up with wide eyes to see Ivan looking at him.

"Fredka, they're going to announce the winners, let's go." He said, and walked past him towards where the judges would be making the announcement.

Alfred followed and looked at him with a pout. "So like...tha-"

"Shush, nana." He said quickly, and one judge stood up with a microphone to announce their placements.

" In third place...Alfred F. Jones." Alfred heard that and was stricken, and something in his stomach sank. It didn't feel right, he didn't like this, getting third place again. Did he even improve?

He made his way up and accepted his medal. Then walked back over to coach Winter who didn't say anything.

"In second place...Philip Watkins."

"And first place...Ivan Braginski." Ivan went up, and took his trophy with a small smile.

Alfred could only stare out at him with a blank expression. He placed, he should be happy, but he didn't go forward. He didn't fall this time, he did even better, so why did he get third again? Was he stuck there? Did he not try hard enough.

Ivan looked over with a smirk, but it quickly fell when he noticed Alfred's intense look. With a sigh he walked over, and tapped Alfred's head with the trophy. Alfred rubbed his head, and glared at the other.

"I can still be an ass to you, da?"

"...No! I'm not a quitter! Freakin' commie!" Alfred snapped.

"Then why do you look like some kicked pup?" Ivan asked with a sadistic chuckle, taunting him.

"Cause I'm sure you paid the judges off to give you first!" Alfred retorted lamely.

"Is that so~? Maybe! Ahu! But I do pride myself in winning with skill." He said.

"You don't have much skill anyway." Alfred said, and turned away.

" Boys...shut up, and go home." Coach Winter said with a sigh, and walked away.

Alfred gave Ivan a glare, and Ivan smiled back before they turned from each other. Alfred went back to his mother and they decided to see if they could catch the last half of Matthew's hockey game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused on any of the jumps or moves remember youtube is your best friend and there are plenty of videos giving examples. I do my best to describe things but I don't want to spend most of the chapter trying to explain the technicalities of the moves.


	14. These Commies And Secrets

It was another wonderful Sunday afternoon outside, but Alfred F. Jones was spending it all inside, cramming his head with proper essay structure and vocabulary. He didn't seem to upset about it, not with Arthur Kirkland, his tutor there. Alfred would sneak glances every once in a while, then go back to 'reading'. He would keep trying to find some way to start up a casual conversation that didn't revolve around school. Each time he thought he found something to say, he'd go to ask, and just to default to saying 'so how do I use this in a sentence?' by default.. It was always frustrating to see Arthur give him that I-just-explained-that look, but it couldn't be helped.

Today Arthur was a bit grumpier then usual, but when Alfred asked what was wrong, he just said there was an annoying frog. Alfred, for the life of him, had no idea what that meant, and just tried to nod along like he understood.

"Okay, that's pretty good. You still need some work with your paragraph formatting, obviously. Make sure you pay some extra attention to your pre-draft." Arthur said, as he read over the practice essay.

"I feel like those pre-draft things are a waste of time, and my thoughts are still all over the place." Alfred said.

"Alfred, they are there for a reason. You just need to know which one works best for you. I have a booklet at my house. I'll bring it over and you can look at the different types, and find which one best suits you." Arthur said with a sigh.

"Okay, I guess that'll work, thanks." Alfred said, and tilted his head curiously at the other. "Hey, ummm...Wh-"

"Alfred! Honey! Look!" His mother came running into the kitchen with the remote in her hand, and then pointed to the TV in the living room.

"What's up mom?" He asked curiously.

"That Ivan boy, he's on the news!" She said excitedly.

"Did he kill anyone?" Alfred asked sarcastically.

She and Arthur both scowled. "No! Come look! Sorry for interrupting." She said, before pulling Alfred toward the living room.

Arthur sighed out in annoyance, but smiled softly and decided to check up on all the excitement. Indeed, he saw the whole family in the living room, crammed onto the couch. Why Matthew was interested, he wasn't sure. Maybe just doing something with the whole family like watching the news was exciting for him.

He looked to the TV, and saw the Russian boy that Alfred had so vividly described to him numerous times before. He was smiling slightly as he talked to the interviewer.

"So you won another first place. Did you feel nervous or anxious before hand?" The woman asked

"Nyet, I felt confident I would do well."

"See, he's so full of himself!" Alfred commented, but was shushed by both his mother and brother.

"I see. Very good! You've been figure skating for a while correct?" She asked.

"Da, since I was little."

"Since when you lived in Russia?"

"Da." Uh-oh, Alfred knew the woman just threw herself in dangerous waters. He wondered if Ivan would punch her on TV. Granted, it was just a local station, but it would be funny to see.

"Also, word has gotten around that the scarf of yours was a gift from one of your sisters. Is that true?"

"...Yes, it is true. My sistra made it for me when I was young, so I've had it ever since. I am hoping to return it to her one day." He said, his voice growing low and his accent growing thicker.

"That's wonderful. I hope you see her soon. Are you planning on going to see her?" The woman inquired.

"Da, with figure skating."

"Figure skating? How so?"

"I'm planning to go to the junior Olympics tournament in Russia. I need to win every competition to do so." He explained.

"That's so inspiring! I wish you luck Ivan Braginski!"

"Thank you."

"One more thing before we go. We heard you have a new partner, and he's been doing pretty well also." She said.

Alfred perked up, and stared at the screen, hoping, begging that Ivan didn't feel like being an ass today.

"Fredka...he is an interesting skater. He still needs to work harder..." Ivan looked to the camera man with a smirk, almost as if he could see Alfred from the TV screen. Alfred felt a shiver run down his spine.

"... but I have faith he will do well. Since he's my figure skating partner, I have to believe that." Ivan leaned in with a devious little smirk to the woman, who blushed slightly.

"He's also very quick at picking things up." He straightened back up and returned his usual smile.

"Oh, I see! I think you two will make a wonderful pair! Alfred seems to support you a lot." She said.

Alfred made a face and turned away to look at his brother. He had no idea what the woman was talking about, she must be crazy. He never once supported Ivan, and probably never will. He made up his mind. Nope, not gonna happen.

"He has?" Ivan asked with a charming little head tilt.

"Of course! Here, look!" She pointed to a TV screen that was on the wall behind her, and it showed the ending of Ivan's last figure skating competition. Ivan watched curiously, and the camera zoomed into to Alfred, who seemed mesmerized by the whole thing. The whole arena was eerily quiet, no one was talking or cheering, just stunned silence.

Ivan was still confused, but the lady smirked, and told him to keep watching.

Alfred then remembered what he did that may have been seen by other people as 'supportive'. It was an accident though; it was a reflex on his part when he saw something amazing, and he hated how quiet it was. If it were him, he'd never want to leave the rink in silence.

Ivan watched as Alfred slowly brought his hands up and started clapping. His eyes widened a bit, as he watched Alfred clap for him, then the whole arena follow with. The woman turned the TV off with a smirk.

"Seems supportive to me." She concluded happily.

"I've...forgotten about that." Ivan stated.

Alfred stuck his tongue out.

"Well, you do seem to get into the zone when you're on the ice."

"Da. I will need to thank him properly." Ivan answered.

"Amazing! I can't wait to see you two out there on the ice."

"Da, thank you for the interview." Ivan said, and shook her hand.

She shook his back, and the screen faded out to a commercial.

The room was silent till Alfred threw his hands up with a sigh. "I hate that guy!"

"Be honest, Alfred. You seemed pretty enamored with him in that video." Arthur stated.

"I-I wasn't! Not at all...I was just spacing out and, I always clap for people!" he countered. He did not need Arthur thinking he liked Ivan, not even a little.

"That's nice of you." Arthur said with a little smirk, and turned back to the kitchen. "Shall we continue the lesson?"

Alfred stood up quickly, and scurried into the kitchen. Matthew chuckled at Alfred's rather surprising obedience, but he pitied his brother. Arthur wasn't too interested in Alfred, other then as a student. He could barely consider Alfred a friend. They only met once a week, and it was only when Alfred wasn't doing well in class.

There was a faint sense that Arthur cared for Alfred in a way Matthew couldn't quite understand. He couldn't explain it, but it wasn't love or sexual desire. Matthew had thought long and hard about this subject, and wondered if it was pity. Did Arthur pity Alfred?

Arthur knew of their family situation, but Matthew wondered how much he really knew. It was odd, and he didn't like Arthur for that reason. He would never say that aloud, but there was this resistant part of him. It was a part of him that said he can't accept Arthur, that he needed to be kept as just a professional who tutors and nothing more.

It wasn't jealousy; he spent plenty of time with his brother, but there was some part of him that didn't want Arthur to stay too long. Arthur could probably tell. Matthew was very skilled with smiling happily, and faking a polite and kind manner. He was very skilled, and it would seem genuine to anyone else.

Arthur had figured it out though. It happened last year when Arthur was tutoring Alfred like he was now. When he was getting ready to leave, he said his goodbye's, and Matthew responded as per usual. He smiled gently, with the slightest tilt of the head, and said goodbye. Arthur stopped at the door, and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly towards Matthew. That surprised him, and made his smile drop and his eyes widen.

Arthur smirked, and waved goodbye before leaving. Arthur knew, but he didn't try to suck up to Matthew, and simply treated him like he normally did.

Arthur was sharper than Mattew gave him credit for, but he didn't seem to notice Alfred's obvious crush. Maybe he was dumb in that department. It would be Alfred's luck to meet someone as clueless about it as he was. It didn't seem to fit Arthur's character; he was an English gentleman, so why didn't he make any hint that he knew of the other's feelings?

He didn't seem like the type to toy with someone and lead them on, but he couldn't be that dense.

Matthew grumbled, finding this much thinking to be uncomfortable. He'd have to wait and see how this played out, and he hoped that Alfred wouldn't be hurt in the process.

\---------------

Alfred and Ivan had finished their early morning run and were walking to school. Alfred was fumbling to find the right words, and his brow was furrowed as he was in deep concentration.

"If your face gets stuck like that, you will look like a pig, nana." Ivan said, looking over with a small smile.

That snapped Alfred out of his concentration, and made him glare at the other. " I was just thinking..."

"Oh...that's new." Ivan said with a chuckle.

"Haha, so original Ivan. You should write a book." Alfred said, and rolled his eyes.

"So what were you thinking?" Ivan asked, deciding to change the subject before they got into a fight.

"Ah...So, you wanna go back to Russia to see your sisters?" Alfred asked, but made sure to avoid eye contact.

"Da."

There was an awkward silence between the two, and Alfred wasn't sure what else to say, or why he even asked that in the first place. He thought back for a moment to the interview, and remembered what Arthur said.

"Hey! Don't you have someone to thank?" Alfred asked with a big grin.

Ivan stopped in his tracks, and looked to Alfred with a confused expression.

"Ah~ I have already thanked Coach Winter." He said with a smile.

"...You know what I'm talking about!" Alfred snapped. He did not appreciate this commie trying to avoid thanking him. He had to do it properly. Maybe he'd buy Alfred lunch... That'd be nice.

"Nyet, you are confusing me." Ivan insisted, and kept walking towards the school.

Alfred gaped at the other, pissed and confused. "Must have all been a little show, then... as if a commie would actually be thankful of someone."

Ivan turned to him, his cold and sinister smile showing brightly. "Fredka~ I'm not a communist, and if you want me to thank you, come see me at lunch."

"Why can't you do it now?" Alfred asked, and walked up to him.

"Not a proper time and place." Ivan said.

"You're weird." Alfred said and rolled his eyes.

"So I've heard." Alfred smirked, and the two continued to walk to school.

In class, they did the same things they always did. They didn't bother to talk to each other, or even look at one another. The teachers were thankful; at least they weren't fighting or about to punch each other's lights out like last year. They'd have lessons where all they did was glare at each other, but now they seemed like normal classmates. They just didn't talk to each other.

Alfred decided that he he should visit his friends first. He hasn't been able to play with Kiku too much, and he kind of missed his little Japanese buddy. Kiku also had the best treats, since they were always so cool and different.

Kiku was acting oddly, though, when he went over. He was...not as attentive as usual? He never looked like he was really into a conversation, but he was always listening. When Alfred came up and asked him how he was, it took a him a few moments to respond.

He could have been sick, that happens, but maybe it was something else? He tried to ask him if anything was up, but if Kiku didn't want to talk. then he didn't. He's very skilled in that department, and many times, Alfred didn't know if Kiku responded in an answer or a question. It pained his brain too much, so he'd just give up.

Alfred sighed, but he declared that Kiku would come over for a video game party at his house Friday night. Matthew chuckled, and so did Kiku. He agreed if his parents would let him, but he was sure he could make it.

Alfred smiled, and told them he had an errand to run before class. He ran off to where Ivan usually ate, and walked over to him.

"I'm here!"

"Da, you are." Ivan said with his fake little smile.

"So~ Where's my thank you?" Alfred said with a childish grin.

Ivan moved close, too close, and opened his arms out wide. Alfred's eyes widened, and his glasses slipped down his nose. He put his hands up a bit, and turned his head, but he wasn't going to run away. That would make him look like a baby, but he was just a tiny bit scared.

Ivan leaned in and wrapped his arms around Alfred in a big bear hug. Alfred froze, and his nantucket stood straight up on end. His eyes darted side to side to see if anyone could see this, but was happy to see no one was around. Ivan leaned into Alfred's ear, and muttered a husky 'thank you'.

Alfred couldn't help it; he blushed, because the other was too close and too touchy. Did he really have to say thank you in his ear like that? It sounded like some sort of sexual fantasy. Alfred blushed even more.

"D-Dude! Get off." He hissed, and started to pull away.

Ivan chuckled and let go of the other. "See why I didn't want to do it in the street?"

"Uh yeah! But you could have just like...bought me something or done something for me." Alfred countered.

"I could have, but I thought this would display my gratitude better." He said, and patted Alfred on the shoulder.

"I thought you were going to snap me in half! A hamburger would have been much better!"

"Fufu~ You're too thick for me to snap in half."

"..." Alfred looked on at him, un-amused.

"Hm?" Ivan tilted his head curiously at Alfred's lack of response.

"...Cause of all my muscle right?" He asked.

Ivan hesitated for a moment. "Da."

Alfred punched him in the arm. "I thought you commies were supposed to be good at lying."

"Only when we want to lie." Ivan retorted.

"So you admit you're a communist!" Alfred turned and pointed at the other's face.

His finger was grabbed and his hand was pulled down. "Nyet, I just got tired of telling you I wasn't, and neither is Russia. The U.S.S.R dissolved a long time ago. Don't you pay attention in history?"

Alfred ripped his hand away. "That's what you want us to believe!"

Ivan sighed, and turned back to his lunch. "You really are hopeless."

"No really! I know it's true! I've heard of some things!" Alfred insisted.

He then began to talk Ivan's ear off about conspiracy theories, on how the Soviet Union was now and underground state that is waiting to rise up and take over once again., and how they send their spies all over the world and have them report back to them within a certain time to see how other countries are doing.

Ivan sat and ate his lunch, ignoring Alfred, who continued to make up his grand story. It was a bit funny. Alfred looked just like a kid in a candy store when he was talking. It made Ivan want to admit to all those theories, and shook the other speechless.

That would be nice. Thankfully the bell cut him off, and Alfred had to hurry and meet his brother to get his homework.

Ivan, with a thankful sigh, cleaned up around himself and went off. He had a small smile on his lips, and a part of him felt light. He was looking forward to working with Alfred in pair skating.


	15. Grab My Hand

"Boys, this Saturday you're going to be competing individually, and then in paired figure skating. Since we are a small club of only two active members, you both need to compete to the best of your ability." Coach Winter stated.

"Ok...cool." Alfred said as he was concentrating on putting on his skates.

"You have to take this seriously." Winter added.

"I will. I always do." Once he had his skates on, he went out to the ice.

Winter sighed, and went to his office to work on their new routine.

Ivan went over to Alfred the moment the blonde stepped on the ice, and skated beside him with a happy smile. Alfred looked over to him with a quirked brow, and tried to skate away. Ivan smiled and grabbed onto Alfred's arm harshly.

"We need to get to practicing. We've barely gotten used to each other." Ivan stated.

Alfred rolled his eyes, but kept skating. "I haven't even gotten used to you a little."

"Then we only have a week to fix that, or rather, five days." Ivan said. and wrapped his arm around Alfred's waist.

"Okay! I got it! Let go." He snapped and turned when Ivan released. "So...let's do this."

"Ahu~ Let's." Ivan took him into the middle of the rink and coached him through the routine Winter liked to use.

Alfred noted that in pair figure skating, it wasn't always about being attached at the hip. Sometimes Alfred had to go do his own thing while Ivan did his, and they would meet up again. It was difficult, because Ivan had the nerve to tell him when he was going to slow or too fast. Alfred's rebuttal was that Ivan was off, and needed to match his pace instead of trying to correct it.

"We need to find the rhythm and stick with it." Ivan lectured with a huff.

"What rhythm? The classical music junk we skate to sucks." Alfred commented.

"Nana, I wonder if you really want to win."

"Of course I wanna win!"

"Then we need to find our rhythm." Ivan said, giving a half-heated glare.

Alfred pouted out of stubbornness, but he gave a nod. " Let's try again." He mumbled.

"From the beginning."

"Yeah." Alfred groaned, but followed Ivan out to the middle of the rink. Honestly, Alfred was flustered, and the added stress Winter was giving him was not helping. The fact that he'd been re-doing a very basic and simple routine was upsetting. Ivan was being surprisingly patient with him, which was starting to make him feel a bit guilty like he was acting like some temperamental child. It was a weird feeling; feeling guilty that he was acting like a child and upsetting Ivan. Normally he could care less, and would have tried to annoy him further.

He guessed the interview must have something to do with it. It made Ivan look more like some poor Russian boy instead of a monster commie bully. Didn't Ivan punch him in the face just last year? Weren't they always fighting each other, and didn't he call him mean names and embarrass him? Now he was just the Russian boy wanting to meet his family again.

Alfred swallowed his pride, and concentrated on working together with Ivan. It still pissed him off to no end that Ivan would manhandle him like he was some dainty flower.

Half a hour before practice let out, coach Winter came out of his office with a large stack of papers. He called the two over and handed them each a stack.

"Study these. I expect you to memorize them by tomorrow." He stated harshly.

Ivan nodded, but Alfred took a moment to flip through the papers. It was his single's routine, with figures and notes for each move and step he would be taking. They were detailed, and pretty simple.

"This is a bit much, don't you think" Alfred asked curiously.

"Nyet, This is simple. It should be east to memorize, even for you small brain." Ivan stated with a chuckle.

Alfred shot him a glare. "My brain is average, and I don't have a photographic memory."

"You don't need one. Coach made it really straightforward." Ivan reasoned.

"Yeah." Alfred paused to think of the right choice of words. "But there's a lot."

"You can do it. You must do it."

"Yes.I now have the Vargas's last competition video. We'll end a bit early, so go watch it. They'll be there, along with Gilbert." Ivan seemed to smirk darkly.

It looked twisted, devious even. Alfred stared at him, then pushed him in the head. Ivan looked over to him, slightly surprised. Alfred stared at them, and Ivan stared back, waiting for some kind of answer. It turned into some kind of stare-off.

"What?" Ivan finally asked.

"You were being creepy." Alfred answered with all the bluntness he could muster.

"How?" Ivan really had no idea. He just felt an overjoyed feeling of being able to compete against Gilbert again.

"Your face, that weird smile, smirk, grin thing you were doing. It'd probably make small children cry." Alfred said, and stepped off the ice.

"Really now?" Ivan tried to smile, but it was forced and cold.

Alfred didn't look at Ivan as he took of his skates, and then headed for the locker room.

"Yeah dude, you looked like some crazed serial killer."

"I did?" Ivan said, then hummed a little.

"Yeah, and it was freaking me out. Big time." Alfred went down a few rows in the locker room and to get his bag out, and slowly started to get dressed. He didn't look at Ivan, but Alfred knew he was there and staring.

"I'm sorry, Fredka. I will try not to do it again."

"Uhh...thanks." Alfred said, and looked over as Ivan walked away.

Now that was weird. Usually, Ivan would act as if he had no idea and would keep acting creepy. Maybe he was trying to change so Alfred didn't run away and cause the skating rink to go underground. That made sense.

Alfred got dressed and met Ivan at the door. They walked out together, and it was what might have been the most awkward silence of their time together...and they've had a lot of awkward, silent walks to compare to.

So there they were again in Ivan's house, sitting on his couch, waiting for the show to start, but Alfred was more concerned with the temperature than the actual movie. Alfred was just in an ice rink, but he only started feeling cold when he walked into Ivan's home.

It wasn't that cold a day, so it seemed to go against the laws of nature that the house could even get this cold. His teeth were even chattering! Alfred folded his arms in an attempt to keep warm and eyed Ivan, who didn't seem fazed in the least. Well, he did have his scarf thing, and he seemed to be wearing an extra shirt underneath.

"D-Dude! why is it so cold in your house today?" Alfred asked, and rubbed his hands. It wasn't like this last time.

Ivan looked over and chuckled. "You think this is cold? How cute."

Without another word, Ivan got up and walked down the dreary and poorly-lit hallway. To not start another verbal fight, Alfred flipped him off when his back was turned. When he did, though, he could have sworn the temperature dropped a few more degrees. He turned to the TV screen, and watched as the two Italians made their way onto the ice.

The music started up and they went off hand in hand. They were quick, flexible, and very talented skaters. Sometimes Alfred had to blink a few times to make sure he knew which one was which, because they moved so gracefully and smoothly in and around each other that it almost started to make his head spin.

Suddenly, a blanket fluttered down in front, and he looked up to see Ivan smiling that same smile of his down at him. Alfred quickly snapped his eyes to the TV screen, and just cuddled the blanket close. Ivan sat down next to him on the couch, not saying a word, but staring at the screen with him.

It was silent, aside from the music and cheers that poured out of the speakers in poor quality. Alfred did his best to concentrate on the two skating on screen, and not on the fact that it was weird to get a blanket from Ivan like that.

Honestly, who puts a blanket on someone like that? Ivan could have just handed it to him, he could have thrown it at him. Hell, he could have even tried to strangle him with it. But no, Ivan let it flutter down over him like Alfred was a fairy princess.

"So, we're gonna be against them?"

"Da."

"Right"

"..."

"...Do you think we can beat them?"

"Da." Alfred sank back into the couch.

"So...who's this Gilbert guy?" Alfred asked, now bored with watching the screen. It was almost over with anyway.

"An old...rival." Ivan chuckled, and rested on arm on the back of the couch with his body turned sideways to face Alfred.

"I guess he's my rival too then." Alfred said, and slightly leaned to the side.

Ivan smirked, lowered his eyes lids a bit, and let out a little hum. "Maybe. He might be a little too good for you to call him a rival."

"Oh, thanks!" Alfred shouted sarcastically.

"Nyet, Fredka. He's very talented."

"Ooooh you even praise him." Alfred snicked, and started to pick off fluffs that stuck to the blanket.

"Jealous?" Ivan asked.

"Hardly, man. Just need to know what I'm up against. You see, I plan on winning." Alfred said, and blew away a fluff.

Ivan chuckled and covered his mouth as he did so. "Really?"

"Yup. You and Gilbert are gonna lose. Sorry~" Alfred smirked, and finally looked Ivan in the eyes.

Those sky blues held a deep fire. It was cocky, but bright. Ivan's eyes widened a bit, before he calmed down and tilted his head with his own smirk.

"I thought you liked third place?" Ivan mocked.

"Go to hell, Braginski!" Alfred snapped.

"Go for first and see what you get." Ivan said, and stood up.

"Is that a 'shoot for the moon and fall among the stars' kind of thing?" Alfred asked, and stood up as well.

"Hm~ Maybe~"

Alfred placed the blanket in a heap on the couch, and let out a sigh. "Whatever. So I guess I'll be going."

"Da. Don't get hurt walking home." Ivan said.

"I'm not a girl!"

"I know. If you were I would have told you not to get raped."

Alfred gaped at him. " Dude, you are sick!"

"Is it not true?"

"Yeah, it is, but like...I dunno! I'm leaving!" Alfred said, and went to the door.

"Goodbye, Fredka."

"See you tomorrow!" Alfred didn't bother to look at Ivan when he said it, but slam the door on his way out.

Alfred made his way home, walked into his brother's room without knocking, and plopped himself on his brother's bed. Matthew, who was at his desk, just stared at Alfred with a delicately raised brow.

"Eh?"

Alfred looked like a dead weight, and didn't move or speak.

"Oh, my day was fine. How was yours?" Matthew asked, and turned in his chair a bit. He let out a smile, but smirked internally at his brother's antics.

Of course there was no response; just Alfred trying to become more like Matthew's mattress.

"I see, that's good. Yeah, I'm just doing my homework. Really interesting stuff, actually." Matthew continued.

"Eh? You think I'm really smart? Oh, Alfred, stop." Matthew waited for Alfred to finally say something, but it wasn't working.

"Oh yeah, my homework is about evolution and Darwinism. Really fascinating how he discovered it all. The voyages, and the amount of testing and theories. I mean, just now I was reading up on how-"

"Oh my God! Stop!" Alfred said, and rolled off Matthew's bed, successfully hitting the floor.

"So what's wrong?" Matthew asked. It was better to get down to the point than to let Alfred attach himself to the floor.

"Just...I think Ivan...is a little less of an asshole. I feel weird." Alfred said. He was confused, but even he noticed that things were changing. They fought, but it wasn't as bad. It was different... it almost didn't feel like fighting.

"I'm sorry?" Matthew didn't see anything wrong with Alfred giving up on his stubborn ways.

"Bro! It's so weird though! We're like sworn enemies one minute, then the next, I start thinking he might be an okay guy. Still frickin' crazy, but you know what I mean." Alfred sighed, and laid with his back on the floor, looking at Matthew's ceiling.

"That's a good thing."

"No it's not!" Alfred whined and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you." Matthew said with a sigh, and went back to his homework.

"And you call yourself the smart one." Alfred muttered.

\---------------

The whole week, Alfred went to studying those damn worksheets on his figure skating routine, and the paired routine he'd be doing with Ivan. Some of the moves were not only intimate, but complex as well. Just a few places though.

This was coach Winter he was talking about. He liked to play it safe in terms of sexuality. It was all about showing off the hard work of ice skating, not the ice skaters. His routines were to incorporated graceful, fluid moves, with complicated jumps and spins. They needed perfect timing, and precise body movements. That's what they worked on, and worked on...and worked on.

If there was a incident where Ivan places his monstrous hand on Alfred's hip, he would even be surprised. When he was in the zone, that guy's grip was fierce, and Alfred elbowed him a few times as warning, but that didn't always get through to him.

When he yanked Ivan's ear and yelled in it as loud as he could, that usually did the trick though, albeit Ivan sent him the darkest glare ever when he did that.

\---------------

The day of the event arrived, and Alfred was dead set on watching Gilbert perform. Alfred would be next, and Ivan a few performances afterwards. Then the paired skating [would come. Alfred watched as the albino male skated to the middle of the rink with a cocky grin. The music started up, and he instantly pulled into a shooting duck spin. Now that was impressive.

Alfred raised a brow and watched as the cocky demeanor seemed to ooze and pulsate out of the other's body with every stride he took. His cross overs were sharp, and he did them on his side and backwards. He was talented and unafraid. That didn't mean he was sloppy, by any means.

Alfred did things quick, and in a very sloppy manner, scratching ice and skidding from time to time. No, Gilbert was powerful, and he knew that, but he was also graceful and sleek, which he was probably even more aware of. No wonder he was so full of himself. He had every right to be. Still, it was annoying. Alfred wanted to win, so he had to beat him.

Alfred's and Ivan's routine were basically the same as their last one, aside from one or two moves that were switched and a different song to dance to. Alfred felt pretty confident, and was proud he didn't fall, especially when he was really close at one point.

He rested with Ivan in the locker room, and looked over the study sheets Coach Winter gave them. He was a bit nervous. Ivan said it was good, that being nervous helps to keep you in check, but Alfred didn't think so. he felt embarrassed when Ivan took his hand and led him out to the ice rink. They were first.

Alfred took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let Ivan guide him as the music started. Ivan pushed Alfred away till they were an arm's length apart and Alfred, using is inside edge, made a giant circle with Ivan as the center. They came back together and turned,.Ivan lifted Alfred's arms up, and then he spun away from Alfred, leaving him to do a double loop jump. Alfred did the same thing at the same time, and they seemed to be pretty much in sync with one another. They met up again, both going backwards. then, as they passed each other, they grabbed onto the other's hand and spun.

Alfred couldn't think of a routine that could have made him feel more awkward. He was pulled close with Ivan's hand on his hip, and was then catapulted into the air. He landed, albeit a little wobbly, but safely. He looked to Ivan to see that he was lost somewhere far, far away. His eyes seemed to be looking at another ice rink. Alfred couldn't yell at him now, but he was going to afterwards

They parted again to do some separate spins and jumps. When they met up, Ivan took Alfred pulled him close so that their bodies met and fit perfectly together, but something was wrong. When Alfred met Ivan, his glasses bounced off. Usually he stuck some double sided tape so his glasses would be stuck to his head, but he must have been sweating more than usual.

His eyes widened when they he felt them lift off his face, and for some reason, Ivan was able to pick up on that. He leaned forward, which scared Alfred because it almost looked like Ivan was going in for a kiss.

Ivan leaned forward, which in turn curled Alfred's body back. Ivan was resting his chin on Alfred's shoulder, and while the glasses were still in midair, brought his hand out and caught them by a finger. He pulled his hand back in, but continued to hold Alfred close and spin gently as the music slowly came to a stop. If Alfred wasn't blushing before, he was now. Ivan slowly pulled away, and while his face was still inches apart from Alfred's, he whispered something in Russian. Alfred blinked, and then felt Ivan slip his glasses back on.

If the crowd was cheering, Alfred had no clue, because he was too busy trying to calm down. He was going to get a lot of shit for this, and Ivan wouldn't let him live it down. Ivan really saved his butt out there, but did the big guy have to make it so awkward? Alfred was sure Ivan was going to kiss him or something, and it was a good thing he didn't!

No, Ivan just pulled him close, bent his body back like he was a ballerina and nuzzled his head in close to Alfred's neck. Awkward.

They left the ice, and glanced past Feliciano and Lovino. The more disgruntle one seemed to be muttering out some curses, and good ole' Feliciano was trying to calm him down.

Coach Winter quickly grabbed the two, and took them to the locker room.

"That was dangerous." He hissed, and for some reason it was directed to Ivan.

"Da, I understand." Okay, now Alfred was confused.

"Hey, thanks for saving my glasses." Alfred interrupted.

"Do not thank him. It was a lucky catch, and if he had messed up, he would have ruined the whole flow of the routine." Coach Winter scolded, and Ivan remained silent.

"...uh, Yeah, but he didn't. He caught them in midair." Alfred countered. He wasn't sure why he was exactly fighting for Ivan, but it just didn't seem right that Winter was giving him shit for it.

"Nana, calm down."

Alfred pouted, and hated when people didn't stand up for themselves. Well, it just meant he had to then. "I'm just sayin'-" God he was going to hate admitting this to him. "You were pretty cool then." He turned away, not wishing to see what expression the other was making.

Coach Winter sighed and turned to leave. "Come out in a few. After Lovino and Feliciano pair skate, they will be announcing places."

Coach Winter left the locker room, and when Alfred stood up, he finally noticed how sweaty he actually was. He took a little hand towel, and began to clean himself off as best he could. It was awkward because Ivan was still right there, and Alfred could feel him staring.

Alfred sighed, re-cleaned his shoulder, and wondered why he had to stick up for the Russian commie. It was in his heroic nature, that must have been it. With that, he turned to face his partner, but someone caught his eye.

The Prussian albino was walking in, and he strode over to them with his chin held high. "Nice skating out there, Though I feel that it lacked a certain awesome-ness. Of course that can't be helped. Kesesesese~"

Alfred's eyes narrowed and his mouth hung loose. Da fuq was with this guy?


	16. Howdy Partner

Alfred really had to wonder what the hell kind of laugh that was, because it was unlike any he's ever heard. He looked to, Ivan who was smiling darkly and oozing some creepy purple... substance? Alfred blinked, and tried to see if what he was seeing was true.

He swore he could see an icy purple aura whipping around violently, and Ivan was just smiling. He stood up slowly, and took a step beside Alfred. "Hello, Gilbert."

Alfred looked to the albino, who still kept his smirk plastered to his face despite the creepy grin that was clearly directed towards him. Gilbert's left eye twitched, but Alfred didn't notice. Ivan did, and his grin grew more strange.

"Allo. Interesting routine out there. Could have used some better moves. Very boring, but a very touching end." Gilbert snickered, then locked eyes with Alfred.

"Hey, glasses bro, how's it feel knowing you won't even place?" Another strange laugh escaped his lips and Alfred growled.

"Dude! I'll so place. Who the hell are you anyway?" Alfred sneered. He knew the guy's name already, but he didn't feel like giving the him the ego boost.

"Huh!" Gilbert leaned in, then looked to Ivan.

"He hasn't told you about the awesome me? Well, I can see that, but were you blind to my awesome routine?" He asked with a grin.

Alfred looked to Ivan, and Ivan seemed to glance down at him at the same time. He seemed to have calmed down, and found it amusing they were arguing. It was pointless, but they were both the pig-headed type who needed to prove themselves in some way.

"Your routine? Oh, I think I saw some of it." Alfred said, and then looked off to the side.

"Did it overwhelm you that much?" Gilbert asked.

"Huh? Nah, I felt a bit underwhelmed. Thought I should go for a run to get my blood pumping." Alfred countered and smirked. He locked his eyes back with Gilbert's, and a glaring contest began.

"You must be bluffing."

"Uhmm... no dude, I'm not, and I still haven't gotten your name. Mine's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones." He beamed with a bright smile.

Ivan turned away to chuckle into his hand. Gilbert stuck out his lower lip for a moment, then stood up straighter with a sigh. "Gilbert Weilschmidt, and I guess you'll realize how awesome I am soon enough." He said, then walked out the door, but not before sending out one last glare to Ivan.

The moment Gilbert left, Ivan chuckled a bit louder.

"Shut up." Alfred said, and didn't bother to look at him, but just cross his arms in front of his chest.

"It's just...you two are so alike."

Alfred's eyes widened, and he whipped his head around so fast it was sure to leave whiplash. "The fu- Not even close. I'm not as full of myself, and definitely not that weird."

"Mhm~ You are full of yourself at times, and you are very strange."

"Only when I deserve it, and I'm not strange!" Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I don't need a commie telling me I'm strange."

Ivan sighed, and headed for the locker room door. "We should go now."

Alfred, feeling as if he won the argument, quickly followed. He felt that today he'd finally rise up, he wasn't expecting first place, and he didn't mind if Ivan got first place. He'll beat him soon, one step at a time. Second won't be so bad.

The crowd gathered back into their seats, the skaters went to their couches, and the judges elected one to stand. An elder man took the microphone, and announced the rankings for the singles in a soft voice.

They gave an honorable mention to those who had placed 5th and 4th. Alfred closed his eyes tightly, then opened them.

"In third place... Alfred F Jones." The voice was so low and gradient that Alfred almost didn't think he was calling his name.

Alfred's eyes widened in shock, and he slowly walked over to the stand. On his way, he glanced over to Gilbert,whose red eyes seemed to light up along with his smirk. Alfred was awarded his medal, and the man called up the next name.

"In second place... Gilbert Beilschmidt." The albino sighed, but he didn't seem too upset with the outcome, or the fact they messed up on his last name again He walked over, and with a smile, accepted his award.

"And first place... Ivan Braginski." Ivan walked over, child-like smile and all, and took his award.

"Like old times ja? Don't think I'm out yet." Gilbert said with a chuckle.

"Da, like old times, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Ivan commented.

"Of course not! Having the awesome me as a rival is the best thing you could ever hope for."

"Having you as a rival is a good stepping stone."

"Haaa? Don't you think your dense partner over here is more stepping stone material? I'm more like a wall." Gilbert said, and pointed his thumb back to Alfred, who had been standing there the whole time.

He seemed to be a in a daze. He felt more than disappointed about the outcome. He got third place again? What has he been doing for the past weeks? Why couldn't he move forward?

Well, it's not like he really liked figure skating. he did it for his brother to continue playing hockey, and to keep it from going under. He just needed to place, and he shouldn't care. However, he keeps getting third place, and is now being treated as the third wheel in some rivalry.

He was called a stepping stone? Alfred looked up and glared at Ivan. For some reason, when it came to getting mad, he knew he should send his hate right to Ivan.

Ivan glanced over, then went back to entertaining Gilbert.

"Mmm... no he's a not a stepping stone nor a wall." Ivan stated.

"Not a stepping stone nor wall... not very useful then, is he?" Gilbert asked with his hands placed comfortably on his hips.

Alfred didn't care anymore, and since all he had to do was wait for them to announce the pair figure skating, he decided he should find somewhere else to be. He moved through bustling crowd of people, and heard they angry rant of an Italian and the whines of another.

With a happy breath, Alfred wiggled through the crowd and found Feliciano and Lovino. "Feli!" He called

Feliciano turned with tears prickling his eyes, and Lovino turned with a scowl. When Feliciano saw it was Alfred, he smiled brightly.

"Alfred, it's good to see you! You did so well in both your skating! I'm so nervous!" He whined, but walked over and shook Alfred's hands frantically.

Lovino walked over and glared. "Not like you'll beat us though, Stupid." The last added insult wasn't really needed, but it didn't feel like Lovino unless he insulted someone in his sentences.

"Dudes, I think we did pretty awesome! But uhhh..." He trailed, feeling is inner insecurity grow. Realizing he was stuck in a third place rut was not fairing too well on his teenage emotions. He just had to keep telling himself that he didn't really care, that he wasn't figure skating because he really liked it. He didn't like it at all. He should make a list of reasons why he didn't like it when he got home.

"You guys will probably get first anyway. You two are amazing."

"Veee~ You think so?" Feliciano asked with a happy clap.

Lovino smirked, and folded his arms across his chest. "Hmph! We are amazing."

"Still! Your performance with Ivan was amazing! I liked the end the best! It was touching." Feliciano added.

"Idiot brother, don't compliment him!" Lovino roared.

"B-But it's trueee!"

Alfred blanched a little; that little ending was the scariest part. "Oh...glad you liked it, Thanks man."

"No problem! You're getting better and better." Feliciano cheered.

"Thanks Feli, but it doesn't really feel like it." Alfred muttered.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oh pfft- nothing dude! Just thinking about something. Nothing important."

"Idiot." Lovino muttered.

"Well, if you're sure! Hey, you need to give me a call!" Feliciano chirped.

"Haha! Of course, sorry I haven't earlier! Been super busy."

"Oh, I understand. Take your time, but let's hang out soon." Lovino grabbed his brother and yanked him back.

"You know we're really busy!" Lovino snapped

"But it's fun to make friends!" Feliciano countered

"Hey, I know we're all pretty busy, but if we have some free time around the same time let's hang out!" Alfred said, then took a step back. " Hey, I think they're gonna announce the winners for the pair skating soon."

That was a lie, he had no idea, but he was done talking to them too. He didn't know where he should go, and going back to Ivan seemed a little odd. He then realized they would need to walk up together. With a reluctant sigh, he began to search for the Russian's head over the crowd.

Luckily that was easy, because Ivan was rather tall, even for his age. Freaking commie.

Alfred went over to him and found that Gilbert had already left. He didn't do any pair figure skating, so he had no real reason to stay any longer.

"Ah...nana, there you are." Ivan said, and Alfred rolled his eyes. Why was Ivan acting like he was looking for him when he clearly wasn't. Annoying.

"S'up." Alfred said, giving a nod.

Ivan took a step forward. "Problem?"

"No, just wondering when they'll announce our place." Alfred said, and stepped back out of reflex. He wasn't backing down, or frightened or something, but he did need some space.

"Soon. Relax." Ivan commanded.

"I am relaxed."

"You don't sound relaxed."

"I am. Don't tell me you're worried for me or something." Alfred chuckled. "Be weird."

"Should I make fun of you?" Ivan questioned.

"Yes, cause that makes everything better." Alfred said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Ivan raised a brow, and then placed his hand atop Alfred's head. He gripped it, and smiled childishly.

"Ow! My head is not a basketball!" Alfred grabbed Ivan's wrist and pulled that giant hand away.

Ivan used his other hand to grab for Alfred's head, but Alfred grabbed his wrist. It seemed a certain wrestling match had started up. Ivan trying to go for Alfred's head, and Alfred trying to keep those man's hands away.

"Dude, you freaking commie. You'll crush my skull."

"Nyet, Fredka. I need both hands to do that." Ivan reminded him.

"Not the point!" Alfred growled, and their little power struggle continued.

"And in second place...Alfred F. Jones and Ivan Braginski." A voice rang out, snapping the two out of their fight.

They looked to each other, then went to the judge to accept their award. They stood by the judges' table, and waited for the obvious first place winners.

"First place...Feliciano and Lovino Vargas." They made their way up and accepted their award. Feliciano smiled, and he waved to Alfred innocently, but instantly shrank back when Ivan sent him a death glare.

Alfred didn't say anything about it; he was a bit lost in his self-pity. Not only did he get third place again, but he also made them get second in the pair skating. There weren't a lot of great pair figure skaters in this competition, aside from Lovino and Feliciano.

Alfred liked them, well Feliciano, fine, but it still stung knowing his novice skating was bringing down the performance. Ivan was probably going to ridicule him, and coach Winter would give him hell about it at practice.

With a sigh, Alfred walked off to call his mom for a ride home, if she wasn't still at work. If not, then he'd have to take the city bus. He went to the locker room, got dressed, and listened as the phone rang while he put his things in his duffle bag.

His mom picked up, and she sounded like she was bustling around. Busy as usual.

"Hello? Fredie?" Her voice rang out, and the sound of papers ruffling filled the background noise.

"Hey, mom I'm done now. Can you pick me up?"

"You're done? Oh, how'd you do?" She asked.

Alfred cringed. "Uhmm...okay. I got...third again. Ivan and I got second in the pair skating."

"Oh good, you're getting better. Good job." She seemed to have started talking to someone else, then returned to Alfred with an aggravated huff. "Look, I need to stay at least an hour longer..."she trailed off.

"I can take the bus mom, it's no problem." Alfred said, even though it was going to be a pain.

"Alfred, it's late, and I don't want you getting kidnapped. Just wait. I'll try to wiggle out of this quick." She said with a huff.

"No mom, I got it. I'm not some little girl."

More mumbles came from his mother's line, then she returned to him with sigh. "I know that, but I worry."

"Mom, I'm not gonna sit here, I'll be fine-"

"He'll be fine. I'll be with him." Alfred jerked his head back when his phone was taken from his hand, and Ivan stared at him with smile as he spoke to Alfred's mother.

"Hey!" He snapped.

"Ivan?" She asked. "Oh thank you! Good idea, the two of you be safe."

"Da, we will." Ivan mused, and then handed the phone back to Alfred.

He had hung up, and Alfred glared up at the Russian boy.

"We should go. The next bus will be leaving soon." Ivan said, and picked up his own bag of things.

He must have came in and got dressed without Alfred noticing, Which was odd to Alfred, because he felt he was rather good at sensing when another person was close. It was just part of his paranoia issue, really.

"Uhh... I'm not a girl. I can take the bus on my own." Alfred stated.

"I am heading in the same direction. We will be on the same bus anyways." Ivan retaliated.

"Oh..." Well damn, what was he supposed to do now?

"Hurry, лапа" Ivan said, before walking out the locker room door.

With some reluctance, Alfred followed after him, and they boarded the bus together. To Alfred's displeasure, there were two open seats right next to each other in the back. Just perfect.

Usually, if anything was on Alfred's mind, he kept himself busy by playing games or by talking to people; but he had no video games, and the only person he could talk to was either Ivan or this old man. There was nothing to distract him from his thoughts now.

He could fully rip on himself for not progressing and looking like a total loser. He told himself that if he really liked ice skating he would be getting better, but since he doesn't, it can't be helped. It still stung though. He did quite a bit of trash talking, and he had pride that he could do well enough in anything if he just trained for it.

He was just glad Ivan wasn't rubbing it in his face. Now that he thought about it, that was actually very odd. Alfred finally glanced to the side, and he was shocked and amused to see Ivan asleep. Who knew the big guy was weak for bus trips? The rocking must have done it, and Ivan was probably worn out.

Alfred had to admit, Ivan did pretty good out there. He won his singles, and saved Alfred's glasses in their pair skating. He worked hard, it was obvious.

With a sigh, Alfred leaned back in his seat. He didn't feel that tired; a bit physically exhausted, and emotionally... he felt shitty, but he wouldn't say he felt tired. He reminded himself that he wasn't like Ivan, that he didn't put his everything into every performance. With that realization, Alfred groaned, and ran his hand through his hair.

It pissed him off. Some part of him wanted to put his all into it. A part of him wanted to go all out just for the love of the sport. He wanted to push that weird Gilbert guy out of the way. He wanted to look Feliciano in the eyes, and actually agree with his praise... and he wanted to be Ivan's rival. Not some stepping stone or wall, or whatever they were talking about. He was going to be a super hero who brought the cold ice lord down from his tower.

Alfred smirked, and rolled his eyes at himself. He could think of a better, much more epic scenario than that. He'll figure it all out before he goes to bed tonight.

But first, the big question. Does he wake Ivan up at their stop or just sneak off?


	17. Ties

To Alfred's astonishment, Ivan woke up right when the bus stopped at their designated stop. It must have been his commie senses, or he was actually part robot. Alfred wondered about that sometimes.

They got off, and with an awkward wave, parted ways and walked to their houses. Alfred threw open the door, throwing his bag in the process. He ran and jumped on the couch, where his brother Matthew happened to be watching TV and studying.

"Ow! Maple-ing hoser !" Matthew yelled as he was practically crushed.

Alfred burst out laughing. Matthew had a tendency to do anything from cussing, which resulted in him making up some rather hilarious filler adjectives. Once Alfred calmed down. he got himself comfortable, where his legs laid across Matthew's lap.

"Dude! Rub my feet please!" Alfred whined, and laid back against the arm of the couch.

"I'm busy, and I think you broke my hands when you decided to crush me." Matthew said, and quirked a dainty brow.

"Please~ I had a bad day." Now that made Matthew curious.

"You fell again?"

Alfred frowned. "No! I got third place again."

Matthew failed to see the bad news in that. "I'm sorry?"

"Dude! I'm not getting any better, and I'm busting my ass." Alfred clarified.

"That's usually how sports go. It doesn't get easier as you go. I hope you know."

Alfred rolled his eyes, but still wasn't moving his legs. "Shouldn't I be getting better at least?"

"You are...you're just getting into tougher competition."

That made sense, and it kind of lightened Alfred's mood. It was true; he was going up against bigger, and better guys. He didn't need to feel so bad, and he'd have plenty of chances. He would admit, it still got to him... to think he's been stuck at third place, despite all the time he's spent with Ivan. He thought some of that Russian perfectionism would brush off, and maybe it has; He felt the need to get better and better.

He wanted to rise up and show that cocky albino who's boss, to show Ivan he's good enough, and to be able to call Feliciano as an equal. Even though Feliciano is such a nice guy, it made Alfred feel strange when he was going to text or call just to say hello.

He wanted to get a little better, to actually be some competition for Feliciano and his brother before he called. It was weird, but he thought if he just called him out of the blue without gaining some credit, he'd just look like some fanboy. It'd turn awkward fast; at least with a little rivalry, they could kid around and tease each other.

"Stupid." Matthew pushed Alfred's legs off when Alfred suddenly went quiet and forgot he was talking to Matthew.

Now that surprised Alfred; yeah his brother got upset once in a while, he was human, but he seemed extra pissed for some reason. Then it hit him; Matthew had a hockey game today at the ice rink. And if Alfred remembered correctly, they had to play against a really tough team.

If anything, Alfred should be the one offering to rub Matthew's feet. "Hey...uhhh..I'm gonna get some ice cream. you want any?"

"With what money?" Matthew asked, but pretty tempted.

"Well, I was able to talk mom into giving my some allowance again." Alfred said with a proud grin as he got up.

"Really? how much?"

"3 dollars." Matthew looked like he was about to laugh. "Hey! it's more than nothing, and I've been saving!"

"So you have...six dollars?"

Alfred gave a nod, and Matthew shook his head with small chuckle.

"Okay. you going to the corner store?"

"Noooo. I'm gonna get in the car I have and go all the way to the store."

"I was going to offer to go with you." Matthew said, then rested on the couch.

"Nah, I got it. I'll be back in a bit." Alfred went upstairs grabbed his money, then went to the door.

Matthew was there, and handed him a couple extra dollars. "Get moose tracks."

Alfred chuckled. " That's what I wanted, too!" He took the money then ran out the door.

When Alfred came back, they went right to the kitchen to get the bowls. They set themselves huge scoops of ice cream and started to chow down. They may have been in their third spoon full when they heard their mother pull up the driveway.

She walked in, made note of Alfred's things in the hallway, and walked into the kitchen. She sighed, but got out a bowl and sat with them.

"Hard day?" All three asked at the same time.

It grew quiet, each one grinning like mad, before they burst out laughing. They then began to share the details of their day, and gave each other tons of pity. Sadly, all the ice cream was gone by the end of it, and they headed off to bed.

The next morning, Alfred awoke by rolling out of his bed and falling on the floor. He lazily rolled on the floor so he could stare at his ceiling then got up. When he stood up, he smelled something delicious. Pancakes!

Matthew was making pancakes. Alfred untangled himself from his blankets, scrambled out of his room, and down the hall. When Matthew made pancakes, it was usually after an upsetting game, and they were to die for.

Alfred slid into the kitchen and cheered. "Yes! Pancakes!"

"Not so loud! Mom's still sleeping." Matthew scolded, but in his usual whisper voice

"Pft- you sure you're not mom?" Alfred asked with a grin.

"I'm sure." Matthew added, He was still whispering though

"So you have any reject pancakes I need to help you get rid of?" Alfred asked and scoped out the area.

"No, all of them are perfect. Just wait." Matthew insisted.

"Fine." He turned, and waited at the table for his food to be served to him.

Served he was, and they sat down to eat. They heard the shower start up and knew their mother was up. She came down an hour later, and Matthew got up to re-heat the pancakes. She walked to the living room where Alfred was playing his video games and ruffled his head.

"Hello champ." She said with a smile.

Alfred turned his head with a grin. "Hey mom! Morning! You're looking good, you going out?" He asked when he noticed his mother was in dressy casual attire.

"I'm going to go out with the girls. We're going to get some coffee, then we're going to get some flowers to make arrangements for Lucy's store." She clarified with a smile.

"Oh cool! Have fun." Alfred gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, and she did the same before going to the kitchen and force-cuddling Matthew.

She ate the pancake, and then made sure to give them their chores.

"Also, Arthur will be coming by a little later, so hurry up and get the house cleaned." She said as she got her purse.

"Okay mom." Matthew chirped and went to doing the dishes.

"I mean it." She said to Alfred, who was still on the couch.

"I knooooowww." He drawled with a smirk.

She sighed, then walked out the door. Alfred stayed at his spot. He was able to hook up with Kiku, and they played together. That really made Alfred feel good; it's been so long since he's been able to play with Kiku and hang out. They usually did very well together, because Kiku was just that good. Alfred was pretty good too, but it seemed Kiku had some cheat codes up his sleeve or something.

Time flied by, and it felt like he'd only played for a few minutes when Matthew came in.

"Hey, I finished my chores, and Arthur's going to be here in 15 minutes." Matthew said.

"Huh?" Alfred looked to his phone and his eyes bugged at the time.

Arthur was always on time; never early, never late. He was always right on the dot, so Alfred said goodbye and began to scramble to get his things done, which resulted in a poor excuse of cleaning. It was frantic, and not very thorough. Matthew sighed as he watched his brother's pathetic attempt at cleaning.

Matthew heard the door bell ring. He knew it was Arthur, so he just made his way back to his room. Alfred quickly ran to the door, yelling a quick 'coming!', and opened the door.

"A-Arthur! Awesome! Come on in." Alfred quickly led Arthur in and to the kitchen table.

Arthur went in and sat down. "Good afternoon, Alfred. Ready to get some work done?"

"Uhhh...Yeah." Alfred chuckled.

"Good. Let's go over some essay prompts today." Arthur said, and got out some packets.

"Ah... not that great at essays." Alfred mused.

Arthur quirked a brow at Alfred's poor English. "Amongst other things."

"Hey! No need to be mean." Alfred pouted, but he tried to do it in a cute way.

Arthur smirked. "Well, the fact that you're so afraid of them only proves you need to work on them more. Honestly, an essay is pretty simple once you get the hang of it."

"I'm not afraid. I just think they're boring and pointless. Have you read some of the prompts they have us write about?" Alfred asked.

"I see your point. They aren't exactly enthralling." Arthur mused.

"They're really dumb, and you know it. They're super random and about stupid things no one even cares about." Alfred insisted.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you have to do them for your school, and you'll need it in college." Arthur countered.

"I know, I know." Alfred sighed, and got out his notebook paper.

"So...uhh...how was your day?" Alfred asked.

"Hm? Oh, rather pleasant. A rather...hectic morning, but other that, fine. I had some tea before I came here."

"You really do love tea don't you?" Alfred mused.

"It's a lovely drink. Better for you than what you probably drink."

"Haha, yeah, but it tastes funny."

"Well you must not have had good tea before."

"Good tea?" Alfred asked, failing to see the difference.

"Oh my. Next time I'm over, I'm going to make you real tea." Arthur said, suddenly becoming fired up. He then handed Alfred the prompt he needed to do, then went to taking some other papers out to grade.

Alfred reluctantly looked at the prompt and got his pencil ready. Right when he was putting is name on his paper, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He quickly took it out and looked at it under the table. It was a text from his father.

Message: Hey sport! I'm gonna be in town next week. Lets hang out.

Alfred's eyes widened, and Arthur, who had noticed the interference, was giving a questioning look. At first, he was annoyed with the fact that Alfred was texting so blatantly in front of him, but the other's expression changed that.

"It was my dad." Arthur's eyes widened to match Alfred's.

"Oh, that's nice. What did he say?" Arthur asked, and hoped it sounded like some small talk instead of being intrusive.

"Uhmm...He just said he was gonna be in town next week or something." Alfred muttered. He did find it rather annoying to have to say it, but what kind of relationship would he be building if he didn't tell the truth?

"That's nice...are you going to catch up with him?" Now Arthur wasn't making any eye contact at this point.

He's known the family for a few years now. This would be his second year to tutor Alfred, but he's known Alfred's mother for a couple years before hand. They got along well, and he became a trusted friend of hers.

Arthur really never shared, but Alfred heard from his mom that she knew Arthur from when he was a punk. Alfred couldn't believe it, and still doesn't to this day. Arthur couldn't have been a punk of any kind, but his mom still sticks to that story.

She had found him outside her office building, smoking a pack of cigarettes like it was second-nature. She said that she kindly asked him to smoke somewhere else, but what she would call kind was more likely a command. He refused, so she grabbed the pack and took a cig,along with his lighter. She blew out a plume of smoke, and began to unfold every stress and drama of her life that lead up to today. He was shocked; she said his expression was priceless, and he couldn't even begin to tell her about his problems.

Arthur commented that, at the time, his problems were insignificant, and that he was just being selfish.

The story then went that Arthur was urged on to talk about his problems, and he would come back to that spot around the same time. She would be there, and they'd light one up before talking about the stresses of their day.

By the second week, Alfred's mother refused the cigarette, and seemed content with just talking together. Slowly, but surely, Arthur decided to stop, or that's how the story went. Alfred still has a hard time believing that Arthur would be some punk who smoked.

Arthur admitted to it, but never goes into detail. He said it was a shameful part of his life, and that he was glad that he had someone like Alfred's mother there for him. It was really a coincidence, though. He felt like smoking behind some building because he didn't want to go home, and they had met.

She didn't treat him like dirt, she treated him like any other human with problems.

When he heard the things she went through with her husband leaving her and her two sons, he finally gained an understanding of real pain and what real strength looked like.

Arthur straightened up his life, got good grades, and went to college. It's a very inspiring story, and Alfred loves those, but he still couldn't wrap his head around the idea. Matthew seemed a little bit more accepting of it, but it was hard to tell exactly what Matthew thought.

Back to the main point. Arthur was considered close to the family, and he knew more than Alfred did about the whole mother and father situation. Alfred and Matthew were both 9 when their father decided to split on the family.

Alfred hadn't the slightest clue why; the whole time, he could only remember his dad being supportive and happy. He had Alfred try all kinds of sports. The same was with Matthew, until hockey came along, and then that's where Matthew stayed.

He was a fun dad who always smiled and joked around. He always did fun things, and did them with tons of energy. He never sat still, nor did he stick with one thing. He always had to move, to change. It was just who he was. When he left, it was a big surprise to everyone, and a major upset.

He didn't tell any of them where he was going, or why. The only way Alfred really even knew he was still alive were from the text messages he'd get at random, like the one today. Alfred was obviously the one closest; Matthew was more detached to the situation for some unknown reason.

Matthew may have seen or heard something that Alfred didn't, which may have changed him, but he never talked about it either.

It was awkward, but Alfred still felt close to his dad. It did scare his mother though, that, and the fact that the two were so much alike.

Looking over to Arthur, Alfred gave a shrug. "Dunno." He said, and then decided it was a good time to study.


	18. Love to Hate

After that awkward study session on Sunday, Alfred awoke Monday morning to be greeted with an equally awkward morning. Ivan was acting strange, or maybe it was normal, and that's why Alfred thought it was strange. Anyway, they went for a run, and did their stretching like usual, but Ivan seemed to be a little more relaxed than usual. He wasn't running that fast, it was more like a well paced jog. He was keeping silent the whole morning, didn't even tease Alfred when he stumbled over nothing. It was odd that they weren't fighting, and it was getting on Alfred's nerves, he had no one to take his aggression out on.

School went well, boring, un-eventful, and then practice again. Coach Winter didn't even talk to Alfred about his performance, and it felt that the two Russian's were on the same wave length about something. Alfred had a hunch.

They knew why Alfred was here, why he skated, and they knew he didn't skate for the joy of skating. It could be that they've given up on Alfred now. They probably didn't expect him to do any better, and he didn't have to. He was just there to fill in a spot, as long as he placed nothing mattered. It was obvious he wasn't getting any better, or the competition was just getting to good for him.

Alfred was skating, just pacing actually when he slipped and fell on his butt. He sighed when he felt the cold ice begin to chill his butt, but didn't move. It barely snapped him out of his daze, and it made him feel worse. Like a loser.

He shouldn't care what those two think, but why did he want their appreciation so bad? He felt like he needed it, for them to support him in some way. To continue to urge him to go harder, he couldn't stand this indifference.

He scratched his head and didn't care if he'd get a wet mark on his butt from the ice melting. He had a lot on his plate all of a sudden, what with his dad coming to visit, school, and figure skating. He still wasn't sure if he'd go see his father, or if he should just forget about him.

Alfred was the closest to him, but that didn't mean Alfred didn't resent him for what he did, for leaving them. That didn't change that his father was his father, and he still wanted to be apart of his life.

"Fredka." A soft voice called, and Alfred felt his arm being pulled.

"Huh?" He looked up to see Ivan there pulling him up off the ice. Man that guy was strong.

"You've been sitting like some lost pup for a while now." Ivan said with a smirk.

"No, I haven't." Alfred retorted with a pout, but stood up on his own.

"Da, you have."

Alfred pushed Ivan back, which was a bit of a surprise to the other. His violet eyes opened, and his hand shot out to grab Alfred's wrist. He pulled Alfred close, and quirked his head to the side.

"Let go man."

"What's with you?" Ivan asked.

Alfred sighed, and rolled his eyes. "I've got some stuff on my plate I don't need you and your ugly nose in my face."

Ivan growled in an almost animalistic way, but smiled. "Why don't you tell me?"

Of course his voice was icy cold, and Alfred just stared at him. " Dude, you're not my friend."

The look on Ivan's face made Alfred regret those words, because not only did he look hurt, but he looked angry.

"Wait, I-"

Ivan put on his childish smile, and turned away. He skated to another part of the rink, and practiced an old routine of his. Alfred groaned, and quickly skated after the other.

"Hey, listen-" Ivan skated away and preformed a double salchow.

"Very nice, but Ivan, listen-" Ivan then skated past Alfred to do a spin.

Alfred growled, but let out the air through his nose. He swiftly caught up to Ivan, and having seen his routine before, skated with him, in time with him. Ivan didn't noticed at first till Alfred was in front of him, just a few feat, but doing his same routine. He chuckled.

"Always with the attention." He muttered, but Alfred didn't hear it.

They skated like this, separate but the same. Winter came out of his office and was about to call them over when he saw them. He smirked, and just leaned on the wall to watch them. At the end of the routine he waved them over.

"Alright, this weekend there will be no competitions or practice. Think of it as a treat, but don't get careless and get hurt." He ordered.

Alfred smiled, and knew it was just what he needed. Winter told them what they needed to work on, and they went back out to the ice to do so. Alfred was quick to pull Ivan back and get his attention. He had a scowl on his face, but quickly shook it off.

"Look, earlier, what I said. It was dumb."

"Go on." Ivan said with a smile, a large smile. He was enjoying this.

"It was dumb, and not like you consider us friends either, but I like you better than before." Alfred clarified.

"You're acting so shy Fredka, it's cute."

"Dude-"

"I'd like to think we're friends." Ivan added.

"Huh?"

"Da."

"We fight all the time though." Alfred retorted.

"Not really." Was Ivan's gracious response.

"Uh yeah! We do."

"We have disagreements, but we don't fight. Especially compared to how we used to."

Now that Alfred thought about it, that was true. "Oh."

"See?"

"So like...you would call us friends?"

"Hmm, Da."

Alfred was a bit shocked, and felt awkward because he sure didn't feel the same. Or he did and just didn't want to change his old rivalry feelings. He liked Ivan being the commie in his way, for him to be a friend was just weird. Not like they really hung out unless it was figure skating related.

It was kind of cool, to think Ivan would consider him a friend. "Well, I'm an awesome guy." Alfred chuckled and shrugged.

"You're an idiot with little redeeming qualities...but I don't mind it too much after getting to know you."

"Dude, you could have just agreed with me." Alfred said, finding the other's statement to have the opposite affect then what it was originally intended.

"I could have." Ivan mused with a chuckle.

"Ugh! Dude, I hate you sometimes!" Alfred said, but couldn't help but notice it felt good to talk like this. He felt happy now.

"I know Fredka."

"Alfred."

"Hm?"

"My name, Al- Fred."

"...I like Fredka better."

"It's so weird though."

"Fredka is not weird...Ah, not the name I mean."

"Fine! I don't feel like arguing anymore. I've got some moves to perfect." Alfred retorted and sped off to go do said moves, feeling better than before.

Ivan slid to a halt, and rested a hand on his hip. He really couldn't figure that idiot American out sometimes, and wondered if it was all American's or if Alfred was just special. He wasn't going to stress over it too much, he had more important things to do. He still had to keep himself in top form, even if they weren't going to be competing this weekend.

It helped that he loved figure skating, loved the feel of gliding along, loved the scent of the ice rink, and loved to hear the sound of his scarf rippling behind him. It was a soft and comforting lullaby.

Every jump had to be higher, better, perfected in every way to make that lullaby as beautiful as the one his sister used to sing him when he was small. Ah, he was getting sentimental now. It didn't make him angry or sad though, it usually did, but he felt happier now. How strange.

\---------------

It was just Thursday, and they didn't have a competition that weekend so why was Ivan dead set on them working on their paired figure skating routine? Alfred was sure they didn't need to, they got second last time, and that's pretty good.

"Practice makes perfect."

"Yeah, but." Alfred wanted to say he just didn't want to, but that was a weak argument case.

So he decided to suck it up and practice with Ivan. Alfred noticed he's been more lenient with Ivan lately, with figure skating in general. Maybe it was to keep his mind off his father being in town.

He let Ivan take his hand with a bored expression, and pace around before being pushed in front of the tall Russian. He was facing Ivan while moving backwards and Ivan held onto his arms. Ivan brought Alfred close then pushed him back out. Ivan let one of his hands go and brought his leg up, Alfred did the same. Both holding the opposite leg up as they glided across the ice. It was an impressive feat, but Alfred felt so awkward.

"Can we not do that?" He asked.

"Nyet, it is a good move, the judges will be impressed." Ivan commented.

"I don't like it."

"You'll get used to it."

"I don't want to!" Alfred shouted.

"My ears Fredka~" Ivan said with a childish grin, but it was obvious he was pissed.

If the obvious digging of fingers into Alfred's side was anything to go by.

"Lets work on an assisted jump." Ivan offered.

"Where you launch me into the air, no thanks." Alfred said and detached Ivan's hand.

"We need to work on it...well, I might have some trouble with your weight." Ivan smiled, and Alfred quirked a brow.

Ivan was pissed about something, and Alfred actually wanted to know why, and not just to make fun of him. He sighed and guessed the heroic thing he could do was humor the other.

"I haven't gained any weight, you're just being pissy." There, that was totally helpful.

"One way to find out." Ivan chirped.

"Yeah, lets get this started, give it your best shot!" Alfred shouted with a smirk.

Ivan smiled, a sinister smile that spread up. "Da~"

Alfred didn't like how he sang that, and for good reason. Either, being pissed gives Russian's super strength or Ivan's been taking steroids because he was lifting Alfred higher than before. It could have been that Alfred's been losing weight, but he knew he leveled out.

Alfred could handle the landing but the speed and force it generated made him go too fast which caused him to slip and fall. He didn't know how to keep himself balanced at that velocity. So he fell, a lot, and Ivan seemed to find it funny, but he would always go to help Alfred up. Of course Alfred refused any help and sent him a glare. He wasn't a princess and would get up on his own, every time.

To think he felt any type of warm fuzzy friendship feelings was beyond him. All he felt was his body growing bruised and sore from the landings. He was pissed, but he was going to keep working on it, and land the jump perfectly just to rub it in Ivan's big nose.

Ivan took his waist again, and then slowly started to speed up.

"Fredka, why don't you fall on your butt like normal people? Especially with all that cushion." Ivan asked with a low chuckle by Alfred's ear. Now wasn't that the icing on the cake

"Hey, Ivan? Why don't you got back to Russia?" Oh crap, he forgot Ivan couldn't take a joke.

"5 seconds."

"For what?" Ivan didn't give him a count down before.

"2...1" Suddenly, Alfred was in the air.

He was going higher than before, and there was something that clicked in his brain. If he tried to land this he could possibly hurt himself, badly, but Alfred loved a challenge. If Ivan thought he was going to just use Alfred as some sort of doll he could toss around then he was mistaken.

Alfred went for a double spin, and landed on his right leg. It was painful, and he'd need to ice when he got home, but he landed safely. Or so he thought, and soon found himself landing back on his butt. He let himself slide across the ice like that till he came to a stop. He was glaring at Ivan the whole time his butt was sliding across the ice.

Ivan seemed to have realized his error, but still found some humor in it all. He didn't stop smiling and glided over to Alfred and stood in front of him.

"Y'know, I kind of want to kick you in the knee, but the blades would probably break a bone or something." Alfred said, and just stared up at Ivan. "And that doesn't sound like such a bad thing right now."

Ivan leaned down till his head hovered slightly above Alfred's. "Mhm~ Sorry. Don't do that."

"What's with you? One day you're all friendship loving and now you're throwing me around." Alfred asked and still didn't bother to get up.

"Eh? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. I'm just so light, and you love throwing me." Alfred countered.

"лапа, why don't you get up?"

"Cause, thanks to you I have a huge bruise growing on my butt and unless you want to kiss it better, I'm going to let the ice take care of it." Alfred retorted and crossed his legs.

"I'm sorry лапа, Please get up." Ivan still wanted to practice more, he needed to practice more.

"Usually I could careless about your problems, but dude, what's up?"

Ivan's eyes widened and he straightened up. With a confused expression he looked down at Alfred whose blue eyes seemed to peer deeply into his. Alfred noted that Ivan looked like a lost child almost, a big one especially at this angle.

"School." Ivan stated. " Just some school work."

Now Alfred knew that was complete bull. Alfred stood up slowly, and skated off the ice. Ivan followed after him.

"Fredka, we still have time left to practice."

"I'm calling it a day." Alfred said, and sat down on the bench to take his skates off.

Ivan's hands clenched at his sides and he turned away. He went back to the ice rink, and started back on his routine. Alfred left the locker room, and walked over to the door, he looked back at Ivan and rolled his eyes. He swore he'd never understand that freak.

\---------------

Friday went uneventfully, both of them were rather silent, and only practiced what coach Winter came out to explain then were left to their own devices. The two boys kept to themselves, but Alfred noticed that Ivan would look over at him. Almost like he wanted to say something, but Alfred's first instinct was to pretend he didn't noticed and just skate. It was so boring though, without Ivan there to bug him, or skate with him, practicing felt empty.

He'd get over it, and he did. The practice went by at a snails pace, but when it was over Alfred was the first out the door. He couldn't stand to be there a moment longer, and he had a video game marathon with Kiku to start up.

There Alfred was a greeted by a few of Kiku's relatives, and some snacks. He didn't know the name, but it tasted good so he didn't care. The two boys quickly ran up to Kiku's room to start the gaming.

Alfred couldn't remember getting so excited, scared, and pissed. The game was fun, had some jump scares, and the damn controller wouldn't work for him sometimes. It must be because he's at someone else's house. If he was at his house with his controller he would have done better.

He was happy to learn he could stay the night, and called his mom to let her know.

"Yes, Alfie you need a ride or you staying over?"

"I'm staying mom. See you tomorrow."

"Mmkay honey, have fun, and be good, don't be loud, and don't eat all their food oh and-"

"I got it mom." Alfred whined.

"Okay, but I have one more thing."

"Yeah?" Oh boy.

"Arthur told me your father texted you."

Alfred couldn't believe it, he was shocked that Arthur would tell his mom about it. He didn't ask Arthur to keep it a secret, but he thought he would understand. Alfred gulped.

"He might have."

"Alfred." She warned.

"Yeah, he did okay? He said he was going to be in town."

"...Do you want to see him?" This was the first time she sounded so nervous.

"I-I kind of do."

"Oh, Alfie...I know you still like your father but-"

"Mom, can we talk about this later?" Alfred interrupted.

"Oh, sure honey. When you get home. Please call me if you need a ride."

"Okay I will." He ended the call and put his cell phone back in his pockets and walked back into Kiku's room.

"Haha, ready to get your butt kicked?" He asked with a grin.

"Alfred-san, I respect your skills, but you still have a long ways to go." Kiku said.

"We shall see man!" Alfred grabbed his controller and sat down. He was happy to lose himself in the game, and decided he ignore the text he got till before he went to sleep.


	19. Hmaburgers Can't Solve Everything

If Alfred knew anything, it was that this wasn't going to end well. Late last night he was thinking, thinking about how he'd respond to his father, if he should respond at all. He looked at his phone again and sighed. He did want to see his father, he really did. Alfred remembered all the fun times they had together, and just because he left it didn't mean he didn't stop being Alfred's father.

It would be nice to just see his dad for a little bit, talk to him maybe. Yeah.

Alfred texted back, and told his dad he was at a friends house, and should pick him up in the morning. His father texted back in a few minutes with happy face and an 'ok'. Alfred chuckled and thought his dad was such a dork.

Alfred went to sleep, but with a heavy heart, he would be sneaking off behind his mother's back by doing this, but if he told her what he was doing then she would get upset. It was best he just keep this to himself, he wouldn't stay long though, just chat and get something to eat. Just some catching up should be okay.

\---------------

That morning Alfred ate with Kiku and played some more video games before his dad texted him, and told him he was waiting outside. Alfred quickly got his things together, and then ran out the door. His father was there parked outside by the curb in his white pick-up truck.

Alfred ran over and threw his things in the back, and then went over to the passenger seat.

"Hey dad." He said with a small smile.

"Hey! There you are, hope in!" His dad said. He was a bright man of 40 with a few wrinkles showing, but he looked young.

"Alright!" Alfred always felt energized when he was around his dad, and he smiled as he got in the truck, and his dad started it up.

"So...uhmm, what are you doing in town dad?" Alfred asked, curious despite how awkward it probably sounded.

"Hm? Oh, I decided to join a band! We're going for a gig in the next city, but we're stopping here to get some relaxing time. Thought I come say hi to my favorite little sport." He said with a cheer.

Oh, so that's what his dad was into, that was interesting, Alfred never knew his dad even knew how to play an instrument. Alfred liked instruments himself, couldn't play too much, but he liked the guitar. He and Mattie both did, maybe this was the chance they needed to bond.

"What do you play dad?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"Oh, the saxophone." His dad answered with a grin.

Well that deflated the whole idea, his dad was in a jazz bad. He was old, so it made sense.

"That's cool, do you play a lot?"

"Yup! We have gigs all the time, they're always super fun." His dad explained as he drove away from the quiet suburb and into the city.

"That's cool, I wanna hear you play sometime." Alfred said.

"I'd be my honor! Haha! But what are you doing lately? Any girlfriends?" His father asked.

"Ah, actually I've taken up figure skating." Alfred said and looked to the side nervously.

"Figure skating huh. What happened to karate?"

"Quit that."

"Baseball?"

"Once the season was over I went to play basketball."

"Oh how was that?" His dad chirped up.

"It was okay, not my thing so I quit."

His father's face fell noticeably . "Oh! What about that hip hop...uhmm break dancing?"

"I still kind of do that...I still like it and know some moves, but figure skating has been keeping me busy." Alfred, and hoped that would suffice his father's curiosity.

"So, you skating with a pretty girl? They have to keep themselves so tiny for that sport don't they?" His father continued, and Alfred paled.

"T-There aren't any girls on the team." Alfred clarified and cleared his throat.

"Oh, you just doing singles then?"

"N-No...it's a small club, and to keep it going I need to do pair figure skating as well." Okay this was getting embarrassing. His dad was obviously a straight man, he married and had kids. He also prided in his sons joining manly sports and going off to do manly things. It was also apparent that he expected his boys to be straight.

Alfred wasn't sure what he should do, it wasn't that he liked Ivan in that way, but they did skate together and touch each other in places two straight men would never touch. Alfred was gay, at least for Arthur, so he was Arthur sexual. He never really thought about looking at men, and thinking they're attractive. It was the same for girls, he could point a pretty girl in a heart beat, but that's not what really held his attention.

He's met and seen plenty of good looking people, boy or girl, but Arthur was the first to actually captivate him and that in itself was a major feet.

"Oh, haha! Must be awkward for you and him. Do you guys enjoy it?" Now this was a trick question. It wasn't asking if they enjoyed figure skating, it was asking if they enjoyed figure skating with each other.

"Not really...I mean ice skating is fun, but the pair skating is stupid." There perfect teenager response.

They came to a stop light and Mr. Jones looked over to Alfred. "So, how does the dynamic of your pair skating go?"

"Huh?"

"Like, do you lead or does the other guy, what's his name."

"Oh...it's Ivan, and he does the lifting and stuff. He's been doing it longer then I have, a-and he's kind of taller than me." Alfred stated and looked over at the sidewalk full of busy people.

He knew his father's pride wouldn't like that too much. That his son would be playing the girl role like that.

"Are you and Ivan friends?" His father asked after a moment of silence, as the light turning green.

"Well...we actually used to fight with each other all the time. Got me suspended last year, but I'm kind of getting to know him. He's super weird though."

His father seemed to stop for a moment to think on what Alfred said. "Has he...flirted or got touchy?"

Alfred's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his father just asked if Ivan molested him. Did his dad honestly think he would let himself be molested by that commie and not tell anyone?

"Dude! Dad! No!" Alfred shouted, it pissed him off a little too much. Yeah Ivan was weird, but they were kind of working on the friend zone thing, and his dad just called him a pervert?

"Sorry sorry! Just had to know! Haha! Just being a dad. Hey, you wanna go to McDonalds?" He asked and looked ahead to see the golden arches shining down like a ray of Gods light..

Nice distraction. "Ah, sure." Alfred decided he'd hold back his other thoughts until after they got something to eat, this was getting stressful. Getting a few big mac's with his dad they decided to park the truck near a small park to relax, and eat their meal.

Stuffing his face with a hamburger was much easier than dealing with the awkward atmosphere that grew as they ate. So, it was obvious his dad might not be so keen on the idea of his son being gay, or that he played the girl role in paired figure skating. Alfred still had pride as man, but he couldn't help that he had to play second fiddle to Ivan. He's grown to get over it, it helped that Ivan didn't shove it in his face.

Ivan just skated, he wanted Alfred to live up to his expectations, because he wanted to win. Alfred could respect that. Even though it was annoying, and Alfred hated to be told what to do. He wanted to win too, despite figure skating not being his go to sport.

"So..." His father took another bite and chewed for a moment. "...you going to quit soon?"

Alfred put his hamburger down, and looked at his dad. He was disgusted, even his father thought he was a quitter. That really pissed him off, he didn't want to hear that from his quitter of a father. It made it seem like they were father and son to the core.

"No! I'm gonna see this through!"

"Woah, woah, calm down sport. If you really like this, you really like it."

"I-I" Alfred wasn't sure if he really liked figure skating that much, but he just didn't want to be seen as as a quitter, he didn't want to be like his dad.

"I want to continue with this dad." Alfred clarified.

"Oh...that's a bummer."

"Why? Shouldn't you be proud or something?" Alfred asked and took another bite of his hamburger.

"Well..." His father stuffed his face once again. "...I was thinking." He chewed a bit more then swallowed.

"Yeah?" Okay, his father needed to get to the point.

"Well it was kind of the reason I came to visit." His father said and stuffed his face full of the rest of his burger then some coke.

Alfred blinked in disbelief. His father had a secret agenda for coming to see him? He couldn't just come over to see his family? He had to have another reason? Oh that's great, Alfred was close to just jumping out of the truck.

"Yeaaahh?" Alfred asked, stretching out the word, he was getting rather annoyed.

"Sport...how would you like to come live with me?" His father put on his best smile.

Alfred could only look on with complete shock, he wasn't expecting this at all. So his father came into town, got ahold him, just to ask if he'd like to come live with him?

"What about Mattie?" They were twins, a set combo if you will.

"He doesn't really like me. I think he actually hates me." His father offered as a reason he wouldn't invite his other son.

"Yeah, I think he does too, but why all of a sudden? This is ...out of nowhere dad! You can't just- and aren't there like laws?"

"Here's the thing, you can talk to your mom about it. Tell her you want to come live with me."

"But-"

"It will probably be easier on her, and we can hang out like old times!" His father seemed so proud of himself for thinking this up, but it only made Alfred cringe.

"That's...dad..."

"We can enroll you into another figure skating club in Cali." His father interjected.

"C-Cali!" Alfred didn't know he was moving to California.

"Yup, that's where me and my band are heading for a tour along the coast. Then we'll find an apartment to stay at. It'll be fun, and you'll get to see the sights."

"I can't, I have to stay at this figure skating club." Alfred said, and didn't really want to go into details why, he was still trying to process what was going on now.

"Alfie...do you have a crush on that Ivan boy?" His father asked rather seriously.

"Dad!" Okay, Alfred had just about had enough of this. He opened the door and stumbled out of the truck. He then walked over to the bed of the truck to get his things.

"Hey, sport where you going?" His father called out before he got out of the truck.

"I'm done dad. I'm going home." Alfred said shortly, and started walking down the side walk. He wasn't a big fan of the city, but he was able to figure out where he was, and how he'd get home. He got his three dollar allowance so he should be able to get one bus ride out of it.

"You shouldn't walk home. I dunno what I said to upset you, but lets not be hasty here." His father said and jogged over.

"No, I'm going home on my own. I'm tired and I want to go home to play some video games with Mattie." Alfred snapped with a glare.

"Well I can drop you off, you're in the city." His father said showing some concern.

Alfred didn't need to be treated like a little boy who needed someone to hold his hand. "I'm fine, I'll take the bus. I need some space."

"Well, if that's how you really feel then, man you're like your mother so much sometimes. Anyway! Think about what I said. We can go surfing, and see if we can get into the movie business." His dad said and patted Alfred on the back.

"Yeah, sure." Alfred muttered and made his way to where he was sure a bus stop was. He looked at his phone, and saw that his mother had left him a couple messages and he wondered if he should call her now. He didn't quite feel like being yelled at just yet. He needed some time to clear his head.

To think he could trust his father to be mature and just want to talk to him. Alfred hoped that he could tell his father the things that stressed him out, and he kind of wanted to tell him about his current sexuality. Was it so odd that he wanted somewhere deep down for his father to know.

He wasn't expecting to be accepted right off the bat, but in his head his father would be surprised, but still love him. He might not be proud, and he could even be ashamed at first, but grow to understand. It was obvious now, his father wasn't going to be the least bit understanding. His dad was going to keep doing what he wanted.

The only reason he probably wanted to have Alfred come with him was for some company, and to feel young again. With Alfred around he had an excuse to go out and do more things. Mattie wouldn't give him the time of day and his wife would smack him the first moment she saw him. That's probably what she's going to do when she sees Alfred when he gets home.

He really didn't want to go home now.

With a heavy and confused heart, Alfred got on the bus and went to an open seat near the back. He was sure this bus would take him close to his house, or at least in walking distance to it. Despite his country boy appearance he was rather good at finding his way in cities and crowds. He liked the energy of it all, he liked being around people, so it wasn't like he was in any danger of getting lost. It helped it was in the middle of the day.

The bus jostled and filled with more people as time went on. He noticed a few stores and buildings he's been to before, that was a good sign. There was another stop, and another group of passengers. .

He really cursed his father, he thought that they would hang out, chat for a bit then go their separate ways. He thought , that for a second they could act like a normal father and son, but no. His father had to ask weird things, and be a total homophobic prick. Where was his cool dad that always supported anything Alfred tried, and encouraged him to try new things to find his passion?

Obviously he was gone, along with Alfred's ability to find his passion.

Okay, this was an over statement, Alfred just never found anything worth sticking to. He enjoyed the sports and activities he was in, but he never loved them. He never wanted to do something with all his heart, to spend hours and hours on, except video games. He couldn't just stay at home and get fat playing video games, no matter how much he wanted to. That did sound like heaven to him right about now though.

Just going home to his own bed sounded great. He was full of delicious hamburgers, and on a warm bus that rocked back and forth. He wanted to just let his brain melt for a bit, that way he could just forget that he ever talked to his dad again.

His phone buzzed and he hesitated to look, but it was just a text, and guess who, it was his dad.

" **Hey! I messed up big! Sorry Alfie, but please consider my offer! You're still my son, and I love you."**

Wow, did his dad honestly think a poorly planned text message was going to fix this? Alfred was usually the forgiving type, heck that's why he came out here today. He thought that since his dad had come all the way back just to see him he might just confess he was going to start anew.

He imagined his dad coming up to him with a smile, saying he's got a steady job. He's working and paying for an apartment across town. He's also coaching a little league team, and helps out on the weekends. He imagined his dad would turn into a model citizen, something he could finally be proud of. But nooooo, his dad had to stay the same, if anything he just got worse.

Alfred's father hadn't changed, and it pissed Alfred off to no end. Why did he wish his dad would be better? Would that really change anything? His mother wouldn't dream of getting back together with him again, but Alfred believed they could smooth things over.

He just forgot that the world didn't always work like that, that time didn't magically make things better. This was a good reality check if Alfred thought about it positively. Now he knew life didn't hand you anything, you had to work for it. Also the whole life's not fair thing.

Yeah, that was a big life lesson, which he's still being taught right at the moment. He won't always win even if he works hard, and he won't always get what he wants.

Alfred took a deep breath. He hated buses with nothing to do but sit and think.


	20. Now I'm Always Thinking About You

"Vhat a loser! Spacing out on the bus like some veirdo!" What was this horrible German accented voice that was ringing in his head? Alfred snapped his attention to the person standing and clutching to the bus pole for support.

It was Gilbert, that cocky, obnoxious guy that called Alfred a stepping stone. Now this was who he needed to see, total sarcasm intended.

"Awesome...albino dude."

"Kesesese!" Gilbert leaned forward to be more in Alfred's face. "Ja, I am awesome! I'm surprised you didn't notice my awesome presence sooner."

"Uhhh..." Jeez, this guy was a royal asshole, or thee royal asshole. Alfred had his own things to worry about, he couldn't just spend his day looking for Gilbert so he can get down on his knees and praise the damned albino. That's probably what Gilbert wanted, but like hell Alfred would do that.

"Honestly, dude, I'm not in the mood. You're not that awesome, so just leave me alone." Alfred said, and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"You must be crazy or you were mentally attacked by that Russian to say such a thing." Gilbert pressed, and smirked gleefully.

Alfred looked back up to him then tried to look at something else that wasn't Gilbert on the bus.

"It must suck to have such a partner who's only using you for his own needs."

"...Dude...really."

"That's really all you're good for. I heard why you joined. That the club was going under along with the rink if it didn't get enough members. Word spreads quickly around the coaches." Gilbert was just trying to get a rise out of the Alfred, that was what he was good at anyways. And it was true, the coaches knew of the situation Winter was in, and that he needed a skater to help keep the club alive.

Alfred gritted his teeth in annoyance, right now he was really finding it hard to hold himself back. He didn't see a reason not to. Just a quick punch in the face, what harm would that do? Just a quick one to get it out of his system.

"Well, I think it's alright for you to want to keep the ice rink alive, not for too long though! I'm going to beat that Russian popsicle, and once he's out of the way the rink will have to close down." Gilbert stood up straight with a grin.

"Ha!" Was Alfred's clever response. The rink wouldn't close down if Ivan got second place not like Ivan would. Unless, Alfred was the one to beat him then he could get second place. That's the only way he could get second place. Only way.

"You laugh, but zis true! Then say goodbye to your ice rink."

"Dude, the ice rink won't explode if Ivan doesn't win first place." He better knock on wood as soon as he could so he didn't actually jinx it. It would be his luck something like that would happen. It would be cool to see, but...never mind that's not the point.

"It won't, but once you lose it's never the same." Gilbert said, and he seemed to be speaking from experience.

"So, you're saying you're going to win against Ivan, and destroy any chance of him winning again?" Alfred asked, and seemed amused by the other's reasoning.

"Yup, once I knock him down he'll have to crawl his way back up. Kesesese! If he can."

Alfred sighed. "I still don't get it."

"Heh! Listen, Ivan's won all his life, that's the only thing the guy knows. When a guy like him is knocked off his high horse, he'll be too down on himself. He'll start losing more often, then he won't even try." Gilbert smirked at his awesome planning, he was a good strategist when he wanted to be. Against Ivan he was going to give it his all.

Alfred was pissed, despite his inability to stick with something, he never once thought, that when he was playing to break the competition. He would never want someone to quit, or give up on liking something because of him. His eyebrows furrowed.

" Something like that wouldn't happen, even if you did beat him, and I'm not saying you will because that's my job, I don't think it's going to stop him." Yeah, he was defending Ivan, but he didn't seem to care or feel wrong about doing it. Ivan really loved ice skating, if that commie freak got down because of one loss Alfred would have smacked him.

Gilbert snorted. "Right, it's kinda cute you think like that, but you can ask anyone, ask Ivan. Everything you do is about winning or losing. Ivan doesn't ice skate for the love of the sport, are you kidding me? He skates to win, and that's that."

Alfred scowled. " You act like you know him."

"The awesome me is a great judge of character." Gilbert gave a low chuckle.

"Dude, you're not awesome." He was tired of this, Alfred spent a lot of time with Ivan, it kind of hit him that some random guy thought he knew Ivan better.

"Ja, I am."

"No, you're not." Alfred said with a straight face and deadpanned voice.

"I get this a lot, you're just jealous of my awesome-ness." Gilbert retorted.

"Okay, no. You're just like everyone else except you're an ass." The bus came to a stop, and Alfred knew this was probably the closest stop he'll get to his house. Getting up, and ignoring the dumbfounded look on the albino's face he went to the front of the bus and hopped off.

Alfred pulled out his phone while he was walking down the street, and with a reluctant sigh dialed his mothers number.

\---------------

Ivan sat on the couch, he looked to the TV remote then back to the living room. He scoped out if there was anything he could do. Nothing, it was plain, desolate even, like it's always been. He wanted to go ice skating, but coach Winter forbid it, and said that Ivan should 'relax this Saturday'. Why couldn't the older man understand that to Ivan, ice skating was relaxing?

Ice skating was important to him, far more than anything. Well, not to his sisters, but to see them he'd need to keep ice skating, and keep getting better. Ivan looked back over to the remote and turned on the television. He watched for a moment as the local news came on, and he was already disgusted. American TV was full of useless information and over dramatized events. Ivan turned it off, but he smirked slightly, he could bet Alfred loved to watch stuff like this.

His eyes widened and he looked over to the blanket that Alfred had used the last time he came here. It was the only thing on the small couch, and Ivan didn't feel the need to fold it up and put it back.

It was odd, but Ivan kind of liked the idea that he had proof Alfred was actually here, that someone, besides himself was in this little house. He grabbed the blanket, it was funny, at the time he had no idea he actually had a spare blanket. It was nice, he was able to give it to him.

Ivan pulled the blanket around himself, and looked around the house another time. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't tired, he had nothing to watch, and no one to talk to. He just wanted to ice skate, why couldn't he just ice skate.

He closed his eyes and imagined himself out on the ice. He was such a natural, he was having so much fun, the audience there or not, he couldn't tell. It was all pitch black, just him and the ice. He skated backwards, and he did his jumps and spins are perfectly, there was no sound of applause just the sound of his steel blades on the ice.

Then something caught his eye, like a flickering light of fire, it was bright and warm all by itself. Ivan stopped, and looked at the direction of the light. It was gone so he decided to start again and just ignore it. While getting back in the rhythm he noticed it again. This was actually getting pretty annoying.

He stopped then skated over to where he saw the glimpse last, nothing there. He saw it flicker behind him, and he growled before slowly skating over. This time it stayed there, it waited for him. It was just a flickering fireball.

" _Dude, what are you even chasing?"_ Came the all to familiar American accented voice.

" _Fredka?"_ Ivan was confused, why was Alfred here? This was his vision or dream, he couldn't tell anymore.

" _Come on, you want to practice don't you? Lets practice."_ This Alfred said and outstretched his hand to the other. Ivan gulped, and almost felt fearful, untrusting maybe? He took the other's hand anyway. This dream Alfred has the same heat as the real life Alfred, and Ivan always liked that. He wouldn't ever say that to the real life Alfred though. Ivan chuckled, if he told Alfred some of the things he noticed he'd make a fuss, and skate away.

" _Fredka, your hands are warm."_ This was his chance to say what he's wanted to say for a while now. Ivan himself didn't see this meaning too much, or maybe it did, and he couldn't tell. Flirting was rather foreign to him.

This Alfred looked at him, quirked a brow, and adorned a little smirk.

" _Thanks dude, but did you ever think your hands are just cold?"_

Ivan's eyes widened, but he gave a solemn nod. " _Could be..."_

" _Hey, don't be down! Just keep holding my hand because-"_

Ivan awoke with a start, he was laying on the couch, clutching the blanket as he tried to register what just happened. He wondered when he fell asleep or why he woke up when he did, but he did and there was nothing he could do.

Now feeling rather dazed, Ivan brought the blanket up close to snuggle it. He thought for a moment and took in the scent. It just smelled like the house, and it was kind of disappointing, but there was no way Alfred would leave his scent on it from just the time he used it.

Ivan sat up, and went to fix himself a glass of water. He took a sip and sighed. He looked at the time and it was half past noon. He decided it would be good to have a small lunch, at least cooking could get his mind off of things. He decided to make **У** ха- Ukha which is a fish soup with vegetables and potatoes. It was fairly common in Russia, and he quite enjoyed it, especially if he wasn't feeling overly hungry.

He hummed while he made it and his mind slowly went back to the dream, or just Alfred in general. He wondered what Alfred would think of the meal and the name. He'd probably make some stupid assumption about it, be grossed out, but Ivan knew he could trick the other into eating it. All he had to do was dare him. Ivan chuckled, it was always a simple solution.

Alfred was always so lively. Ever since they started skating together, Ivan's been thinking about him more and more. He was annoying, and obnoxious, not the smartest guy either, but for some reason he's grown on the taller man. Sitting at the table, Ivan took a moment to realize his mind usually drifts back to Alfred. Which wasn't exactly a good thing.

Ivan took a sip of his soup, and then he held his head. He couldn't do this, he couldn't fill up his head like this. He had a mission, to get back to Russia, to ice skate for his sisters and prove his father wrong. After a moment he continued to eat his soup, then put the bowl in the sink. He couldn't stand being in this frigid house anymore.

No matter what it was like outside, this house was always cold. Sometimes it reminded him of his Russian home, but since his sisters weren't around it was very disheartening. It was lonely. When Ivan first moved, he thought he could handle it, he would be too busy with ice skating to care, but he did care, it got to him.

He closed the door of the house behind him and locked it. He decided it would be a good time to go for a walk. His feet led him down the side walk, and past many houses. He was a few blocks away from his house when he noticed where he was going. He smirked bittersweetly to himself, so his body led him to the ice rink, of course it would.

Well, it couldn't be helped. He decided to go for look to see if the hockey team or anyone was practicing this Sunday afternoon, there was probably open skate. He wouldn't have enough room to practice, but he could just get out on the ice for a bit. Just a bit.

He walked over to the front entrance when he noticed someone standing in front of the door. Someone he's seen so many times that he has the other's back memorized, but it was so shocking to see him there. What could Alfred be doing at the ice rink on his day off?

He seemed to be staring at the door, and Ivan had half the mind to comment on it. What would Alfred's flared up reaction be if Ivan said something like ' did you forget how to open a door Fredka?', but he didn't.

Wait, who was he kidding, he loved to tease the other.

"Did you forget how to open the door, Fredka?" Ivan said with a chuckle. He waited for Alfred to swirl around and give a glare, grab him by the collar and shake him.

But for some reason, that didn't happen, Alfred didn't even seem to register what he said. Ivan walked over and leaned his head over Alfred's shoulder. Alfred seemed lost in thought, a rare sight, and Ivan's eyes softened as he drank in the sight.

Alfred finally snapped out of his daze, and freaked out when he realized Ivan was right there, in front of his face. Too close to his face.

"Dude! Don't sneak up on me! Not cool!" Alfred yelled and Ivan simply chuckled.

"You were blocking the door." Ivan reasoned.

"Doesn't mean that you breath down my neck!" Alfred snapped then suddenly he went silent and his cheeks began to turn a pink then a cherry red. Alfred was replaying what his father said, and had assumed of Ivan. It was embarrassing now that Alfred was reminded of everything and how close Ivan was to him now.

Alfred turned and burst through the doors, and Ivan just followed after. "Something wrong Fredka? You are more...tense than usual." Ivan commented.

Alfred turned with a glare, then let it go as he sighed. It was weird that the first person to care was the person he thought would be last to listen. He still didn't want to tell Ivan about his problems, but he needed to tell someone who wasn't going to yell at him. Matthew was an option, but the pitiful look he'd probably get was enough to kill him.

"It's my family...I went to see my dad, and he's not that great, and then my mom got super pissed. Oh god...she was yelling and screeching like you wouldn't believe, she was so pissed that I went to see him." Alfred said, and sat down on the bench.

Ivan tilted his head and seemed a bit confused. He never expected Alfred to open up to him, it relieved him, but he didn't understand all of it.

"And then Arthur, I can't believe it..he told my mom, I thought I could trust him." Alfred look saddened, heart broken even and Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"Arthur?" Ivan asked.

Alfred's eyes widened when he realized that part came out too. His cheeks heated up, but tried to laugh it off. It didn't work. "Oh! Him, he's my tutor, and friend." Alfred clarified. "I thought he and I were close."

With a sigh, Alfred lost his blushing cheeks and returned to his somber state.

Ivan walked over and sat down next to Alfred. He wasn't sure what to say, but he knew one thing. He didn't like that Alfred was making these expressions, for some reason it upset him.

"So your father, do you not get along well?" There seemed to have a duel meaning with the question and his eyes held a certain icy-ness to it

"We used to man! We used to be best friends! Did a bunch of stuff together and he was really cool, then he turned into a slob. He was always a weird guy, liked to do what he wanted, but then he just left, and then it got all, and mom was all mad, and..."Alfred sighed, and he himself was lost in what he was trying to say.

Ivan was lost, Alfred's broken English and the fact he was being so vague was confusing Ivan to no end, but he tried to make due. "Sometimes father's aren't always great. My father refused to support my interests." Ivan offered, making a bridge of understanding to Alfred.

Alfred looked at him fairly surprised. "Woah, you're actually letting me in your head?"

"...Da?" Ivan was still confused, only with Alfred.

" Is that why you were acting weird last week?" Alfred asked. He seemed like a puppy, just so curious with those bright blue eyes searching the other's cold purple.

Ivan was taken aback, and had no idea Alfred was going to turn this onto Ivan. He thought for sure Alfred would explode with more on his own family, but Ivan opened the gate to his own problems. It unnerved him, and he hardened the protective shell around himself.

"I'm not sure Fredka, I wasn't acting weird."

"No dude, you were, you were pissed off. I know, I've seen you pissed, and I know how you act..." Alfred blinked. "Ew, it's weird...I do know you so well now." Alfred did a mock shiver. In his head he sent a smirk to Gilbert, wherever that ass was.

"You do not know me." Ivan snapped.

"Huh? Oh man! You're pissed I brought up your dad aren't you?" Alfred was always known for being astute with things like this.

"It doesn't matter."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "What you think I'm going to judge you? I got father stuff too, and I mean my dad probably won't accept my crush on Ar-" Alfred stopped himself. "Okay, lets just...uhh go skate or something."

Alfred got up and went to his locker, Winter was so gracious to give him one to use full time. Alfred got out his skates and went to work with putting them on. Ivan stared at him, and he could practically feel his heart pounding. He just gained a lot of information about Alfred, some he liked and some he disliked, really disliked.

Ivan could see the spark of fire out of the corner of his eye, but he kept his violet orbs locked on Alfred's back.


	21. How To Be Mature

Well, his day just went from bad to worse, not only was his dad a jerk, his mom super pissed, but he had to deal with Ivan. Alfred still tried to be nice, he was a nice guy, but Ivan just wanted to be a huge ass. Alfred guessed the other had some father issues, but it was different from Alfred's father issue. It was weird and all the way in Russia from what Alfred had guessed. Which meant that Ivan lived alone. Alfred slowly skated out onto the ice and joined the people who paced around the rink. They were all talking to one another, happy, enjoying their day. Alfred sighed...now that he thought about it, Ivan never had anyone home and it didn't seem like anyone else besides Ivan himself lived there.

Alfred kind of felt like a jerk, because Ivan must be lonely. Alfred gritted his teeth. He had other things to worry about then stupid Ivan and he did try to be nice earlier so if Ivan didn't want to open up that was his problem.

Spacing out as he went with the crowd of people circling the rink, he didn't noticed when Ivan stepped out onto the ice and skated over to him. He was too busy dreading going home to get another tongue lashing from his mother to really notice. Ivan took it as a sign he was being ignored and scoffed loudly. Alfred finally looked over in surprise, but then glared up at Ivan.

"Dude, I'm in no mood to deal with you." Alfred hissed, he was tired of Ivan's bulling, Alfred had enough of his own and didn't need this. Whatever Ivan had to say would probably just piss Alfred off even more.

"I wanted to apologize, Fredka. You were trying to...be considerate, da? I just don't feel the need to tell you, it's personal." Ivan clarified. Ivan himself didn't understand why he felt the need to be sorry, it really irked him, but the thought of Alfred finally snapping and all they've worked for going down the drain, their friendship gone, well it made Ivan's stomach knot.

Alfred decided he'd listen, Ivan was trying to be civil which was probably a big step for the Russian. "Dude...you're like a big cluster of confusing. I don't know if you're on your man period or what, but you need to calm down."

"...What?" Ivan stared at Alfred like he'd grown another head.

"You heard me. It's like you get these weird emotional ups and downs. It's weird. One minute I think we could actually be pretty good friends then I realize you might just be crazy."

"...What does that have to do with a woman's menstrual cycle?"

"Dude, like the drama, and the raging hormones! That kind of thing." It was good thing for them that not many people were listening. There was music playing so the people around them were talking rather loudly.

"I do not have that, Fredka." Ivan stated with a glare.

"I know! But you act like that, and it makes my head hurt. You just gotta act chill and if you have a problem don't bottle it up and take it out on me. Oh, don't get all pissy either. You just gotta tell... someone about it." Alfred didn't want to just say that Ivan could confide in him, but he didn't want to leave the Russian out to dry. Maybe if Ivan decided to act a little more normal he would feel more comfortable giving it the go ahead.

"Who do I tell?" Now Ivan was fishing for Alfred to offer himself up. Alfred glanced up at the other surprised and a bit confused then returned is gaze back to what was in front of him.

"I dunno, I mean I've tried being cool, and asking about your problems before, but you acted like a jerk." Alfred clarified.

"..." Ivan thought for a moment, and then sighed with a light smirk on his face. "Are you really that curious?"

Alfred snapped his attention back to the Russian with one eyebrow quirked. "No, not really. Just trying to keep you from throwing me."

Ivan chuckled and lightly bumped into the other. "I will try, please be patient with me." He gave Alfred a light smile, which resulted in Alfred narrowing his eyes.

"...I'm super patient, but I'm running low." Alfred stated and gained some space. Ivan quickly recovered that space and glided next to him with ease.

"Just a little more Fredka." Ivan asked with a small smile that hid any real emotions.

"I dunno." Alfred mumbled this, he wasn't in the mood to be very giving, but Alfred was never the type to say no.

The two skated somewhat peacefully, and when Alfred saw his brother Matthew walk in he broke away from the herd of other skaters and went to his brother. Matthew was coming in for hockey practice and the open skate was going to end soon.

At the end of the free skate they took their skates off, Ivan walked with Alfred to the door. " See you monday, we will be practicing harder than before."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be more than ready! I need to work off some steam too."

"Da, lets both work off some steam." Ivan said and walked off towards his house, and Alfred soon spotted his mothers car. Matthew was just getting out of it, and had all his hockey gear with him. Matthew glanced over and gave him a look that said ' oooh-you-in-trouuubbllle' Alfred sighed and knew what to expect. He got into the car, and sighed.

"Look mom, I'm sorry-"

"We'll talk at home." She cut in shortly, and Alfred stayed silent for the rest of the car ride home. He had to mentally prepare himself for the obvious tongue lashing to come and just survive the horrible silence that grew in the car. It really was suffocating, the radio wasn't even playing and Alfred didn't have the heart to ask if he could turn it on. He didn't need to have his mother snap and start yelling, God knows she wouldn't stop for a good hour, or two. If he was lucky.

The lovely, awkward ride home was full of heavy air and glances to one another. Nothing could have been more heavy on the heart than that moment. Everything else, Ivan, ice skating, what the Prussian said...all of it meant absolutely nothing right now. Once in the door his mother walked to the kitchen and he followed without a word.

"Mom...look I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to dad, and I didn't want you to know or worry." Alfred said and stood in front of her but not looking at her.

"Well your planned failed didn't it?" She asked coldly. " I was worried sick, I was worried you were hurt, and I was worried he was going to ask you for something, because that's all he wants you know?He doesn't come out of the blue just to say hello." Her voice was firm, and she was confident she was right in the situation.

" I know mom, he didn't mean any harm or anything. He wanted to talk and stuff..." Alfred trailed off and refused to look her in the eyes.

"He never _means_ any harm but he usually brings it with him. Alfred, what were you thinking? You lied to me! I would have let you see your dad, but I would have warned you more about him. He's a selfish man! He thinks of himself and what next adventure he can throw himself into, and he doesn't care who he leaves behind to do so." She ranted and then folded her arms across her chest.

"..."

"Alfred...what did he want?" She asked dead serious and eyes narrowed.

"He wanted me...to go live with him. Just me, not Matthew. He wanted us to go to California." Alfred said and finally looked up to see her with her head tilted and a slightly shocked expression written on her face.

"He what!?" She screeched. "Alfred...y-you're not seriously considering it are you?" Her tone was more warning than serious concern.

"Well, he said it would be easier on you, and I mean, you're working a lot, and livings not cheap. California seems cool too." He rubbed his arm even though it wasn't sore, it was just something he needed to do. His legs were so stiff now.

" Alfred F. Jones! How dare you ridicule me!" She snapped now her face a deep red. Alfred looked at her completely confused.

"M-Mom I'm-"

"Easier on me? Don't you think I've thought about all that? Don't you think I would have thought about doing things the easy way? Everyone does it Alfred and I'm no exception, the only difference is that I want this, unlike your father I'm not looking for the easy way out and taking it with open arms. Yes! Yes, raising you and Matthew is hard, getting you through high school and college is going to be hell, but if I wasn't up for the challenge I would have set you two up for adoption years ago!" She began to pace around the kitchen, she looked for a glass to maybe get some water, but she was too angry to drink anything.

Alfred was stunned, he was glued to the spot, and he didn't know what to do, or what to say. She turned back to him with a mighty glare that could scare Coach Winter and Ivan and have them shrink back into tiny icicles. " I can't believe him...I simply can't believe him. Alfred! Who do you think I work for day in and day out. Who do you think I get stressed and worried for? Do you think I do it because it's fun? Because I'm bored and need something to do?"

She waited this time for him to answer. "No." He said with a choked up throat.

"That's right! Because I want you and Matthew. I work hard, and get grey hairs because I want to keep you two with me, under a safe roof without having to move all the time. You get to go to the same school and keep the friends you make, and that's what I wanted for you both. I've been working very hard for that, and now that your father, who doesn't have a penny to his name is back you just want to up and leave?" She drew closer and Alfred was sure she was going to slap him, but she didn't.

"No mom, I just thought-"

"No Alfred! You didn't think! I work hard everyday, so are you just going to through that away with some false sense of maturity?"

Alfred was silent and he was stunned. His mother was a strong woman, and he would never be able to get anywhere near that, even as a man he never knew someone could protect something that strongly. He wondered if he could ever get to where she was, to love and live for something with so much, Alfred would have been insulted too. If he raised and worked his hardest for someone and then they left him. He wouldn't be able to stand it. He stayed silent though, his teen brain unable to function anymore, all he wanted to do was apologize, but even that wouldn't come out.

She sent him to his room, and he was able to go eat dinner when she went out to pick up Matthew. When she came back that night she knocked on his door, and let herself in. She relayed he was ground for two weeks, which meant no video games and no going to see any friends. If classes had him in a group they could hold their group meetings at the house or she was given a name and number to call. She'd make sure every mother and father in the school knew he was grounded if she needed to.

Alfred pouted, he understood he was in trouble and he deserved every bit of this, but it still sucked. His life for two weeks would be school and ice skating. Ice skating. Alfred nearly forgot about that, so when his mother left he leaned back in his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while before looking over at those stacks of papers that had to do with his figure skating routine.

He sighed and flopped over on his stomach, he laid there for a moment before getting up and taking the papers up in his arms. He sat on his floor and began to look them over, to study them. He had to remember to keep in the center when he spun, he didn't want to travel. It looked so easy when Ivan did it, he could stay in one spot, but it really was all about balance. You can't lean too forward or back on the blade, and also you have to keep the rest of your body balanced while performing the spin which isn't always easy because sometimes you have to get in awkward positions. There was so much to think about, and Alfred huffed annoyed. He wished Winter would film him and let him see what he's doing wrong, Alfred was so tired of seeing the other ice skaters who did everything perfectly.

\---------------

Monday morning, a dreary and horrible morning to go with the horrible day. Alfred's never liked Mondays, never but this Monday seemed to be the worse out all he's ever experienced. He started his run with Ivan for what seemed like the same old routine, but this time Ivan was running much faster. It actually hurt to keep up, but Alfred was determined to. He did not need to start off his week of being grounded with failing at keeping up with the run. The other was reasonably silent, but Alfred hoped the other didn't think those sideways glasses didn't catch his eye.

He must be planning some type of torture or something. Alfred was going to be on guard because he had no idea what was going on in the others mind. He might pry about his life and what his mom said, or he could have had his own bad time. He was acting strange after all.

That got Alfred thinking, the other had some father problems and Alfred had no idea what the details were but he knew they ran deep within the big scary guy. Alfred's mind went to the worst possible scenario or the one that seemed more exciting. He thought that maybe his father was some Russian mafia boss who killed tons of people and wanted Ivan to join the business and become his right hand man but Ivan wanted to ice skate so he fled to the United States, land of the free.

Made sense to Alfred, but then there was the idea Ivan's father may follow Ivan to the states, then go on some murdering spree and since Alfred also ice skated with Ivan then he'd be subject to be captured and tortured. Alfred shivered a bit at the thought, he'd have to be super careful, thankfully the fact he was grounded meant he wouldn't be going over to the others house any time soon. Bright side.

Soon the two walked to school together in their usual awkward silence and Alfred was tempted to ask the other about his father but he had something else he needed to get straight. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Alfred asked with a curious glare.

"Hmm~?" Ivan asked with a smile on his face, his eyes closed.

"You keep like...glancing at me and shit. It's weird." Alfred commented and quirked an eyebrow.

"I do? That's strange, I'm not trying to." Ivan retorted, it was a bit surprising to be told this himself. He had no idea he was glancing at the other. He had noticed the other seeming to be deep in thought about a few things but he had no idea he kept looking his way. So strange.

"Well you were...can you stop?" Alfred asked, it didn't feel like the other was lying, and Ivan did consider them friends so Alfred didn't need to be completely freaked out.

"I'll try then Fredka. Now how was the rest of your weekend?" Ivan asked and Alfred blinked before rubbing his head.

"It sucked, I got in trouble and now I'm grounded." Alfred sighed and wished he could re-do the whole thing, but he couldn't. There was nothing he could do now except live with himself. The best thing he could do was try to get good grades and do well in ice skating, because his mother worked so hard. Good thing Matthew was brilliant and awesome at hockey.

At least his mom had a child that didn't give her problems, Alfred tried not to be a trouble maker but his personality and being a teenager ruined his efforts. He cared about his mom, but he also wanted to do his own thing. He just didn't know what that thing was. Ice skating? Maybe...

"Grounded?" Ivan's voice rang out and his head titled lightly.

"Yeah, when you're not allowed to go out with friends or do anything fun. Haven't you ever been grounded?" He was surprised the other didn't have any idea what being 'grounded' was. He thought it was common knowledge to anyone who ever went past the age of 11 to know what being grounded was.

"Oh, that's interesting. Nyet, I have not been grounded though." Ivan retorted back with a blank look, but still lightly smiling.

"Really!? Wow, that's weird, and you live by yourself right? So you wouldn't be grounded by anyone." Alfred commented and he probably should have thought things over but with everything he's seen of the others home that's the only thing he could assume. Also...it helped with his idea that Ivan's father was a Russian Mafia boss back in Russia.

Ivan of course, didn't like the others acknowledgment of his living conditions. "Da...I live alone." His tone icy but he smiled, it seemed as cruel as it was childish.

"That must be cool though, no one can tell you what to do. I guess it would be a pain to clean and cook your own meals. I'd go out for hamburgers everyday." Alfred laughed his loud and proud laugh.

"I like cooking..."

"Oh? Well that's cool...I like cooking BBQ! Oh man I love that! …great! Now I'm hungry!" Alfred groaned in discomfort as his stomach suddenly kicked to have some good barbeque food.

"I like to make healthier Russian meals, from my home land. I've made you some before. Just snacks though." Ivan commented.

Alfred seemed confused then tried to remember when the other cooked for him, and then his eyes widen in realization and snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! That weird stuff! It was...pretty good." Alfred nodded lightly. It really was hard to say how he felt about the food, it was weird because he's never had anything like it before but it wasn't exactly bad.

"I'm glad you liked it." Ivan said and looked to the ground, he was glad he was able to distract the other from him living alone. Food was always the best way to get Alfred's attention.

The rest of the walk was quiet, and Alfred felt pretty happy. He talked with Ivan and it wasn't a fight, it was about food, which was always good in his head. This wasn't going to be as bad a Monday as he thought it would be, too bad he didn't know how unnerved he made the other feel.

Ivan wanted to share, he did, but it scared him. He didn't know how to open up to someone. He's hid his thoughts and feelings all his life. The last time he really talked about himself he was abandoned. It hurt...it hurt a lot and he had to pick himself back up. On his own...


	22. Low Score

Monday's afternoon practice started way differently than usual because Coach Winter brought out these laminated numbered cards. He told them they were going to practicing being judged. Which meant for the whole of practice he will give them a routine or a jump to do and they would have to do it. He would then rate their performance, but they wouldn't have time to talk over why they got the score they got because Winter would commanding them to do the next thing.

"Ivan, Single Lutz. Alfred, Single Slachow." He ordered and they went to do it. He would show what Ivan got with the numbers and what Alfred received. There were no times for questions.

"Ivan, Single Flip jump. Alfred, double toe loop." They went and did their jumps and looked to see their score.

"Ivan, double loop jump. Alfred, single flip jump." There was just enough time to catch their breath before they kept going to do more. There seemed to be a pattern though, Ivan was always doing something more complicated and getting better scores. Just always slightly better, but still better and it got to Alfred. His eyebrows furrowed. He was frustrated and wanted to do better, be better.

"Both Camel spin." He barked.

"Now Ivan, catch-foot camel spin, Alfred, pancake sit spin" Mhm, pancakes, wait that was the spin. The pancake sit spin was basically you pull one leg up close to your head and you bend over to your leg. It's basically to make you look flat while you have one leg to keep you up as you spin. It was an awkward spin as you tried to scrunch down to be flat like a pancake but Ivan's spin was a pain as well.

Basically, as the name says he's holding his foot, but he has to bend back and show some flexibility. Ivan could do it though, he was freaky like that. Now the next thing was they must skate a few feet ahead and do the jumps as he calls them out.

It was a good exercise for learning to not let the score bother you. When you're ice skating you can't let what you previously did ruin your next movement. You just had to keep going, focus on what you had to do next and hope it's better than the last thing you did. You can't get caught up in what anyone is doing around you, or what the person before you did. Even if they did an impressive spin or jump that was more complicated than yours, even if they were right in front of you doing something much better than you ever could.

Practice went on like that for what felt like hours, then the next thing was to practice an old routine together, as double partners. Alfred turned to Ivan with a sigh and mentally prepared himself for the creepy smile but it never came. Ivan didn't look at him and if Alfred recalled he didn't even talk during class. There wasn't any teasing or sarcasm flying between the two, it was as if they were just classmates.

Alfred didn't really notice, he was talking to friends or trying to actually pay attention to the lesson. Well not really, more like doodle things in his notebook. It was just a boring uneventful day, and seemed like any other Monday. Boring, a pain, the worst part of every week and it was the start of his grounded life.

Ivan's reaction was weird, it was cold but not bitter, just distant as if they were strangers. Alfred stared at him the whole time but the other never made any eye contact. It was common for Ivan to be in serious business mode, but this was different. This was deliberate ignoring on the Russian commie's part. If Alfred didn't know better he could assume this was some Russian tactic to mess with his head.

It was always ups and downs with this guy. It made Alfred frustrated beyond words, but the more he was frustrated the more he became curious. He was a weird boy like that, and Ivan was the greatest puzzle in his life.

Someone who was more messed up than him. Maybe Ivan was more confused or lost and that's why Alfred wanted to find out more. They were similar in some ways, and they just didn't know how to get along. Ivan kept secrets and Alfred couldn't sense if his actions or words would hurt someone's feelings.

The rest of practice now became boring and uneventful and Alfred got a quiet ride home with his mom. Neither knew exactly how to act normal around each other yet, and it was up to Alfred to grow up and learn to make things right on his own. When they got home he went right to his room and saw that his tv and games were either un plugged or hidden somewhere.

Great, he has a lamp and that's about it. Well, he guessed it was a good time to hang out with his twin brother...oh wait, he was at his hockey practice having fun with his friends. Right...

With a sigh Alfred flopped on his bed, rolled to his side, laid there for a while then rolled to his other side. Then he decided that he might as well do his homework. He got up and went to his desk to start it but soon it was more boring than doing nothing so he decided to doodle on a piece of paper. No matter what anyone said Alfred knew he had great art skills, and he was proud of his little doodles, he even made a comic.

While he was drawing he started to think of Arthur, and he blushed lightly but he was hurt by the others actions. He would need to talk to him the next time he saw him and ask why he ratted him out, Alfred thought he could trust Arthur. He really hoped Arthur would appreciate Alfred's earlier honesty and support him and by support him that meant keep quiet. That didn't happen and as Alfred finished up his doodle of Arthur by adding an extra layer of eyebrows he let out a sigh.

How was he going to get Arthur to see him as more than a little boy, as more than just the kid he tutors. It's hard to prove Alfred's a guy worth Arthurs attention when he keeps doing stupid things and getting grounded. Oh man! Oh no...his mom will probably tell Arthur she's grounded Alfred and Arthur is going to think of him as a little boy even more.

Alfred head-desked in despair and then his stomach grumbled for food. He got up with a sigh and knew he'd have to go see his mom. He slowly opened his door, peaked down the hallway then walked out and went to the kitchen. He found she wasn't there and went to the fridge to raid it of his contents. He grabbed whatever food he could and started to make his way back to his room. He though he was in the clear when his mom came out into the hallway with a coat on.

"I'm going to pick up Matthew." She said then looked at his arm fulls of food. "Alfred, put half of that back." She said giving him that 'you're ridiculous look'. Alfred nodded and went back to kitchen to put back some of the things he knew he didn't need but he just wanted and then took the rest to his room.

When she came back later that night with Matthew they ate dinner then talked together for a while. Alfred actually confided with Matthew some of his problems, with holding most information but just letting out his complaints with Arthur and ice skating then dad. Yes, that was a touchy subject and he told Matthew what his dad said. Matthew frowned and seemed disapproving of Alfred but just sighed.

They talked and Matthew was a great support and always knew what to say to help clear Alfred's boggled mind.

The next day Alfred met Ivan to do their usual running and Ivan seemed like he had turned back to normal, he was smiling his creepy smile and making his little remarks. Those weird comments about his performance, how fast he was running, how far he could stretch and Ivan just loved to help him stretch. Ha, it was more like push his body in a burning position of pain, that jerk, and to think he wanted to be friends.

Well if their was any sign of friendship it was their mutual sarcastic nature to one another. If Ivan had something to say it was going to be sassed the minute it left his mouth and they would go back in forth in a battle of who could be more sarcastic and rude to the other. It was kind of fun. Alfred would admit that, but just because he was grounded and didn't have anything stimulating to do.

While they went to the ice rink that morning Alfred saw the number cards that coach Winter used yesterday, they wouldn't be using them in the mornings and Alfred suddenly had an idea. They were having presentations in class today, just something the teachers do to make you feel embarrassed in front of the rest of class. All they have to do is read their essay they wrote on a certain topic out to the class and answer questions. Now for this the teacher would leave the room, keep the door open of course, but leave it so when I person presents it's to the audience and not the teacher.

The teacher can hear everything you just can't see them so it's not like you could bullshit the assignment, every person in the class had a piece of paper and they must write down five things they learned from the persons report and any comments regarding how they presented it to the class. The teacher then would collect what the students say and base the grade of that. Give or take. The teacher knew who was friends with who.

With this in mind Alfred decided he wanted to use the cards to grade Ivan for his speech. It should be fun and entertaining for him at least. Coach Winter let him take them without much questioning why but if Alfred lost a single one he'd have to pay for the whole set. Alfred put him in his backpack without Ivan's notice and went to school.

Alfred waited ever so patiently for English class and for Ivan to go up and give his report, he did his best to act how he normally would and throw back sarcastic comments to the other when ever they talked. He was bubbling inside with giddy-ness. The moment Ivan walked to the front of the room Alfred bent over, reached into his backpack and took out the cards. He waited for Ivan to speak and get in the rhythm of his essay before he held up the number six card. His face was rather serious despite how confused and then annoyed the Russian boy looked.

Alfred put the card down then in a little while later showed another card, it was a five. The speech was actually good, well thought-out but Alfred was too stubborn to admit and found fault in everything. Ivan, the other did his best to ignore Alfred and the card but he had been trained to always recognize it's presence even with his peripheral visual he could see and recognize the number.

He paused during his speech for a moment because he wasn't liking this joke and Alfred lost his cool facade and was grinning like mad. Ivan pouted but was able to finish up his speech without going up to Alfred and smacking him. He put his paper down and simply smiled to the class. Everyone clapped but Alfred held up another card. It was a one and Ivan walked over to him, Alfred then got out another card.

"Sorry, wrong card." Alfred admitted and showed him the number eight when Ivan got closer. Ivan blinked confused. "Add the one and this, and that's your overall score." Alfred said and with a straight face too.

"So a nine? Did I not deserved a ten?" Ivan questioned when got to his desk and peered at the other with a skeptical look. Alfred played with his thumbs for a moment. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he changed it, it wasn't like he was scared the other would hit him.

"Your speech was alright..."

"But?"

"...your accent made it super weird though." Alfred reasoned and folded his arms across his chest and didn't turn his head.

Ivan looked at the other then smiled lightly. He then socked the other in the shoulder for which made Alfred smirk. "Woah, don't break your knuckles on my rock hard muscle."

"It's so nice of you to worry, but I wont...it was soft." Ivan smirked back and was going to chuckle when he saw the others insulted face.

"Dude! I'm solid like steal!" Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard at the front of the class and Alfred pouted as he went to doing his work, ignoring Ivan for the rest of the period. School went by simply and Alfred finally got to talk to his friend Kiku and Toris.

He told them all about how hard it was to be grounded with no games and no way to go see them or talk to them. Mostly it was his inability to go play games with them and munch on the food at their house but he kept that quiet. He did enjoy their company and who they were as people. It was hard to get Kiku mad or excited. He always seemed neutral about everything, there were only a few times Alfred ever saw him really express himself and no matter if it was happiness or sadness the outburst would be followed by and apology.

Alfred would laugh and not even care, maybe call him weird for apologizing, but Alfred told him many times before that it was cool that he act how he felt. Kiku explained it was not in his custom. Toris was always great to be with, he was super nice and you could talk about anything with him and he would always have something polite to add.

He was a lot like Matthew, just very kind, not very assertive unless he has to be. They were different in that matthew hardly ever spoke in class and was usually never called on. The teachers usually marked him absent and he'd have to sometimes double check with the teacher to make sure they got him. Poor guy.

Lunch was fun though, and Toris started to talk about a friend he had, named Felix. He sounded super weird and not a friend Alfred thought Toris would have but something interesting came out of the conversation. Felix was a supposed designer and used to make Toris's costume when he was in figure skating. He spoke of how mad the other got when he had to "totally lame down the costume" so Coach Winter didn't get mad. He liked simple traditional or very plain outfits, but Felix obviously had bigger ideas.

"Hey, can he design me something cool for the tournament Saturday?" Alfred asked and Matthew put a hand on his shoulder, it was impolite to have Toris ask and so suddenly. Not only that but if Toris asked and Felix did say yes how would they meet him. Alfred was still grounded, obviously that didn't go through Alfred's mind at all and he still looked bright and hopeful. He was probably imagining himself looking like a super hero.

"I'll see." Toris said with a light smile and Alfred grinned.

When the bell rang Matthew lectured Alfred on thinking before he speaks and Alfred suddenly felt bad and asked Matthew to text Toris and tell him he doesn't need to ask. Toris explained it was fine and would see how the other felt about it in any case.

Soon the day was over and Alfred was making his way to the ice rink with Ivan. Alfred dropped the cards back off in Winter's office and then put his skates on before he went out to the rink. He warmed up a bit and focused on how to keep center when he spun. Traveling was big and something he needed to learn to control. It helped with his routine and also judges scoring. If he wanted to break out of his third place rut he'd need to perfect himself as much as possible.

He had some time to work on it and Ivan even came by to give pointers but Alfred waved him off, he didn't need help! He could figure it out all on his own!

When Ivan wasn't looking Alfred did try what the other suggested and to his astonishment found that it helped. He hoped Ivan didn't see and he would never tell the other. His little secret, haha!

"I'm glad you took my adviccceee~" Ivan sang song and skated by Alfred with a grin as his scarf fluttered behind him.

Alfred's head jerked up and he glared at the others back. "I did not!" He retorted and skated over to the other. " I figured it out on my own."

"Hmm~ Is that so?"

"Yeah...well kind of- mostly!" He didn't want to let the other know he actually used his advice but he didn't want to full on lie about it. Being grounded made him a little more conscious of his actions, or his previous actions. Usually he said what he wanted then he wouldn't think about it again, but know he's getting where he can think about his past actions and feel bad about them.

"You're so confusing sometimes Fredka, you don't have to be embarrassed." Ivan commented.

"I'm no embarrassed! It's just...weird." Alfred had no idea how to put it bluntly and he knew he was confusing the other even more.

"If you say so...silly American." The last part was supposed to be secret and under his breath but he purposely did a bad job and Alfred pouted.

"Dude, you're just a crazy Russian spy and you're mad we beat you in the space race." Alfred countered with a smirk, nothing beat the awesome NASA.

Ivan's aura darkened and Alfred felt a chill run down his spine. Ivan then grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He smiled down at Alfred before skating backwards. "Lets practice our combination. First the jumps..."

"Wait!" Not wanting to fall he slid with the other and as soon as fe felt the other turn he turned with him. "Dude, no!"

There was really nothing he could do, the other was gaining speed and momentum and unless Alfred wanted to jam his toe pick into the ice and be dragged through it he'd have to skate along with Ivan.

"Da!" Ivan chimed with a smile and such an eager face. He then grabbed Alfred by the hips which made the other jolt, and catapulted the other into the air. It wasn't the highest Alfred's been thrown, thankfully so he spun twice and landed with his arms out and a grin on his face.

"Ha! Nice try!" Alfred shouted which in turn alerted Winter that they weren't concentrating enough and needed some more direct instructions. Ivan smiled lightly and the two went to work like the day before. When practice was finally over Coach Winter handed them their singles routine. He added a few things to it but it was pretty much the same as it usually was. It looked boring and Alfred sighed.

Ivan got a harder, cooler routine, Alfred was sure of that but he wasn't able to see it. Ivan usually scanned through the packet then put it away. It was fishy, and Alfred wanted to see but there was no chance at getting it. In the locker room Ivan put it in his bag which he kept near him.

It probably isn't that cool anyways, it's probably the same as the last thing, maybe one or two things different. Yeah...no need to be curious. Alfred walked out of the ice rink with a stiff upper lip as he fought down his nosey nature.

He stood outside, a few feet from the doors, his mom wasn't there yet so he could relax. He looked around for a bit and then saw a girl outside. She had shoulder length blond hair and was fidgeting with her skirt. Her green eyes looked to Alfred then looked away. She was looking off to the side, probably waiting for someone. Alfred wondered if she knew there wasn't any free skating open today. Maybe he should go over and talk to her, no...she'd probably think he's creeping on her. She is pretty cute...

Alfred glanced at her then looked around, and towards the entrance his mom's car usually enters. Nothing there. He looked at some people then back over to the girl who was looking at him a lot now. Alfred blinked not knowing what to do, he was glad when the girls attention was suddenly torn away and she smiled brightly at a guy.

Wait, that's not just any guy...it was Toris. Alfred smiled and walked over. "Toris! What are you doing here man?" Alfred asked with a grin and noted the girl take a step behind Toris and peer at him.

"Oh Alfred! I'm glad you're still here, I thought we'd be too late. Oh...by we, I mean Felix and I." Toris smiled at Alfred whose face seemed to light up with excitement.

"Dude really? Where is he?" Alfred exclaimed and looked around this way and that.

"Uhmm...he's right here." He then turned to the girl and spoke a few words, the girl shook her head then Toris patted her back.

"Uhmmm...dude I don't-"

The girl stepped forward, her eyebrows furrowed and this semi-masculine valley girl speech filled his ears.. "Okay, Tori told me about you and I needed to come see if you're worth my time. I mean, it's like...I need inspiration for making outfits and it has to be inspired by the person themselves, alright? If you totally suck then like... I can't make you anything, and you kind of suck."

"...eh...Felix...that's kind of..." Toris felt bad but couldn't do anything as the other clung to his arm.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, What?" Alfred screamed, his mind was now silly puddy...that had be played with for days and thrown in the road and run over by a truck then by optimus prime, and then it was hit with Thor's hammer.


	23. Lets Have Some Smiles!

Toris looked over to Felix and he too was speechless. He bounced back though and began to scold the other. "That's not nice Felix, Alfred is a good friend of mine and he's helping out the ice rink."

Felix pouted up at the other and squeezed the others arm tighter. "He's like...so oblivious though and seems totally slow. You said he was a passionate guy."

"H-He is Felix! You just surprised him by dressing like that!" Toris said and leaned away from the cross-dressing blond.

"Isn't this outfit to die for? Oh my God!" Felix smiled and didn't let go, he was waiting to be complimented, but Toris looked to Alfred.

"S-Sorry about this, I told him about you and he just had to come see you." Toris said to Alfred with an apologetic smile.

"So this...Dude...is actually a dude?" Alfred asked, still wrapping his head around the whole thing.

Felix grumbled and pouted towards Alfred but otherwise said nothing.

"Yes, this is...Felix, and he sometimes...likes to dress up this way. He's really a good guy though." Toris tried but his voice was weak and he didn't seem to enthused to defend his friend as well. Alfred looked at him, none believing.

Alfred let an 'uhh' sound escape his lips as he looked at the pair slack jawed.

"Fredka, you'll catch flies that way." A finger then gently pushed Alfred's lower jaw back up.

Alfred blinked in surprise then turned to Ivan with a pout. "Who even says that anymore?"

Toris straightened and started to shake lightly, Felix glared but moved more behind Toris. Ivan was smiling at Alfred but turned towards the others, his smile twisted into a more sinister one.

"Здравствуйте." He said, a formal hello to the two.

Toris gulped but smiled lightly. "Nice to see you Ivan, how are you?"

"Good, I am just off from practice. It's been a while since I've seen you, Da?" Ivan tilted his head with a cute smile.

"Y-Yeah, it has been."

"He's like almost healed, but he still has a week or two." Felix cut in, you could tell Felix was pissed at the big Russian about what happened.

"Well, I am glad he is getting better, I hope he comes back to skating soon. He was a good partner" Ivan said and Alfred tensed a little.

Alfred heard that Toris was one of the only guys who could keep up with Ivan. He was supposed to be very skilled and an amazing figure skating partner. For some reason that made Alfred nervous, or self-conscious. Normally he would be glad if Toris came back and let Alfred free, but the thought of being replaced got to him.

"Thank you. I-I don't deserve your praise." That was Toris, always with the heart of gold.

"Dude, I've never seen you skate, but if you could handle being with Ivan for so long then I'm sure you're freaking awesome! Waaaaaay better than me!" The last part was extra loud, and Alfred was bitter to admit but he had to admit it. Toris has been doing this so much longer than he has.

"Oh well-"

"You're doing just as well as him. I'd say you're equal...if not more so, you can take the landings." Ivan butted in and was looking to Alfred, his expression unreadable.

Toris shut up and stared at the two, he didn't feel insulted and was just surprised. Felix grew more curious as well, but he couldn't let the comment slide.

"Okay, so he can like...take the landings, it doesn't mean he's any better. Like! Toris was totally amazing!" Felix stated proudly.

"Don't be weird Ivan! Don't compliment me." Alfred huffed and Ivan shrugged.

"It's true."

Alfred was a bit speechless so he just pushed the other. "Stop using your reverse psychology on me!"

Felix watched with interest, Ivan chuckled and gripped the others shoulder. "Is this how you treat someone who pays you a compliment? I will never do so again."

Alfred pried the others hand off his shoulder and pushed him again. " It's how I treat some commie trying to infiltrate my brain!"

Ivan grabbed his wrists and Alfred struggled to get out of his hold and push the other back at the same time. "Not much to infiltrate though~"

Alfred glared and tried to push the other back but they were in gridlock. "Dude! I've got plenty! It's like a goldmine!"

"Nyet, abandoned coal mine more like it."

"If mine is a coal mine then yours is like...an empty cave." Alfred started to push the other back and Ivan's eyes widened a bit, but he kept pushing back.

"Creative." He commented.

"Heh! All the time!" Alfred smirked and honestly took the others sarcasm as a compliment.

Ivan let go off the others wrists and began to chuckle. "You're very stupid." He said, his cheeks looking a little rosey, maybe from the wrestling or maybe it was from feeling that rise of good feeling. Alfred made him so happy sometimes. He hit those sore spots, but then moments likes these made Ivan almost forget them. He felt so conflicted but there were times he wanted to hold him close and there were times he wanted to ignore him and throw all these feelings away. Too bad that smile and those stupid comments only Alfred could make was making him lean more towards the cuddling, if only they could get past this childish stage.

Now, Felix and Toris were watching the whole thing. For a moment Toris felt horrified it would turn into a fight but when they seemed to be playing around and Alfred was pushing the other back he relaxed. He looked to Felix who seemed amused with bright green eyes shining.

"Okay, I totally just got hit with some major inspiration. So listen close, i'm going to make you an amazing performance outfit, it'll like...be the best yet! I feel something amazing is going to be made! You can come to my house tomorrow and-"

"Woah! Dude! This is cool and all, but...I'm grounded. I can't go to anyone's house for two weeks." Alfred felt a little ashamed, but he had to stop the other before he got too excited.

"Whaaaat! No way! That is so super lame! Okay, how about tomorrow I'll come over here with Toris and take your measurements." Felix put a hand on his hip and smirked at the other brightly.

"Uhh...sure I guess, uhh...do you think you have enough time?" Alfred asked, he's starting to work on thinking of others lives and responsibility. Not adding to their stress and what not..

"No problem! I'm a seasoned pro! I can create your outfit in no time. I like already know what I want it to look like. I'll buy the fabric, and ohhh, this is going to be so totally hot!" Felix seemed to wiggle while still attached to Toris, he seemed excited and confident. Alfred liked confident, and looking hot, he liked that too.

"Okay, sounds great! I'm tired of the our dull uniforms anyway!"

Ivan didn't seem to hold an opinion, he wasn't part of the deal and he personally liked their 'dull' uniforms. Being flashy wasn't everything and they should be judged based on performance not the amount of glints. The outfit got the audience going which was important and Ivan understood the appeal but he didn't really care too much. He wanted to get the audience going with his moves alone.

Alfred seemed to be beam with excitement, like a puppy but it made Ivan feel strange. He didn't like someone else making Alfred smile and feel happy, thankfully, Alfred's mother drove up and Alfred said goodbye and ran off to get in the car.

Ivan smiled at the two, and Toris gave a small smile back and Felix pouted.

"It seems you made little Fredka pretty happy." Ivan said lightly.

"He's like pretty weird, but I like him." Felix beamed and then looked to Toris. "You like him to riiiight~?"

"R-Right, Alfred is a nice guy." Toris said with a nod.

"Da, but he's an idiot." Ivan's violet eyes glowed a bit as he watched the two. For some reason he didn't want them coming back, he didn't want Felix getting close to Alfred. Ivan knew that Felix was closer with Toris, they were not in a relationship from what Ivan knew but they were close. He shouldn't need to worry, but he didn't like it. It kind of heart in a place he hasn't felt any pain in a long time, he just wanted to be the person that could make Alfred happy. He wanted to be the only person that could make him angry or frustrated, he wanted to inspire and joke with him. He didn't want anyone to interfere.

"Well that's like...a given! But he's got this flare that I totally love." Felix said with a grin then looked to Toris. "Hey, lets go shopping! I totes want to work on the design now!" Felix then began to drag Toris off who turned and waved to Ivan before being pulled away.

\---------------

Alfred decided to start an awkward conversation, the how are you, how was your day type of thing with his mom. It was simple with only short answers and nods. He was trying his best to act like a good son and hopefully get his sentence reduced, but he knew that his mom wasn't the type to end things early just because of good behavior.

When they pulled up the to the drive way she looked over to him with a light smile. "I have a surprise for you."

Alfred blinked and felt his heart race, what kind of surprise was waiting for him that would make his mom smile. He was grounded so that meant it wasn't good. He slowly got out of the car with his stuff and went inside the house, he looked around and saw nothing then went into the kitchen. There with a mug, a stack of papers and books was Arthur.

Alfred's heart skipped a beat as he saw the other. His mom brought him over to tutor Alfred a bit more, what she didn't know was that this was a dream come true.

"Arthur! Hey!" Alfred let out and walked over. He sat down on the other side of the table.

"Nice to see you as well Alfred. How was practice?" Arthur asked and took a sip from the mug. When he pulled it away he glanced at the mug and then looked to Alfred.

"Oh! It was alright...just boring skating stuff. I met this one dude who talked like a valley girl and said he'd make me a performance outfit." Alfred said and looked at the other with a small grin.

"A valley girl? Well that's odd, but he seems like a good fellow, I'm glad." Arthur said but he seemed to be acting a bit strangely, like he was uncomfortable. Alfred didn't notice of course, he was too busy in his own excited world.

"Yeah, he's really weird but I heard from Toris he's a good at designing things so I'll trust him." Alfred added.

Alfred's mother then came in and talked with Arthur for a moment then she went upstairs. Arthur turned back to Alfred with a somewhat serious expression, he took a moment to sip the tea in his mug then cleared his throat.

"Before we get started on our lesson, I wanted to talk to you about something important." Arthur folded his hands on the table.

Alfred's heart sped up and gripped the side of his seat. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to apologize...for earlier last week. I know you trusted me with the information and I am grateful you trust me so. I was just worried and wanted to make sure you were safe." His emerald eyes lowered to the table then back up to meet Alfred's sky blue.

Alfred took a moment to take it all in, he nodded his head. "It's okay, I think it helped in the end."

Now, Alfred could admit that he was hurt the other told on him, but when he said it like that Alfred couldn't help but forgive him. Arthur really cared about him didn't he? That made Alfred feel warmer.

"Well, I was told you and your mother had a talk and everything got sorted out. I still apologize for butting in." Even though Arthur had known Alfred's mother for a long time it didn't mean that he was one of the family even though he felt like it. He owed it to Alfred's mother to inform her, but he didn't want to lose the relationship he'd made with Alfred. He felt like he was the big brother that had to look after his rebel little brother. He had to protect him and keep him on the right path.

"Yeah, we worked it out...I think, but it's fine! I still trust you! I still...like you." Alfred felt his face get warmer. It wasn't exactly a confession but it felt like one. It didn't help that the happy expression on the others face made his heart skip. It was such a heart warming smile, Arthur looked truly happy, his eyes were shining.

"That's grand. I'm glad, you don't know how much your words mean to me." Arthur said and let a comfortable silence fill the room. Warm fuzzies were all around, but Alfred wasn't feeling them for the same reason Arthur was.

Alfred felt like fist pumping the air then going over to hug the other, but he kept it down. He just grinned like a mad man. "No problem!"

Arthur nodded with a light smile and took a sip from the mug, "Now, lets get your homework done shall we? Your mother asked I come Tuesdays and Thursdays to help with homework and studying. I wont be coming this Sunday though. I'm sure you'll want some time to relax after your tournament."

The Brit began to get the papers out and his pencil and notebook. Alfred turned and shuffled around in his bag for his book and that one piece of paper he was sure he wrote his homework on.

"That's cool, I don't mind." And he didn't, that meant he'd see Arthur more, and hopefully it'll continue next week as well. "Oh, did mom tell you about the thing Saturday?"

"Yes, she's planning to go see you, she said it's quite the drive." Arthur answered and waited patiently for the other to get his papers together.

"Yeah, I heard about that too, Coach doesn't know what rink it is but it's supposed to be in the big city." Alfred answered and finally found his paper. He handed it to Arthur who took it and looked it over.

"I wish you luck. You and your friend Ivan will be doing paired figure skating as well?" he asked then opened up the book.

"Yeah, we'll be doing that, but I was wondering...if you'd like to come watch me skate." Alfred fiddled with his thumbs under the table and kept silent.

"Oh...well it's a bit of a drive, but I should be able to make it." Arthur answered. He's wanted to go see Alfred skate but he was sure if he asked Alfred wouldn't like it. To finally be asked made him feel good, his bond with Alfred was strengthening. This was a good sign, then he could really help Alfred in the future. Everything was turning out better than expected, being nosey did help.

Alfred was happy and so was Arthur, and again, for different reasons, but they were blissfully unaware of the others thoughts and feelings. They went to work and got Alfred's homework done and out of the way in no time.


	24. Gonna Find You

Alfred glanced over at the packet he was given by coach Winter, but for the most part he wasn't interested. He was allowed to watch some tv in the living room with Matthew when he came home from practice but it was Matt's choice. Some mind numbing tv was better than zero mind numbing tv as they say. The two sat there looking drained of energy and didn't talk much. Overall it was a good evening and Alfred went to his room and fell on his bed. He glanced over at the packet again but rolled over so his back was facing it..

He was going to sleep a little early but with how much he's been working out, the stress and then his little talk with Arthur, it just left him tired. It was a good tired, it was a satisfied tired. He yawned and tangled in the blankets a bit, it was nice and warm, he loved that.

The next morning he actually found he had some energy to get up and go to morning practice. He wasn't as groggy as usual though the morning symptoms were there. He ate some breakfast and got his stuff together and headed out the door. He met Ivan and they went to working out and the awkward close stretches. So awkward.

Why did Ivan need to help, and why did he help by getting so close. He's been getting closer lately, physically closer especially in stretches. When Alfred sat down and reached for his toes and Ivan pushed a little from behind and made him hold his stretch he always leaned in closer. Alfred could swear he could feel the others cold breath at the back on his neck. It gave him goosebumps.

Thankfully he wasn't saying anything mean or trying to start a fight, but Alfred was unsure. When they had good times it meant that they'd have bad times coming soon after. Alfred was still tempted to find out why Ivan lived alone, there must be a reason for it. Parents just don't send their child to live in another country for the hell of it, and they wouldn't send the child if they didn't have relatives or friends they could rely on.

Deciding to keep the good flow going Alfred didn't ask, they had a tournament coming up they didn't need a falling out before hand to ruin it. He was going to figure it out soon though, after their competition .For now he'd have to really get on the others good side which meant putting up with how close he was getting. He couldn't just brush him off and tell him to stop being creepy.

Alfred wasn't sure if it was working or not, Ivan wouldn't say anything and he looked calm. He seemed to have a normal expression on the entire morning, it was a mix between a serious expression and a day dreaming one. It was like he was looking far off in the distance and concentrating on what he's looking at. Alfred shrugged it off, he had to play it cool if he wanted to know more about this guy, and they're supposed to be friends so he should be able to work that angle. Ivan loved talking abut friendship which was weird because he didn't seem to good at making any other friends.

Did Toris and the other guys count as friends? Alfred didn't think so, they seemed to fear him more than anything. So Alfred was his only friend and that was sort of half and half. They weren't like they used to be but Alfred still didn't understand Ivan, not like it was his fault. Ivan didn't really share or explain which left Alfred to his own imagination. Which was never good.

Ivan was a rival and in a way he was admirable, his skating was at least. Alfred knew skills when he saw it and Ivan showed it off all the time so it was hard to miss. Even though Alfred was pulled into ice skating it didn't mean he didn't want to do well at it. He was stuck doing it, he couldn't back out. He'd have to stay until more people decided to join.

Alfred wasn't going to leave the ice rink hanging and he wasn't going to quit. He wasn't going to be like his father who he hadn't spoken to. He got a few texts and a call but they were all ignored. He couldn't stand the other anymore. His mom was right, and Alfred wouldn't be fooled by grand promises, even though going to Cali did sound really awesome. He had his place here with friends, family and people that depended on him. Ha, the poor look on Ivan's face if he said he was leaving, the big Russian would probably look devastated.

No, that's not funny at all, the image didn't make Alfred feel good at all. Well, if anything Ivan wouldn't be sad and he'd be pissed then try to kill Alfred for leaving and ruining the ice rink. This also put coach Winter out of a job as well.

Alfred was stuck doing this, but for some reason figure skating had a weird affect on him. He kind of liked it, he wasn't into the girl things but he liked to move around and do jumps and spins, it felt like a roller coaster. It was fun, and it got his heart rate going, it was frustrating at the same time too. It was a mix of a lot of things, and Alfred couldn't just get fed up and quit when he got too frustrated. He was just told to get back up and try again. They weren't going to cuddle him, they expected him to work hard and keep working till he got it.

There was always something to improve on, Ivan told him that he was still learning and had a long way to go even though he always got first place. It was probably because Ivan really loved ice-skating. Alfred liked it, he grew to like it and learned to like it little by little.

For the rest of the day everything was normal, school was boring, the teachers sucked and he just wanted to go home. He still had practice and he got to focus more on his routine and revising it. Which was rather dull. He wanted to bring in a CD and just put something fun on, or turn the radio on at least. He took breaking dancing lessons so he could see if he could put some moves in there. There was no time though, it was always perfect perfect perfect. No room for fun or joy.

When practice was all said and done and Alfred was walking out of the locker room he collided with someone and they happened to fall to the ground.

"Woah! Sorry!" Alfred said and saw that it was Felix...in a skirt, again. "Yo, Felix." He said a little less enthusiastically but offered his hand all the same.

"Oh my God, that was totally- Alfred!" Felix smiled and took his hand. He grabbed his bag and stood up. "Okay, so like back in the locker room, I was trying to like...catch you before you got dressed."

"What?" Alfred thought he didn't hear the other correctly.

"Well you're like going to need to get undressed, just a bit." Felix said and pushed and shoved Alfred back in the locker room.

"Why? I thought you were just measuring me, and where is Toris?" Alfred asked and walked back into the locker room. He saw that Ivan was still there as well and suddenly felt a flood of embarrassment wash over him. This was going to get awkward.

"Like, I need to actually see what your body is like. I mean how tall you are and like those things wont do any good unless I see what the clothes are going on. Oh! Toris just like...went to see the coach." Felix pulled Alfred arms into the same dressing area Ivan was in and smiled brightly.

"Oh, I guess I get it, and... can we like go to a different isle?" Oh no, he was picking up the valley girl speech. Shit!

"Huh? Why?" Felix asked and tilted his head curiously. Ivan stood a ways in front of Alfred putting his stuff away. Alfred glance towards him and Felix turned to look.

"Reasons..."

"Like don't worry about it! Now take off your shirt." Felix commanded with a smirk.

"Ok..." Alfred paused for a moment before pulling at his shirt then off and putting it on the bench. He felt subconscious with someone he hardly knew looking at him but he couldn't say that. He had to act natural and just relax, act like he doesn't care. He's lost weight anyways.

"Not bad! I totally thought you were a lot bigger, must have been the shirt. We need to like go shopping to get you better shirts that show you off!" Felix commented, looking the other up and down for a moment then going to his bag to get his measuring tap.

He was told to put his arms up and turn around this way and that. All the while Ivan still hadn't left the room. Ivan had his stuff but it was amusing to see the flash of uneasiness in the others face. It was adorable, Ivan had no idea the other was still so sensitive about his weight. He couldn't help himself.

Ivan walked over with Alfred's back turned to him and ran a finger from the top of his neck down the spine right to the hem of his pants. Alfred suddenly straightened and you could see goosebumps forming, Ivan was tempted to do it again but Alfred turned with eyes glaring.

"Not cool! Your hands are freezing cold! Like ice down my back!" Alfred said turning away from Felix and staring intensely at Ivan who smiled back in return.

"Sorry, just wanted to see what you'd do." He wasn't sure why he did it actually, he just wanted to do it.

"I'd be pissed obviously. Freaking weird, that made my whole body shiver." Alfred said and shook his head. "So you going to leave or are you going to watch me like some creep?"

"I'll watch, but I wont be a creep. I'm a bit surprised you look as...fit as you do." Ivan said with a small smirk, he made sure to chose his words carefully because he was already considered a 'creep'.

"Impressed by how awesome my muscles are? I will admit I've gotten a pretty toned bod." Alfred said with a smirk, he wasn't going to let the others comment get to him. It was easy bait to make fun of his weight and he did notice he's become more muscular.

"Pretty toned bod?" Ivan questioned, confused by the others terms, but using context clues he figured the other was talking about his body and that it was nice. Ivan looked him up and down and did notice the other had lost some weight, less pudge around the middle. There was still pudge of course but a lot less, his arms weren't as flabby same with his legs.

"Uhmmm~ Yes?" He tilted his head and closed his eyes as he smiled.

"Hahaha! That's right!" Alfred grinned and then turned around to let Felix continue his work. Felix laughed a little but when given the chance to get back to work he became super intense and concentrated.

Ivan still didn't leave though he just waited and watched. He looked at Alfred and to Felix, he eyed him carefully, he watched where his hands went and where his eyes went. Felix was usually shy but once he got comfortable he usually got to comfortable. He was the type that really let out their personality when they're with someone the're comfortable with, Toris used to tell weird stories about him. They were entertaining at the time, but this was different.

Felix didn't do anything weird and got his measurements and assured Alfred that by Friday he will have something made that will 'totally wow and like overwhelm'. Alfred thanked him then went out to see Toris, they talked for a while, and Ivan finally left to go home. Coach then came out of his office after a while and looked liked he was in a hurry at that.

"Coach?" Alfred asked confused to why the other would actually seem in a rush.

"Alfred, could you catch Ivan for me. I have the times we'll be leaving and the roster for Saturday." He said and not even waiting for Alfred to answer or decline he gave Alfred two packets. One was obviously a copy for him and the other for Ivan.

"Uhh... Yeah! I got it!" Alfred said and in a hurry put his bag on and ran out of the ice rink. Ivan couldn't have gotten too far if he was just walking. Alfred quickly went across the street and ran down the sidewalk.

He couldn't see the other and wondered if Ivan went a different direction than usual or decided to go to the store or something. There was no time for guessing, Alfred was given a mission and he'd have to take the most direct path to get there. He turned down another street and there he saw Ivan far down at the other end. Man that guy walks fast.

Alfred sprinted past a few people, gaining so stares but he easily ignored them. He finally caught up with Ivan and grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back. He was panting a bit but he had a smile one his face.

"Fredka?" Ivan asked, his voice was like a whisper, obviously surprised Alfred came after him.

"Hey, coach wanted me to give you these. It's the times and line up for the tournament." Alfred took a moment to catch his breath and handed Ivan the packet. Ivan took it but didn't seem interested. He just smiled softly at Alfred. He slowly reached his hand out and patted the others head, his face grew closer and Alfred's eyes widen with bewilderment.

"Спасибо" He said and seemed really glad the other came.

Of course, Alfred had no idea the other was just thanking him so he just stared back awkwardly.

"Uhh...yeah dude. Whatever you say- oh shit! I need to go, mom's gonna be there any minute." Alfred turned around and started running back to the ice rink where his mom was supposed to pick him up. If she saw he wasn't there he'd probably in a big heap of trouble.

He sprinted back with all he had despite bruises and sore muscles and saw his mom by her car. Her fingers were strumming along her arm.

"Mom! Mom! Okay, so coach winter came out and hetoldmetochasedownIvanand-"

"Alfred...Alfred, he told me. Calm down you're not in trouble." She said with a light smile and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not?"

"Did you do something wrong while you went to give Ivan the papers?"

"No."

"Then you're fine." She laughed a little and got back in the car. She had him read off where the ice rink was and what time coach winter was going to take Ivan and Alfred. She was going to be coming later on her own. All the participants had to be their early and go through a speech and orientation.

"So, It's going to be me, Ivan, this weird dude named Gilbert, and it looks like..." He flipped through the papers. "This guy named Antonio... Uhm...oh there will be another guy pair, Leon and Emil. I wonder if they're good?" Alfred muttered to himself.

" Usually for these big tournaments they have some stiff competition. I'm sure you and Ivan will do fine. Are you two competing against a regular pair?" She asked, wondering if this competition only had male pairs.

"Uh..." Alfred looked through the names and narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah! Sophia and Daniel, and Nora and Mathias. Well at least Ivan and I wont be the only two guys ice skating together...but we'll be competing with the regular couples." A pretty little girl on a mans arm will look a lot better than two guys holding each other close.

Alfred didn't bother to look at the girls list, they weren't his competition so there wasn't much point. The only one he was worried about were the Sophia and Nora, those girls who got to wear cute outfits and pair up with a handsome looking guy.

They'd both be favored over the two pairs of men. Alfred had to figure out now if the other was competition or not. He hasn't heard of these guys before, mostly because he was new to ice skating but he wondered if they were any good. Maybe they were really good but they lived so far away that Ivan hasn't heard of them.

Then there was that Antonio guy and then that asshat of a skater, Gilbert. Alfred was not looking forward to seeing him again and he had the feeling the other was going to go out of his way to bug him and Ivan.

Alfred sighed and his mom looked over and asked him if he was nervous. To say he wasn't would be a lie but he wasn't sure what he was nervous about. He just felt this slight twinge of dread about going to some new ice rink and performing. It's like his first competition all over again, what if he was so nervous he'd fall? What if he ruins the paired figure skating routine and they don't even place? It would be all his fault and Alfred did care that he might bring Ivan down, not just because that would give Ivan permission to ridicule him.

For some reason the thought of seeing a disappointed face with that big nose made him feel horrible. He gave a nod but forced a big cheesy grin. "A little, but I got it!"


	25. Don't Forget Your ToothBrush

The rest of the week went by, school, tutoring with Arthur and perfecting routines was Alfred's main focus. No scoring cards just do your routine, do it again and do it again, do it till you could close your eyes and know exactly where you were in the rink. Coach actually told them to close their eyes and try, Ivan did and for the most part could keep his eyes closed and skate his routine without a fault. Alfred not so much, he didn't run into anything but he tripped more. He always bounced back up though and gave a little growl, Ivan would make a little snide comment and Alfred would smirk and state how he had everything under control.

He did, he had everything under control and that flame in his heart was always lit. It wasn't going out, and Ivan noticed it. He noticed that flame, that warmth that resided in Alfred and his little comments just made it burn brighter. There were so many times he wanted to just offer his hand for the other, but he knew that it would be denied and not because it was Ivan. Alfred had pride and he had to get up on his own. He was strong and willful, there was a part of Ivan that just wanted to grab Alfred and lock him away and then he just wanted the other to open up to him. He wanted to feel that flame close to him, not like when they're paired skating but when they're close.

These feelings needed to stop, they were pointless because not only were they not reciprocated but he had things to focus on. He had a goal he needed, had to achieve at all costs. He was climbing his way back up, steadily climbing and reaching the light the warmth he used to know when he was little. It was far away but he could see it and he was getting there little by little.

After their friday practice coach winter called them over to talk about when they'll be picked up. He then showed them their uniforms, and Alfred sighed.

"Problem?" Coach Winter asked.

"It's just...boring." Alfred stated.

"We win with skill not glitz." Winter stated which made Alfred give a bigger more dramatic sigh. Winter rolled his eyes, obviously not going to change his mind especially this late and turned away to go back to his office.

"Not like I want to be a fairy." Alfred mumbled with a pout

"A fairy?" Ivan asked and put his chin close to Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred jolted not expecting the other to be so close or hear him out loud. " I was just saying it's not like I wanted to dress as a fairy, because I don't! That's super uncool! I just think we could have some cooler outfits.

"You'd make a nice fairy." Ivan said with a chuckle and Alfred shoved him. It threw Ivan's shoulders back but it was more playful than harsh.

"Dude! I'm no fairy! I'd make a cool super hero though. Haha!" Alfred grinned and Ivan tilted his head.

"You sure like hero's, Da?"

"What's not to like? They're awesome and badass and they totally save the day no matter what." Alfred explained excitedly. He loved hero's and all the comic books and movies he could get his hands on.

"Not always." Ivan countered with a colder look. He didn't believe in heros, his mind told him that there was nothing anyone could do to save others. People had to climb up on their own and sometimes over other people, that was life.

"Oh come on! Have you seen Superman? Green Lantern? Batman? The Avengers! Oh man you have to see that! I mean...there's this badass Russian chick named Black Widow, oh! Her name is Natasha Romanoff, I bet you'd like her." Alfred yammered and Ivan did his best to listen and understand.

"Just because she is Russian doesn't mean I'll instantly like her." Ivan countered.

"Well she's a super spy." Alfred explained, knowing the other probably liked spies.

The two started walking to the front of the ice rink and Ivan titled his head, this was really confusing for him. "Super spy? What makes her that?" He asked, wondering if she too had some super power.

"She's a master assassin, she can basically do anything and get out of every situation." Geez, poor Ivan didn't know anything! That needed to be fixed.

"Shouldn't every spy know how to do that?"

"...Dude! But the way she does it...it's like...ugh! You have to see it for yourself, it's awesome." Alfred had no idea how to explain it but she was amazing and Ivan had to see it sometime so he understood. To Alfred this seemed extremely important.

"I will try, da." Ivan didn't really feel interested but since Alfred was excited he assumed he should learn a little about what he's talking about. Maybe he'd like it and they can talk about it together then Alfred would like him more.

"I have the dvd...maybe you can borrow it. I can bring it next week, but if you scratch it I will quit figure skating." Alfred looked completely serious, though he wouldn't go that far if the dvd was scratched, he would be extremely upset though.

"Why don't I just come over and watch it with you?" Ivan asked. "That way it doesn't get scratched, and if it does then it's your fault not mine." That all made sense, it wasn't like some creepy advance or anything like that, nope, they would just be watching as friends.

Alfred pondered this notion, the fact he would be in his own house gave him an advantage but he still didn't want the commie coming over. One his room was a mess and if Ivan saw it he'd be laughed, and two it was just odd, they've been getting along better but it was still weird to act like buddies. He wouldn't want to go to Ivan's house, he'd be freaked out.

Ivan lives alone and it's so cold in there. He wondered how Ivan lives like that, but he never had the heart to ask. Asking someone if they're lonely is a touchy subject and Alfred wouldn't know what to do if Ivan said yes. He'd feel bad for the other and want to help, but there's nothing a small teen like him could do.

Alfred shook his quickly. "Oh, man I can't! I'm grounded." He said, rejecting Ivan's proposal and unknown to Alfred's eyes, Ivan's whole body tensed.

"I see..." He muttered and seemed to avoid eye contact. He really wanted to go over to Alfred's house for some reason. He was glaring at the floor and Alfred with his genius brain took it as Ivan being disappointed he couldn't see the movie. Honestly, Alfred didn't want to lend him the dvd, not because he didn't like Ivan but it was his baby. He loved that movie.

"Well, after I'm done being grounded you could come over and watch it. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind. She likes you for some reason...did you brain wash her or something?" Alfred's eyebrows furrowed as he looked the other over skeptically.

"Nyet, I'm insulted you would think such a thing. She just knows not to jump to outrageous conclusions." Ivan was smirking lightly and he bright the scarf tighter around his neck and up around his lips. He was glad, and he would hold the other to his promise.

"And what outrageous conclusions would those be?" Alfred asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well for one...that I brain wash people. I don't"

"Hey, maybe when you were in Russia you were brain washed to brain wash people and not even realize it." Alfred said and waved his finger around.

"Hehehe, no no Fredka, don't say such ridiculous things." It was so dumb and if it were anyone else Ivan may have punched them but it was Alfred and he was saying it not to be insulting but because he took it seriously. Alfred had this ability to build these notions and be a hundred percent behind them even when there was no common sense backing them. Usually people said these stupid things to just be insulting, but Alfred looked to be seriously contemplating the idea.

So adorable.

"Whatever! Maybe denying it was part of your brain washing too."

They two went outside the ice rink and Alfred looked around, his mom still wasn't there. Maybe he'd have to walk home, that's okay it wasn't that far he was just lazy. Maybe he should call and see where she was...no, he didn't feel like calling yet. Well he could just sit down, maybe he could call Toris and see if Felix was ever going to show up with the outfit.

Alfred knew it was a lot to ask for but Felix said he'd have it ready this week and Alfred was holding him to his word. He's talked to Toris before about it but the other had no clue how the outfit was coming along. Felix liked to work on these things in secret. The anticipation was really killing him though and for some reason Ivan hasn't left yet. He actually lived near the ice rink so why didn't he leave? Why was he staying next to Alfred?

"Dude, I can handle myself if anything happens...you can go." Alfred then tilted his head back in the direction of Ivan's house as if reminding Ivan where it was.

" Huhu~ I just need to make sure you're safe, especially before a big tournament like this." Ivan said with a light smile.

"I'm not some little girl!" Alfred punched him in the arm. Not like it was full force but he wanted to show that he had some strength.

Ivan let the punch happen and looked un-phased by it. It hurt a little but he wouldn't say so and just smiled at the other. "Not bad, but I still need to watch you. I'll need you to be in perfect shape for the upcoming two days."

"I don't- wait, did you say two days?" Alfred asked, his eyes wide.

Ivan seemed confused as well, he thought Alfred knew, it was in the packet they were given. Didn't he read it?

Ivan took a moment not to laugh. "Heh, I really do need to watch out for you. It's two days. Singles on Saturday and doubles on Sunday. Singles has a lot of people and will take most of the day, there are about six doubles teams, including us so that will just take up the morning." Ivan clarified.

Alfred looked like Ivan grew another head and said other head was breathing fire. So that's why Arthur didn't want to come Sunday for tutoring and the list looked odd. He thought Arthur was just being nice, and the groups were just split to keep track of things easier. He hadn't read it all the way and just assumed it would take up all of Saturday. Coach Winter never said anything, nothing he heard anyways, but a lot has been going on so he may have missed something.

Everyone else besides him understood, wow, he felt like the biggest loser.

Ivan began to chuckle when he saw those bright blue eyes widen with realization, oh how they sparkled. His chuckling continued for a while, he couldn't help it, his idiot partner was just to funny sometimes.

"Da, so remember to bring a toothbrush. I will not be sharing mine." Ivan stated with a smirk.

Alfred blushed, a combination of embarrassment over his predicament, and Ivan's comment. "I will not forget! And we better have separate beds! I don't need you breathing icy cold air on me."

Ivan pulled his scarf up a bit to hide his smile. "Da, lets hope." This was great, seeing this made up for not being able to go to Alfred's house to watch the movie, which he was still planning to do once Alfred didn't have an excuse of being grounded in the way. He was sure that Alfred would try to find another excuse but he would hold it to him to keep his word and watch the movie together.

The hotel will probably have two small separate beds, so there was nothing to get excited or in Alfred's case, worry about. Alfred didn't wish to speak to the other anymore after his little embarrassing mishap, he really needed to learn to read everything he's given. It would be better if things were just bullet pointed instead of hidden in paragraphs of superb boringness.

Alfred let out an over dramatic groan, it wasn't that bad but he just wanted to act like it was. It was good they'd get some rest before the pair skating went down. Ivan and Alfred would need to pull out their best stuff and really nail every move. Yes, Alfred had to and he could. He could show his spunk and make an awesome show, he was kind of excited to hear the crowds clapping for him.

The rush of being in the spotlight and showing off his hard work then to see and hear people cheering for him. That made his heart swell with pride. He wanted more, he wanted to work hard and get even more cheers, he wanted to see their happy faces. He wanted to be sweating from doing his best with a big smile on his face when he's finished his performance and see the others he made happy.

Suddenly, broken out of his thoughts he looked at his phone as it buzzed and then sighed. It was his mom leaving a text, he had an idea of what she was going to say. He looked at the text and nodded. Ivan leaned over his shoulder to look at the text.

"So sorry! Still working, be careful on your way home. Text me when you get in."

Alfred sighed then noticed Ivan was looking over his shoulder and stared at him.

"I'm not a girl and I can make it fine on my own." Alfred clarified quickly before Ivan could make a comment.

"But I'm worried." Ivan said with a chuckle.

"I'm strong and can handle anyone that comes my way!" Alfred said and tried to step away, but Ivan held onto his arm.

"But what if it's a gang?" Ivan countered.

"There are no gangs around here! Unless it's one of your crazy Russian mob gangs!" Alfred said and tried to pull away, he struggled and flailed his free arm trying to wiggle free.

"I don't have a gang, and if I did I wouldn't let it hurt you." Ivan stated with a small smile.

"Why, cause you want to finish me yourself?" Alfred asked when he turned to the other.

Nyet, you're my partner. I would not want you hurt in the slightest. That's why I worry." Ivan said and seemed a bit serious about it.

"Uhhh...well, I promise I won't get hurt. Now, leeeet goooooooo~" This conversation turned too serious too fast and needed to go back to struggling and trying to pull away from the other.

"Promise..." Ivan whispered and simply held on tighter, he liked the idea of promises between them.

"Let goo! Let! Goooooooooo!" Alfred whined as his face scrunched up in discomfort.

"Ahem! So sorry you two, but like I need your attention!" Ivan who has been watching Alfred looked up and Alfred who was spazzing looked over when Ivan did. There was Felix, skirt and all.

"Yo! Wassup dude?" Alfred asked then looked to Ivan. "Kay man, let go, seriously." Alfred said and Ivan actually did as he was told.

"Okay, like, so sorry I was late...but I totally finished the most amazing outfit for you! It's like my best work, I swear!" Felix then held out a black bag to Alfred who took it and was about to look inside. It was covered with light pink tissue paper.

"Oh thanks! It's like a present, can I open it?" Alfred asked and seemed ready to tear at the tissue paper.

"Like no way! Wait till the moment before you need to get on the ice. It'll be like...your transformation outfit. Now once you wear it you'll become a you like no other!" Felix exclaimed loudly and slapped the others hand away.

"Okay okay! Not till the last moment! Got it." Alfred said and felt his curiosity grow even more. He'd have to take a peak or something when he got home.

"Listen, this is going to be like your grand unveiling. When you put on this outfit and step onto the ice you wont just be Alfred you'll be..." Felix smirked and his big green eyes went to the bag then to Alfred's bright sky blue. "Well...you'll see." He added.

"Ohhhh." Alfred's eyes got wide as he thought about what the other met. That sounded awesome, like a superhero who puts on his suit and becomes a different person. That moment Bruise Wayne becomes Batman or Peter Parker becomes Spider man. That sounded awesome.

"That's like, a great idea!" Alfred said, again picking up the valley girl speech. "I can totally hold off on it now, like, this will be awesome."

Felix's smile brightened. "Oh my god! Right?" He chirped happily and gave a little bounce.

"Yeah, I'll be just like a superhero!" Alfred stated with a grand smile then turned when he heard Ivan give a muffled giggle.

Alfred blushed a little, and realized he just said something pretty childish. He then went over and shoved the other.

"Don't." Alfred warned.

"I didn't say anything." Ivan explained but his grinning said otherwise.

"Shhhhh!" Alfred hissed and then turned to Felix.

"Hehehe~ Okay, so like, wait till last minute to put it on, and don't look!" Felix said with a finger pressed to his lips.


	26. The One Whose Hips Don't Lie

To say waking up at 5:30 on a Saturday morning wasn't hard enough for Alfred just add a text from his father. His father texted sometime in the early morning around 2am and he was sound asleep so he didn't hear his phone go off. He quickly snuck off into Matthew's room, and despite them being too old to cuddle he got into the same bed and put the covers over their head while he showed the text. Matthew didn't mind, he would be there for his brother, and they didn't want to wake their mom, she finally had a Saturday off so they didn't want to turn on any lights or make too much noise.

The text read: "Hey sport! Sorry, it's been a while since I last talked to you and I was wondering how you and Mattie were doin. Listen to this! My band and I had a great night last night and we're playing tonight as well. You boys should come watch!"

That wasn't so bad and was kind of nice but the next one pissed off both the boys.

"Also, this will kind of be our last performance in the state. We'll either head out to somewhere different or go back to Cali. I really want you to be there and maybe you can go back with me. It'll be a lot of fun I promise! We'll hang out and do cool things everyday! You can even pick up ice skating if you really wanted."

Matthew had his eyebrows furrowed and he looked to Alfred. Waiting for him to say something, Alfred knew that look and shook his head.

"I'm not going. He's dumb...so dumb. I'd ruin the ice rink and everyone's hard work. Cali would be fun to visit but it'd suck if you weren't there Matt. He and I have nothing in common it would be like living with a stranger." He said, his voice low.

Matthew gave a small smile and a nod. " Good. With his traveling, even if you took up another sport he'd have you quit it and move you again." Matthew added.

Matthew was strong, soft spoken but he always thought of others. He kept himself hidden away from everyone else, but he was an anchor to those who met him. Being so close and it being his twin Alfred hoped they had some twin telepathy. Matthew was hurt, and Alfred should have realized showing him this text would do that. It was obvious that their dad favored Alfred, ever since they were little. When their dad was about to pick one of them up he'd look to Matthew and see that Matthew looked on with big blue and purple eyes, he was happy and excited in his own way to be held. He would then look to Alfred who was a bouncing ball of energy, and seeing that big grin and hearing those happy squeals he'd favor him.

Alfred never meant to leave Matthew out and when he was young their mom always took care of Matthew so he thought everything was fair. His twin never said anything, but if Alfred had been in that situation he would have been jealous, heck he was jealous when Matthew spent too long with their mom as kids. He wanted both their attention, Matthew must have been the same deep down.

"Hey, Matt..." Alfred muttered.

"Yeah?"

"I'd never go live him. I mean come on, we're an awesome duo. If he wants me he'll have to convince you to go too and that would have to be after all this figure skating." Alfred grinned a little.

Matthew pulled his ear. "You're being cheesy." He said, but he too had a little grin.

Nothing went by Matthew, he knew his brother was trying to be nice and make him feel wanted, and that was good enough.

"Heheh, yeeeah~ Anyway you're coming to watch me right?" Alfred asked, bright blue eyes expecting and hopeful.

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"Get me a whole bouquet of roses and throw them." Alfred said in a loud whisper and began to snort as he stifled a laugh.

"Don't you think that's a bit girly?" Matthew asked with a quiet chuckle of his own.

Alfred gasped in realization. "Right right..uhmm...get me steak, a bunch of steaks." That was manly.

"You want a bouquet of steaks? ….How are we related?" Matthew asked with a smirk.

"Not a bouquet of them! Just like...a huge stack of them, as big as me."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"...you're not going to do it are you?"

"Nope."

Some brother you are!" Alfred said and began to push him off the bed.

"H-Hey this is my bed, and be quiet." Matthew whispered harshly.

"Oh...sorry." Alfred said, apologizing for his voice but kept trying to push the other off.

Matthew grabbed him and rolled off the bed, bringing Alfred and blanket with him to the floor. They landed on their sides, both taking the blow, thankfully the bed wasn't that high up.

"Ow, dude." Alfred said with a grin and pinned Matthew down. "Whatcha gonna do now?"

Matthew struggled for a bit and then used his leg to push the other to the side and used that momentum to get free. "Just that..." He muttered.

"Damn, one more time. You wont get away." Alfred said and seemed ready to pounce.

"No, No...wait, Alfred." Alfred didn't wait for permission and put his brother in a head lock.

"Haha! No way out now!"

"Y-You hoser, you idiot pig brother." Matthew muttered and tried to get the others arm off around his neck.

"Hey, I've been losing weight!" Alfred exclaimed with a pout.

"I can't breath." Matthew gasped.

"Boys? Alfred, stop choking your brother and get your things, your coach should be here any minute." Their mother called from the other side of the door. Obviously their antics, Alfred's loud mouth woke her up.

"Right!" Alfred said and let go of Matthew. He ruffled the others hair to make it wild and tangled and ran out the door. Matthew could hear in the next room as Alfred finished throwing things into his bag.

Matthew chuckled lightly as he fixed his messed up hair and went to get dressed. There was a knock at the front door and Matthew guessed it was the coach by the sound of it. He walked out of his room and saw Alfred looking in his bag as he came out of his room and went to the door.

"Hey, I'm ready!" Alfred said zipping his bag.

"Hold it!" His mother came out of the kitchen and handed him a bag. "Here's some breakfast, make sure to share with Ivan if he wants any." She said with a smile and then looked to the coach.

"Thanks mom!"

"Alfred's performance should start around 11am give or take." He said to her.

"Thank you. I'll be seeing you then Alfred. Have a safe drive." She said and Alfred gave a nod before he followed Winter out to his car.

The car was moderate sized four door, black and classy. Alfred looked at it for a bit and put his stuff in the trunk. He then opened the passenger side door to see it full of papers, clipboards and a bag. Alfred looked back to see Ivan sitting in the back. He looked cosy in his coat and scarf, he then nodded to the seat next to him. Alfred pouted but went to the back and sat next to Ivan with a small middle seat in between.

"Bring everything?" Ivan asked.

"Yup! Didn't forget a thing." Alfred said and then went to look at the bag his mom gave him. Inside was a banana and a container with a delicious omelet inside. "Sweet." Alfred said with a grin and took the fork in his hand.

Winter started the car up and pulled out of the drive way. It was going to be a long drive about a hour and a half, maybe longer depending on traffic. They were going down the street when Alfred finally opened up his omelet and started to chow down. He grinned happily as he ate and glanced next to him to see Ivan looking out the window. Alfred watched for a moment then went to eating his omelet, he guessed the other already ate or he would be looking at his food. Alfred wasn't going to offer unless the other looked interested and he clearly wasn't, and he probably didn't even like omelet's they weren't Russian enough.

He ate without regret and decided to save the banana for later, he felt pretty warm and full as it was. The morning was so grey and they were on the freeway now. The car lightly jostled and vibrated and combined with his warm belly Alfred felt his eyes lids slowly growing heavier. His body was relaxing and his head tilted ever so lightly to one side. It drooped to one side and his body slowly went with it. It was probably a half hour in when Alfred's head met Ivan's shoulder and rested there. Ivan's coat and scarf turned out to make a marvelous pillow.

Ivan who was lost in thought, mentally preparing himself for the tournament jumped a bit and he turned his head quickly to see Alfred's head on his shoulder. He stared wide eyed for a moment and contemplated what to do, if this were earlier in the year he would have pushed him away, but now...he just wanted to look at him.

When Alfred wasn't talking and jumping to conclusions he was really lovely to look at. His hair was such a nice blonde color, it looked like it highlights in it. It was just a mix of blonde and sandy blonde, which was very pretty. His eyes were closed but behind those eyelids were bright blue orbs full of emotion.

He looked at Alfred and how relaxed his body was, how his arms lay limp over his legs, his shoulders were lowered, and his legs stretched out as much as they could be in the car. Most of all, most important, his body was warm. Just with his head on his shoulder he could feel the others natural warmth and it made him smile a soft, gentle smile.

His eyes stayed fixed on Alfred and didn't notice Winter's glance back at them. Winter said nothing though, not his place. He let them relax and kept an eye on the road, in his mind it was kind of a good thing, they needed to become more comfortable with each other. It was obvious in their earlier performances there were some rigid movements, mostly on Alfred's part. The competition is going to be a lot more intense here so they'd need to do their best. They looked pretty good at practice and their flow was improving but there was still this rigid reluctance from Alfred.

Alfred didn't know what he was doing, he was full, warm, lightly rocked, and Ivan's shoulder was comfy. A quick nap to relax and take the edge off was just what he needed, besides he'll have plenty of time to freak out and get nervous when they get there and he has to wait for his turn. He knows there are a few people ahead of him so he had plenty of time to get nervous and watch them to compare himself to them.

Ivan and coach Winter decided to let him rest, the quiet was much appreciated for the two in the car. There was some fear that Alfred would be a complete chatterbox the whole time, this was much better. Ivan's gaze lingered on Alfred's form for a bit longer before he slowly turned to look out the window again.

When Alfred finally woke up they were just pulling into the parking space, and Ivan looked from the window to Alfred. Alfred was looking up at him with groggy eyes, and he blinked confused why the other was so close.

"Oh...woah." Alfred muttered then it finally hit him what he had been doing. He quickly pulled away and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Huhu~, sleep well Fredka?" Ivan asked and unbuckled his seat belt as well and started to get out of the car.

"I had a crazy bad dream." Alfred lied and got out of the car then went to the back to get his bag.

"Really? You seemed to be sleeping so peacefully." Ivan humored and went to the back to get his bag as well. He gave Alfred a knowing little smirk that Alfred swore was the smuggest thing he's ever seen.

"Yeah, I may have seemed but in reality I was having this horrible dream...I don't remember much, I think there was a huge nose involved." Alfred smirked back and that spark in his eyes flared up.

No matter how Ivan felt about the other that didn't make him hate that comment any less. He punched Alfred, hard, in the arm. Alfred let out a grunt and tried to look as if it didn't hurt.

"Is that so~?" Ivan was smiling his creepy, dark and twisted smile.

Alfred pouted and had to resist rubbing his now sore arm.

"Boys! Stop playing around, we need to get inside. Now." Winter commanded and called them over. Alfred and Ivan glanced to each other for a moment before they quickly followed Winter over to the entrance. It was time to put their game faces on and forget their petty little fights.

\---------------

Alfred felt a little dead inside, that was the longest orientation for anything that ever existed ever. Honestly, how much can a person talk about the same thing? Alfred wanted to scream 'WE GOT IT!' but he was held back. He tried to comment to Ivan about how stupid it was but Ivan glared at him before he get out the second syllable. Alfred just decided to grumble to himself, fidget and look around. Anything to distract him from what was going on and offer some sort of entertainment. He looked through the crowd of other skaters and there were a lot. He spotted the albino asshole, but there was no point in going over to talk to him. Besides, he seemed busy bugging this couple, a tall man with light brown hair, it was a bit long and in a low ponytail, and next to him was a prissy looking girl. She had long dark brown hair.

He couldn't really tell too much because they were in front of him and they seemed as if they were trying to ignore Gilbert by paying special attention to the announcer. There was another person making noise, and he was a blonde with wild hair. He seemed to be talking to his partner, and his partner seemed to be ignoring him. She was a pretty skinny thing, she was the body type you thought of when you thought of an ice skater, a female one. Alfred would never want to pretty and skinny like that, he wanted to be manly, and he would be, just needed a year or two to grow into it.

Now there was a sea of people that Alfred didn't recognize and he wondered if Ivan knew anyone and could give him any details. Of course, Ivan seemed intent on listening to whoever it is yammer on and on about rules and respect, so asking him now was out of the question. He guessed that just looking around and staring at the back of people's heads is his only option.

When the whole thing was over the skaters were called over to their coaches to talk and they were directed to a board that has the times the ice skaters will be on. Now, the person giving the speech went over that, but to Alfred it was new information from coach. He wanted to go look but it seemed that Winter had a small copy of his own. He told them that Ivan was going to be fourth and Alfred sixth. There would be ten male competitors and nine females. There will be breaks and a moment to clean the ice so the next few skaters don't have to worry about dips or the blade catching in a cut in the ice.

There was chatter all around them and Winter walked over to the stands and placed his things down. Ivan and Alfred followed and sat down beside him.

"First up is Antonio, he's probably the toughest of your competition. He's known for style and his ability to get the crowd involved. He's got a lot passion and a good dancer. His range of moves is limited but what he does know he usually does perfectly."

Alfred didn't like that, how was he supposed to compete with a guy like that, maybe Alfred knew more moves than he did, maybe he didn't.

"Okay, now get on the ice and get used to it quickly. You have ten minutes, don't cause problems and see how your landings feel." Winter then went to looking into his papers which was sign to the two that he was done talking to them.

They got their skates on and went onto the ice, there were a few people and Ivan leaned in close to Alfred and whispered that the one with the brown hair and green eyes was Antonio. He's been out there the moment they were let go.

Alfred watched him for a moment before going to practice. He was surprised but this ice was a lot different then what he was used to. It seemed more clean, slippery, but the Zamboni just cleaned it so that made sense. He would just have be careful, but Alfred forgot he was anything but careful.

While practicing, he fell quite a few times, the ice was so slippery and the whole rink felt different. He fell yet again and he heard some obnoxious laugh, that damned 'kesesesese!' one. Alfred looked over and there was Gilbert, smiling and grinning like the ass he was. He then went and did a jump but this time he slipped and fell.

"Ha!" Alfred said and that gained him some attention from the others skating. Alfred stood up and just skated away, he was sure everyone else who knew the albino was thinking the same thing. He was annoying and if he was going to laugh at someone falling then he should expect to be laughed at when he falls as well.

Alfred went back to work on some spin, and when he felt himself getting dizzy he paced around the rink for a moment and noticed how Ivan didn't seemed to be affected by the ice at all. He looked to be completely comfortable. That was annoying and it meant that Ivan was still going to be at the top of the competition. No matter what Ivan was still his rival and he was going to be at the top someday, that Russian better watch his back.

When the time was up all the skaters excited while the judges got into place and the technical things got all squared away. Ivan and Alfred went up to sit and watch, along with a pretty decent crowd of people. It was still early in the morning so it surprised Alfred how many people had shown up. They obviously came early because of Antonio. He must really be good, and that thought made Alfred's stomach knot.

After a moment of small chatter, everyone quieted when the rink got dark and Antonio skated out to the middle, he was wearing the black pants all men skaters had to wear and he decided to wear a white shirt that had a deep v-cut in it that showed his tan chest. It was a simple outfit, not much spark there. There was a spot light on him and he smiled at the crowd. He then got on a more serious face and got into position. There was a few seconds of silence before the music started up. It was a piano piece and it was quite lovely.

It wasn't as passionate as Alfred thought the music was going to be so that was good. Antonio started to skate, it was fluid and graceful, he skated by the side of the rink sometimes switching from skating backwards or normal. He put a hand out and spun, it made him travel across the ice rink in time with the piano. He then turned to do a double salchow jump and landed perfectly. He skated backwards and put an arm up towards the ceiling and turned around. He skated along the side of the rink for a moment and the song started to add drums.

When the drums were added and they sped up the song Antonio did a triple flip jump. That was a hard move. Because it was one of the jumps where your body wasn't open to the rotation. It was like trying to spin one direction while your body position was wanting to go in the other direction. He got up in the air though, he did the three turns and landed perfectly. He skated backwards but this time he was going to the beat of the music which had added a bit more flare to the music.

He was zigzagging as he went backwards, his arms were waving around and his body seemed to be doing this little shimmy. The music was kicking up some more then suddenly spanish lyrics were being broadcasted and the music became a lot more intense.

He did a jump and went into a sit spin that increased speed as he slowly went into a standing position. He had one arm up in the air, and was spinning on one leg. When he slowed down he went into a sort of dance. His arms out as his feet danced across the ice and his hips swung along. His smile was growing.

He skated around and turned to have his hands out giving a little shake in time with the music as his hips and feet went side to side. He then skated back and spun once in a while when the words sped up, and it seemed like one amazing dance scene.

To Alfred it looked like at any moment someone could come out and he would welcome them with open arms and dance away with them. Antonio then paced around the rink, his hips still swinging and suddenly went into a death drop spin. Which was as scary as the name dictated. It was basically launch yourself in the air, but instead how in other jumps there was at least one leg still posed towards the ground they are both in the air.

Antonio landed it and the crowd cheered, he then went into a camel spin, which was spinning on one leg while the body was position parallel to the ice. That spin then went into a sit spin. When he stood up from his sit spin he started to clap which got the crowd to clap. We motioned them to clap louder and he began to clap with them a few times before he went into his dancing.

His arms were up above his head and his feet, despite having blades on them and on ice moved beautifully. It was like he was having his own little salsa dance. Then what impressed Alfred the most was in his dance sequence he got on his front toe picks and balanced solely on them as he out stretched his arms to the crowd and walked back a bit.

He then glided back to do double flip jump and into a sit spin which he stood up and switched legs to go back into another sit spin. He skated back, did a double salchow and put his hand straight in the air as the music stopped.

There was a loud roar of cheers and even Alfred seemed to be clapping excitedly. He turned to Ivan. "Dude! Did you see that!"

"Yes, fredka, I was here the whole time." Ivan answered, but seemed to be smiling. Alfred looked so excited, like some puppy who sees a snack right in front of them to munch on.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Haha, so funny." Sarcasm was laced in his words then he went back to smiling. " But did you see all the cool amazing things? Like really see them? It was awesome! How did he do that? I mean it must have taken him years to be able to balance like that. Then all that dancing, I wonder how many times he's tripped over his feet? Dude, why can't we have cool dance routines like that?"

Winter seemed to cough and Alfred's eyes widened and looked to the rink as if there was something exciting going on. The lights were back on and slowly Gilbert came out onto the ice.

"It takes practice, a lot, and he's done that routine before. He's improved i'll say that, but you shouldn't compliment your rival so easily. With that performance I'm sure he'll place, unless the judges are having a bad day."

"What? Dude, just because the judges have a bad day doesn't mean that they can just take away points. And what for? He did an amazing job!"

"Hehe, you'll learn that some judges don't like it when you dance around so much. There's points for style but only to a certain degree." Ivan then got up.

"That's stupid! That's not cool at all, when someone puts their heart into something you can't take away points."

"They do, sometimes." Ivan smiled and got his bag.

"Hey ,where you going?" Alfred asked.

"I'm after the person after Gilbert, so I should get ready." Ivan said. "Wish me luck?"

"No way! I will not wish you luck." Because he didn't need luck.

Ivan sighed. "You're so difficult Fredka." He then left and went to the boys locker room.

Alfred pouted, because he wasn't difficult, Ivan was just so weird that Alfred couldn't act normally. If it were anyone else he would have wished them luck and even given them a hug. The thing was Ivan was Ivan and he was for lack of a better words, amazing. Giving that guy any more luck would be cheating.


	27. Game Time

There is no doubt in anyone's mind that Gilbert is the most outgoing and cocky individual to ever grace a pair of skates. He said what he wanted to say, he did what he wanted to do and whatever the outcome was he regretted nothing. When he skated he was thrilling, and his moves were powerful and manly so that everyone's eyes were on him. People sometimes forgot that he was actually ice skating, because they were caught by his facial expressions and his motions while skating. Of course he was skating, he was skating well and the judges had to pay attention to that. Gilbert did have form and grace, but no one could ever look past the blinding display that is his 'awesome-ness' as he liked to put it.

The judges were trained to watch moves and the correct form so Gilbert could do whatever he wanted within reason. That meant whatever routine he was doing was going to be exciting. Gilbert paced around the rink then went back to his coach. He smiled and then gave the guy with long brown hair in a low ponytail a punch in the arm. The girl next to him Sophia, rolled her eyes as the boys seemed to have an heated argument. The coach pushed them away and Gilbert went back out into the middle of the rink. He wore a red vest, a white collared shirt underneath, and sleek black pants that went with his black skates. The lights faded down a bit and his gleaming smirk could still be seen.

The music started and it was a blast of sound, Gilbert swung an arm up and the other went into a fist by his side like in a karate stance. One leg went out and he looked to be copying some action movie pose. The music went silent and Gilbert stayed locked in place, then when it started back up he skated backwards at a fast pace with the music. He did a double toe loop jump, and went into a camel spin. His spin was fast but it slowed as the music did, and he slowly stood up straight as he spun. He pushed forward with one leg and glided across the ice. He leaned forward on his leg, and let the other stretch out back. He glided for a moment then turned as he stood up straighter, the music was picking up its pace again and he paced around the rink to gain speed.

He jumped and did a triple salchow and landed with his arms up in the air and his hands balled in fists as he did the two-foot spin, A spin that involves having both feet on the ground and using earlier momentum and the arms to spin. Slowing down just enough to move without tripping over his feet he dashed across the ice, he didn't skate, or glide, he dashed. He did a small jump and seemed to bounce ever so lightly as he skated. He was smiling and he turned to the crowd and waved. He turned back towards the middle of the rink and as the music got intense so did his skating. He pushed forward as if he were a speed skater, he jumped up and did a split.

The crowd cheered and Alfred cringed at the sight and turned his head to the side. Alfred had made it very important to make Coach Winter and Ivan know he will never be doing the splits. Never ever.

Gilbert landed and went into the shotgun spin, he looked good and his cocky aura oozed and brought everyone's attention to him. Everyone was impressed with the action packed display that it was almost like a dream when Gilbert's blade got stuck in dip in the ice and his foot went out from under him. His butt hit the ground and he was still spinning, and he seemed to be in shock. He quickly turned and got back up though because the music hasn't stopped yet.

Alfred blinked and stared at Gilbert for a moment, there was a part of him that felt smug. He did, he felt like Gilbert deserved that, but there was also a part of him that knew...he knew if Gilbert could fall like that then so could he. Gilbert continued with his performance, he stumbled a few times and it was easy to tell he was having a hard time getting back into the swing of things. It took him a few moments, he paced the rink once but he got back and started to finish his routine. He was just as forceful as before, he was dramatic and explosive. His jumps were sharp and precise, and he get this interesting expression on his face.

Alfred knew the face, it's the game face, that 'I'm going to go all out and I'm going to dominate so help me'. When the song died down and he landed from his triple toe loop jump, he gave a little backwards zigzag and slid to a stop. He placed a hand in the air, and he gave an smile to his group, manly Daniel and Sophia, mostly Sophia. The crowd cheered and Gilbert slowly skated off to meet his coach.

"Do you think he's going to get a lot of points off?" Alfred asked aloud and Winter gave a nod and played with his thick mustache for a moment.

"Don't think it's the fall he'll get points taken away, he took too long getting back into his routine. Might not even place, I wouldn't..." He commented and Alfred felt himself start to sweat.

Winter was as harsh as ever and Alfred could count his lucky stars that Winter wasn't doing the judging. Though Alfred had no idea how the other judges would be scoring. Hopefully they were kind and focused on the moves Gilbert did instead of his mistake. Alfred was pumped though, someone else besides him that messed up in front of everyone. That was a plus and it gave him hope.

It took some pressure off his shoulders and he felt himself relax and give a little sigh. He could do well, he practiced really hard and he'll try his best and hope that the judges don't have sticks up their ass. Alfred leaned back and brought his arms up to stretch as the next guy came out on the ice. He seemed a bit nervous, especially going after two amazing skaters like Antonio and Gilbert. Poor guy.

"Alfred!" Alfred jumped a bit in his seat and turned to see his mother and Matthew. She bustled by some people with Matthew apologizing to those sitting down as she shimmied by them.

"M-Mom?" He knew they were coming but he thought they weren't going to be here till his turn was up. In fact he thought they would be a bit late, but here they are.

"Yes, it's me hun, and Mattie too. Hello coach." She smiled at coach Winter and sat down next to him as Matthew sat down next to Alfred.

"I see that, but why are you guys here so early?" He asked.

"Oh, Alfie, you're not the only one I want to cheer on." She said with a smile.

Alfred quirked a single eyebrow and looked at Matthew. "Mom wants to cheer on Ivan too." He clarified with a small smile.

There was a silence because Alfred seemed a bit confused, or maybe horrified. He had a hunch that Ivan and his mom got along but now he was sure she was slowly trying to mother him as well. Alfred did not need her trying to make Ivan feel like he's part of the family. Which he wasn't...he's Ivan.

A pout formed on his lips and he seemed to grumble, then he sat up straight and looked to his mom with great concern. "Is Arthur coming?" His voice was strained but it was forced.

His mom blinked a bit, then smiled to him. "Oh ye-"

"Arthur?" Alfred's mom turned to see Ivan in his outfit and skates at hand. He tilted his head curiously, but turned to smile at Alfred's mother. "Hello, it is nice to see you."

"Oh, Ivan you look amazing, and it's nice to see you too. Arthur is a good friend of mine and Alfred's tutor. They're quite close." She answered, and Alfred groaned.

Ivan looked to her and looked to Alfred who had reddish tinted cheeks now. His violet eyes went back to Alfred's mother his smile turned into his forced childlike one. "I see, I look forward to meeting him, and thank you."

Coach Winter stood up and the two Russians walked over to the side of the rink where Ivan needed to enter. Alfred who had been blushing groaned a bit and leaned on his brother as he watched the skater. The guy was pretty good, but he fell after doing a single lutz jump. Alfred cringed a bit at the sight. No matter if how many times he's fallen before or seen someone else fall it still makes his stomach flip. He just felt bad, he knew that it was good that others were making mistakes, but he still felt bad.

The boys routine ended and people cheered as to be expected. The cheers weren't as loud as Gilbert's and Antonio's but that's to be expected. He had a good routine and his moves were good, but all Alfred could say was that it was flat. Alfred was an easily distracted kid but with a routine like that he didn't bother to try and pay attention.

His brother had been quiet and he usually was, but it was a different kind of silence. Alfred looked over at his brother and his brother looked at him, and suddenly Alfred registered what it could have been and rubbed his head.

"I should text him back..." He whispered

"Why haven't you?" Matthew asked, talking about the earlier text from their father.

"I fell asleep on the way here, and haven't felt like it." That was the truth, in all honesty he didn't want to respond, he wanted to ignore it and hope nothing ever comes up again.

"Do you...want me to answer it?" Matthew offered and Alfred shook his head.

"No, I gotta do it. I gotta-"

"What are you boys whispering about?" Their mother called and both looked over to her then looked at each other. Alfred wore a big grin and Matthew looked down at his lap.

"Oh, we're talking about how great I'll do, and everything." Alfred gave a little laugh and their mom chuckled.

"Alfred...just try your best. I heard this is supposed to be a really tough crowd and you have Ivan to worry about." She smiled and then went back to looking at the ice rink. Ivan was out on the ice but he was by the side talking to coach Winter.

"I will mom, I will." Even though she was right and he should just focus on doing the best he could he still wanted to win. Was that so wrong? His routine was fun and his outfit is supposed to be his transformation into a super hero.

Not to mention that Arthur was coming, oh just the thought made his heart quicken. He had so much to think about he couldn't spare time to answer his father's text, not now, especially when his mom was so close by. He didn't want to keep it a secret from her but then he knew he had to. He didn't want to complicate things even more, and he was going to handle it as a mature adult. When he gets the chance he'll politely and thoroughly tell his dad he's not interested and never will be. He doesn't want to cut all ties with his dad, it's his father and they used to be really close and Alfred misses that. He just wishes he could talk to his dad without the fear of being pulled away.

Alfred shook his head quickly and Matthew gave him a concerned look. Alfred gave him a smile and then looked out to the rink. Ivan was in center, the lights were on him and he sported a black shirt, but the sleeves went down to his elbows and were a black see through material. The black portion that covered him had a small pin made of silver that had the Russian flag on it. It gave a classy flare to his outfit and showed his pride. Since this was a high schoolers type tournament and not national or olympic he could get away with having a countries flag on him. Heck, he could probably order a t-shirt from a soccer team and wear that if he wished. It made sense he have it though, he was born and raised in Russia until he came here, for whatever the reason he still had pride in his homeland.

Alfred took a deep breath, he knew the others routine was amazing and full of super complicated moves and skills. Ivan was annoyingly good like that.

The music started up, unlike Antonio and Gilbert it was more uniform, it was classical and Alfred knew it didn't pick up much or really get the blood going. It was better then most classical songs, it had its up beat moment, but to Alfred it wasn't loud enough. It needed more excitement. For some reason it bugged Alfred that Ivan was so good yet he skated so conservatively. If you have skill in a sport you go all out and do crazy stuff, Ivan could do some crazy moves if he wanted. Unlike most people he didn't even have to try, he could probably watch something and pick it up afterwards.

Ivan paced around the rink doing his cross overs, he did a triple toe loop and right after that a double lutz jump. After that he went into some choreograph, he skated to the side so he was facing the audience, he had a hand stretch out and then he pulled it in as he turned his body and the other hand reached out. His legs spread apart as he spun in a circle then came together as he continued spinning. Both feet were on the ice as he spun, then he reached his hands out as he gave one more turn before he ran across the ice.

He ran, then did what looked like a little skip, when he landed his skip he jumped high in the air and landed into a camel spin, that camel spin went into the shot gun spin. He straightened up a bit and switched feet and went back into the shot gun spin which transitioned into the pancake spin.

Out of his spin he paced backwards around the rink, he had his arms out then he placed one behind his back and the other out to the side. He turned a few times then switched arms. He brought one arm across then up to the ceiling then back down again.

He started to gain more speed and went into the triple salchow, then the double toe loop jump. He always did those jumps one right after the other, just enough time to inhale and do the next one. He landed the jumps and then zigzagged across the ice. The music was picking up its flow and so was Ivan. His gestures were a little quicker, and his body gave a bit more of a swing.

He jumped up and preformed a y-spin. Which is basically you tilt your body to the side a bit and lift one leg up, and hold it by the skate. With one leg straight on the ground it's supposed to look like a Y.

His spin was perfect, much to Alfred's dismay and Ivan went into his big finally. He danced to the music a little bit more then he preformed a triple axel that went into a double toe loop jump. He landed it all perfectly and in time with the music. He skated around a bit more then with a sharp turn and stop the music ended and his performance was over.

Again, the room was speechless, it was so impressive and remarkable no words could be uttered and no clapping could be made. People were dumbfounded, and stuck, even Alfred was stuck, but only for a moment. With a huff, he stood up and started to clap his hands. They were big loud claps and they broke everyone out of their daze and they began to cheer as well.

Well, at least Alfred had one thing going and that was he always started the cheer. That kind of made him proud, everyone follows his example. No matter how much Alfred hated to admit it, Ivan was good, and if Alfred was that good he would want people yelling and cheering for him when he was done.

Ivan...Ivan deserved the same, he worked hard and it should be recognized.

Alfred sat back down and looked at his brother with a smirk, who smiled back. "Ivan's really great, eh."

"Yeah, he's a robot." Alfred commented then began to laugh.

"Well, that's quite rude of you to say Alfred." That voice...

Alfred jerked up in his seat and looked over to see Arthur with one rather large eyebrow quirked but a small smile on his face.

Alfred gaped, and then began to get red. "A-Arthur! Haha! Dude! When did you get here?"

"Oh, just now when the cheering was going, I guess I missed Ivan's performance."

"Oh Artie, dear, it was amazing! You should have seen how impressive he was. That boy is a miracle on ice skates." Alfred's mother beamed excitedly and Alfred rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't that great." Alfred countered with a small pout.

Arthur gave a weak smile, when Alfred's mother was excited she sometimes called Arthur, Artie. He didn't dislike it but he wasn't completely used to the nickname. "By the sound of the cheering I say he was exactly that."

Arthur sat down next to Alfred and then leaned over so he could see Matthew sitting on the other side.

"Good day Matthew." He said with a small smile, and Matthew smiled back.

"Good day." He said, his voice growing softer.

"Hey Arthur I'm so glad you made it! I'm going to be up after two more guys...s-so you have to really cheer me on." Alfred said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, I will lad, don't worry."

"Ivan! Dear, you were wonderful! Come sit next to Arthur and I. Oh, you haven't met Arthur before have you?" Alfred looked over to see Ivan out of his skates and next to his mother. Ivan was looking at her, but glanced to Arthur with an expression that read he wasn't pleased with the new person here.

"Nyet, I have not, but I have heard about him." Ivan answered, smiling softly.

"Well, this is Arthur Kirkland. He's a good friend of mine and my sons. He tutors Alfred in English." She clarified.

Ivan turned and smiled, that fake forced smile he usually did. "It's nice to meet you." He extended a hand.

"Indeed, I've heard many great things about you Ivan. I'm sorry, I just barely missed your performance though." Arthur shook the others hand and made a sort of choked sound in his throat when his hand was squeezed tightly. Ivan's grip left Arthur's hand pulsing, and Arthur tried his best to smile and sit up straight. Like a gentleman

"That is fine, you've come to see Alfred anyways correct?" Ivan gave a little chuckle and his violet orbs looked to Alfred who seemed to fidget more.

" Well, yes, I do want to support Alfred as much as possible. Especially in a big competition such as this."

"I can handle it! Even if it is big, I'm going to show them how much my training has paid off." Alfred added in quickly, trying to impress Arthur with his charisma.

"...He'll need the support, oh, by the way, thank you for being the first and loudest to clap for me." Ivan then gave a little giggle and Alfred looked to Arthur then back to Ivan.

"Well, no one else does, and you're my teammate so I had to." Alfred explained, he didn't want to sound to mean in front of Arthur.

"Were you the one I heard when I opened the door?" Arthur asked with a small smile.

"Oh yeah! That was me! Haha!" Alfred smiled brightly at Arthur, and Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"Well that was quite an impressive-"

"Fredka, I forgot to tell you, but Coach wants to see you." Ivan quickly butt-in and smiled.

Alfred's face formed a pout and he groaned a bit as he got up. " Guess, that means I need to get ready."

"Good luck dear!" His mom called.

"Yes, good luck Alfred." Arthur added, and Matthew gave an encouraging smile and nod.

Alfred got his things and quickly went over to coach Winter, it was getting close now. He had to get dressed and make sure he's warmed up. Game time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and comments, I appreciate them.


	28. Don't Waste A Good Thing

Alfred wanted to talk more with Arthur, but the last thing he needed was coach Winter getting mad at him, especially in front of Arthur, that would be embarrassing. To come off as a mature adult, he has to make sure to pay attention when he's called for and take care of things. Besides, it was time he get into the zone for his competition, he'd have a little time to get used to the ice again then he'd have to show his stuff, and with the competition so far he knew he'd better have a lot of stuff to show.

When he got to coach Winter he was quickly directed to the changing room. Now was the time to put on his super hero outfit, changing into an entirely new skater. It was a wonder he was able to hold off on looking for so long but now he could indulge himself and until his hearts content. Which would only be for a few seconds because he needed to put it on and get ready. He took it out of the bag very slowly and saw it was a one piece sort of suit. It was black but around the arms and shoulder were the outline of flames, when it got to the shoulder chest area, there were reds and oranges with some sequins shimmering brightly. The parts on the shoulders weren't attached, if he spun they fan out and look like flames.

It would be so awesome, he could be like the human torch*. That would be awesome, could he yell "flame on" when he started his routine. Okay that might be a little to corny, but a man is allowed to dream right? Now, not wasting anymore time Alfred got the outfit on as quickly as possible and he had to say it was kind of tight in some places. He felt a little embarrassed now, and for once in his life looked at his butt in the mirror. He sighed a little bit, took his skates and walked to where coach Winter was.

He got a few stares by people walking by and he felt even more self-conscious. He thought this was supposed to transform him into a super hero, he felt like an idiot instead. Even coach gave him a funny look, but said nothing about it, instead Winter focused on giving some pointers and warning him about the slippery ice. A lot of people have fallen, actually, only Antonio and Ivan are the only two that haven't slipped or fell.

Now, in high school tournaments falling or tripping is pretty common, the more advanced you are the more uncommon it gets but it still happens. Alfred would really be proving himself if he didn't fall like the others, especially Gilbert. Yes, especially Gilbert, that was important. He'd probably impress Arthur a lot as well.

Speaking of the Brit, where was he? Alfred looked out to the crowd and where his mom and everyone else should be seated. He scanned the area and couldn't find them for a moment until he noticed a certain tall Russian with ashen blonde hair. With that Alfred was able to see the rest of his cheering section with his mom, Matthew and Arthur. It seemed Ivan made himself pretty comfortable between Arthur and Matthew. Alfred caught Ivan's sight so he looked away, then he slowly looked back to hopefully catch his brother. He did and he waved happily at him which in turn made everyone else wave. He then waved with both arms big and happy.

They all seemed to wear the same smile, but didn't wave back. His mom seemed to mouth a little good luck to him and with that he turned toward the ice rink. He stopped on the ice and glided around, he simply passed around for a moment, as the rink filled with mindless chatter. Once in a while Alfred would glance up at Arthur, of course he'd also catch sight of Ivan looking at him as well. It made him a bit nervous, besides having to impress Arthur he also had to do well to prove himself to Ivan.

No falling. No falling. No falling.

He repeated that to himself as he skated around for what seemed like the hundredth time. When he was called over he skid to a stop then turned to go to coach, he slipped a little, but was happy to see no one really noticed, at least no one that mattered. He took a deep breath and met with coach who gave him a heavy hand on the shoulder then pushed him back out to the rink.

Alfred skated to the middle and the lights dimmed, everyone in the room quieted down a bit and Alfred took another deep breath for the music started. It was still that boring classical music, but Alfred finally pushed for one that was a little more fun and got it. Now, he's done this routine so many times he's lost count, he can do this and he'll be fine. He's wearing his super suit. He'll be fine.

The music started up and he felt his heart leap. He glided forward gracefully. He brought his hand to the air then it slowly came down, it went from the top of his head to the back of his neck before he shot it out in front of him and with his legs shoulder length apart he did a few spins across the ice. He then pushed forward with both arms out, he leaned forward and did what seemed like a bow.

He stood up straight and then leaned back, he did a small spin before he pushed forward. Alfred then held a small smirk as he gained some speed by pacing half the rink. He jumped up, pretty high and did a double salchow. He landed it with just a tiny wobble. Honestly he was thankful he didn't lose his footing, so a tiny wobble was fine. He could do this.

He turned and skated backwards, he did his cross-overs and went into the sit spin, it was high and intense, he only spun faster as he stood up straight with his arms tucked in close to his chest. The red and yellow material along his shoulders fluttered with him. It looked awesome from where Alfred could see.

Hehe, maybe he could get Felix to make him a fantastic four outfit, that'd be freakin sweet!

Oh wait, back to business. Alfred skated around to the music, he smiled brightly as he spun with his arms out wide then they went to the sky. Then, just by bending his knees he leaped up and continued to spin, he landed and went into the shotgun spin.

He stood up and switched legs to do the shotgun spin again before he finished and glided forward. He actually felt a little dizzy, but his routine wont have so many spins now. He gained his speed and of course he went faster than he usually did. He jumped up higher than he should have, but performed a double loop jump. He paced half the rink then did a triple salchow.

He landed it, albeit, a bit wobbly, the ice was just so darn weird here, but he didn't fall. He almost wanted to find Gilbert and make sure he saw that. He smirked brightly up at the audience and glanced to where Arthur was. Arthur seemed interested, but it sort of irked Alfred that the one who was most interested was indeed Ivan. He was staring so intently. Maybe he was impressing him, Alfred could only hope that was the case but he knew Ivan would point out his flaws.

No time to think about that though, he smiled brightly to the crowd and went into the camel spin, before lunging forward, he turned backwards and went faster and faster. He was probably going to fast, but he was so excited now, it was almost over and he hasn't fallen so everything was looking good.

Deciding not to slow down he performed a triple toe loop jump and then went into a layback spin. Of course his layback weren't as amazing as Ivan's or any woman's but he tried his best. He stood up and waved to the crowd as his arms spun out then he pulled them in again. It was almost the end, he just had to finish this last jump off and he'd be fine. He beamed so brightly and looked out to Arthur before he got his full concentration on. He furrowed his eyebrows and with an extremely high jump he performed a double axel jump.

He landed, but something wasn't right, he wasn't finding his balance and his leg was still moving without the rest of his body. He had to much energy to do anything and it was the end of the song. He gulped not knowing what to do, he can't fall at the end, that'd be so embarrassing and he wouldn't be able to make up for it. He closed his eyes, because there was nothing he could do, the song was ending in a few seconds.

It pissed him off, how could he mess up right at the end? This sucked! And in front of Arthur as well! He was falling back on his butt, but he crouched down a bit to do a small spin and then fall on the ice. He glided across for a moment, but he tried to make it look like he planned it, like he wanted to be sitting on the ice at the end. When he slid to a stop he rested his chin on his hand and smiled at the crowd.

The song ended, and all the people cheered, there were claps everywhere and Alfred quickly wobbled back up. He smiled and waved at the crowd, so happy that they didn't seem to gasp in horror as he did internally. He was sure Ivan and Coach knew, they had to, but as long as the audience was happy and no one else knew then it was fine.

He skated over to Winter, his face was dripping wet and he was panting a bit, but he looked pleased. Coach Winter rolled his eyes with a huff, but since Alfred somewhat pulled it off and made the end look natural then he couldn't be that upset.

"Still have to work on the axel." He commented, but otherwise said nothing. Alfred could then go see his family and get changed. They'll stay to watch the ladies perform, out of respect. Alfred gave a smile and took his skates off before he ran over to his group. His mom gave him a hug and ruffled his hair, Arthur commended him with a smile and so did Matthew. Ivan looked on at him, he had this sort of soft, proud smile. It could even be called loving.

It was weird, Alfred didn't know what to do when faced with such a look from the other.

"Hey, Mattie! Haha, wasn't I awesome!" Alfred beamed.

"You were pretty good, very nice." Matthew said with a soft smile.

"A-And what did you think Arthur?" Alfred asked with a light tinge of red to his already red cheeks. He was still feeling the adrenaline of the event, and also the jump startle of falling again.

"It was most impressive. You had me on the edge of my seat, especially at the end." Arthur gave a nod,

"Haha! Well you know me! I like to please the crowd!" Alfred boomed, loud and proud. He was now radiating a new glow because it's been so long since he's been praised by Arthur, especially in that British accent. He was so happy to be praised in fact that he couldn't tell that there was an icy gleam in Ivan's eyes. Matthew noticed, very easily, but he kept quiet. Matthew knew Alfred was lost in his own little world and blowing Arthur's comment up to mean more than it is. Alfred should have heard Arthur when he was talking to Ivan.

It was incredibly awkward, but Arthur referred to Alfred as lad, or boy. He spoke nicely, but not overbearingly so, he acted like a father figure. He was a father figure and Ivan seemed to relax when he noticed that and no longer felt Arthur was a threat, but it can't be helped that he still get jealous when Alfred gives him so much attention.

Alfred really likes Arthur, and doesn't want to be seen as some child to him but Arthur is stuck in his view of Alfred being the kid or brother he helps out. It's all platonic and everyone gets it except Alfred who wants it to become a real relationship.

"Haha, so did I impress you too, Ivan? I bet I did!" Alfred added with a smile and looked over to Ivan.

Ivan smirked, a sarcastic one but gave a nod. "Da, you were...impressive." The last word came out as a hiss, and the smile was forced. Alfred seemed confused, but just shrugged.

He finally left to go get changed as the next performer went out onto the ice. He passed by the coach of Gilbert and the pair skating team that he will be performing against tomorrow with Ivan. He tried to catch what they were saying as he walked by but heard nothing. He quickly went into the locker room and put his bag down on the bench.

Alfred was getting changed when he felt a push from behind. "What do you want-" Alfred turned expecting to see Ivan, but there he found himself staring at Gilbert.

Gilbert was smirking dangerously, he let out a light chuckle as well. "Lookie what we have here." Gilbert sneered.

"Uhmm...Yeah, it's me." Alfred said and turned to get his shirt out. Gilbert pushed him again, a little harder this time.

"Not a bad performance, too bad you were so sloppy."

"Hey, who else fell today?" Alfred turned with a glare. "Man, this isn't cool."

Alfred brought his clothes out of his bag but he didn't want to start taking his uniform off till the other was gone. It would be so awkward if he undressed in front of him.

"Heh, my routine was perfect, I had one little flaw, but I'm sure to win. Did you hear the crowds cheering? Kesesesese, so awesome." Gilbert reached out and grabbed Alfred's outfit. "Need help?" Gilbert asked, but before Alfred could turn to reject the offer, Gilbert was pulling, the fabric was stretching and then he heard a tear.

Alfred swung his arm back, hitting Gilbert's arm and turned looking ready to fight him. "What the hell! My friend made this for me!"

Man, Alfred was pissed, Felix must have been up late at night to make it, and now this ass ruined all that hard work. Alfred couldn't let this stand, he knew a mature person would take the high road, but Alfred was going to teach him a lesson. Good thing he took karate for a year, he knew how to throw a punch, and Gilbert was going to have one hell of a black eye after Alfred was through with him.

"Don't you think it's a little fruity? You looked like some pixy! Kesesesese!"

"Ugh, that is it!" Alfred lunged forward, with his fist ready.

He threw his arm out, and he was sure to hit his target because Gilbert just stood there smirking. Alfred's fist hit something firm, but it wasn't Gilbert's face, it was another hand that molded around his fist and stopped him from making contact with Gilbert's face.

There was a sigh and Alfred looked to see Ivan standing behind Gilbert. He looked disappointed and he slowly let go of Alfred's fist.

"Fredka, you-"

"Dude! Why'd you stop me? He ripped Felix's outfit for no reason!"

Ivan didn't say anything he looked to Gilbert and then turned into an icy glare. "Leave." He commanded and Gilbert gave a weary smirk as he slipped to the side and quickly left.

"Dude..."

"He did have a reason, and you almost fell for it." Ivan stated then moved forward, Alfred took a step back and found himself against the lockers.

"What reason?" He questioned.

Ivan placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders, and he leaned forward so their noses were just an inch apart. Alfred felt his cheeks grow warm but he kept a stern look as he waited for the answer.

"You don't see all the things that go on around you...you know that?" Ivan muttered.

"What does that mean?" Alfred tilted his head to the side.

There was a sigh. "It means you need to open your eyes, there are so many things that go right over your little head."

Ivan gripped Alfred tighter and looked at him, those bright blue orbs were wide and despite the cool blue they held such warmth. They were angry and confused, and Ivan knew the other just wasn't ready. Oh how he'd love to burst the others bubble about Arthur, but that wasn't the point now.

"Gilbert was intentionally picking a fight with you."

"Wah? Why would he-"

"If you hit him, he could have told a judge, showed him the bruise and gotten you disqualified." Ivan's tone was firm, and he watched as Alfred's facial features finally registered what he was saying.

"That jerk!" Alfred snapped and Ivan took a step back but still kept his hands on the other shoulders.

"Da, and you almost fell for it and cost the team. You probably wouldn't have been allowed to compete with me tomorrow."

If Alfred's eyes could grow any wider they would have, he almost destroyed their chances. It would have been all his fault that everything went to hell. Everyone was here, his mom, Matthew, and Arthur, especially Arthur. They would have had to go home.

"I'm..."

"You know now, even when we want to hit someone and they deserve it we can't...for others we need to be strong." Ivan commented, and of course it had a double meaning that went over Alfred's head. Ivan was showing all the strength he could by not harassing and threatening Arthur, he was also showing a lot of restraint by not kissing the poor fool in front of him right now.

Oh, how he wanted to tell Alfred the fluttering heart beats he felt while he watched him. How, for some reason, he felt captured and drawn in like moth to a flame. He just wanted to touch it and for a moment be the flame. He couldn't do anything though, he simply had to be Alfred's friend and partner. With a sigh Ivan let go of Alfred and took a step back.

"Get dressed." Ivan said, his voice low with a chill to it. Alfred blinked a few times and gave a nod.

"Oh y-yeah!" Alfred went to the side and looked at his things as Ivan walked out the door. He did his best to take off the outfit as gently as possible so as not to let it tear anymore.

Ivan took a few steps out of the locker room and turned to the side. Gilbert was there and glared at him, before giving a tsk. Ivan glared daggers at him right back then approached with a smile.

"What do you want loser?" Gilbert asked and cocked his head back.

"Can we talk?" Ivan asked with a sweet childish smile.

"I will not waste my awesome time with you." He shot back, and didn't move even when Ivan approached him.

"Then I'll be quick~" Ivan reach and grabbed Gilbert by the back of the neck. "Don't yell like a little girl." Ivan teased.

Gilbert stiffened and was going to run, but being called a girl made him stand his ground and glare up at the Russian. "Spit it out then, don't waste my time." He hissed.

Ivan gripped the back of others neck a little tighter and smiled. "Do not...touch him, please." He stated with an icy cold tone.

Gilbert blinked and didn't seemed to understand who he might be talking about. "Who?"

"You know...don't you dare touch him again, I am letting you off with this warning. Next time...you will not be so lucky." Ivan's eyes seemed to take on deranged look, like the eye of a predator who has found its prey.

"Heh! Don't think you can tell me what to do. I'm not afraid of you and I will do whatever the hell I wish. If I want to touch him a will." Gilbert smirked.

The childish smile quickly faded into a dead serious expression. It was void of any of his usual childish air and was twice as chilling. "If you can do as you wish then so can I, and I wont guarantee you being able skate." He had squeezed around the back of the neck even tighter and Gilbert's hands went up to pry it off him but Ivan wasn't budging. In fact his grip was growing tighter and it hurt, a lot.

Gilbert started to pull but his pride kept him from calling out for help. No one seemed to notice because the rink was dark, there a few spotlights and they were on the ice with the ice skater, there was loud music and cheering every once in a while. Unless Gilbert made a scene no one would really notice what was going on. Ivan used that to his advantage, and stared hard into the others eyes. They were silent as Gilbert stared back and tried to move the others hand away.

"Dude? What are you guys doing?" Both boys turned their heads quickly to the voice, Ivan quickly released his grip and backed off.

"Freaky bastard." Gilbert muttered. "I'm tired of wasting my awesome-ness around you fools." He said and turned abruptly.

Alfred looked to Gilbert then to Ivan. "You are such a hypocrite. You tell me not to do something stupid then you go and do the same thing?"

"Nyet, I was just talking to him." Ivan clarified and smiled at Alfred.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Sure you were, and you grab everyone by the neck when you talk to them."

"Hehe, Maybe." Ivan then rested his hand on the back of Alfred's neck. It wasn't vicious or tight, he was just resting it. Alfred shivered from the touch and squirmed away from his hand.

"That tickles." He murmured.

"Really?" Ivan wondered and went to touch his neck again. Alfred pressed his cheek to his shoulder to keep Ivan's wandering fingers away, but Ivan reach around to the exposed side and pressed in there.

"No don't!" Alfred yelped and jumped forward.

Ivan chuckled and reached for the back of his neck, Alfred spun around and then zigzagged between some people to get away from Ivan. Of course, Ivan caught hold of Alfred's arm and pulled him back to tickle at his neck again. Alfred squirmed and tried to block the others attack for a bit before yanking his arm back and making a mad dash toward the stands where everyone else was still watching the performer.

"Ivan, stop!" Alfred whined out which only made Ivan want to do it more and before Alfred could climb the steps Ivan wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him close. He snuck another hand and groped around his neck. Alfred spazzed.

"Dude, no that tickles! Stop! I'm going to kick you so hard!" Alfred jerked to get free but Ivan held on strong until he realized they may be getting some unwanted attention. He let go of Alfred who bounded up the steps and quickly sat between Matthew and Arthur.

Ivan sighed but slowly climbed the steps and sat down next to coach Winter. He noticed that his fingers felt this odd tingly sensation he hasn't felt before.


	29. Boys Will Be Boys

They stayed to watch the rest of the women's skating and it was all very impressive and beautiful. Honestly, this sport was for women in Alfred's opinion. It just didn't seem right to have big men with muscles in tights skating around. Alfred's favorite was a girl from Taiwan; Ivan talked about her a few times. He seemed earnest to see her perform, which was strange because she seemed like the exact opposite of Ivan.

She was like a flower that spun and glided across the surface. Her expression was bright and captivating like an idol. She had long hair that flowed behind her as she sped forward. Her skating was cute, and she based a lot of her moves off flexibility. She could arch her back down, lift her leg up just a bit and hold it as she spun. Alfred would never dream to do that.

Now, the reason Ivan may have liked her was because her skating outfit was designed from traditional Taiwanese dress. The top was a light pink and the dress a creamy white, unlike tradition the dress was cut short for skating, but it had the patterns and lining to show that it was still part of the top. She even had long sleeves, which was another common part of the dress. She spun and would throw her arms out to let the sleeves flutter.

Jumps weren't her strong point, when she did do a jump it was cutesy and small. She was good at dynamic stops and choreography though. Alfred hoped she won but she had some competition to deal with. The other girls had their strong points as well, but they didn't really stand out as much, at least to Alfred they didn't.

When everything was done coach Winter invited everyone to meet at the restaurant near by, everyone agreed and Alfred went with his mother and brother as they rode over there. Alfred decided to take his phone out and text his dad, he gave a sigh and looked to Matthew who looked back then out the window.

In Alfred's text he quickly rejected his fathers offer, he told him he was busy and wasn't in town. After that Alfred put the phone away and looked out the window as well. He hoped some food would cheer him up.

When Alfred got to the restaurant Ivan, coach winter and Arthur were already sitting at a medium sized round table. His mother went to go sit by Arthur which left Alfred and Matthew to find seats. Alfred was bummed he couldn't sit next to Arthur, that damn Ivan was sitting next to him. This left Alfred to choose between having Ivan on one side or coach winter on one side.

Alfred was nudged over by Matthew to Ivan's side and Matthew took the seat next to coach winter. Alfred still got a good view of Arthur so they could talk, but being right next to Ivan instead bummed him out. Coach ordered them all waters, to be healthy and offer to pay which Alfred's mother rejected and Arthur was quick to pay for himself. Coach Winter insisted that he could cover it though and they relented to let him pay. When they ordered Alfred leaned over the table and gave a smile to Arthur and asked what he thought about the whole event.

Arthur smiled and seemed to think for a moment. "It is a complex sport that's for sure. There are so many factors to keep in mind while skating, and then the amount of training and strength needed. I guess you could say I am really impressed."

Alfred gave a laugh, a bit louder than he should, Matthew seemed to sigh at that but drank his water.

"What do you think of Fredka and I double skating tomorrow?" Ivan asked with an icy smile.

Arthur blinked and seemed confused by the question. "Well, I think you two have your work cut out for you, but I believe you both have worked hard and it will show."

"Hm~ Yes, we have worked very hard together. We've become quite a pair." Ivan added with a light chuckle, and glanced to Alfred with a softer smile then went back to his icy cold when he looked to Arthur.

"I am sure you two have. Even with Alfred being a newcomer you two have come a long way. I'm sorry I wont be able to see it."

"You wont be watching tomorrow?" Alfred didn't know how to feel, he wanted Arthur to be there but he didn't want Arthur to see him skating with Ivan.

"I am sorry to hear that." No he wasn't, Ivan was glad Arthur wouldn't be coming

"Yes, I'm pretty busy tomorrow…" He trailed off and seemed to blush. Ivan caught it and so did Matthew but it went over Alfred's head, he was just bummed to know Arthur will be leaving tonight.

"Will you come watch the next time?" Alfred quickly asked.

Matthew elbowed him and Ivan seemed to grit his teeth for a moment.

"I will certainly try, it really depends on any schedule clashes." Arthur answered and gave a chuckle when Alfred perked up.

Arthur promised to come see him more which means he's interested in Alfred and wants to see him more. So with tutoring and then visits to watch him while he performed he was going to spend even more time with Arthur, this'll be awesome.

Everyone was busy chatting, even Matthew was getting into it but Ivan was quiet. He sat and just looked around the table, he looked at coach winter, Alfred, Arthur, back to Alfred. He glanced at others but Alfred was who he always looked back to.

Alfred was smiling and eating like he didn't have a care in the world. He didn't seem to have a worry about anything, did he not remember the doubles performance they had to do? They had some terribly tough competition, they'd honestly be lucky to get third, really lucky. Everyone had so much talent.

Sophia and Daniel were probably their biggest threat, Nora and Mathias plus Emil and Leon were second. The last two pairs had some flaws but had plenty of flare and and certain charm. Looks aside they had their own style of pair skating that would get them a lot of points. Ivan and Alfred had their charm but Ivan wasn't sure if it would be enough. He hoped it would, he also hoped that his skating would reach Alfred, he wanted Alfred to feel the passion in his skating.

The idiot never understood anything…Ivan sighed and ate slowly, he enjoyed the food and relaxed. It's proper to eat a good meal, not to rush it and digest it before the big competition. He'll need to be sharp in case Alfred makes any mistakes or slips, they need all the points they can get.

When dinner was finished Winter covered the check, and Alfred's mother gave Alfred a kiss on the cheek. She got a call to go in for work, and Matthew had hockey practice to get to tomorrow. Matthew gave him a smile and pat on the shoulder. Arthur wished Alfred luck and was on his way out too.

Alfred sighed when he got into coach Winter's car and they went to the hotel, Coach didn't turn on the radio nor did anyone talk. It felt so awkward and cold now. Alfred laid back in his seat and pouted. It was boring now, and weird. He didn't like it at all, and he was going to have to share a room with Ivan. Alfred gave a huff and grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked and tilted his head.

"Oh ummm…just nervous I guess, haha." Alfred hadn't really even thought of tomorrow and him skating with Ivan again but now that he thought about it he was kind of nervous. He heard the competition was stiff and if he messed up and brought Ivan down then they wouldn't place.

Matthew told him he overhead coaches talking about how the skating rink might be shut down anyways. Saying they needed a few more members, they needed to get people interested in the ice rink so there are more drop in skaters. They didn't do many birthday parties and not many schools were interested in school field trips there. It just….wasn't popular, even having an ice skating team who always place wasn't enough to keep the government funding it.

Things might be cut in the next few months. Just rumors though…coach Winter would have said something right? And the Hockey players would have been told, they wouldn't just surprise them one day when they came to practice to tell them to go home the rink is gone.

"Don't worry, we'll do fine, as long as you don't slip around. Try not to lose anymore grace than you have today." Ivan gave a chuckle and even gave one of his creepy giggles when Alfred punched his arm.

Coach winter ordered them to settle down and finally turned on the radio. Alfred begged for a cooler channel and Coach Winter found a program with some slightly interesting informing host. So it was okay….his father didn't text back so he could relax and focus on the task at hand.

He wasn't going to slip, he was graceful, he was damn graceful. What did Ivan know? Even though he's been skating with him and the one teaching him how to skate in the first place, that didn't mean he knew if Alfred was graceful or not! So there.

Alfred stayed focused on the outside scenery as the car sped by, he was brought back to reality when they pulled up to the hotel, it was a regular hotel, not fancy but not dirt cheap. They'd have some nice beds there and hopefully they can watch tv, it's been a while since Alfred was able to watch a show he wanted to watch. Thanks to being grounded, he still had a week so he should jump on the opportunity when he could.

Coach Winter gave them a short lecture on hotel etiquette, no leaving the room, don't be loud, don't stay up late. The whole thing, he was going to be down the hall and would be coming in to wake them up for breakfast. Alfred spaced out the whole time, and right when he got into the room he threw his stuff to the side and jumped on the nearest bed.

"Gaaahhhhhh~" He said, letting out a long over due sigh. The bed wasn't so bad, and thankfully there was two so he didn't have to share with Ivan.

Ivan stepped over his things and walked over to the empty bed and placed his stuff to the side. He looked through the window then looked over to Alfred. "I'm going to go shower."

"Mrgghh." Came Alfreds muffled reply as he didn't bother to lift his head from the bed, Ivan smirked lightly and went into the bathroom. He used a little of the hotels shampoo and did just enough to get clean and get out. He wrapped the towel around his waist and put his hand on the doorknob. A thought hit him.

What if Alfred would freak if he saw Ivan half naked? They were both boys so there was nothing to worry about but- Ivan stopped and looked at the mirror. He had to check, and his skin was its pale color through and through. That's right, he didn't need to worry about bruises…silly him.

Put in a good mood Ivan stepped out, he would just go to get his clothes, but Alfred was sure to overreact. Ivan walked out and looked to Alfred who had moved to sitting up and watching tv. Alfred looked at Ivan in a bored tone then blinked and looked stunned. His cheeks flared up and he turned his head.

"Dude, put some pants on or something!" Alfred closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"I have a towel on and I will be, don't be so shy." Ivan chuckled, oh it was so cute, why was it so cute? He wanted to just…mn, pin the other, make him blush more. Tease him.

"Go get dressed in the bathroom dude." Alfred said, he glanced over then quickly glanced away. This jerk was showing off, it must be what he was doing. Trying to make Alfred feel bad about himself. Ivan had a well built body, he was thick but thick with muscle. He was just a tall big guy, but he wasn't fat, no, the coat and lack of abs definition from his clothes gave him that slightly thicker look.

Damn him, damn his body making Alfred feel chubby even though he's lost a ton of weight. Alfred huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Okay, he didn't lose a ton of weight but he's been looking pretty damn good lately.

" Fredka?"

"What?" Alfred turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise to see Ivan close and still only in a towel around his waist.

Alfred's blush grew to his ears and he leaned back against the head board of the bed. "Woah! Woah! "

Ivan began to chuckle and moved back and walked back to the bathroom with his clothes. When Ivan shut the bathroom door Alfred ran his fingers through his hair.

"Weirdo commie!" He shouted, his lips formed a pout and he grabbed the remote roughly and clicked through the channels with furrowed eyebrows as he mumbled. "Weird guy, freaking….trying to make me feel bad. He made me feel uncomfortable that's what he did."

When Ivan came out Alfred put the remote down and decided to take a shower himself, he grabbed his clothes and quickly went in. It was nice to be under that hot water to let his muscles relax. He took the shampoo and lathered his hair and stood there for a while. When he got out of the shower, he dried off and put on his pajamas . He shook his head roughly to throw his hair around in crazy ways and walked out. He saw that Ivan now had the remote and was watching the news.

"Hey, change it back to the channel I had it on." Alfred said and jumped on his bed.

Ivan didn't say a word.

Alfred looked at him with a quirked eyebrow then at the channel changer in the others hand. "Hey! I was talking to you. "

"I heard you." Ivan commented.

'Well change it back."

"…"

"Dude…come on." Alfred got up and walked over to Ivan's bedside.

"Hm~ I like this show."

"It's the news!" Alfred got enough of that with what his brother liked to watch. He reached for the remote but Ivan pulled his hand away.

"I like it, and your hair is quite messy." Ivan put the remote in his other hand and held it away from him.

"Come on! I don't get to watch tv I like at home, it's been a week!"

"Hm~ Well if you can get it from me then you can watch whatever you want." Ivan smirked but that was all Alfred needed to hear. He gripped Ivan by the shoulder and lunged forward to the other hand.

Alfred was strong but had no form, Ivan took Alfred's arm and twisted it behind the his back. "Try again."

Alfred fought and squirmed out of the hold then grabbed Ivan's arm. Ivan twisted bringing Alfred on top of him. Alfred tried to move to the other side where Ivan was holding the remote but Ivan was blocking him.

"Ivan, man!" Alfred got ahold of the arm Ivan was holding the remote in and pulled it back.

"Ow, don't be so rough fredka." Ivan chuckled and switched the remote to his other hand before he scooted off the bed. Alfred quickly followed and got in front of Ivan. Ivan smirked and waved the remote. Alfred got on his concentrated face and went straight for a tackle. Ivan was actually caught off guard, it was quick and he was packing a lot of power. Ivan fell to the ground with a thud, and Alfred reached for the remote.

Of course Ivan wasn't going to give up and he flipped them. He sat on Alfred's gut with a small smirk. Alfred fought and tried to turn the other but he was stuck and couldn't get a good footing with how he was.

"I guess I won."

"Dumb luck." Alfred said with a growl, and gave a huff. "Can you get off? You're crushing me."

Ivan did get off and offered his hand. Alfred glared but took his hand and stood up.

"Maybe next time."

"Next time I'm showering first." Alfred gave a smirk and went to his bed and jumped on it. "Hey could you at least pick something a bit more interesting?"

Ivan gave a sigh, even though Alfred lost he was still fighting. "Maybe."


	30. It's Passion That Allows Us To Continue

Ivan was first to wake in the morning, no surprise there so he laid in bed for a moment then looked over to Alfred. His back was turned to Ivan and his violet orbs traced the outlined of Alfred's back. He was snoring softly and what Ivan would give to be able to hold the other close and just rest in that bed. He'd feel so warm…

Ivan gave a sigh, it wasn't meant to be yet, not yet and he had to get the idea out of his head before the they went out on the ice. He had to concentrate so he sat up and decided to get dressed. He did so quickly and went to wake Alfred, he first placed his hand on the others shoulder, he didn't shake it . Alfred was warm and Ivan's hand felt comfortable there, Ivan peered at the others sleeping face and noticed he looked quite nice without his glasses.

Allowing himself to drink in this sight for just a moment he engraved it in his mind before shaking the other gently.

"Errgghhhh." Alfred muttered half yawned in response and turned away.

"Fredka, wake up." Ivan called softly.

"Not yet." Came Alfred muffled reply.

"We're going to be late and be disqualified." Ivan said with a small giggle to his voice.

Alfred eyes snapped wide open he twisted around and reached for the night stand by his bed and his hands groped around for his glasses before quickly putting them on. He looked at the clock in fear then gave a sigh.

"Not cool man! My heart was beating so fast." Alfred turned and pushed Ivan a bit.

"It worked didn't it?"

That was true but Alfred didn't enjoy that trick, his heart literally started racing because he was so scared they were going to miss their chance to perform. He grumbled as he got his clothes and went to go change in the bathroom. When he got out Coach Winter just started to knock at the door. Alfred started to put all his stuff away as he Ivan let him in. They are to be done in the lobby for a small breakfast in 5 minutes. They needed to make sure they brought everything they brought in because they weren't coming back to the hotel afterwards, they would just be going straight home.

Breakfast was a normal boring breakfast, cornflakes, milk and a banana. It sort of filled him up but Alfred still felt hungry, he wanted to have more but coach Winter and Ivan wasn't about to let him get another serving. He needed energy not to gorge himself. They'd have a snack later but for right now they had to be there for the opening. It's only sportsman to watch their other competitors.

Alfred groaned and whined a little but was pushed into the car and they were on their way. It didn't take nearly long enough to get there and Alfred went to the bleachers to sit down, Ivan sat down beside them.

There were a few people scattered in the stands but it was still early and it was the first couple pair skating so people weren't going to come till later on to watch their own son and daughter. Alfred sighed and knew his family was already at home, he figured he'd get a good luck text in an hour or so.

Right now he had to watch the first pair which was Nora and Mathias. The girl was already out on the ice, she was skating around the rink in a calm fashion, she looked almost bored as she did her laps and Alfred wondered if she was stressed about the event all. Usually people were clenching and unclenching fists, taking deep calming breathes. Not this girl, she just glided like the little ice princess she was.

In all honesty when Alfred thought of a figure skater body type Nora's body was what usually came to mind. It was a lean skinny, but strong. There was a lot of muscle under that white creamy skin and dazzling skating outfit. It was just compacted down., and it helped she was a girl. It would be really weird if she was bulky. Now her partner was coming out, he had on black pants, a red shirt and a hat on, it was weird looking thing but Alfred guessed it was just a theme or something.

Mathias skated out to her and with a big grin he took her hand in his. She looked at him with a blank expression, and he stared back without a word. After moments she took her hand back and practiced a few jumps, Mathias sighed but quickly practiced the same jumps then came up behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and turned her.

They seemed to talk for a moment then Mathias sighed again as she left to practice on her own. He rubbed his head then decided to do some warming up before their coach called them over for a talk. Alfred wondered if they were dating, they were acting pretty weird so maybe they had a fight or something? Which was weird because that Mathias guy seemed like a chill dude.

Maybe she was just in one of those moods where she was angry, women were weird like that. Well, maybe this would be a good sign for them, maybe it means that the two wont be skating so well together. That lightened Alfred's mood and he started to smile a little and Ivan took notice and watched him secretly.

Alfred was busy sizing the two up and was happy when the lights finally faded a little, a spotlight was put on the rink and the judges called out the skaters. Nora and Mathias skated out to the middle. They faced each other hand in hand. When the music started they pulled away a little then brought each other close . They pulled away and Mathias let go of one of Nora's hands and she swung the free hand out and he used her other hand to guide her.

He pulled her across the ice and guided her in a circle going backwards. She had to have complete faith in him because she was just being pulled as Mathias skated. He brought her closer then twirled her under his arm.

Alfred was pretty much impressed with her amount of trust, they must have practiced together a lot.

Mathias and Nora paced around the rink once then he took both her hands and held them behind her back, not enough to hurt her but enough to keep her restricted. He glided backwards with her like this and when the music sped up he pulled her closer to him sharply then pushed her away. He then parted his legs widly and when he pulled her in close again she went part way under his legs.

He quickly pulled her back out, let go of one hand so she could turn to face him and she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Together they spun, their spin was slow at first then sped up when they reached their clasped hands up. He was pressing her close to him with his other hand on her back and she was holding onto him with her other hand and gripping him tightly with his legs.

Actually, it looked like she was really crushing him with her legs. His face was turning red. Thankfully he had to put her down and continue the routine, from there they skated in sync but not holding each other. They were side by side and preformed a camel spin then they did a double salchow.

They skated around each other and both preformed a triple toe loop before he took her hand in his, they paced around quickly. Mathias pulled Nora to him and they did a few spins before he launched her into the air. She looked like she would flutter away, but she did three fast powerful spin and landed, albeit a bit of a wobble.

It seems the ice was still hard for people to adjust to, to Alfred they seemed perfect but to a trained professional they had many flaws, they seemed to reluctant and there was wobbling. Their routine was good but not perfect.

The two finished holding onto each other and their other hand up in the air. Mathias was smiling brightly while Nora had a small smirk to her. Her blue eyes didn't express much but if you looked closer you could tell she was smiling. She was proud of their performance, they both were.

They gave a bow and quickly got off the stage for the next group, Alfred looked Ivan and caught him staring at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked confused, wondering if he was caught making a goofy face on accident.

Ivan's violet eyes widened a little then he smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, they were pretty good, but we still have to watch for Emil an Leon."

"Oh right, they're next. Do you think they'll be any good?" Alfred asked and his phone buzzed. He took it out before Ivan could answer to read it. It was from Matthew who wanted to tell him they wished him luck back at home and if he does well mom will take them out to dinner at any place.

Alfred clutched the phone and did a little fist pump, now that was something worth trying hard. He has to ace every move and jump now. No slipping or falling, oh…falling. No no, get that out of his head, just forget he ever thought that. No nope! No falling!

He shook his head roughly and Ivan gave him a bewildered look. "So strange fredka, is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah! Everythings fine. Can't wait for out turn! We'll win for sure."

Ivan gave a sigh and smiled. " Don't get to ahead of yourself." Ivan wanted to win just as much as Alfred did but he wasn't about to let himself be clouded. He wanted them to place and hopefully in a few months they could start talk about being number one.

Ivan felt a warmth build in his stomach, being able to spend more time with Alfred made his heart flutter. It was such a strange feeling, be he guessed it was as strange as taking delight he watch the other smile brightly as he watched the others figure skate.

Now the room around them was filling up with more chatter, more people were coming in but Emil and Leon were out warming up and were going to start soon. Time seemed to be going much faster than Alfred had thought, and he was beginning to get a little nervous, but just a little, they still had some other groups before them and after Emil and Leon the only other paired figure skater he felt the need to worry about were Sophie and Daniel.

Alfred took a deep breath as he watched Leon an Asian guy with dark brown hair spin around gracefully in a red shirt that had long sleeves that went to his hands. The sleeves didn't go over his hands they stopped around the thumb. He had on black pants the same as his partner. Emil had this silver- blondish hair and his shirt was brown, it fit more like a coat over his white shirt.

They didn't seem to match except their expressions, it was odd but it seemed as if they were completely comfortable with each other and what they were about to do. It was odd for Alfred but he would describe it as having that one friend who you can do anything with or nothing at all with and still have a good time.

Ivan leaned closer to talk in the others ear. " Keep an eye on them, they are a really compatible pair."

Alfred leaned to the side with a blush, he did not appreciate how close the other was his ear, but he didn't really do anything wrong. "G-Got it." Alfred glanced at him then looked over to the ice rink. The two were in the center, backs to one another which was pretty interesting and it looked pretty cool.

Alfred leaned over in his seat and Ivan couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the other so indulged in what he was seeing. Alfred might not have realized how much he's changed, he still had some growing to do but he was was becoming more open and passionate. Maybe he really did like ice skating, Ivan could only hope that was true because Alfred was probably the only one he could figure skate with and hold nothing back..

Ivan brought his attention back to Emil and Leon. The music started up and the two skated to opposite sides of the rink. At the same time the performed a double toe loop then skated backwards, back to the center where they started. Now they were both skating backward so they couldn't see the other, and the crowd looked on in suspense. They were just a few feet away from each other when they skid to a stop then turned to one another.

They grabbed each other by the forearm and did a spin before pacing the ring side by side. In perfect synchronization they did a single flip jump then went right into a double loop jump. They both pushed forward with their left leg and together preformed a stag jump.

It is a positional jump, not for doing complicated soins in the air, but showing off a certain position. In this case it was a stag, a strong deer and the two pulled it off perfectly. When they landed Leon placed a hand on Emil's waist and they skated backwards for a while before he Leon pulled Emil to the side of him, and spun. Emil lifted one leg. Leon let Emil go and he performed a camel spin.

Leon went to his side and this time they faced each other and performed the spread eagle. Which is where both feet are on the ice, their toys are pointed out and the heels are pointed towards one another. They spun in a wide circle then when the music hit a high they pushed away from each other dramatically. They flew to the other side of the rink, then turned to skate back around. They met each other in the middle and their hands clasped tightly.

Alfred wasn't sure what happened next, it all seemed to be going so well for the two, they were amazing and dynamic in ways he never thought possible. He wondered how it all could have happened but, it did. Leon was performing a lift, and maybe he was over excited or maybe he was nervous but his throw was weak, and Emil couldn't complete the spins in the air he wanted to.

He hit the ice on one leg but he might have sprained it because the angle didn't look right. Alfred cringed, and he even closed his eyes tightly when Emil hit the ground. Man, that was horrible and Alfred felt so bad, he was embarrassed for him.

He opened his eyes again, and they widened in surprise. Leon offered his hand and Emil got right up again without a look of pain. Alfred was shocked, his ankle must hurt, it just had to, but he looked as if he could care less.

Alfred looked over to Ivan and Ivan glanced over and gave a little smirk. "The show must go on." He murmured.

Alfred looked back to the pair skating and he could barely hear the music, because the crowd was cheering louder than ever. Emil was still hitting his spins and jumps, his face was calm yet holding a serious expression. The poor boy must be in pain but he was still doing so well, if not better than before. Seeing that the crowd couldn't help but get even more excited.

When the pair finished Alfred clapped excitedly then looked to Ivan. "That was epic, but the way he landed made my ankle hurt just seeing it. How the heck did he just get up and do all that?"

Ivan leaned close which made Alfred lean away a little. "Because he's doing something he loves, he'll continue to do it even if it hurts. That's what passion is."

Alfred took in the others words and then scratched his head. "Would you be able to do that?"

"Da, even if I broke my leg I would still do my best to perform. It's the skaters job to finish what they started, no matter what."

"Dude, that's really intense."

"Wouldn't you?"

Alfred looked to Ivan then looked away, he wasn't sure if he would but….maybe. He wouldn't want to give up that's for sure and since Emil took it like a man Alfred knew if that happened to him he'd have to too. He'd have to finish what he started, there was no need for him to cry on the ice because he hurt his ankle, that would be dumb and childish and he was not a child. Or he was less of a child, he still had some issues but he was growing.

Alfred gave a sigh then a nod. "Well of course I'd keep going. I can take a hit and keep on going, in fact I can even perform better because I'll have that drive to show I wont let a stupid sprain slow me down." He said with a grin.

Ivan chuckled. "Well I hope you don't get hurt in any case. Emil probably wont be practicing for a few weeks after this. "

Alfred didn't think about that and he suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for the boy. He looked like he really enjoyed what he was do. It was such a shame that he couldn't practice for a while, he'd probably have to be taken out of some competition.

'Which means Leon wont be competing either." Ivan added.

"Huh?"

"Leon only performs with Emil." He clarified.

"Why? He could do stuff on his own." Alfred sure thought he was good enough.

"He prefers to skate with Emil, good or not there are just things you enjoy doing. Maybe he doesn't enjoy ice skating at all unless Emil is with him."

"That's weird, it's like they're a couple." Alfred gave a pout.

"Huhu~ Could be~" Ivan added gleefully.

"Wait, what? Are they- they aren't right? I mean…" He didn't want to come off as a homophobe, he did have a crush on Arthur but for some reason he didn't see his crush as being gay. He just liked Arthur, they way he was so it was just odd for him to see a gay couple.

"Why are you so shocked?" Ivan asked with the tilt of his head.

"Oh nothing! Haha! It's cool! They're cool! No worries!" Alfred was particularly loud and Ivan pat his head with a heavy hand.

Alfred pulled away from his hand and shook his head. 'Dude, seriously, I think it's fine they are dating or whatever. I'm not close-minded about that stuff. Just not used to…seeing it."

"Really now?"

"Yeah." Alfred crossed his arms and Ivan gave a sigh.

The boy was so difficult, he didn't understand anything about life. He was such a child that Ivan just wanted to take away the naïve purity about him, but he had to be patient. Things would fall into place sooner or later what with Arthur already having someone that he likes. Poor Alfred didn't notice, but Ivan did and he could use that to his advantage.

All's far in love and war.


	31. Past Me Is So Lame

The next event was regular couple, guy and girl and they were pretty good but nowhere near impressive. At least Alfred knew he and Ivan would beat them, the next group was the same thing, but Alfred got nervous as the couples kept on going and soon Sophia and Daniel would be up. According to coach Winter and Ivan they'd be the toughest competition they have yet, and Nora and Mathias were damn good contenders. Ivan and Alfred would be right after them so they wouldn't be able to see their whole routine which was good and bad in a way.

Alfred took a deep breath when the couple finished and Sohpia and Daniel took the stage. They looked really good together and they were both so good looking. Their outfits matched, he was wearing black tights with a white shirt and she had on a black dress with an A-line cute, the sleeves were a see through sparkly material. Her long dark brown hair was up in a ponytail and his light brown hair was in a low ponytail. Usually Alfred would have said that was a dumb look but on him it looked kind of cool.

He took a deep breath when the two started to skate hand in hand. They spun together then he spun her and she spun him. They paced around the rink doing crossovers while he kept a hand on her hip. They turned and she was lifted high up in his arms as they spun. She looked down into his eyes and he looked up into hers. It was very romantic, he put her down gently, and as the music's tempo sped up they dashed across the ice, took a large step forward on their right foot and glided with their left leg up. They bent back for a toe touch spin and skated in perfect unison. They stood straight and Daniel placed his hand on her hip once more and took her other hand in his, they held it straight out in front of them as if they were about to tango.

They glided forward then they spun together, in the middle of their spin Daniel switched his hands so they were on her waste he lifted her high in the air. She did two complete full spins and landed them perfectly. Daniel was right beside her when she landed and he placed a hand on her hip, she held him around his neck and then spun together.

Their next move was the most shocking, Daniel and Sophia only connected by one hand and Sophia's body was brought almost parallel to the ice. It was the death spiral, he was spinning her whole body and she was just mere inches away from the ice. Daniel was strong though and after the spin he picked her up and then lifted her high in the air. She put her hands out wide as she spun then wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her lower back and leaned backwards.

He pulled her off and she landed beside him, together they performed a triple salchow in unison. They too each others hands and spun each other under their joined arms. They skated forward and performed a double axel then right into a double toe loop jump.

Honestly they were perfect and Alfred wished he could see the rest of their performance but he had to get ready. He and Ivan quickly got their uniform on. Each had on black pants, Alfred hand on a black and gold shirt on and Ivan blue-silver one.

Alfred felt beyond nervous and couldn't seem to shake the feeling yet. They weren't going to get first place, nor second, nor third….they weren't going to place at all. They weren't good enough, the routine wasn't good enough. It was boring, it was stupid and above all else, Alfred was going to fall and mess up the whole event.

Ivan was walking out and going to the side of the rink where they would enter, Alfred followed after him quickly as he could feel his panic and heart race. He had to shake these thoughts but they kept on coming back. Why was he so scared now? He had to do his best, and give his best but why did he feel like it wouldn't matter.

Usually Alfred was full of energy and just wanting to try his best, but he didn't see any hope in placing. Man…he worked so hard too, and Ivan busted his ass for years.

There was so much riding on him to do well, it was finally getting to him when he found the competition was so impressive here. Sophia and Daniel were probably Olympic status, so there was no chance in beating them.

This was so frustrating, he wanted to win so badly yet he was so nervous now!

Alfred clenched his hands then gave a groan, he wanted to stamp his foot like a child and throw a tantrum. He clenched his jaw, pursed his lips then shook his head. This was really important and he really really wanted to win. He wanted to win this so bad, he's actually come to enjoy and take pride in this sport, he worked so hard everyday so he just wanted to win.

Ivan noticed the others movements and internal battle. He rested his hand on the others head then shook it around. "Stop fretting, we will do fine. Trust me." Ivan replied calmly.

Alfred turned to him when he took his hand off his head and tilted his head. "How do you know?"

"I just do, we've worked hard so it'll be fine."

"Dude, have you not been watching?"

"I am not so concerned with the others, I am concerned with our routine. It's important to remember that. We need to skate together and have our minds in the same place. You want to win, da?"

"Well of course I wanna win but-"

"Then just remember that, that's all you need to be victorious." Ivan smirked a little and Alfred felt the tension slowly easy away. He was still nervous but that meant he'd be on edge .

He gulped but reminded himself he wanted to win and tried to force any memories of the other skaters out of his mind. He took a deep breath and together with Ivan he skated out to the middle. Ivan had a support hand on the small of his back that was actually comforting.

The music started and Ivan gently gave Alfred a nudge forward, that was all Alfred needed. They skated side by side and performed a double toe loop then right afterwards a triple toe loop. They passed around the ring doing their crossovers, gaining speed. They then performed a double flip jump, Alfred wobbled a little, but Ivan was right beside him. He placed a hand on his hip.

It was time for their first lift. Alfred was nervous but he could do it. Ivan leaned in close by his ear. "Impress me."

Alfred seemed shocked then smirked a little. He was vaulted into the air did two complete rotations and landed, again he wobbled but Ivan was right there, taking his hand and leading him around the ice rink. Now lifts were very important in pair figure skating, For some reason judges liked to see people lifting one another up, maybe it helped make the sport look tougher but to Alfred it was embarrassing.

He had to play the girl part, he had to play the one being lifted and though it was true Alfred was smaller in height and weight it didn't mean he felt that it suited him. He was a strong guy, he wouldn't want to lift Ivan but he could do it. It sure had to beat being the one lifted.

Now the next lift was complicated and for Alfred girly, but it was an eye pleasure so to say. Ivan would hold Alfred up holding him by his legs. Alfred would have one leg out straight in front of him which Ivan will be holding and one going back and Alfred is to lean back and catch his blade. It was basically the form of the biellman, or the catch foot spin. Ivan was holding Alfred up but he also had to keep on leg up. He didn't need to lean forward but he had to keep one leg off the ground as the glided across the ice.

Ivan put him down and the two spun together, they crisscrossed between each other then performed a single lutz jump then a double axel. The cheered and that made Alfred smile brightly, Ivan noticed a smiled an honest smile himself. Alfred got his flame back and he started to go faster, each push forward had more power. Ivan could keep up but he was worried for Alfred's sake.

They next performed a twist lift which meant that Ivan would sort of through Alfred in the air and Alfred would do a few twists. Everything went fine, but Alfred seemed high off the experience. Of being in the air, spinning and hearing the crowd cheering. When he was placed down the two were going to do a triple salchow together. They were together they were lifting off at the same time but Alfred was to excited he had to much energy. He spun and landed but he was wobbling, just about ready to land in his ass. He was so mad at himself that he was just going to let it happen. He felt himself falling back then his hips being squeezed.

Ivan had caught him by the hips, steadying him, Ivan leaned in, the tip of his nose touching the back of Alfred' ear. It tickled and the other breath was hot on his neck.

"I've got you…" The Russian man murmured and then to make the hip grabbing make sense, Ivan hoisted Alfred up in the air and spun with him. He gently set him back down and took his hand in his. He lead him around the rink, they performed to the dance which was more choreographed .

The next jump was a double flip jump and again Alfred was to excited and again Ivan came to his rescue. He pulled Alfred close to his body and laced their fingers together. He spun Alfred under his arm and pushed him forward and back. Ivan was smirking but it wasn't mean or spiteful it was almost laughing but not at Alfred, with him. Ivan was glad to see the other so intense and with so much spirit and though Alfred got close to falling Ivan was happy to be the one to always keep him up.

That was when it kind of clicked in Alfred's brain that Ivan wasn't bad, he was weird and creepy but not bad. He pushed Alfred, taught Alfred, and most of all supported him. Ivan must be going through his own drama yet he was consistently pushing himself and Alfred to do better.

Ivan kept saying he thought of them as friends and to Alfred he didn't see it that way. He pretended but he never felt like they had a friendship or a real bond. That was, until now…until it clicked in his head that Ivan would be supporting him, saving him, not matter how many times he messed up.

Alfred wouldn't trust him with everything but he felt he could talk to him. Ivan was a cool dude. His hands probably left bruising on his hips but Alfred's been learning to take the good with the bad. These bruises didn't hurt nearly as much as the ones caused by his usual falls.

It was so weird to think about as he was skating, but he should be taking Ivan saving him as an insult and his comment another jab. Ivan's words were kind and tender, they were supportive and Alfred's mind finally decided it was time they registered as such.

They did another lift and Alfred tuck in one leg as he spun in the air and Ivan did a triple axel. They met together right when Alfred landed, they took each other hand and hand and slid to a stop with the music.

Both of them were panting with trickles of sweat on their brow, but smiling broadly. Alfred looked to Ivan with a smile and Ivan smiled back, when Alfred caught himself he blushed and quickly made his way to their coach.

He finally understood from skating that Ivan was a nice guy, but it was weird to suddenly have those warm fuzzies. He wondered if he could really act buddy buddy with Ivan, he did like to argue with him so how was he supposed to act? Alfred thought back on how he treated Ivan before as Coach Winter scolded him, he realized he was a horrible person and treated him like a freak. It seemed to just make sense in his mind that he should treat a weirdo like that but now….he felt like a complete ass.

What is with life and making him feel like the biggest loser?

He sighed and when they were excused he went to go get dressed. Ivan wished to stay and watch the last remaining pairs skate. This gave Alfred plenty of time to think to himself. He kind of wanted to thank Ivan, but that'd be weird of him to do right?

When he finished getting dressed he noticed Nora sitting next to Emil. She seemed to be pushing onto him drinks and food which he declined. He had a brace on his leg, poor guy. Leon walked over and Nora quickly threw an icy stare, Emil seemed to mutter something and she stared at him for a while before trying to get him to drink more hot cocoa. Leon watched for a while then walked away. It seemed they either had a fight or protective big sis wasn't going to let Leon anywhere near Emil.

Alfred was looking at them on the bench as he walked and watch wear he was going. He bumped into broad shoulder, this guy was a bit taller than he was with wild blonde hair. Oh, it was Mathias.

Mathias turned around to look who bumped into him and grinned when he saw Alfred. "Yo!" He greeted

"Yo, man, wassup?" Alfred returned.

"Waiting for my girl to get over here and stop fussin with her brother. The boys strong, he'll heal in a few weeks."

"Will he be able to skate?" Alfred asked

"Oh! I'd give it a month! He's got awesome blood in him. A true warrior! Like me!" Mathias seemed so proud of himself and Emil.

"Cool, I hope he gets to skate soon." Alfred concluded and tried to walk around.

"Hold up!" Mathias grabbed Alfred then flung his arm over his shoulders.

"I saw you skating out there with Ivan, that was pretty impressive!"

Alfred blinked then smirked. "Yeah, we're a pretty awesome team."

"That's right, not as awesome as me and Nora but you're close!."

"No, I think we're better."

"Funny! Funny! Haha, that's cute." He says and starts to put Alfred in a head lock and give him a noogie

Alfred fought off the hold and pushed the other off him. "Dude, Ivan and I are so awesome, and our routine was bad ass, did you see his triple axel?"

"Oh, did you see Nora's lay back spin?"

"Did you see Ivan's lift, I was practically flying."

"Did you see her smooth graceful legs?" Mathias smirked

"….Well, did you see his…expressional face?"

Mathias pouted and Alfred smirked back.

"Why are there such annoying people out and about? If you are going to have a conversation at least have the courtesy to sit down to the side."

Both blonde hair, blue eyed men looked over to the elegant Sophia. Her hair was down and fell to the middle of her back and in lose curls. She was wearing a white top with a lavender skirt. Daniel was right beside her looking at the two boys.

"Mind moving to the side fellas?" He asked

Alfred and Mathias took in the fact they were in the middle of the walkway in front of the stands. They quickly moved aside.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

Sophia gave a huff. "Be more vigilant next time, don't get so wrapped up in your petty arguments and completely forget your surroundings. It's rude to everyone around you."

The two felt as if they were being scolded by their mother and said nothing as she walked by. Daniel looked over and gave them an apologetic look but quickly followed Sophia to their coach and sat down next to him.

The ground seemed to bustle as people went to get food and drinks before everything was announced. Alfred noticed that all the skaters were going over to their coaches. That all meant the judging was almost over and it was time to hear what places everyone got.

Alfred looked out in the crowd and saw Gilbert who was talking with Sophia and Daniel, he looked really confident. Alfred looked over and saw Antonio sitting down looking happy and peppy as he chatted. He wasn't nervous at all, Alfred then looked over to where coach was and found Ivan. He was sitting their looking contemplative as he gazed out at the clear ice.

Alfred sighed with a light smile and walked over, he gave the other a push. "You ready for second place?" Alfred asked with a grin.

Ivan looked surprised but chuckled. "Are you?"

"I'm so getting first and you know it."

"Oh right, yes yes." Ivan commented sarcastically.

Alfred pouted. "I did really well man."

"Da, you did but lets not fool ourselves Fredka."

"I'm no-"

"Boys, listen up."

The announcer came on and he thanked all the coaches, skaters and staff for working so hard this weekend. It was now time for the scoring for the singles. They started with fifth place.

"Fourth Place…Gilbert Weillschmidt." Alfred looked over and could see the horrified expression on the albino's face, served him right.

"Third Place…..Alfred Jones." Alfred was struck dumb, not only did he not get first but he didn't even get second…what was that? Why? He tried so hard, he did so well, yes there were a few mistakes, but were they that bad?

Alfred looked over to Ivan and he was giving a concerned look to him. Alfred didn't say anything and just looked out over the ice.

"Second place, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"And in first place…..Ivan Braginski!" A round of applause could be heard then slowly die down. The boys went over to the judges desk and took their medals. Once they got it and went back they called out the girls.

"For the pair figure skating we will only be calling out the first and second place winners." The announcer stated loudly, making all the pair skaters look to their partners in worry.


	32. Feast Of Champions

Alfred was nervous about what the judges were going to call out. So two pairs tied for second place. That's rare, but what does that mean for Alfred and Ivan. If they aren't first or second then they wont be able to place at all. This was serious and Alfred understood that these were really top competitors and if they didn't place then it was to be expected. He was still a novice and Ivan could only do so much and- no no no! No more negative thoughts!

Alfred clenched his fist tightly, he decided he wasn't going to let this negativity take control, not anymore. He did his best and he had fun doing it so there was nothing to be ashamed of. Hopefully they could at least prove themselves the next tournament and Alfred would really do his best and get things done. He'd work ten times harder so he'd get first place.

So, if he doesn't do well now then he can make up for it, he and Ivan both will. Alfred looked to Ivan wondering what his expression was and it was perfectly calm and smiling. The announcer cleared his throat and Alfred narrowed his eyes and stood apprehensively.

"The two pair skaters that tied for second place are as follows; Nora and Mathias." There was a long pause and Alfred could feel the sweat forming on his brow. Alfred felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to Ivan who was smirking at him. Alfred smiled back a bit.

"…and, Alfred and Ivan." Alfred's eyes widened and Ivan smirked a knowing smile. Alfred gave him an excited push and Ivan socked him in the arm, it was hard but Alfred just grinned and gave a thumbs up. He couldn't cheer, he had to be quiet still because they were announcing first place. Alfred could guess who it was and looked over at Sophia and Daniel.

'First place goes to, Sophia and Daniel! Thank you all for participating. Pairs please come up and accept your medals."

Ivan and Alfred quickly went over and Mathias smiled at Alfred. "Yo! You made it!"

"Haha, of course! Good job you two." Alfred said with a grin and Mathias grinned back but Nora gave a blank look, she seemed almost angry. She glanced at them then looked to the judge and took her metal and handed Mathias. She looked off to the side then walked away, Mathias gave a sigh and looked a bit apologetically.

"Hehe, she's a bit upset her little brother didn't place and was hurt too. She's really a ni- well I wouldn't say nice. She can be rather cool though! Haha! Well see you guys!" Mathias grinned and turned to catch up with her. Nora went right to Emil who didn't seem upset at all. He did fall so it was to be expected and he wasn't going to get upset about things.

Alfred took his medal and looked to Ivan with a large smile. Ivan seemed taken back by it but smiled in return.

"Happy? Even though we got second place, Fredka?" Ivan asked with humor in his tone.

"Okay, it's not as great as I hoped it but it's pretty damn good considering. Next time for sure we'll get first." Alfred grinned and Ivan lightly bumped into him.

"It's good to have such a strong spirit." Ivan teased which cause Alfred to stick his tongue out.

"Not like getting all depressed about it is going to help."

"True, but sometimes you need to be hit low to experience climbing up with nothing but hard work." His commented was icy cold and it seemed he was remembering a painful time.

"Is that what-"

"Boys, we should head out if we don't want to get stuck in traffic." Coach Winter said from behind Alfred and made him jump.

Ivan chuckled and went got his things, Alfred followed along and soon they were packing up in Coach Winters car once more. Alfred looked to Ivan and wondered what the other meant, did he lose really badly at one time? That was a story he wanted to hear.

"Hey, so did you lose or something when you were starting out and get last place?"

"Nyet." Was Ivan's firm response.

"Then what was that climbing thing you were talking about?" Alfred pressured.

"I will tell you later."

Coach winter glanced back to Ivan but soon his eyes went back on the road. Alfred grumbled and whined a bit but settled for that. Later better mean some time tomorrow or something because now he was curious. Ivan opened the door so it was his fault. If Ivan really didn't want Alfred knowing he wouldn't have brought it up or give him hope that he'd tell him later right?

So Ivan did want to tell him, maybe not in front of coach. This would be good, Ivan must have been through some tough times to be as weird and good as he is so it was important that Alfred hear him out. Ivan, saved him and helped him a lot, more than Alfred even realized himself. Ice skating in general kind of saved him and he was really starting to like it. It was frustrating and hard but he liked to spin and he liked to jump in the air. It was actually really fun.

The car ride home was a bit more livelier than the drive up. They finished what they needed to do so the pressure was off and Alfred was in a positive mood and glad to be on his way home. Alfred got Ivan to hat about random things, they talked a bit about their homework and Ivan teased that Alfred probably didn't finish half of it. Which was true but Alfred wouldn't admit. When they were close to Alfred's house Winter told them both that they'd have Monday off but not to do anything reckless. If they want they can come in the afternoons for some skating but they aren't to practice.

They didn't need to tell Alfred twice, he'd probably go to skate around and watch his brother. The hockey team was going to have a game Wednesday and on Saturday so Matthew needed all the cheering he could get, even if he didn't want it.

When he pulled up Alfred gave a smile to them and waved as he ran to get his things then went inside. He was finally home and it smelled amazing, his mom must be cooking something epic because its taken over the whole house.

"Oh Alfie! Welcome home! Hey go out and see if Ivan and coach wish to join us! We have plenty!" His mom called out from the kitchen.

Alfred dropped his stuff and bounded outside, coach winter was just pulling out of the drive way when Alfred ran up. "Woah! Hey, my mom wants to know if you two want to join us for dinner."

"I'm a bit busy, but I'm sure Ivan would like it."

Ivan straightened up in his seat a bit but shook his head. "I wouldn't want to intrude and I'm not sure the buses run that late."

"Dude, your house isn't that far, if anything you can borrow a bike or I can ask my mom to give you a ride." Alfred answered, not liking Ivan trying to fish out of having dinner with them. Usually it was the other way around and Ivan would be bounding at the chance but he seemed hesitant for some reason.

"Come on, don't tell me you're scared of some good American cooking?"

Ivan chuckled. "Actually, I am a bit scared but if you insist I would be happy to." Ivan got out of the car and got his things. He followed Alfred inside and set his things to the side, unlike Alfred who threw them on the ground.

"Mom, Ivan's gonna join!" He yelled out.

His mom came out with pan full of cooked vegetables and was scooping them on a plate set on the table.

"Hello Ivan! I heard you boys got second place! I'm proud of you both!" She smiled and then Matthew came down from his room and Alfred ran over to put him in a headlock.

"A-Alfred! Let me at least…ah, say hello!" Alfred laughed because Matthew's soft voice sounded so funny when he was trying to yell. Alfred let go of him and Matthew greeted Ivan with a smile then went to go help set the table.

'So uhh….get comfy I guess." Alfred's feelings for ivan had changed for the better but he was still unsure how to exactly be a friend. If it was Kiku he'd offer to play some video games but he was grounded and he wasn't sure Ivan liked video games.

Ivan gave a nod and sat on the couch to watch some tv, he flipped through the channels and peered around the home. He took his coat off and gently set it aside on the arm rest of the sofa. Alfred went to go see his mom and help out, it was usually his job to get the bread rolls on the pan and in the oven. The meat was almost done, about 15 more minutes and they'd have an awesome meal. Alfred loved the way his mom made prime rib. Juicy and slathered in barbeque sauce. Actually, the slathering was what he did afterwards. Matthew didn't like a lot of sauce on his meat, it was weird to think the two were even related.

"Psst, Alfred, go be with Ivan, maybe see if there is a movie he wants to watch." His mother said and then Alfred suddenly remembered something important.

He ran out of the kitchen and jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down beside Ivan. The others violet orbs widened a bit and Alfred smirked. "Avengers." He said

"Uh?"

" Dude, the movie I was talking about! We can watch it while we eat."

"You watch a movie while you eat?" Ivan asked, lost by the concept of having a family meal and playing something at the same time.

"Sure! We always do and it's good background noise." Alfred went to the side where they stored their Dvd's and pulled out the avengers disk.

Ivan stayed silent, because it was not in his custom to do such things during dinner but this was an American family so he should have known they wouldn't do the same things. It was nice to Alfred excited though, Ivan wanted to share watching a movie together but he pictured it being just a little more intimate.

When the movie started up Ivan silently watched but he felt himself grow more and more confused. Alfred was watching like a puppy watches a ball, so Ivan couldn't really ask what was going on.

Thankfully dinner was ready and the whole room smelled great and felt so warm. Alfred paused the movie but took the remote with him and went to the table to sit down. Ivan slowly followed after, he sat down and smiled at Alfred's mother and then to Matthew. They both gave him a smile back and started to cut up the meat. Alfred grinned and took a big slab of it then drenched it in barbeque sauce. Ivan shuddered when he saw it because he thought his piece of meat had plenty already.

Next he they got the bread and cooked vegetables. Alfred got the movie going again and then they started to eat. Ivan was in a good spot to eat and watch the movie but it just felt so odd to do. He tried to pay attention to this film Alfred loved so much but it didn't help that there was also conversation going on so he'd miss a few things when he was listening to the others stories. Alfred's mother was a charming woman, a hard worker and tough, Matthew was surprisingly talkative too. Alfred of course, was already to give his thoughts about anything and everything and sometimes would have a huge mouthful of food and be staring at the tv while still trying to shove more food in his mouth.

He would be scolded by his mother quickly, and it was an overall weird experience for him. What was even odder was that Alfred would look at him and look as if he was about to say something but then just shove food in his mouth and focus on the movie.

The experience all and all was pleasant and warm but silly. He barely got any of the movie, the food wasn't to his taste but not bad. Alfred was acting strange, stranger than he usually does and it was kind of cute because Ivan could tease, of course not as bad as he would like to tease because there were others watching.

Ivan liked their mother but he wasn't sure how open minded she was about…well another guy flirting with her son. Alfred didn't see it as flirting but Ivan couldn't expect his mother to be as dense, Matthew especially would pick up on it. Actually, Ivan was sure Matthew already knew but didn't seem to mind.

When the meal was finished Ivan offered to help clean and was politely refused. There was to be dessert but Ivan really couldn't have anymore food. Alfred was excited and Ivan had to tease about the potential weight gain. That stopped Alfred but he only had one slice of pie with a spoonful if ice cream on top.

When all was said and done, the movie was over, the food gone and the table cleaned Ivan decided to take his leave. Alfred's mother quickly objected and told him to stay the night, Ivan looked to Alfred who seemed uncomfortable about it, but Ivan felt his heart flutter when he didn't outright reject Ivan.

To be honest he didn't want to stay, it was odd to be so close to this family. A happy warm family, it made him miss his, or rather his sisters. His family was neither happy nor did it fill him with warmth or love. His sisters cared for him and tried to be there for him but they were limited. He tried to be with them but they were withheld, Ivan was not to be given their support while their father was in control. Ivan was to be trained and groomed for the family business, he needed to be the man when his father stepped down but he didn't want the business. His heart yearned for the arts. Ice skating.

"Yes, I think I'll be on my way." Ivan said with a small smile as he grabbed is coat.

"Oh let me give you a ride." His mother quickly countered and went to find her keys.

Ivan shook his head. "I'd like to walk, work off some of this good food. I feel so full."

Alfred's mother chuckled and looked to Alfred. "Walk him a ways, okay? And be safe. It was so nice seeing you Ivan."

"Yes it was nice to see you as well, thank you for the meal" Ivan said and opened the door. Alfred went to get his jacket because it was a bit late and ran after Ivan.

They were walking quietly down the side walk, not much to talk about and Alfred was stuck on how to finally be a friend to Ivan. He tried to talk but nothing came out and they ended up just staring at each other. Alfred would get overwhelmed then just spot some random nonsense like a scene from the avengers he especially liked. Ivan just nodded back.

Finally Alfred strode in front of Ivan and stopped. "Okay, so what was that thing you were talking about earlier?"

"The thing?" Ivan questioned and tilted his head confused,

"Yeah you said you were going to tell me that thing!" Alfred said with furrowed eyebrows. He seemed to be completely serious and for a moment Ivan was actually lost on what the other was saying. After a little back tracking in his mind he remembered and chuckled.

"So strange you remember that." He chuckled again.

"Okay, spill!"

Ivan took a moment then pulled at his scarf to adjust it. "Fine, fine, just because you're acting like a cute curious child."

"Dude, I'm not cute." Alfred stated.

"Huhu~ well I can tell you this. When I was young it was hard for me to get time to ice skate."

"You lived in Russia right? Can't you just skate on the nearest pond?"

Ivan gave a creepy smile. "Nyet, now quiet or I wont tell you."

Alfred stayed silent, he didn't want to miss this unveiling of Ivan's big failure. It was also a chance to kind of hear this guys story.

"When I was 10 I started ice skating, in secret, my sisters helped make it happen. I decided to go into a junior competition and well…I didn't do so well."

"Why did you have to ice skate in secret?"

"…A story for another night maybe." Ivan placed his hand on the others head and Alfred pouted.

"Stop treating me like a kid man."

Ivan took his hand off and smiled a gentler smile. For some reason he felt good to tell that story, it was a fond memory. His sisters cheering and support, getting nervous about his first competition and just the whole feel of it. He missed it.

"I should be fine walking the rest of the way home, unless you just want to spend more time with me."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Uh no dude, I'm okay. See ya at school." Alfred quickly turned and ran back to his house.

Ivan watched for a while then turned to walk the rest of the way to his house. It was about another block and the air was clear and crisp. It felt good and he felt a little lighter, for some reason he felt closer to Alfred and that made him happy.


	33. I Love You

Monday actually felt good to Alfred, he woke up and felt refreshed. It wasn't often he got to sleep in and wake up at a normal time but he sure did miss it. Even waking at the normal time just to get ready for school was appreciated. He still didn't want to go to school mind you because he may still be working on his essay and he may or may not need to copy from Toris or Kiku. He had a good excuse! He was busy and under a lot of stress, not his fault….well it was his fault but still.

Matthew and Alfred walked to school and chatted about their teachers, the amount of work and then about nothing in general. Alfred teased that Matthew could have made a better figure skater and Matthew responded with he was glad that Alfred decided to go into the sport instead. Matthew had a gift on the ice but ice hockey was his passion, no other man could play as intensely as his brother could. Matthew was quiet and reserved but something about having a large stick in his hands made him much more aggressive.

When the got to school Alfred sat down and looked to Ivan, he gave a wave and a small nod and just got comfortable in his seat. Ivan simply smiled at him but looked back to his desk. It was weird, usually Alfred would have no problem making some comment but it felt weird. He didn't know how to act friendly because he was sure he couldn't just act how he did with Toris and Kiku.

Maybe it would be better if he still counted Ivan as an enemy or frienemy. It just felt more natural that way and he could have fun making fun of Ivan and teasing him. It just seemed right, not this…smiling, happy to see you type stuff.

Alfred tapped his pencil on his paper and then began to doodle things on the margins of his notes. He didn't notice as the class went by and he didn't care what the others were doing. He was lost in his own world so he didn't notice when Ivan leaned over then took the paper from him.

On the paper were just some random doodles, faces, some scribbles, a weird design he was just creating to create but in the corner was a familiar face. A man with large eyebrows. Ivan looked at it and he felt his jealousy rise, he looked at Alfred with a cold smile.

Alfred's face was hot and he was rather flustered when he was so rudely taken out of his day dreaming.

"Duuuuude." He whispered harshly at Ivan and grabbed for his paper.

Ivan pulled it away and Alfred looked to their teacher then back to Ivan to grab his paper, Ivan held it out of his reach still and kept his smile. Alfred glared and finally grabbed a corner of his paper.

"Don't be an ass, give it back." He said in a hushed undertone.

Ivan just chuckled and Alfred quickly pulled the paper away but ripped the bottom. Alfred was bummed that his paper was ripped but at least he got it back. He might have to re-think his idea of friendship with Ivan now though, that was so messed up.

"Freak…" Alfred muttered.

Ivan didn't mind, he didn't want to be on Alfred's bad side but he'll soon get over it. He got what he wanted, the damned drawing of the person who didn't even care for Alfred's feelings. Honestly. It was so obvious that Arthur didn't feel the same, he was a young man with a job and probably someone of his own age he's interested in. Alfred just couldn't see the signs. Ivan would feel sorry for Alfred being so clueless but he was busy feeling hurt. The one he cares about, the one he has feelings for and wants to be with pines for another.

It's not fair, it's always been this way, if he loves something he can't have it. Ivan is almost tempted to give up, why bother being in love when it'll just be taken from her or won't even acknowledge him. He didn't want to be alone in this world but it seemed that's just how life was going to treat him.

How he hated it, and how he hated anyone who got in his way. When class was over Ivan tore up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. He didn't look or say anything to Alfred and just kept walking. Alfred wasn't very sharp but even he felt that something was wrong and Ivan was upset for some reason.

Alfred was a bit mad at him so he wasn't going to ask at least not today. This was his day off so he was going to see his friends and just forget about it.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxo

When lunch finally rolled around Alfred went straight to see Kiku and Toris. They were sitting and eating their lunches as they talked.

"Hey guys!" He called to them with a big smile.

Toris smiled back and Kiku gave a nod. Alfred sat down next to them and got out his lunch, again it wasn't anything impressive, a sandwich with some apple slices and a small bag of those baked chips. His mom was advocating a healthy lifestyle but she loved chips just as much as Alfred did so they always had those in the house. They kept him from going insane though they weren't as good as the regular chips covered in salt and other flavorings that coated your fingers, but….they were pretty good.

"I heard you did really well against some tough competition. Good job Alfred." Toris commented and that made Alfred smile happily as he took a big bite in the sandwich.

"You and Ivan must have worked extremely hard." Kiku commented.

Alfred chewed as fast as he could and tried to swallow before he spoke.

"Ogh, yeah! It was pretty awesome and I totally saved the day. I was going to fall but then I made it look so smooth!"

"That's wonderful, I do believe ice skating is like a play. Even if you make a mistake if you don't make a big deal and keep going then the audience will think it's just part of the act."

Man, Toris was so smart sometimes Alfred never thought of it like that but he could see where when he was going out on the ice he was putting on a play. Just a play with fast spins and jumps involved and it was on ice.

"Haha, Yeah! With how I'm going I'm sure to beat Ivan." Alfred cheered, he did remember that Ivan was always the one man to beat. Alfred was aiming for number one and Ivan was in his way. Just a little more training and he'll be beating him. He was determined.

Kiku and Toris smiled a simple smile, they couldn't really say Alfred could do it because Ivan was still growing as a skater as well and figure skating was Ivan's passion.

"Well, Alfred, I wish you luck. It'll take a lot of hard work but it seems you are ready to put in the time." Kiku answered and Toris nodded along.

"Of course! I've been going this long so I'll see it all the way through!"

"You've been doing great, and soon I'll be back on the ice. I can't compete for a while but I'll get to start skating again same with Raivis and Eduard. "

"Oh wow! Really!? That's awesome, we need you guys back as soon as possible the ice skating rink hasn't been doing so well."

Toris looked at him confused. " What do you mean, you and Ivan have been doing fine, same with the hockey team. What's the matter?"

"Well, I overheard some stuff, y'know about the money." Alfred clarified.

"Oh….hmm, if that's the case I'll ask to see him Raivis and Eduard will come with me to talk to coach Winter this weekend."

"Yeah! With you guys there I'm sure there's no way they'll shut anything down."

"I wish you both luck. Oh, my I ask where Raivis and Eduard are?" Kiku asked before taking a bite from his lunch.

"Those two are at the doctors getting check ups. They should be fine because they've been taking care of themselves really well. Just need the doctors clearance, the might be given some medicine in case of inflammation." Toris explained.

"Cooool! It'll be fun to skate with you guys!" Alfred smiled then nudged Kiku. "Hey! You should join too!"

Kiku paled a bit. "Ah…no thank you. I am a bit busy as is and it's a bit difficult for me. I have a sore back."

Alfred pouted. "You sound like an old man!"

"I can't help that." Kiku said before he continued eating.

They three continued to eat and chat and soon Matthew came over to eat with him. He was busy helping the teacher, he was usually called for such duties because he wouldn't give lip or slip away even though he could usually leave a room without anyone noticing. Matthew was a great guy, when you asked him to do something he'd do his best to do it.

When lunch was over they went to class and then Alfred went with Matthew to the ice rink. He didn't have to lace up and he could just watch his brother and do homework. Alfred sat in the stands and spaced out, thinking about the day. Ivan was oddly a jerk and he thought they were going to be friends but he didn't talk to him for the rest of the day.

Alfred decided to get his book out and do some actual studying when he got a text and speak of the devil it was Ivan.

"Where are you?" It read.

Alfred stared and lifted an eyebrow. "Why you wanna know?" He texted back.

"I want to talk." Was the reply.

"About?"

"Today."

"Ice rink with matt."

There was no response and Alfred sat there wondering when the other was going to show up. He was waiting for Ivan to suddenly appear next to him but it seemed Ivan was coming from school or something because it was close to 10 minutes before he walked inside and sat down next to Alfred.

Alfred looked at him but didn't say anything, he was waiting for Ivan to apologize but minutes past and Ivan didn't utter a word. Alfred was going to turn and tell him to spit out whatever he was going to say but Ivan soon rested his head on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred froze and looked at the other, he couldn't see his eyes, just his ashen hair and the bridge of his nose. It took a moment for him to relax. "Ahhh, dude?"

There was silence.

Alfred looked around and out to the ice rink where the hockey team was practicing. Matthew was busy and no one seemed to notice them.

"Hey, earth to Ivan." He jiggled his shoulder a little.

Ivan sighed and opened his mouth. "You…like Arthur don't you?" He said in a light whisper.

Alfred stiffened and began to sweat. " Haha, dude what are you talking about? You're crazy! I mean he's an okay guy, but he's my tutor and a guy that's weird man!"

"Weird or not. You like him."

"Ivan, man I think you have a fever or something you must be seeing things." Alfred felt the others forehead and found it felt cool, not even close to be hot.

"Does it matter, things like being a boy or girl? Age differences. When you like someone you like someone, and you like him. For some reason." The last statement came out bitter.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do so, I noticed the way you look at him, the way you try to get his attention more than anyone else's. You want him and want to be with him."

Alfred clenched his fists and his cheeks began to burn. "Don't tell anyone…"

Ivan almost gave a growl and lifted himself up off the others shoulder to look him in the eyes. "Why do you like him?" He asked with a cold stare

"I just…I mean I've known him for a while so, he's pretty cool and…I dunno I just do. I feel he gets me and he's nice to me…" In all honesty he didn't know how to explain it, he just liked him.

Ivan didn't look at him, got up and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait! Promise you won't tell!"

Ivan turned back to look at him. "It's obvious to anyone around but you, everyone knows." He said coldly before turning away and walking off,

Alfred paled and seemed to shocked to move but he got up and pulled the others arm back. "What do you mean?"

Ivan looked to him and then shook his head. "People can tell by how you act and talk."

"Well…I …even though he's a guy, I know It's weird but I feel he just…gets me."

"I don't care if you like another man or not. Things like gender shouldn't apply to someone's feelings." Ivan looked to the ground and pulled his arm away.

Alfred felt like an immature little child again, Ivan was always so calm and mature. How does one even begin to think like that? Alfred never put a lot of thought into the matter. He liked Arthur for Arthur and liked how the other made him feel. Alfred wasn't against homosexual he just never thought he was one. He's never really seen a gay couple that he actually knew was gay.

He just thought they were close friends or family or something. He wouldn't think it wrong for others of the same gender to date but he never applied that to himself. Was he actually gay? Did he like men? Well he usually hung out with a bunch of guys, he didn't get girls but most wouldn't give him the time of day. There were some nice ones but they were shy and he they didn't like video games he did. He could probably talk to them about figure skating now, he knew plenty and if he invited a girl to watch he was sure they'd like the pair skating with the girls in fancy outfits.

Alfred tried to be friendly and smile to anyone and everyone, since he's lost weight the girls have stopped rolling their eyes at him but they like to stay with their friends and talk about….whatever they like to talk about. Alfred wasn't really interested in that kind of talk or gossiping.

He liked hanging with Kiku and Toris, they were chill and would follow his lead. Kiku was actually was one of the best video game players he's ever known. He wasn't attracted to him though…was he? He liked him and Kiku was cute? Was he cute? He had that little Asian thing going but did that make him attractive to Alfred. He didn't know and he'd need a good night to sit and think about it.

Alfred shook his head then looked to Ivan. "You're something else Ivan. First you're like the freakiest guy I know then you're the king of wisdom. I've never thought of that before I just knew I liked the guy."

"Am I still the freakiest guy?" Ivan asked. He had hoped after all they've been through things would have changed.

"Dude, you're weird and you have these weird mood swings but, you're not a freak anymore. You're a pretty cool guy when you want to be, you've helped me out a lot and you're even….a good partner." Alfred gave a lop sided grin

"I see." It was a step in the right direction but it didn't make Ivan happy, he felt his heart ache. He was a friend, Alfred liked him but he wasn't the one Alfred loved. It was tempting to say that Arthur didn't feel the same for Alfred so he should give up and move on but then Alfred would get mad at him. Alfred wouldn't believe him anyways so there was no point.

Ivan didn't say another word but turned to leave, he was tired and being around Alfred was wearing him out. Alfred called out to him but he ignored it. Alfred thought that was rude but as long as Ivan didn't say anything about his feelings for Arthur then he could do what he wanted.

Alfred went back to watching his brother and tried to do his homework, it felt weird that Ivan knew his secret but he seemed to understand. At least he acted like he did, and Ivan wasn't the type to spread rumors.

Soon their mother came to pick them up and they were back home, Alfred was allowed to watch tv with Matthew but still no video games. He still had one week of being grounded but his mom was slowly giving him back his things.

His mother has been looking so tired lately, her job makes her back ache and she doesn't have time to take off work to go get her back checked and rest. Matthew was incredibly worried about her but she just smiled and said it was just her getting old.

The boys knew that she was over worked but there was nothing they could do and she wouldn't let them worry if she could help it. Sometimes life was hard and as a single mother it was especially so. She received help from Arthur who agreed to tutoring at dirt cheap prices, practically free and she forced him to take a better price.

He was in debt to her because he had lost his way when he was so young. He was such a brat back then so to help her and help her sons was a way of paying her back. He did like Alfred, Arthur had older brothers but he never had a little brother, someone who looked up to him and Alfred fit that. A little brother that looked up to his older brother, that made Arthur rather happy. He felt part of the Jones family more so than his own sadly.

Alfred didn't see it that way though, he didn't see brotherly affection he saw an attraction between two people and he assumed it meant love. Arthur did love Alfred, he'd protect him as best he could always help him out but it wasn't the type of love one would have in a relationship. Alfred couldn't tell the difference.

Not like it was his fault, he wasn't taught on how to spot the differences nor did he understand platonic affection from another person besides his mother and brother. His mother was well, his mom so there was no need to find a partner like his mother, that'd be weird. His brother was to shy, he loved his brother but he didn't want to find another like him. His father wasn't there much in his life so Alfred had to guess when he loved someone as a lover and not in a platonic sense.

Arthur put himself in Alfred's life and did want Alfred to like him. He knew Alfred didn't have a good dad and that sometimes he acted up in school or would be having a hard time in classes. Arthur wanted to be that strong male role model for him and set him on the right path, it was innocent intentions but it just confused Alfred.

Alfred could never see Arthur as his father, not even a father figure. Alfred knew his father and despite what he's done his dad was still his dad. No one else could be a father figure when he was still in his life.

With all this going on it was hard to find where Ivan fit in. Ivan was the one always pushing his buttons always making him do stupid things, always making him angry or upset for some reason. He soon changed as a goal to beat, an enemy, a rival. Then he changed into a rival but someone to be depended on, someone he could trust to push him to be better and help him too.

Slowly, he thought they could be friends, and he was beginning to think they could act normal and just hang around and talk like normal friends do. He wanted to joke with Ivan, he wanted to laugh with Ivan. In fact he wanted to see Ivan smile from the heart.

Sometimes Ivan had soft happy smiles that he tried to hide and Alfred wanted to see more. He wanted to make the other happy, Ivan was weird and different but they were more alike then Alfred would like to admit and they were growing more alike as the time went by.

\---------------

The next few days went by slowly, practice resumed as usual and it was hard. Alfred had to learn a new move and perfect the jumps he did know. He was going to be working on the double axel, which would hopefully lead into doing the triple axel. Ivan could do pretty much everything perfectly, but he still practiced his moves again and again at different speeds coming off from different spins.

Alfred felt rather awkward for a while but would tease once in a while and Ivan would tease back. Just a little banter about the others performance and about the last jump or spin they did. Ivan would try to give some advice in his insult and Alfred would pretend he didn't hear it or think it's bad advice and he can figure out a better way. It usually resulted in Alfred slipping and falling hard on his butt.

When practice was over Alfred went home and started his tutoring time with Arthur, they chatted a bit and Alfred couldn't help but remember what Ivan said about his crush being obvious.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked as he noticed the other fidgeting more than usual.

"Huh? Nothing nothing." Alfred quickly answered and looked at his paper he was supposed to be writing an essay on.

Arthur looked at him with a raised eyebrow then went to his own work.

"Hey…" Alfred started.

"Yes?" Arthur answered, waiting for the other to continue.

"Ah, umm…never mind."

Arthur gave a little sigh and decided not to pry. "If you need help with anything just let me know, okay? That is what I'm here for."

"Yeah, you're my tutor but…" Alfred shut himself up quickly and started to scribble in his paper some words.

"But?"

Alfred glanced up as his cheeks began to heat up. "You like me more than just the kid you tutor right?"

Arthur blinked and then smiled. "Of course, you're very important to me. Not just a student."

Alfred's blue eyes lit up when he heard that. "Cool." He said with a grin and then went to writing on his paper. It wasn't some heart felt confession of love but it was confirmation there was a possibility. They could get closer, maybe Alfred could ask him out soon. Alfred liked him and Arthur liked him back so why not try?

Alfred thought about that as he was working or trying to work on his homework, he mostly thinking of when and how he could ask Arthur out and what they would do if Arthur accepted. Go see a movie? What movies did Arthur like? Damn, he felt dumb for not knowing but Arthur rarely talked about himself. He liked tea and certain British things, maybe he liked James Bond movies. That'd be fun to do, go see a James Bond movie together, maybe Alfred could hold his hand. Oh man, this was making him sweat a little, he was excited and nervous. He couldn't imagine Arthur saying no, all Alfred could envision was Arthur smiling and agreeing. Arthur had no reason to say no, right?

Alfred pondered if he should ask now, but he felt that his words were stuck in his throat. This was suddenly all going to quickly, and it was scary and exciting. He shook his head and then finally decided that Thursday he was going to ask Arthur to the movies. He would do it, he could do it and he will!


	34. I Love You (Part 2)

Alfred went to practice with Ivan Wednesday morning, he felt a bit awkward at first as they ran and did their stretches but noticed the other was not even looking at him. Ivan was off in his own mind somewhere, so maybe he didn't care that Alfred was gay, he said so yesterday but Alfred couldn't tell what kind of person Ivan was. For a moment he thought he was being shunned but Ivan wasn't the type to just sulk and give the cold shoulder. It was weird to say but he too was a hot head.

Ivan was determined and passionate, he had a docile personality at first glance but Alfred knew the beast of a man that was hiding within. Of course, Ivan was also mature and wise for a kid his age. He was the same year as Alfred, they would be juniors soon, which were cool in Alfred's mind, but they weren't that old.

It seemed Ivan just had things figured out. He knew what he liked, what he didn't like and he knew what kind of person he wanted to be. That was something Alfred envied. There were actually a lot of things Alfred envied about Ivan but pride wouldn't let him even think it.

All in all, Alfred knew Ivan and he knew he could trust him. It's been so long and they've been through so much but he knew he could trust him now. He was…dare he say it?

A friend.

Maybe, since he knew Alfred's supposed secret he was an even closer friend. Alfred could talk to Ivan about it. This was all knew to Alfred so it would be nice to have some advice from someone he doesn't have to explain the situation to. It was actually pretty great, no awkward conversation with Kiku, Toris or his brother and who knows what they'd think. Alfred was pretty sure they were all straight so they wouldn't be able to identify with him and his problem. Alfred had no idea if Ivan was straight or not, Alfred just assumed asexual.

After a silent morning workout they went to school and Ivan was quiet as usual. When lunch came around Alfred told his friends he wanted to talk to Ivan for lunch and he'll see them later.

Alfred ran to where Ivan usually sat and saw him talking to Eduard and Raivis. They seemed nervous as Ivan smiled down coldly at them. Alfred ran up it with a big grin.

"Yo!" He cheered to them; the two smaller boys looked to Alfred and gave small smiles.

"Alfred, good to see you. We were just talking to Ivan about going back to ice skating, a-and we're going to go now!" Eduard took his friends hand and ran off after that.

"Dude, what was that about?" Alfred asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Who knows." Ivan commented and sat down.

"You probably said something weird right?" Alfred asked with a smirk and sat down in front of Ivan.

"I did nothing of the sort." Ivan said dryly.

"Haha, you don't know it but you say weird stuff all the time! Or it's like, the way you say it, with your face and all."

"My face is normal."

Alfred started to laugh, and Ivan sent him an un-amused look. Alfred began to chuckle and stopped laughing. "Sorry, dude, I know you so it sounds funny to me."

"Nyet."

"Huh?"

"You don't know me."

"Sure I do! I hang out with you all the time! Like right now, and this morning, we're partners. I know you." Alfred argued.

"The time you spend with me does not mean you know me."

"Ugh, okay…fine, whatever. Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Nothing." Ivan sighed out.

"Dude."

"Drop it." Ivan said.

"…" Alfred stared at him then got out his lunch with a huff and started eating. Ivan was being a dick to him for no reason, what was the deal? For a moment Alfred wanted to call him out on it but with the small amount of maturity he's grown in the past few months he decided to just change the subject.

"So….you know how I like my tutor." Alfred meandered.

Ivan stiffened then gave a nod.

"You haven't told anyone right?"

Ivan slowly looked to Alfred and he wore a smile on his face. "Why would I tell anyone such an important secret?"

Alfred's heart sped up and he smiled. "Oh man, I knew I could trust you. For all your weird Russian ways you're a good guy. It means a lot!" Alfred put his fist up to bump fists.

Ivan stared at the fist, he's seen kids doing it all the time so he knew what it was about but he didn't want to do it.

" Dude, don't leave me hanging!" Alfred shouted with a slight pout

Ivan sighed and couldn't resist, even just a pout was cute. He bumped the others fist. In a way this was good, they were becoming close friends, which was nice but only half of what Ivan wanted. He sat there tortured as Alfred got his words together to talk about his feelings for Arthur, and talk about the other.

Ivan stared passively but with each moment resentment for Arthur grew. His heart twisted and ached as Alfred smiled and talked about a story or two. Honestly, Alfred was looking way to deeply into little moments he's had together with Arthur, what were just simple kind gestures he took as some loving, doting adoration.

Alfred was oblivious to Ivan's pain but Ivan himself took great lengths to hide.

"So…I think the next time I see him I'm going to ask him out to the movies or something." Alfred's cheeks were flushed from the adrenaline of being able to talk like this and actually putting it in words he was going to ask Arthur out.

Ivan was silent but he smiled, his smile cold and forced.

"Just a movie, and something he'll like so he'll know I'm considerate." Alfred chuckled.

"Mhm." Was Ivan's only response.

"You think it's a good idea?"

"I…" No, Ivan hated the idea but he could only hope that Arthur would deny him and finally get it through Alfred's thick skull that they weren't meant to be. "I think so"

Alfred smirked and raised his fist to give another bump. "Awesome! I'll try it! Wish me luck!"

Ivan bumped his fist. "I will wish you luck, but if it doesn't go as planned you can come to my place." Ivan offered

"Haha, cool, but I'm not planning on letting it fail. It'll happen you'll see!" Alfred grinned and clenched his fists. The bell rang and it was off to class then to practice.

During figure skating it was time for Alfred to perfect his double axel and get ahold of the triple axel. Alfred went home with many bruises, on his legs, arms and probably his butt. Dinner was good and Alfred watched TV with his brother. As the night wore on he began to get nervous, his heart beat faster and faster because tomorrow was the day.

Ivan on the other hand grew gloomy and tired, it was probably depression but he wouldn't admit to having such a condition. He was upset, his heart ached and he was all alone in his house. He wanted to hurt someone but he wanted to be loved, he didn't want to force his feelings but at the same time he did. He wanted people to stop trampling over his feelings. Why could no one hear him? He felt as if he was screaming all the time and no one heard a sound.

Ivan went to bed without dinner, didn't feel like making any, he slept a deep dark sleep, not even thoughts of fiery blonde could warm him this night.

\---------------

Thursday Alfred woke up hyper, he went to morning practice with a lot of energy and half way through school he seemed content on spacing out. Only when the other half came around did he start to get apprehensive. It showed in practice how he tripped and fell more than usual. Coach Winter pulled him to the side to talk about it, and Alfred just said he had a headache. He was allowed a few minutes to sit and drink some water before he was out on the ice again.

He cleared his head somewhat and was back to his usual self, higher and more powerful jumps than he needed to do. He was going faster and ultimately whipping out more. Coach Winter just sighed but he noticed how Ivan didn't help nor did he tease. Something was wrong.

Coach Winter decided to watch carefully for the next few days, there was nothing he could do now. When practice was over each went home and Coach Winter could only speculate what was wrong, maybe they lost their focus because the others were joining again. Well, that seemed right for Alfred but not for Ivan. Ivan wasn't any less focused but he was acting different, something happened.

\---------------

At home Alfred went right to the kitchen table and sat down. He was going to get his books and everything out so he looked mature and scholarly. He waited apprehensively for Arthur to arrive. He was late.

He was never late, why was he late?

Alfred's heart seemed to be throwing itself against his rib cage making it thump loudly in his chest. The door opened and Alfred got up quickly and almost knocked the chair over.

"Sorry I'm late, the bloody car wouldn't start and I was forced to take the trolley. Bloody hell, dirty inconsiderate wan-" Arthur closed his mouth and cleared his throat "S-Sorry, about that."

Alfred thought it was so cute how Arthur's accent grew thicker when he was angry and his little British mannerisms that didn't make sense to Alfred made it even cuter. Alfred laughed and sat back down.

"No problem!"

Arthur sat down and looked at Alfred's papers all ready and his books out. "You're prepared, I'm glad" Arthur commented.

"Oh, hahaha just thought I'd try it out." Came Alfred's sheepish reply.

Arthur smiled a proud smile. "Well, lets not waste anymore time then."

They got to work and Alfred tried his best to sound smart and competent. He didn't want to ask to many questions and he paid close attention. After close to an hour and a half the sun had set and the stars were coming out.

"We got a lot done, I think it's time to call it a night." Arthur said and closed his books and started to stack his papers.

"Yeah, I feel I really get it now." Alfred commented with a smile and watched the other. Okay, here it goes, time to ask.

Wait, Arthur came on the bus right? Doesn't that mean he doesn't have a car? Does that mean he's going to stay the night. Alfred blushed a little and got lost in the idea. Maybe they can watch a movie together on the couch.

Alfred slowly put his things away and looked at Arthur. "So uhmm…mom should be done with dinner soon. Are you going to stay?" He asked, trying to make it sound like an innocent question.

"I'd love to really, but I'm going to be picked up soon." Arthur said and he too began to blush.

"Really? By who?"

"Well, it's actually-" Right then the doorbell rang and Arthur straightened his back. He cleared his throat and seemed to take a deep breath.

"It's him…" Arthur said and got up to get the door, Alfred followed after him. Arthur opened the door to a man just a little taller than Arthur with shoulder length blond hair and these blue eyes that almost looked purple.

"You're late." Arthur said with a pout and furrowed eyebrows.

The man chuckled; it was a soft, almost seductive little laugh. "Sorry, sorry dear. Did you wait so long? Did you miss me?" The man reached and placed a hand on Arthurs hip. Arthur blushed and pushed the other away.

"N-Not in front of Alfred." He chided.

"Oh? Is this Alfred?" The man asked and looked to Alfred who seemed hurt and confused.

"Yes, this is Alfred. Oh! Where are my manners! Alfred, this is Francis, Francis this Alfred. Francis is…well, he's my boyfriend." Arthur seemed nervous to say the last part, he was afraid Alfred would resent him now.

Alfred stared at the two and his eyes began to get glassy. "Boyfriend?"

"Oui! It's nice to meet you Alfred, Arthur has told me all about you! You are very handsome just like he says." Francis came up and gave Alfred a kiss on the cheek, which made Alfred's hair stand on end and his cheeks flair.

"D-Don't just kiss him!" Arthur said in a protective manner.

"It was a greeting!" He argued.

"It's not a proper greeting."

Alfred could only stare at them as his heart slowly broke into many pieces. This sucked, Alfred would have liked it better if Arthur was straight, and at least then he'd be able to say he just didn't have a chance, but Arthur was gay. Arthur could love him but he loves someone else, someone else has his heart and there's nothing he could do. Alfred can't use sexuality as a scapegoat; Arthur didn't want him because he didn't want 'him'.

It hurt, it hurt to see those two flirting and it hurt to know that these two have been together for a long time and Alfred had no idea.

There was a lump in Alfred's throat and he felt his eyes burning. He wanted to cry, he wanted to hit and he wanted to scream.

"Sorry Alfred, Francis doesn't understand personal space. Now, ahem, I think we'll be going. I'll see you next week?" Arthur asked, he was concerned Alfred wasn't going to take it well, that he'd reject Arthur for being gay.

He didn't want to lose his relationship with Alfred, he was very important to Arthur.

"Of course he will. Now, lets hurry, we have to make it for the dinner reservations." Francis interrupted with a chuckles and Arthur blushed.

Alfred felt sick. "Yeah sure…I'm going to go see my friend!"

Alfred yelled the last part fast so his mom could hear and ran out the door. Arthur called after him then looked to Matthew who was sitting on the couch. Matthew sighed and got up off the couch, he gave Arthur a saddened look. Not that it was exactly Arthur's fault, actually it wasn't Arthur's fault at all but his brother's feelings were still hurt.

"He's probably going to go see Ivan." Matthew clarified. He knew this because Ivan was closest to their house and he's noticed how Alfred's been on friendly terms with him. Alfred would probably want a quiet place to clear his head and cool down so what better place than Ivan's?

"Oh…"Arthur said and looks disappointed.

"He'll be okay, he likes you." Matthew said gently and gave a soft smile.

"Thank you Matthew. We best be going now." Arthur said and turned to Francis who seemed a bit perplexed.

Francis clasped his hand around Arthurs and they said goodbye to Matthew's mom before leaving. When they left Matthew went to help his mother in the kitchen and told her where Alfred went. She knew in a way that Alfred liked Arthur though she assumed it was in a platonic way. Her poor son, she'll let him go but she better get a call when he gets there or he'd get another week of being grounded.

Alfred on the other hand ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he didn't know why he was running but he knew he needed to run and get far away. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going but his legs slowed down to a stop right in front of Ivan's house. He panted as he looked at the house then jogged up the walkway to the door.

He knocked on it a few times and waited. It was a minute before the door open Ivan peered down at him in surprise.

"Fredka?"

"D-Dude….can I stay here?" Alfred's voice was hoarse, it hurt to speak, his eyebrows were knitted together and his cheeks were flushed.

"I suppose. What is wrong?" Ivan asked and back up to let the other in.

"Uhmmm…." Alfred didn't want to say and went right to the couch. "I-I'm just upset."

Ivan watched him carefully and sat down on the other side of the couch, giving him room. It was silent as Alfred got his breathing back to normal. He relaxed a bit then Ivan saw his lower lip tremble.

"Fredka?" Was he rejected?

"I-it's nothing." Alfred's words were shaky and his eyes started to get glassy. He wanted to cry.

"Is it Arthur?" Ivan questioned.

"…I'm so stupid." Alfred muttered into his hands.

"You are…not, these things happen. You can move on." Ivan stated.

Alfred's teeth clenched and he glared at Ivan. " Dude! I really liked him! I really liked being with him, and talking to him and he made me feel good! I can't just-"

He was screaming in anger and pain with a red face when Ivan lunged at him, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him down on the arm of the couch. Alfred's eyes widened in shock and he stared up at Ivan.

"L-Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to explo-"

"You don't understand anything, you think only of yourself. It hurts when you talk about someone else, when you talk about how much you like him when I'm the one right in front of you. "

"W-Wha?" Alfred seemed horrified but couldn't tear his eyes away from Ivan's violet that were mixed with anger and sadness.

"It's not fair that the one I like likes someone else, it's not fair that you talk about him all the time right in front of me when I have these feelings for you. I like you, an idiot like you who only hurts me, cause me pain. "

Alfred's heart sank as Ivan's expression lost its cold angered edge and grew pleading and sad. Ivan liked him? How long has this been going on? Why has this been going over his head? What was going on? Alfred's head was spinning, because this was too much for one night. He didn't know what was causing him more distress, was it Arthur or was it Ivan? It was all mixing together and just making him feel like crap.

Ivan didn't pull back though; he moved closer and pressed his lips to Alfred's. Alfred didn't know how to kiss and he almost didn't understand he was being kissed until a few moments later. His eyes widened and he blushed as he finally processed the feeling of the others lips on his own.

Alfred wasn't sure about this, he hasn't really thought about Ivan in any romantic sense so it was just strange, but it felt good. Alfred pulled his lips away and turned his head to the side.

"H-Hey!" He protested and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to push the other away.

Ivan grabbed his wrists and gripped them tightly. Alfred opened his eyes to look at the other.

It was a tense moment of them staring at each other. Alfred was just confused and didn't know if he should be upset or if it was okay to let it go. Ivan stared at him trying to judge his feelings but he could tell Alfred was confused.

Ivan let go of his wrists and wrapped his arms around the others waist. He leaned back in for a more softer, gentler kiss. He just pressed them against Alfred's lips and maintained a light pressure.

Alfred shivered at the touch but didn't move. He didn't kiss back but he didn't pull away. He felt something was being filled, a rift that had opened just moments ago was filling with another feeling, a happier feeling.

This was wrong, what Ivan was doing was wrong but it made him feel wanted, needed. It was something he's always yearned for, that feeling of someone devouring him. It was a secret deep down in him; he's always had it. He's always wanted others attention, he wanted to be a hero and he wanted everyone to love him.

He wanted his dad to love him; he wanted his brother to love him, his mother, Arthur, his friends and even Ivan. Love him, look up to him, and want him as much as he wanted and loved them.

Alfred shakily grabbed Ivan's shoulders, he didn't do anything then gently pushed Ivan away. Ivan didn't fight it and stared at the others as he moved back. Alfred gulped and slowly sat up; he used his sleeve to wipe his lips and looked to the side with a blush.

"I…I…." God, what was the right thing to say? Should he be angry? He thought he should but he felt guilty too.

"…I will get you a blanket." Ivan said gently and got up. He came back later and gave it to Alfred who couldn't look him face to face.

"You should call your mother." Ivan added and handed Alfred the phone.

That snapped Alfred out of his daze, he could call his mom to pick him up. He took the phone and started dialing.

* * *


	35. Hard To Slow Down

The phone rang, once, twice, three times…and thankfully his mom picked up.

"Hey mom." Alfred answered and glance to Ivan who had his back turned and resting on the back of the couch.

"Aflred, honey? You alright? Where did you go? " She asked worried and boarding on a scolding tone arising.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at Ivan's place."

"You can't just run out like that, you know."

"Sorry sorry, I was just…I forgot."

She sighed and there was an awkward pause. "Need me to come pick you up?"

"Uhmm….I….uhmmm." Alfred let out a sigh. "No thanks…"

"Are you going to stay the night? Are you sure it's okay with Ivan? It's rude to invite yourself over."

Alfred glanced over to Ivan and the face he was met with shocked him and made his heart clench. Those violet eyes were glistening, was he close to crying? His expression was of complete awe, that look discovering something beyond this earth. He looked as if he found aliens, but it was more than that, it looked like he found out that his long lost brother was an alien. He held disbelief but he was happy.

Alfred stared at him, stared at the face of the usually cold Ivan, the professional figure skater. This expression was so different and it held so much emotion in it, something Ivan's face rarely.

"Alfred? Alfie you there?"

"Y-yeah, uhm…he said it's okay." Alfred mumbled.

"Well, may I talk to Ivan?" She asked.

"Ah, sure." He handed the phone to Ivan who looked at it as if it was a tiny flower then took it in his hands. Alfred stayed silent and sat on the couch cuddling with the blanket.

"Ivan, sweetie."

"Da" He said softly.

"Oh, are you ill?" She asked, worried about his low tone of voice.

"Nyet, I am fine. Fredka, is welcome to stay." He answered and straightened up

"Oh thank you, he's supposed to be grounded but he's been good lately. This little incident kind of broke the trend." She said with a little laugh.

Ivan gave a light chuckle back. "I understand, I will take care of him."

"Thank you! Now don't stay up late, can you hand me back to Alfred?"

"yes, it was nice talking with you." He handed the phone to Alfred who took it.

"Yeah mom?"

"Matthew will bring your backpack to school you better be super nice to him to make up for it." She said and Alfred laughed.

"I promise! Tell him I said thanks."

"I will, have fun, but remember not to stay up late."

"Yeah, I will….goodnight mom." Alfred said and looked over when Ivan sat down beside him on the couch.

"Goodnight, sleep well."

"I will I will."

"Love you!" She chirped and Alfred pouted. He mumbled lightly under his breath and an 'I love you' before he hung up the phone and set it down.

"Look-" Alfred turned his head towards Ivan to say something but Ivan moved forward and put his hand on the others cheek. His face was close, nose to nose and he stared into Alfred's eyes.

"D-Dude…close." Alfred said with a blush.

"You stayed." Ivan breathed.

Alfred gulped and getting himself back together he pushed the others hand off him.

"I know…I'm not sure why, but listen, Ivan I'm just confused."

"It's okay." Ivan said and tried to place his hand against that warm cheek again.

"No! it's not! I just found out the person I like, likes someone else. I-I'm heart broken, and I'm sorry I didn't notice your feelings but you can't force yourself on me…that's not cool."

"Am I really forcing myself on you?" Ivan asked gently.

"You're kind of taking advantage…I'm going to just fall into your lap because I was rejected. That's what they call rebounding."

"Is it so bad?"

"Well yeah! I mean I started liking you as a rival and friend but I didn't really see you as…as anything more."

"That's because you were distracted by Arthur. He was in the way…now he's not."

"Do you really want a rebound?" Alfred asked upset and confused.

"I want you, for a long time I've wanted you. To be near you and have you as my own. If this is my chance I'll take it."

Alfred was stunned silent and he wasn't sure how to take this confession. It wasn't very gentle or sweet, it wasn't like a confession he ever seen in all the movies he's watched. This was strong, passionate, demanding, powerful and romantic in its own way. It was a twisted sort of confession, up front but dark because Ivan didn't seem to care that he was taking advantage, he blatantly stated he didn't. He was going to get what he wanted and that was Alfred.

Why he wanted him was unclear, Alfred didn't think he'd be the others type but he really had no clue what his type was.

"That's messed up, Ivan, that…" God what were the right words, he should have had his mom pick him up when he had the chance. "…aren't you afraid that I'd just go out with you because I was rejected, that I'd just be using you till I felt better?"

"That's fine, in that time I will show you how I feel and you can learn to like me for real. You'll fall for me, I'll prove it." Ivan insisted.

Alfred look confused and thought the other was insane,. Why did he like him so much, why? Why was this happening?

"Dude, I don't know." Alfred muttered and looked away.

Ivan gently placed his hand on Alfred's cheek and guided him back to look into his eyes. He had a calm expression on with a light smile.

"Give it a try."

"Ah…."

"You wanted to go to the movies with Arthur, Da? Go with me instead, what could it hurt?"

Alfeed stared into those violet orbs, they had this calm happy expression but underneath was this pleading glow. They asked for Alfred to please be near Ivan, please accept his feelings, please, he's so lonely, please.

"Okay, we'll go to the movies, and see what happens but we are not a thing. At school we are normal, don't tell anyone." Alfred stated with furrowed eyebrows.

Ivan smiled and it seemed from the heart, his cold lonely heart. He held Ivan's cheek and pressed his nose against the other. "Understood."

Alfred blushed but didn't move, in a way he was glad he made the other happy. He didn't know if they'd actually work out but for now they could try. Alfred thought it was strange of Ivan, it was manipulative but Alfred knew that, he understood the situation for once.

"O-Okay, uhmm…you want to back up?" Alfred asked a bit hesitantly, Ivan did pull away and gave him some space which he was thankful for.

"Sorry, we will take this slow." Ivan said and got up.

Alfred quirked an eyebrow, wasn't this whole thing rushed? Didn't he kiss him just earlier? Well it was a emotional kiss but Alfred assumed Ivan was going to be clingy.

"Uhm, you have any food?"

Ivan gave a light smile and nod. "I was in the middle of making dinner when you came over, it should be done inf 15 minutes."

"Oh cool, can I turn on the tv?"

"Sure." Ivan said and handed him the remote and walked back off to the kitchen to check on his dinner. He usually made in bulk so he'd store stuff for the week. It helped with dishes and so he didn't need to cook everyday.

Alfred slumped into the couch and turned on the tv. He found a station he liked and left it there, he's already seen the episode before so he let his mind wander, reprocess what has happened.

His rejection

His running away.

Ivan's kiss then confession.

Now they're dating?

No, they are testing the waters, that's it. It's not so deep as if they are suddenly boyfriend and...boyfriend. Ah, the thought made his ears grow hot. He guessed he really was gay because he didn't really mind that Ivan was a man, if Ivan were a woman he'd probably react the same way. Maybe even reject her, but Ivan was so passionate about it.

Ugh, this was so confusing, was he really rebounding with Ivan? He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face before staring at the screen. This was a curve ball he didn't expect, and he didn't expect to be going to the movies for a date this weekend.

Lost in thought he didn't here Ivan call to him, Ivan came over and covered his eyes which made Alfred jolt up in his seat. Ivan chuckled.

"Dinner is ready."

Alfred pouted then his face brightened. "What's for dinner?"

"You'll see." Ivan said and went to the kitchen. There was a small kitchen table there and he had two seats with the plates and utensils set on the table. Alfred grinned and sat down and waited to be served. Ivan put a generous helping on Alfreds plate and he looked at it curiously. It looked like a dumpling or a ravioli type thing.

"It's Pelmeni."

"Uh…what's that?"

"Meat wrapped in a thin dough." He said with a smile and gave Alfred a water.

"Oh, uh…looks pretty good. Thanks!" Alfred smiled and took his fork and stabbed at one. He brought it up to his mouth and chewed slowly. It was pretty good! Surprise Surprise.

"I like it!"

Ivan chuckled. "I thought you would."

Alfred smiled and started to drink his water when he realized something. They were supposed to be testing the waters, going slow, they weren't actually together but here they were acting like some married couple. The though cause him to inhale his water and start coughing.

"Are you alright Fredka?" Ivan asked with concern evident in his voice.

Alfred gave a few coughs. "F-Fine, just water went down the wrong pipe."

Ivan chuckled. "Ah, forgot how to drink water?"

"Shut it!" Alfred said and used a napkin to clean off some of the water that ran down his chin

"Just an accident, I was thinking of something." Alfred added

"A dangerous pastime of yours."

"You know I take back what I said about the food."

"You can't take it back."

"Just did" Alfred stated with a smirk and stabbed his fork into the food again and ate with a big chomp.

"So you don't like it then?"

"Hate it." He said as he ate then went to get another sip of water.

"Yet you keep eating it."

"I'm hungry."

Ivan rested his elbow on the table and smiles at Alfred. "We act like some old married couple."

This time Alfred almost choked on his food. "N-No we don't!"

Ivan chuckled but didn't say another word and went right back to eating his food. He left Alfred very flustered, embarrassed and a bit confused. They've always teased each other and made fun of each other but maybe to Ivan it was flirting and it all went over Alfred's head.

Alfred finished his meal quickly, and sat with a full belly that ached a bit because he inhaled the food rather than enjoy it. He sat back in the chair and just thought, he wondered if he was really doing this, if he was really going to go out with Ivan. It didn't seem like real life.

Weren't they enemies a year ago?

What changed? Was he different? Was Ivan different?

They had ice skating that brought them together but he guessed they didn't change personalities because of it. Ivan was still Ivan, but Alfred knew him better. He understood that Ivan was a lot more complex than he originally thought. He was a human being with problems and dreams just like Alfred.

Maybe Alfred changed, and he hoped that if he did change it was for the better. This whole going out didn't seem like a good idea but…a part of him wanted to try and not just because his crush on Arthur was crushed.


	36. Sunset Bound

There was no talking, no discussing what was becoming of them because both knew that there was nothing to discuss because there was nothing there.

Yet

Alfred had a broken heart, dreams and his trust shattered by the one he cared for most and looked up to. Ivan, his feelings were strong, his yearning stronger ever since Alfred agreed to their little proposal. Both had their own things to sort out as they got comfortable. Ivan had to figure out how to court an American boy, Ivan never had much experience with any gender from any land, except….his sisters. In an abstract way. His eldest sister would take them for picnics that she called dates.

The youngest was scary though, she was interested in marriage right away, but Ivan passed it off as a child just being cute. Other than that, dating someone was completely foreign to him. He was sure it was the same for Alfred but knowing the blond he had some movie inspired structure in his head how dates happen and how they should work.

But the movies probably were centered around a straight couple, not a gay one. To Ivan he wondered how big the differences were. Things like buying flowers for one another, would they really like that? Ivan wouldn't mind some sunflowers, he actually really liked those but if there was a room of rose petals he'd find it a waste. He could imagine Alfred freaking out if he saw something like that.

Ivan would have to find romantic things that fit them and their taste.

Alfred wasn't thinking so far ahead, he never was. He was thinking about the past and why he agreed, because Arthur hurt him and Ivan was perfect for filling the void? That wasn't fair, not to Ivan because he seemed sincere.

Alfred touched his lips and then squirmed on the bed and smacked his forehead. Why was it so nice to be kissed, he hadn't thought of Ivan romantically at all since they met, he was beginning to really like him but he never understood the guys way of thinking. How were they supposed to be in a relationship?

Why?

Why did he stay? Why did he agree?

Because he felt bad? Or did he really want to try it out, and be someone's boyfriend.

Alfred sighed and curled up on the couch. He tried his best to clear his thoughts and just get some sleep but his mind kept replaying the scene when Francis came and Arthur blushed and they were….ugh, they were some cute lovey dovey couple.

He had to clear his head of that image many times before he could finally fall asleep and when he did rest it was a heavy, deep sleep. When he woke up he was greeted by Ivan's face and a gentle shake from the others hand on his shoulder. Ivan muttered something but Alfred was to sleepy to hear it.

Alfred simply turned around and put the blanket over his head. At first there was nothing but soon he felt a hand on his shoulder once again then the couch dip. There was some pressure then he could feel the other pressed against his body. It was actually kind of comfy until he realized why.

He was being spooned.

His eyes flew open and he turned to push the other away. Ivan fell to the floor and sat on the ground as he watched Alfred sit up with his cheeks red.

"Dude! You can't just spoon me! And if there is any spooning happening, I'd be the big spoon!"

"Eh? What do you mean Fredka?"

"The spooning…what you just did." Alfred said with a huff.

Ivan still seemed confused.

"It's when you hold someone and your body curves around them, that's the big spoon. The little spoon is the one being held."

"It'd make sense for me to be the big spoon then, I am larger."

"N-No, that's no always true!"

Ivan chuckled before standing up. "We can discuss this later, time to practice."

"Practice?"

"Da, figure skating."

It took Alfred a few more moments to register what was going on then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh man, I forgot"

His voice was low and for the life of him he didn't want to get up, he wanted to slump down on the couch and maybe get up so he could have a mcdonalds breakfast. He'll get ten hash browns, maybe twenty.

"Get up, it'll feel good to work out. It'll clear your mind."

"Can't I skip out once?"

"Nyet, not when you are still breathing." Ivan snatched his hand and hoisted him up, off the couch.

"I'm hungry…and I don't have any workout clothes."

"We'll have a light breakfast and I have extra clothes of course." Alfred pouted at that and sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Ivan beamed and pointed to the kitchen. "There should be some bananas and oatmeal. I'll go get you things to work out in."

Alfred slowly skulked off into the kitchen and got the banana and ate it as he got the oatmeal ready. He stood there in a daze as he took a bite every once in a while. When Ivan came back he laid the clothes over the couch and walked in to see how Alfred was doing. Nothing was burnt thankfully so Alfred was still awake.

Ivan walked over and got the bowls and handed one to Alfred as he served him his portion. Alfred walked to the small kitchen table and flopped into the seat before he started eating.

"Sleep well?" Ivan asked.

"Uhhh…yeah I guess. Your couch is pretty comfy." Alfred said before stuffing his face with a spoon full of oatmeal. He looked around before grabbing some honey to add to it.

"I'm glad, I'd offer us sleep together but that'd be to soon, da?"

Alfred nearly choked on the oat meal and swallowed it down forcefully. "Don't joke about that…look, what I said earlier-"

Was he really going to take it back?

He shook his head. "I'm not going to take it back, but I dunno, I need some time. I never dated anyone and for a long time you were the person I thought I'd never be into."

"Things have changed."

"Well yeah, I didn't know we were going to be helping each other and relying on each other. I learned a lot from you and you're not a bad guy, just weird, but weird is cool. You do a lot of cool stuff, and you've got that whole mysterious past going on." He rambled off, probably to tired and emotionally drained to care what he was talking about.

Ivan smiled softly then picked his scarf up so he could chuckle into it. "Am I really mysterious to you? That's interesting because I find you a mystery as well."

"Dude you know everything about me practically, things I don't share even with my brother. It's weird. I mean, it's not like I plan for you to find these things out or that I really want to tell you it just….happens."

"Fate maybe?" Ivan teased, it was funny thing for him to say because he cursed fate. His own fate, he hated how his life had to bend to someone else's will and completely ignored his own, except lately. Fate has been kind, but at someone else's expense. He could call Alfred his now, but it was at the cost of having Alfred's heart broken by another.

Arthur probably didn't understand what was going on with Alfred or his feelings. The man was stuck in his ideal that he had a younger brother figure that looked up to him. Why Arthur was stuck in that illusion and why he felt the need to put Alfred in that place was anyone's guess. No one knew much about Arthur's family life, except maybe Alfred's mother but she was quiet.

She knew Arthur as a troubled teen, in his punk phase, struggling to find his meaning in life and a place for him to belong. She supported him, she talked to him about her life, and wanted to know about his but for a long time he was closed to her. He didn't know how to share and compared to what she was going through he thought he didn't have the right.

His problems were petty compared to hers, compared to her struggles and yet she still found time to talk with him and be concerned with him.

\---------------- Flashback 10 years ago -----------------

"How are the twins?" Arthur asked and leaned against the wall of the building that he first met Alfred and Matthew's mother.

"Heh, they are growing well." She said softly.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked

"Ha, I'm fine! A bit frustrated but that's to be expected right? Hehe, though they are going into first grade soon. I'm nervous for them." Her eyes lowered to the ground and Arthur approached her with concern.

"Are you…lonely?" He asked, pausing a moment and looking at her cautiously.

She smirked at the ground then shook her head. "No…well, maybe a little. " She looked to Arthur whose eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Want in on a grown up secret?" She asked.

"Heh, not sure."

"I'll tell you anyways."

He chuckled and leaned against the wall next to her. He waited patiently for her to speak and she seemed deep in thought before running her hands through her hair and looking up.

"It's a lie, what they say when you get older you'll understand, you'll be prepared. It's not true, nothing actually changes and there's no age where you suddenly understand everything. You break and rebuild a little stronger, then you break and rebuild a little stronger. It goes on until, you harden into an adult or what people think of as an adult. But you never stop being you, you never stop being afraid of things that make you scared or liking things you liked when you're a kid. You just…learn to hide them better."

Arthur absorbed it and looked to the side. "If that's true then…growing up seems like a waste, seems like being fake."

"That is what it is exactly, when you have kids, you stop thinking about yourself and who you are and just think of your kids. You have to push your selfishness away for them to have what they want and…most of all, have the chance to be themselves."

It was quiet for the both of them, Arthur not knowing what to say and feeling the tension in the air he kept silent until she spoke again.

"I've never gotten over it, I still want to be selfish, I want to be free. I think about it everyday. A wonderlust. To get up and leave, but I can't…I wont. Because…as much as I love the thought of no responsibility, I do love them, and I'm making my freedom there freedom. It's a bit sad that I try to live through them but as long as they are happy, that's all I can do."

"You want to leave them! How can you say that! How can you think that for even a second!" Arthur said quickly, his green eyes blazed.

She sighed and gave a nod. "You never actually change into an adult, you just hide your selfishness, and conform."

"You can't say such things! They are innocent! They don't understand and some day they will but they do love you and depend on you with all their hearts! You are their world, w-when your husband left you are the only one that can save them from feeling abandoned! So how can you say you think of leaving them everyday!" He yelled and grabbed her collar with vice. He brought up a touchy subject, her husband leaving her and she did open up to him about a serious inner matter but…he couldn't stand the thought.

Being left behind is the worst feeling, he knows, his parents left him and his siblings and they could not replace that of a parents care. Arthur was the youngest but he was not loved like the youngest should be. He was made to be the rag doll that they let out their aggression on.

"I know…I'm horrible, but it's true. Don't you think of running away and never looking back? Escaping?" She asked and Arthur loosened his hold on her collar.

Of course he has, he thinks about it everyday, hoping on a bus and escaping.

"Then what keeps you?" She asked while he was in deep thought.

"I…I have to, even though I don't like them they are family, and…and I know it'll get better." He answered and let her go before backing away.

"It's nice to have the thought though." She clarified.

"Y-Yes, sorry."

"It's fine, I do feel guilty after the thought crosses my mind and especially when they come home to me and smile so brightly and are so excited to show me their drawings. I love watching the games they play and how close they are to one another. Matthew is quiet unlike Alfred but both are kind souls who will always defend the other. I could never leave them…not like how their father left them." She sighed and kicked the dirt.

"It's shocking how alike me and him are. It makes me shiver in disgust, but he's missing out on a wonderful adventure." She added with a bright smile.

Arthur smiled back. "You're wonderfully strong." He said to her with pride in his eyes.

"So are you Arthur, but you're still a child." She laughed.

"Hey! I'm 16 I'll have you know. Though I am young it does not mean I am in the least bit childish and I've grown." He said curtly.

"Try and be a child as long as possible Arthur because you never know when it'll be taken from you. You've been through a lot and you're a tough young man but you can still enjoy the little things. Taking on adult responsibilities changes you, guess how old I am. Guess." She said with a smirk and pointed to her face.

Arthur stiffened and his eyes widened. "Well…I'd suppose around 30?" He ventured.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Oh my! I am actually younger! I guess, the job and stress has taken its toll on me. I'm 24."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Impossible, that'd mean that you-" The realization dawned on him and his eyes softened.

"Mhm, I was pregnant at 18, not bad but I was still a young girl."

"I thought it would be okay, he was going to step up and stay with me. He married me right away, he even seemed excited. Even when my family was ashamed by me and scorned me he was there, and then…he didn't like this adventure we were partaking. It was to much for him, it was to real, so he left and to find a new adventure. Tying that man down was impossible to begin with, and I knew that from the beginning."

"Th-That's still not right…"Arthur commented and looked to her with more determination in his eyes. "I promise, I will support you and I will be there for them. When I'm older."

"Oh? Hahah, is this a marriage proposal?" She asked with a laugh.

He blushed and shook his head. "N-No, but I want to be there for them, like a father…like a big brother."

She reached over and ruffled his hair with a small smile. "Thank you, but like I said, don't grow up to fast."

"With you watching over me, I don't think I will, but I do want to help."

"Haha, you act as if I do anything!"

"You do!" Arthur countered, "You are always here to listen and that's something I never get! No one listens to me and despite what you might think you're the closest thing to a mother I've ever had."

She took his hand with a grin. "Thank you Arthur that means a lot. I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, and my sons and you make them seem like they were worth it."

"I'll grow to be a fine man, I promise you." He said and lifted her hand up to kiss it as he bowed a little.

She laughed. "What a gentleman you are!" She teased.

He smirked and let go. "I'll become a true gentleman. I swear on my honor."

"You're already there."

She looked at her watch and her break time was over, she bid Arthur good day and left. He stood there and seemed to daze off into space before he left. It was sunset and he had ditched school to visit her, but maybe he'll start going to go school more often.

He looked to the orange and pink skies and wondered about his life and the life of Matthew and Alfred. He's never met them, he wouldn't know what to do if he did but he's seen pictures and heard a lot about them. They were so cute…he wanted to help those boys.

Their mom was busy, their father gone so they needed someone. He wasn't much of anything now but, someday he will be and he'll help those boys, he'll make sure they are loved and supported.

 


	37. Not In Public

Ivan and Alfred went off to practice and Alfred did his best to not look anywhere near Ivan, even while they were running and stretching. For some reason the thought of making eye contact seemed shameful, frightening almost now that they were out in public. Not that he though being gay was shameful, he knew some people that it was wrong but that wasn't the reason.

Alfred would compare this feeling to when you have a birthday, you're a whole year older but you don't feel any different. You have a party but you don't actually feel any older. He was kind of, sort of dating Ivan now but he didn't feel different and he was wondering if he was supposed to. He concluded in his head that he might feel different if he treated Ivan like you would someone you were dating, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to get suddenly hit with feelings and emotions, like when you get hit that you're actually 18 when for the longest time you didn't really recognize it.

He didn't want the epiphany and thankfully Ivan wasn't forcing it. He wasn't making any comments or being too cuddly. I guess when it came to work Ivan had all his attention on that, which was admirable. Alfred couldn't even by that way with things he liked, even with video games he needed to go get up and eat, use the restroom, maybe yell at the screen and sometimes call Kiku for pointers. Not cheating, just getting advice.

Their normal morning routine was done and Alfred changed into the extra clothes, they were a bit baggy because the other had such tall features. Alfred got dressed in the locker room with a grumble, seeing the shirt hang low, covering his pockets. He didn't think they had that much of a height difference, but maybe this was big on Ivan too? Maybe…

He walked out of the locker room and saw Ivan talking with coach Winter. He was handed a few papers before the coach turned and left. Alfred knew it must be another routine to study so he walked over.

"Hey, that the-" He stopped and stared at Ivan.

The taller violet eyed man turned when he heard Alfred walk over and then his expression dawned a loving glow. It was akin to pride and adoration of what he say. To Ivan, seeing Alfred in clothes a little bigger for him was very cute and what most Alfred was wearing his clothes.

Alfred spoke then stopped to stare at the other, Ivan's doting expression lasted a while longer before he cleared it off his face.

"The new routines? Yes, would you like to see them?"

Alfred felt his face heat up at the others stare but he shook his head and outstretched his hand." Give it here!"

Ivan shook his head with a coy smile. "Kiss~"

"Huh?" Alfred asked dumbly, knowing full well what the word was but not understanding what the other expected of him.

"Give me a kiss for it." Ivan said with a nod and held up the papers.

Alfred gaped and looked around, it was early morning and their coach was in his office but still. This was pushing it! Weren't they going to take this slow? Alfred gulped.

"Stop messing around and just give it here would you?" He asked with his strong sky blues gazing nervously.

Ivan sighed and figured as much, he took a few steps and leaned down a bit. He pointed to his cheek. "A kiss here then, in most countries a kiss here would just be a common greeting. Should not be scary."

"I'm not scared…I just….never mind….fine!" Alfred tilted his head and pressed his warm lips to the others cool cheek, he left his lips there for a a second or two before taking the papers from the others hand.

Ivan chuckled and stood up straight. "My cheek is warm."

Alfred looked at the papers then to Ivan he rolled his eyes but gave a small smirk. It wasn't that bad actually, it felt kind of nice. "You took some of my energy with your freaky powers, absorbed them!"

Ivan grabbed his shoulders. "Is that so? I guess you caught on." He said with a to convincing evil gleam in his eyes.

Alfred felt a bit intimidated for a moment but his blue eyes sparked. "I've always been on to you! I'll take you down then steal all your secrets."

Ivan leaned close, his lips by the others ear. "I'm not sure you can handle my secrets, you might just….pop."

The last word sent a shiver down Alfred's spine and he straightened up and start to push the other back. He felt as if the air grew colder and as if Ivan had just unveiled something he shouldn't have. There was no detail but for some reason it felt all to serious.

Alfred laughed nervously then a little louder. "Yeah right! I'm the hero and as the hero I can handle anything if I can't then I'll learn to. That's what hero's do."

Alfred's own words helped give him strength and with his hands on the others shoulders he stared up at the other with confident blue eyes. He was met with a confused expression, Ivan wasn't sure how to take it but it made his heart ache from suddenly beating faster.

"You promise?" He said with a quirk of his head.

"A hero's promise."

Ivan shook his head. "Maybe some other time, we've got to hurry to school don't we?"

Alfred looked at the time and his eyes widened, by the time they walked all the way to school they'd be fifteen minutes late. Alfred looked to Ivan and then bolted to the door, he swung it open and starting running in a mad sprint down the street. Ivan chuckled and followed after.

He caught up quickly and looked to the other. "Exciting isn't it?"

"I do not need to get in trouble for being late!" Alfred yelled.

"Lets hurry then." Ivan said as he ran ahead, which caused Alfred to growl and run faster.

He caught up but the moment he did Ivan started to run a bit faster. They continued this game till they got to the school and Alfred collapsed to the ground. Ivan pulled his arm up and pulled him along to their classroom.

"D-Did we make it?" Alfred asked wearily as he slumped down in his seat.

"Da, I forgot to tell you that the ice rink clock is 5 minutes fast."

Alfred's eyes opened and he looked around to see only a handful of kids in the class, some still coming in. He instantly glared at Ivan, and crumpled up some paper and threw it at him.

"That's not very-"

Alfred threw another, hitting Ivan on the nose

"Fredka, you're littering-"

Another hit him.

Ivan sighed and turned his head to face the front. He was pelted with paper balls, and erasers at the side of his head. Ivan glanced over to see Alfred still glaring.

"I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?"

Alfred looked off to the side then back to Ivan. "Buy me some McDonalds."

"No."

Another paper ball hit him and looked at the mess of paper balls and random things on his desk.

"How about I give you a kiss later?" Ivan asked and was only met with an eraser in the shape of captain America shield hitting his nose. He took that as a no.

"Fine, but only a kids meal." Ivan relented.

Alfred smiled like a 4 year old on Christmas morning.

"It'll be a beginner date." Ivan added.

Alfred flinched but then blushed a little. "Fine, but if it's a date I want the regular sized meal."

"No." Ivan answered coldly. "If you're going to have a meal I'd want it to be a nice one. This will be a snack, besides that is junk."

"McDonalds is not junk!"

"It is proven to be completely toxic for the body. It is junk."

"That's if you eat a lot, everyday and there's so health value to it."

"Not really."

Alfred closed his lips tightly and clenched his jaw, he sat in his seat like a stubborn child.

"If we go out together and I treat you I want it to be nicer than…that place."

"Well if this is just a beginning try out type date then McDonalds should be fine."

"Fine, but the next time we go out I pick the place."

Alfred still for a moment, he didn't want to agree because that meant another date but there was a possibility they'd go on many dates so there was no avoiding it. He nodded his head. Ivan smiled in a way that was less cold, he seemed really happy and Alfred felt warm and tingly for being the one responsible.

He wanted to continue to make the other happy, it was only this year that he got to see Ivan look happy, as if he was gaining hope.

Later in the day Alfred met up with his brother and got his things, he gave his brother a small hug then socked him playfully in the arm. Matthew was worried and asked if Alfred was alright, and Alfred just laughed.

Matthew said that Arthur was worried but Matthew convinced him to leave, Francis and Arthur also had a date planned for later that evening so it was good that Alfred left when he did so he wouldn't do anything rash in front of Arthur. Hearing that still stung, but he was glad he left when he did, he would have showed an ugly side to him that he didn't want everyone to see.

"Thanks, man." Alfred said with a small smile.

"No problem, how was staying with Ivan?" Matthew questioned.

"Oh…" he blushed a little. "It was fine, actually just hung out and I got to clear my mind, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated but I'm okay! No worries!"

"Did something happen?" Matthew asked, his light purple orbs questioning,

"Some stuff, it's just…" Alfred sighed and tugged his brother's arm around a corner in a shaded area.

"Alfred…"

Alfred took a deep breath. "You must promise not to tell a single soul."

"Alfred, I can't…." Matthew sighed, he knew that if it was bad he'd have to tell someone but he needed to know what the other had done at Ivan's that would make him act like this. "Yes, I promise."

"Well, when I was over there I told him about the Arthur thing, I was really upset and he comforted and stuff….then he told me about how he had feelings for me. Then I was like 'Woah man! This to soon!' but he convinced me to at least try it out, so we're kind of together…but in secret."

"Do you even like him?"

"Well, I mean I've gotten to know him. He's really not so bad, still weird but I feel I can trust him. I depend on him a lot in ice skating and other things and he's never let me down. Besides this is just a test run, nothing to serious." Alfred said with a small grin.

Matthew watched him, confused and conflicted on how to feel about his brother suddenly turning over to Ivan like this. He knew it was Ivan who was head over heals for his brother but Alfred was to busy thinking about Arthur. Wasn't this moving to fast?

"This seems just…very sudden."

"I know, that's what I thought too, but I told 'em that so that's why we're just kind of doing this whole test drive. Don't worry."

Matthew gave a look that said he wasn't going to stop worrying anytime soon.

"I know this is crazy but maybe it can be a good thing! I can teach how to be a normal guy and he might be fun to hang around with!"

Matthew paused before nodding. "If you're sure, just remember that things can get tricky, especially if you're dating someone you work with…or in this case skate with If things go wrong it could-"

"It won't because there's not really a thing! I mean there is, but not right now and we got a month and a half or so before the season's out. So I think we'll be fine."

Matthew sighed. "Okay, do your best. When's your next tournament?"

"Uhh, not this coming weekend but the next, it'll be away but it's not that far."

"Make sure you tell mom and remind her during the week. She really wants to watch you skate."

"Yeah, I know! Hey when's your next game?"

"Thursday. It'll be late, around 7pm."

Alfred brightened. "Cool, I'll just hang out after practice to watch you, is it a big team?"

"Oh…not really, we'll do fine." Matthew said with a gentle smile.

"Oh man! I can't wait for you to really kick some ass. Sometimes I wonder why I didn't join hockey."

"You did join, you quit after a week."

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, must have forgotten, hahaa!"

Matthew smirked and shook his head, he then walked back out with his brother to join their friends.

It was a good time for Alfred, it felt normal as if his world hadn't been sent into a crazy spin cycle. He still didn't know he'd react if he saw Arthur again which would be soon if they still had tutoring and all that. He didn't want to think about it and he wasn't going to do. He was really good at ignoring things when he didn't want to deal with them. Obviously Matthew would be worried about him and he'd be watching carefully like a good brother.

When lunch was over with Alfred took his books and everything he needed before going to class. He didn't get to see Ivan much but they were able to go to the ice rink together. Alfred tried to think of a good conversation starter but he couldn't think of anything except invasive questions about the others past.

Ivan was actually the one to speak first. "When are you going to be tutored by Arthur again?" His voice cold.

Alfred quirked an eyebrow and scratched his head. "Tuesday, so tomorrow."

Ivan lowered his gaze to the ground and was silent for a moment but then turned to Alfred with a smile. He leaned in close, his hand brushing against Alfred's. "I might have to mark you so he knows you're mine then."

Alfred blushed brightly and took two long steps back. Ivan chuckled, almost a hiccup type giggle and strode over to grab the others hand. " I was joking!"

Alfred was still blushing and staring at the other bewildered and as if to say 'you-can't-just-joke-about-something-like-that'.

Ivan pulled him along as they walked up the sidewalk to the ice rink. Well, now Alfred knew for sure that Ivan was going to be a possessive boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh new chapter never before seen will be after this


	38. Chapter 38

As the minutes went by and it was getting closer and closer to his regular tutoring time with Arthur Alfred began to feel more and more on edge. How was he going to react to Arthur? How would he treat him? Could he act normal? The more he thought about it and how heart broken he was the more nervous he became. Ice skating and Ivan really did fill his head up and distract him but now that neither are here and he was usually given private time with Arthur so he could concentrate there was no way out. He felt himself becoming restless, and checking himself and his things almost in an OCD way but it didn’t calm his nerves.  
  
“Al, what’s up?” Matthew said when he opened the others door. Matthew knew of course but it was important for Alfred to come out with it instead.  
  
“Dude! Knock! I know you’re my bro and you totally got free range to come into my room but- what if I was busy or something!” And by busy he meant getting dressed or possibly doing what teenage boys do when they’re alone in their room. Matthew sighed with a small smile and stepped in. He closed the door behind him and walked over to his brother.  
  
“Tell me what’s going through your mind, Al. Nervous about Arthur?” Alfred froze for a moment then sighed. Everyone knew of his crush except Arthur himself and with his heart break it kind of helped that he didn’t really need to say anything because even though he loves his bro a lot he just couldn’t go crying to him about this.  
  
“I’m nervous, yeah. How do I act now? I must have made it super obvious when I ran out last time! He’s gotta know! He’s going to think I’m so silly kid who just got a lame crush on him.” How damn embarrassing and man did he feel stupid, he just couldn’t face Arthur now, no way in hell.  
  
Matthew smiled then pat his brother on the shoulder. “He doesn’t know anything, Al, to be honest he’s only seen you as a little brother. He sees you and me just like a big brother would and loves us like that. He’s closer with you because he spends more time with you. I think he’s always wanted to get on our good side and be a good role model, …that might be why you fell for him.”  
  
“As…brothers?” Alfred repeated in a hushed whisper, the words tumbled out as the realization dawned on him and the wound was opening up once again. He remained silent and Matthew wasn’t sure how to take it, he didn’t mean to upset him even more but the truth was important.  Alfred needed to know Arthur did care about him but it was all meant in a platonic.  
  
“Al-“  
  
“I’m an idiot, a big stupid idiot, what did I ever see in that huge brow freak anyways.” He hissed out.  
  
“Al, I know you’re hurt but insulting him isn’t going to make you feel better.” Matthew said and realized he may have made things and took a moment to think on what he should say but it seemed Alfred was deep in his hurt feelings. Alfred muttered to himself and passed his room, Matthew sighed and got Alfreds phone and dialed Ivan’s number.  
  
It went on for a few rings but Ivan picked up, a curious tone in his voice as he asked. “Yes, Fredka?”  
  
“Ivan, it’s me Matthew I was wondering-“  
  
“Bro! Why did you call Ivan!?” His brother shouted and grabbed for the cell phone.  
  
“I was thinking he’d cool you down. Talk to him about it, I understand this hurts but you’ve got to move on. You do have everyone’s support.” Matthew kept the phone out of the way till he was finished speaking before slowly handing it over. He told Alfred the truth, something his brother probably already knew but simply denied it.   
  
Alfred stared at his brother in disbelief and took his phone back. He waited till Matthew left the room to finally bring the phone up to his ear. “You still there Ivan?” He asked.  
  
“Mn~ It seems you and your brother were having an argument.”  
  
“Yeah…well the tutoring with Arthur is tonight and I’m just not sure how to handle it. Matthew told me that he just loves me like a sibling and …damn, I knew that. It was so obvious but I was just in stupid la la land thinking that he thought I was special.  I just feel so pissed!” Alfred confessed and then slumped on his bed with an annoyed groan.  
  
Ivan sat motionless in the kitchen, his blood was boiling hearing Alfred talk about Arthur again but it couldn’t be helped, Alfred was still healing so it’s to be expected he still have some issues.   
  
“I will take you away from him so you need not worry. Shall I kidnap you tonight, princess~” He asked with a sing song voice.  
  
He could hear Alfred start to laugh. “ Dude! I am no princess and you are no prince! Have you ever seen Disney movies? You’d totally be the villain, besides you said kidnap, not rescue.”  
  
“Ah~ so I did but the offer still stands. I don’t want you to be near him.” Ivan answered his voice barley above a whisper. How should he take this, he was told that to Alfred this was testing the waters and not a real relationship but this was far too real for Ivan and hearing Alfred talk about Arthur was a jab in the heart. That name wrenched at his insides and he wondered if Alfred would fall back in love with him and forget Ivan.   
  
Alfred was silent for a while, Ivan was so possessive, it was kinda creepy but in a way it was nice. Someone really like him so much they’d want to steal him away from anyone that dare hurt him. Ivan was something else, kids their age didn’t understand love especially Alfred.   
  
“Dude, don’t be so weird…I, uhhh appreciate the sentiment? My bro was smart, I guess when I talk to you I feel like I can go take on anything.” He answered honestly and it just spilled out as something he just realized, when it came to Ivan Alfred wanted to be strong. He didn’t want Ivan to show him up and coddle him, he didn’t want to seem weaker than the other.   
  
Now Alfred didn’t feel embarrassed until he noticed how silent Ivan was and he thought over what he just said. “Er…I mean, I just have-“  
  
“Don’t spoil it.” Ivan cut in quickly, whatever Alfred was going to say wasn’t what Ivan wanted to hear after what he was just told.  
  
Alfred cringed but he took a deep breath. “Thanks anyways, I don’t feel so nervous. I’ll uhh…call you later, yeah I’ll call you when he leaves. Talk to you later!”  
  
Alfred quickly hung up his phone without bothering to wait for Ivan to even say goodbye. He did not to make it sound as lovey dovey as it could have but it was true with Ivan around he wants to do better, he wants to achieve. Falling behind Ivan or having to be taken care of by him was inexcusable. Ivan seemed so mature and capable, in comparison Alfred was as a little kid and that simply didn’t sit well for the blond teen.  Alfred liked being childish but something about being so close to Ivan brought this out of him. He wouldn’t want to admit it but he did so absentmindedly before. Sometimes Ivan said just the right thing to make him want to charge into battle.  
  
Do couples give each other that feeling? He’s never seen that in the movies so he really had no clue if that was normal.  He was still unsure of what he and Ivan were, when he thought about it he felt lost in how Ivan could be attracted to him. Of course Alfred found himself to be a hot guy, especially with his muscles coming in, and not being as chubby as he was before but he knew he wasn’t the easiest person to get along with. He’s been told by so many people he couldn’t deny it but they didn’t know what he was putting Ivan through with his being rejected and not noticing Ivan’s feelings for so long.  
  
He just had to get over Arthur for good and see what comes next. He might not decide to actually date Ivan but he needed to fix his problems one step at a time.   
  
With that Alfred lifted himself off his bed and made his way downstairs, Arthur would be there soon and if he wasn’t set up then he’d get scolded. When he got downstairs and put his stuff on the table he got a snack, it was only a few minutes before Arthur knocked on the door and Alfred let him in. He tried to act as chipper as always but he was probably being overzealous with his greeting. He had this knack of being loud but he was extra loud, he could tell by how Arthur cringed but he didn’t say anything other than about getting stuff out to work on together. It was time for practice essays, which would make things easier because he’d have to keep quiet for about 45 minutes. A part of him wanted to whine and complain he didn’t want to do it like he normally would but given his feelings and inability to keep his cool it was better off this way.  
  
Arthur knew something was up but for right now he was going to tutor first and if Alfred didn’t come say anything he’d ask if anything is wrong. It was up to Alfred to tell him he wasn’t going to push him but it was obvious there was something on his mind, hopefully it wasn’t his father again. Arthur might have to go back to his punk days if the Jones father was causing problems again. He almost tried to spirit Alfred away once, he wasn’t about to let this man ruin all the hard work this family has put in to be together.   
  
“Uh…Arthur, you broke your pen.” Alfred said looking up from his paper as he noticed Arthur had started gripping and bending his pen. Clearly he was agitated about something because Alfred has never seen Arthur look anything but composed, well, the night Francis came to pick Arthur up he was flustered but this seemed like pure rage.  
  
“Oh Bollocks!” Arthur snapped as he looked at his broken pen and the ink was spilling out. “Pay no mind, keep working on your essay.” He quickly ordered and got up to clean up the mess, sadly some of it got on his trousers, his just cleaned trousers mind you.  
  
“You sure you’re okay? Seems like you got something on your mind.” Alfred asked as he watched the other clean up the table. Arthur chuckled, he wasn’t expecting the conversation to turn on him but since it was brought up he might as well. He paused the timer and sat down in his seat across from Alfred.  
  
“I was thinking, you have been acting off. Has your….” Arthur paused as he considered what he was going to ask, there wasn’t a really polite way to go about this.  
  
“Your father hasn’t been bothering you lately, I hope?”  
  
Alfred blinked in surprised bewilderment and wondered where Arthur got the idea his father had anything to do with it. “Ub, no, I haven’t talked to him. He’s been traveling around, I dunno where.”  
  
Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness, I know it’s not my business Alfred but you must understand my concern.”  
  
“Yeah, I get it, besides…I’m like a little brother to you right?”  
  
Arthur’s eyes widened and he seemed to be getting flustered but he cleared his throat and smiled broadly a smile Alfred’s never seen before. If he could he’d fall back in love with Arthur just because of that smile but he bitterly knew what Arthur was smiling about.   
  
“That’s right! You’re like the little brother I never had, you and Matthew are very dear to me.” He answered with such a chipper tone to his voice it only stabbed at Alfred’s heart more.   
  
“You’re uhh…dear to us too.” Alfred answered but looked away and leaned back in his chair.  
  
“Yes, well you don’t need to act like we’re close brothers or anything! Just know I’m always here for you both.” Arthur didn’t want to come across as strange or pushy on the subject. He was happy that Alfred was accepting of this though, he’s known the boys for so long but they never seemed to voice what they seemed to think of one another. Alfred was the most energetic and most vocal of his like of Arthur, Matthew showed it in his own way but was good at keeping to himself. Arthur vowed to take care of them both though   
  
“I know. You’ve been there for mom and everything. You’re like part of the family.”  
  
Arthur chuckled and he almost forgot what he was originally going to ask but he caught himself and rested his elbows on the table and held his hands together.   
  
“That gives me quite a lot of joy, now, if I may ask is there anything on your mind. I couldn’t help but notice you were acting different earlier.” Arthur was calm but he had to wonder what would make Alfred act so strange if it wasn’t about his father. Is it because Alfred found out he was seeing another man? The last time they met, Arthur introduced them to Francis. The eccentric man may have made Alfred feel uneasy.  
  
“It’s nothin’ just stressed about some stuff.”  
  
“Are you sure? “  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” Alfred snapped which was a clear sign he was lying.  
  
“I’m taking a guess here but maybe finding out I was in a relationship with a man has made you feel uncomfortable?”  
  
Alfred closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. “No! It’s not that! Look it’s nothing alright! Just- Just drop it!”  
  
“Alfred!” Arthur chided, he obviously hit the nail on the head and now he had to wonder just how honest Alfred was being earlier.  
  
Alfred groaned and was feeling a lot of pent up emotions coming up he didn’t want to deal with right now.  If only he could tell him, if only he could just let it out but being snapped at made him shut up. He didn’t want to explain himself either, it  was too embarrassing.  
  
“Look, I understand two men together isn’t exactly normal but if you care about one another then-“ Arthur started.  
  
“What!? I don’t have a problem with two guys! I’m not some homophobic prick!”  
  
Now Arthur was lost for words and tilted his head. “Then….”  
  
“I just liked you okay! Not like a brother! Not like a friend! I thought that you liked me as well, but I get it. I should have known!” Alfred shouted out with all his might and all his frustrations finally spilling out and throwing it right at Arthur. He was hurt, and spiteful because he was young and decided to have feelings for someone who would never take him seriously.  
  
Arthur was dumbstruck and wasn’t sure what to say but thinking back he should have seen the signs. He should have known Alfred felt that way but he just attributed to his fantasy of having a little brother who loved him.  
  
Matthew walked into the doorway and watched for a moment as the awkward silence consumed the room. Alfred’s hands were clenched and he refused to look Arthur in the eyes. Arthur had his mouth agape as he stared up at Alfred.  
  
Matthew walked over and stood beside Alfred, he looked to Arthur. “You should go.”  
  
Arthur now aware of Matthew gave a solemn nod as he gathered up his things and Matthew dragged Alfred back to his room. Alfred slumped down on his bed and held his head. “I told him…I can’t believe I just told him.”  
  
“You’ve always had a hard time keeping your thoughts to yourself.” Matthew said with a light smile and sat down beside his brother.  
  
“He thinks I was like some bigot who hated him for liking a guy. I didn’t like him thinking I was some closed minded jerk so I just snapped. It made me so mad!”  
  
“It’s difficult when you keep on getting misunderstood, but it’s not his fault.”  
  
“Are you saying it’s my fault?” Alfred snapped and sent a glare at his brother.  
  
“No, I’m just saying how was Arthur supposed to know? He’s only seeing you as a brother he couldn’t think even entertain the idea that you have those feelings so when you start getting upset he can only guess. You know, he might have been judged a lot for being gay, it’s becoming more open but there’s a lot of people that are still against it. You guys never talked about what you thought of gay people so how was he to know you were comfortable with it?”  
  
“Yeah, but he doesn’t just need to assume.” Alfred grumbled.  
  
“True, you guys just have bad communication skills. “  
  
“I dunno how we’re gonna even talk to each other.”  
  
Matthew nodded, it’s going to be awkward for them after this, until they can come to an understanding that this is something to put behind them. Arthur does love them both with all his heart, they didn’t know this but he wanted to get rich and marry their mother so he could take care of her and the boys. He wasn’t aware of his sexuality for a while but even when he realized he was attracted to Francis he was ready to forget his attraction so he could take care of her.  
  
She wouldn’t let him, she found out when he was having a break down in college and getting jobs about his feelings and plans for the future. Why she smacked the hell out of him. Alfred was a lot like his mother, when she was mad her power and voice grew tenfold. She hated the idea of Arthur throwing his life away to help her to put his happiness second. She demanded him go get a date with that man he’s become so fond with and tell her about it right away. He was thrown for a loop and basically forced to call Francis and ask for a date, he felt humiliated but she wasn’t going to let him get out of it. She watched as he made the call.  
  
She was frightful but Arthur was happy when Francis actually agreed for the date he couldn’t feel more happy nor relieved. Again, he owes so much to her and how she helped him in his life.  He vowed to still be the big brother to Matthew and Alfred he just never knew Alfred would fall for him and make a sticky situation for him.  
  
Matthew didn’t know the right answer it was something for the two to sort out on their own. If they care about each other then they’ll figure it out, there will probably be more awkward times but they’ll be fine.   
  
“Why don’t you call Ivan?” Matthew said with a light smile and got up. Alfred looked to him perplexed for a moment before looking towards his phone. Matthew smirked and didn’t say anything more, he had his own homework to do and he didn’t need to do anything more. It was up to his brother.  
  
When Matthew left Alfred took a moment to sit in silence before he got his phone and dialed up Ivan’s number. He waited and felt a little apprehensive, what he was going to say?  
  


\-----------------------  
  
Ivan was surprised to be called earlier and to hear Alfred admit such a cute endearing thing so easily. It really made him happy but he did not hold Alfred to calling him back later, though he’d give him a hard time for getting his hopes up anyways. When he phone rang about 30 minutes later he wondered if it was coach winter but to his delighted surprise it was indeed Alfred once again. He answered and put the phone to his ear.   
  
“Pryvet, Fredka~ How did studying go?” He asked with such a lovely tone in his voice. Alfred on the other line sighed though and took a moment to take a deep breath before spitting it out.  
  
“Okay, so like I was just studying then it seemed Arthur was thinking of something and I asked and he was worried I didn’t like him anymore because I found out he’s gay and it totally pissed me off he thought I was a bigot! So I just- I just told him and his stupid face that I actually liked him. It was super awkward and he left and now…I’m calling you.”   
  
Ivan almost didn’t understand half of what was said with how fast Alfred spoke but he got enough to knew what happened. So Alfred confessed to Arthur who was already taken? Heh, for some reason it made Ivan smile, he was happy because Alfred would just be able to get over Arthur even quicker and get closer to Ivan.   
  
“That’s quite embarrassing.”  
  
“Tell me about it, I couldn’t even look him in the face then Mattie came in and Arthur left and …dammit! I can’t believe I just told him! I shouted it at him!”  
  
“You like to shout, you’re doing it now. Care to lower your voice?” Ivan asked due to the fact he had to move the phone further from his ear so he didn’t cause it any damage.  
  
“Ah, sorry.” Alfred sighed and went back to normal speaking levels, what was normal for him.  
  
“Well, I’m sorry to hear about all this being rejected twice must be quite a blow.”  
  
“Twice!?”  
  
“Volume.”  
  
“Sorry…. I wasn’t rejected twice. Technically, I wasn’t rejected at all, he and I just know he’s with someone.”

“And you’re with me now.”  
  
“Yeah….I mean, wait! No! N-Not officially!”  
  
Ivan chuckled, he wondered if he’d get one past Alfred but it was simply too soon for that.  
  
“When will it be official?” Ivan asked and walked into his bedroom to lie down.  
  
Alfred started blushing the topic was better than what they were talking about before but he didn’t know how to answer. It made his heart race and in a way he felt happier.  
  
“I dunno man it’s hard to tell.”  
  
“Lets set a date then, after our next tournament give me an answer, da?”  
  
“Don’t you feel like I’m using you at all? Don’t you think I only talk to you when I have shit going wrong and need someone to talk to?” Didn’t that upset Ivan, didn’t it hurt him? Why did he want a selfish boy like Alfred?  
  
“Mn, you come to me when you’re upset, when you want to talk to someone you think of me. We’ve been in each other’s lives before this so can you honestly say you’re using me?”  
  
“It kinda feels like I am but…” The young American teen grumbled as he tried to figure out the right words to describe this, them, whatever it was. Man, it was all so confusing!  
  
“After our next tournament, tell me if you want to be official or not.  Though be aware even if you say you don’t want to I wont give up so easily, Fredka~”  
  
“What’s with you, you’re like a crazy stalker, dude! Hahaha! Why do you like me so much anyways?”   
  
There was a moments paused and he wondered if he hit a nerve calling him a stalker but Ivan’s voice rose up and he was greatly unprepared for what he was told.  
  
“You make me happy, when the world is so cold, you’re so warm. I want you in my arms so I can feel your warmth.” Ivan answered honestly but withheld other things he had wished for and envisioned. He didn’t want to overrun Alfred with some sappy love confession. It wasn’t his style and Alfred wouldn’t want to be buttered up after everything, it’d seem too fake.  
  
“I-Ivan…”  
  
“Was that too much for you? Are you blushing? I bet you look really cute, I want to see you~”  
  
“I’m not blushing…” Alfred responded instantly though he knew that he was blushing a tiny bit. Admitting it was simply impossible with how smug Ivan was about knowing that he was.  “Also I don’t look cute, I’m a guy so I just look hot which is all the time.”  
  
“Hot, hehehe right.” Ivan chuckled softly which caused Alfred to pout.  
  
“I’m a hot guy!”  
  
There was a long pause. “I believe you.”  
  
“Oh you do not! You just hesitated!”  
  
“Hm~ Did I? I must have been distracted.”  
  
“Dude, you are such a liar.” Alfred rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but smile. Bantering back and forth with Ivan was enjoyable. There was another chuckle from Ivan and Alfred let it go. He ran his hands through his golden wheat hair and sighed.  
  
“Hey, thanks for being an okay guy.”  
  
“Just okay?”  
  
“Well you’re still super weird, with your Russian ways, and I still think you’re part of the Mafia.”  
  
“Oh really? I’m part of some Russian Mafia, explain.” He coaxed and oh how Alfred did explain, Ivan was the son of some don guy or whatever Russian people call the boss the head honcho, the godfather. It was funny to Ivan how Alfred could concoct such stories in his head, just stereotypes from movies of course but he had a fairly interesting plot going nonetheless and Ivan let him continue on till his story was told and like with most Mafia stories there’s a lot of death especially at the end and much like an American there is but one hero at the end.  
  
Ivan wasn’t sure how long he was on the phone with Alfred, enough to switch his arms when they got tired from holding the phone to his ear a few times.  
  
Alfred was about to go into some details on how the said Russian Mafia worked in other cities but cut himself off when he heard his mother come home. She had a really late shift of work and it was obvious she was making room for Matthew’s game and maybe Alfred’s next tournament.  She was doing her best and both the boys appreciated it.  
  
Alfred  said his goodbye quickly and went to go greet her, when he got down the stairs he could smell some good food coming from the kitchen. Matthew had cooked them a late night dinner, what an awesome brother he had.  
  
Alfred hurried to the kitchen and he found his mom and brother talking. She kissed Matthew on the cheek and ruffled his hair then looked to Alfred and smiled. He smile was tired but it always held such kindness for her boys.  
  
“Arthur left early today? Is everything okay?”  
  
Alfred glanced to Matthew then back to his mom. “Yeah, he just wanted me to practice an essay.” He answered and his mother nodded, she seemed to be okay with that excuse.  
  
“I see, you’re doing a good job Alfred, keep working at it.” She walked over and ruffled his hair and Alfred grinned but pushed her hand away.  
  
“I will don’t mess up my cool hair.”  
  
She blinked then with both hands ruffled his hair wildly. “Oh you brat!” She laughed and then looked to Matthew.  
  
“Look at your brother, he made us a good dinner. What a wonderful son, he doesn’t complain when I mess up his hair.” She jokingly chided and Alfred groaned.  
  
“Mattie is like, a robot, he’s perfect. I’m only human.”  
  
“You guys talk like I’m not even in the room.” Matthew cut in with a quirked eyebrow and the other two laughed.  
  
“You both are great sons, in your own way. I need to go take a quick shower so Al help your brother and I’ll be back.”   
  
The boys watched her walk away before Alfred looked to his brother and slung a heavy arm around him. “Thanks bro, for everything.”  
  
Matthew laughed his quiet gentle laugh and pat Alfred on the back. “It’s nothing, what happens is what you need to tell her when you feel ready. You’ll have to talk to Arthur at some point hopefully before the next tutoring session.”  
  
“Ugh, I dunno what I’m going to say or what he’s going to say. It’s going to be so weird.” Alfred detached himself from his brother and went to get the plates to put on the table.   
  
“You’ll figure it out and hopefully he’ll call you. Oh, speaking of a call how was your talk with Ivan?”  
  
“Uh, it was uhhh good which is kind of weird but good.”  
  
“You’re sure getting along with him a lot better, that’s really good.”  
  
“Yeah, we’re not beating each other so that’s good.”  
  
“Both of you actually like to talk to each other is what I’m saying. It’s a really good thing.”  
  
Alfred paused and smiled gently. “Mhm, he’s still weird and totally a spy or part of the mafia but he’s kinda cool.”  
  
Matthew smirked and got the utensils and napkins to put with the plates on the table. “He seems like a nice guy to me he told me when I saw him in the hall he’s going to watch my game. He’s excited to see me play in action.”  
  
“Dude, he practically lives at the ice rink, he’s never seen you play?”  
  
“ I guess not, if he couldn’t be training on the ice maybe he wanted to be training elsewhere or he wanted to go home and relax. Hockey crowds are a lot different than figure skating ones. Maybe it made him uncomfortable.”  
  
“Then why’d he wanna go now?” Alfred asked because as usual things went right over his head and Matthew could only sigh.  
  
“Because you’ll be there.”  
  
Alfred stared hard and if it were earlier in the year he’d laugh but he clamed up real tight and scrunched his shoulders up. “Maybe….” He had a tint of pink on his cheeks but when they heard their mothers door close they knew she was going to be down soon for their late night dinner. The boys got to checking on the meal to make sure everything was still hot and Alfred had to make sure to sample everything first and get the condiments he always wanted on the table.

\----------------  
  
  
As the days went on and Matthew’s big game arrived Alfred had been spending more time thinking and talking about Ivan than he realized. With Kiku and Toris he was always talking about him and asking questions about him.  The two boys were curious but didn’t push it, Toris knew Ivan fairly well and even a bit of Ivan’s background but his lips were sealed if Ivan were to find out Toris told someone he’d be buried in someone’s yard he suspected. Kiku was lost on all accounts, he was a boy fine with doing his own thing but most everyone felt comfortable talking to him so Alfred guessed he was good with people.   
  
It yielded little results but that didn’t stop Alfred from talking about him. Toris did make the mistake of telling Felix who like totally freaked out because they were going to be a couple and who would date Ivan? Toris would have to watch it next time Alfed went in to get a costume  which was soon. Felix already had a design in the making, he was supposed to do one just for Alfred’s solo but all this talk about Alfred getting close to Ivan somehow inspired him to make a complimentary doubles outfit for them. When he was inspired he went right to work even if no one was actually asking for it.   
  
Toris had to keep that hidden for now and hope Felix didn’t break his shy streak and come running in to ask Alfred about his new crush. That would just spell disaster because once they even hinted at a relationship Alfred got all tense and acted peculiar, well even more so.  
  
Ivan too has been acting strange, he usually goes off alone at lunch but he seems to like walking or at least walking where he can spot Alfred. He’ll just be there for a second the wander off for the rest of the lunch period. Ivan’s keeping an eye on Alfred and it’s not just to make sure the blond isn’t gorging himself on candy and junk which from time to time Alfred sneaks some goodies but for the most that Toris and Kiku have scene he’s doing well. He’s even lost weight, the double chin is practically gone and the love handles have all but disappeared. There was some bits of fat but it was healthy and Alfred was a handsome guy and he’d grow to be even more good looking if he keeps this up.  
  
Things were going well but Alfred’s two friends didn’t know about the awkward situation he was in with his tutor. It may have been one of the reasons Alfred was so busy talking about Ivan so he could distract himself from Arthur because he hasn’t called to make amends or heard from the other since his outburst. Arthur did want to come to Matthew’s game but he might not show at this rate.  
  
Alfred felt bad but with 30 minutes until Matthew’s game and no sight of Arthur Alfred could only assume he wasn’t going to show. Their mother would be their in 15 minutes and she even commented she hadn’t heard a word from him since a few days ago. She was worried he was sick but Alfred knew. Alfred walked into the ice rink and stretched his arms up as he looked around as people started to fill up seats, little kids were over getting some hot chocolate and the team was probably in the locker room going over their plays and having a pep talk.  Alfred looked at the ice rink and leaned on the side wall to look at the usual ice he’d skate semi-gracefully over.  
  
He was wondering what he’d say to Arthur if he saw him, his mind was lost in thought and he didn’t notice that a presence was drawing closer to him. Not until he felt a breath tickle his ear and a sudden weight pressing behind him did he break out of his thoughts and he did so rather exaggeratedly. His eyes opened wide, he turned around widely and swung his hands up in some mock kung fu move.   
  
“Miss me~” Ivan’s childish voice rang and watched as the color slowly begin to return to the others face. It was such a warm shade Ivan noted.  
  
“You! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What would you do if I died then Matthew couldn’t even play and my mom had to come in to see her son dead on the floor?”  
  
There was a pause and Ivan tilted his head. “Oopsie~”   
  
Alfred put him in a headlock and didn’t mind as people glanced over. Most people would just think boys would be boys and they’re just messing around. It was a strong grip Ivan would admit but he didn’t like having things around his neck other than a clothing item. He pried himself away and pushed Alfred by his hips back against the wall, digging his thumbs into the soft flesh.  
  
“Don’t worry though.” He said and loomed ever closer to the other, their noses almost touching. “I’d give you the kiss of life. I wouldn’t let you die, Fredka~”  
  
Alfred gulped and squirmed where he stood. “D-Dude, people are going to be looking.”  
  
Ivan giggled. “Do you want to give them a show?”  
  
“No way!” Alfred pushed the other back. “We’re not a thing yet so no pda!”  
  
“Yet?”  
  
Alfred blushed. “We’re not a thing at all, stop being a pain!”  
  
Ivan wanted to torment Alfred more to get close and make him squirm like earlier but he was right. Public displays of affection was no good especially so early in their “relationship” all in all Ivan was simply joking. Even though he did want to kiss Alfred no matter time or place he knew when it was appropriate and when it was not.  
  
“I am merely teasing to see your cute reaction. Shall we wait to great your mother or do you want to sit?”  
  
“I’m not cute, I’m a handsome studly guy.” Alfred stated matter-o-factly and put his hands behind his head.   
  
“Da, Da, handsome.”   
  
Alfred smirked even though anyone else would have heard the sarcasm in the others voice.   
  
“You bet and lets go sit down- oh wait lets get some hot cocoa first!” Alfred rushed to join the line of children and Ivan tilted his head for a moment then followed behind him. Really, How much more of  a child could Alfred be, but  if they could share a drink together Ivan would enjoy it nonetheless.  
  
“I’ll pay.” Ivan quickly offered.  
  
“What? Dude, I can pay for myself.” He had an allowance after all and it was just hot chocolate.  
  
“I insist.”  
  
Well who was Alfred to deny free hot chocolate and not like it was expensive though so it’s not a big deal.  
  
“If you’re sure, that’s nice of ya.” Alfred commented with a grin and received a happy gentle smile from Ivan in return. It was genuine.  
  
Lately, Alfred hasn’t understood for how long but he’s figured out Ivan’s real smile from his fake smile. It seemed so obvious but when he thought back when they first met he couldn’t tell at all when the others smile held pain or anger in them. They just simply looked childish and creepy and that was the end of that. Now that Alfred has seen a true smile he really saw the difference. It all assured Alfred that Ivan was hiding a lot but he had his own problems to deal with. In the past Alfred would only care about Ivan’s past if he was a super secret spy that came to take down the government but now he cares because he actually cares for the other. It was weird for him to realize that he did care for Ivan but he had been doing a lot of growing up lately.  
  
The two got their hot chocolate and Alfred quickly took a sip even though it was too hot and whined when it burned his tongue. Ivan laughed and the two went to go take their seats until Alfred felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“There’s my little man!” A familiar voice called and Alfred almost dropped his drink when he recognized the voice.   
  
Alfred turned around quickly. “D-Dad!? What are you doing here?” There was no sound of happiness in his voice to see his father here, he was purely surprised and confused.  
  
“Came to my boys! Matthew’s gonna be playing a good game today!”  
  
“Yeah, but how’d you know? Aren’t you supposed to be traveling around?”  
  
“I got a break and heard about it! It’s big news in the town.” His father answered then looked to Ivan who was watching  the man with an unwavering stare. “Who’s this? A football buddy?”  
  
“Nyet, I am his figure skating partner.” Ivan answered with a smile, one that was cold as ice.  
  
“Oh.” Alfred’s father let out and looked to Alfred who’s eyebrows were knit together in annoyance.  
  
“Yeah, Ivan’s my figure skating partner and we’re gonna go sit down.”  
  
“Don’t want to talk to your old man? It’s been a while, come on, tell me what’s been going on. Didja get a girlfriend yet?” His father asked with a grin and scratched his chin where is stubble was irritating him.  
  
“Dad I don’t want to talk to you and no I-“  
  
“Actually, Alfred and I- rgghhhmmm!” Alfred quickly covered the Ivan mouth with sheer panic written on his face.  
  
“Gotta go!” He removed his hand from Ivan’s mouth and took the others arm to drag him into the stands as far away from his dad as possible.  
  
“Don’t make the situation worse!” Alfred harshly whispered to the other. “He’s like a huge homophobe. He’d call us some faggots if he knew.”  
  
Ivan frowned and grasped the others hand tightly in his. “ I don’t care what he thinks.”  
  
“Yeah, and I don’t either…I mean I do, but I-I don’t at the same time.”  
  
“I know it’s hard.” Ivan started his voice calm and his expression understanding. “To stop caring about someone you were so closed to, to cut off a parent.”  
  
“Y-Yeah.” Alfred was silent he didn’t pull his hand away from Ivan’s and he simply sat there for a moment to get himself together. “I need to call Arthur.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I need to call him and figure out where he is. He doesn’t like my dad, I don’t have the full details but I know from my mom he doesn’t like him." Alfred put his hot chocolate down and got his phone. He had to take his hand from Ivans but he did so gently and Ivan let his hand slowly open up to release Alfred’s.   
  
The phone rang a few times before Arthur finally picked up. “Yeah, Arthur hey! Bad news! My dad came to the game he’s in the ice rink right now.”  
  
When Arthur’s phone rang and he saw the number he felt a knot well up in his stomach. He had just gotten some parking and was on his way towards the rink when Alfred called. He wondered if they were going to discuss what happened last time but this was much worse. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
  
“What? Why? Why did he come? Does your mother know? Oh bollocks!”  
  
“He said he heard about the game around town, I dunno what’s up and no I just talked to him a minute ago and called you. Mom will be here soon and I don’t want to go out to the parking lot because he might follow.”  
  
“I’ll wait here and escort her in. I’m not sure how she’ll handle this.”  
  
“Thanks Arthur, I really appreciate it. It’s Mattie’s game, we can’t go making a scene or something stupid.”  
  
Arthur paused and smiled fondly. “You’re growing up Alfred…and about last time-“  
  
“Drop it, I was just…it was just a lame crush and I was pissed. Sorry for yelling.” He had to come to terms with the fact it was simply a crush and his feelings however hurt would mend over time.  
  
Arthur chuckled. “It’s okay my boy. Now, keep an eye on our father. If he leaves the rink keep me posted.”  
  
“Roger that!”  
  
With that Alfred hung up his phone and let out a heavy sigh. It seemed a few things were cleared up now. He looked to Ivan who had been listening intently the whole time and had started staring at him when they made eye contact, Alfred could only stare back as he waited for Ivan to say something since he looked like he wanted to. Light purple orbs staring into sky blue for a few moments before Alfred cut in with a curt “What?”  
  
Ivan reached a hand to cup Alfred’s cheek but didn’t answer. Alfred pouted because despite learning more about Ivan he still couldn’t read him.  
  
“Don’t worry, my family wont make a scene. My dad’s a loser but he’s not a bad man.” Alfred commented but that wasn’t what Ivan was worried about. Alfred leaned into the hand and thought a moment. “I’m not gonna go fall into Arthur’s arms either, so don’t worry about that okay?”  
  
Ivan’s hand gave a slight twitch and he retracked his hand to his side. “Good.”  
  
“You’re so possessive.” Alfred commented with a small hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
“What’s mine is mine.” Was Ivan’s sweet reply with a very serious smile added in.  
  
“Hey, I only belong to one person and that’s myself.” Alfred grinned and then looked over to where his father was. Talking to some young women in their 20s he’s probably trying to tell them about his band to impress them. He’d be there for awhile until  he either got bored or the girls got pissy with him.  
  
“I need to ask you a favor.” Alfred asked and looked back over to Ivan  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I just want to keep my mom and him separated so if he tries to sit next to her we should try to block him. “  
  
“I don’t want to be sitting next to Arthur.” Ivan stated rather quickly and Alfred just groaned because that was the least of their worries right now.  
  
“Okay okay just make sure she doesn’t have an open seat okay?”  
  
“Da, I understand.”  
  
“Good now-“ Alfred’s phone buzzed and he looked to see a text from Arthur. He was with their mom and they were going to walk in. “Here they come.”  
  
Arthur had warned her and took her arm in his. It was a good thing he told Francis not to come they actually got into a little argument about it but since Alfred’s confession he thought it’d be quite cruel to show up with his boyfriend when he knew Alfred would be there. Now, Francis wouldn’t have minded if Arthur decided to fake being with another person especially one Arthur trusted and cared for like a mother. The only bothersome thing was that Francis would want to pretend too and be one of those three way couples. It would just make things hectic and embarrassing so Arthur was glad it was just him.   
  
He was also thankful he was wearing a nice suit from his job earlier so he looked rather handsome if he did say so himself. He walked with her inside and sure enough the man they were dreading to see was there and his face lit up when he saw his ex wife. He didn’t notice till he got closer that she was holding Arthur’s arm.  
  
“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” He said cheerfully and seemed to be ignoring Arthur’s existence.  
  
Arthur was glaring heatedly but the pain in his arm from it being squeezed so tightly was making it hard to stay pissed off.   
  
“Yes, it’s strange how I’d show up to my own sons game. The one I raised all by myself.” She hissed resulting in a cringe from the other man at her response and Arthur smirked proudly. “This is Arthur by the way.”  
  
Now, Arthur was a gentleman but when the other man reached out his hand to shake Arthur simply refused. “Sorry, ole’ chap but I’m not in the mood for introductions. We’ve got to go take a seat before even more people show up.”  
  
“A British guy, is that what you’re into now?” He asked and laughed loudly which almost earned him a punch to the face, not by Arthur but from a woman with the strength of an adult grizzly bear when her babies are insulted. She would not have anyone laughing at Arthur like that in front of her but Arthur somehow pulled her back.   
  
“Come along, love.” She inhaled sharply but did as she was told and let herself be pulled along towards the stands.  
  
“I didn’t mean anything by it! You know how I joke.” He said following after them.  
  
This time she turned sharply to glare at him. “I don’t want to hear another sound from your stupid ignorant mouth. This is Mattie’s day, don’t ruin it by having me kick your ass.” She hissed out then stomped off into the bleachers to find Alfred. Arthur followed after her leaving the man wrung out to dry.  
  
“Mom! Arthur!  You made it!” Alfred got up to hug his mom and she smiled a tiny bit.   
  
“Hello hun, hello Ivan.” Ivan nodded his head and gave her a smile. Arthur didn’t say much but urged Alfred’s mother to sit and relax next to Alfred and he took the other side. Ivan didn’t mind the seating arrangement but that meant he’d have to sit next to Alfred’s father who was making his way over now. He really should just leave because he wasn’t wanted but there was barrier around the Jones family by two protective people so they should be okay.  
  
Ivan glanced to Arthur but didn’t see anything remarkable aside from eyebrows and bright green eyes. Ivan couldn’t understand Alfred’s interest in him but the man looked aggravated as all hell at the moment. Ivan could respect that.   
  
“Hey, mind movin big guy?” Came Alfred’s father, who was looking to Ivan.  
  
Ivan looked up and gave a nod. “I do mind.”  
  
“Oh come on, let a man sit next to his family.” He whined and Ivan had just about zero patience for him at this point.  
  
“You are not family to them, they do not wish to sit next to you. It’s embarrassing you keep trying.” Ivan answered his whole aura was spilling out of him making the area cold and suffocating. The older man dumbfounded would lash out but he was seriously intimidated. Ivan was a big boy for his age, not as tall as him yet but he’d surely grow taller and stronger in a few years.  
  
“Dad, just sit down.” Alfred said shortly and the man grumbled and sat down, scooting as far from Ivan as possible without bumping into the person next to him.  
  
Arthur leaned over to Alfred’s mom and gave a short. “I like him.” Whispered softly in her ear. She giggled and nodded along in agreement.  
  
In a matter of minutes though the man was talking with people in the stands about his adventures and the band he’s part of. He talked loudly so most everyone in a few feet would hear him. The group let him do that at least as long as he wasn’t talking to them they were fine, and when the lights dimmed in the stands and ice rink was lit up more  the players came out and it was time for the game. Everyone hushed for what was to be a great match. Both teams were evenly matched aside from one star who stood out from the rest and that was Matthew. There were plenty of tough and talented players on the other team but Matthew was something else.  He is aggressive, quick, a team player and a star all his own. He knew when to shoot, when to give the puck, how to make openings and how to take a hit. Alfred was so proud of his brother he was practically radiating brotherly pride and affection.  
  
Ivan watched in amusement and what he saw as a barbaric but interesting game of strength and strategy. It was exciting and sometimes frustrating but overall it was a great game to watch and Ivan enjoyed seeing the excitement in Alfred’s eyes and his loud cheering. When Matthew made the final goal both Alfred and his mother stood up from their seats and cheered their lungs out till they were out of breath.  Ivan watched Alfred fondly, and Arthur looked at them both and smiled.  
  
Their father was silent, cheering once in a while, trying to get in and cheer together but no one would humor him. He was ostracized from what he felt like was his own family and Ivan would glance over to see if he was still there. Ivan wondered if he should tell him to leave because he really had no place there but it wasn’t his place.  
  
When the game was finished the two Jones in their excitement and love bolted down to the side of the rink and called for Matthew. Arthur and Ivan watched as the man followed slowly behind them but kept their distance.   
  
“That was great bro! The way you just pushed that guy and he went down so hard and then you  dodged that one dude and wham! Right in the goal!”  
  
“I-I know, I was there.” Matthew said with a laugh and took off his helmet. His face was covered with sweat but he looked so proud and his mother leaned over to kiss his cheek.   
  
“That’s my boy! You’re going to get a medal for this!”

“M-Mom, it’s not that big a deal.” Matthew answered shyly but smiled happily all the same.  
  
“Did a good job Mattie!” Their father finally called and Matthew’s eyes widened in shock before narrowing down.  
  
“Dad, you’re here?”  
  
“Yup, came to see you play, you were amazing.”  
  
“Uhh…thanks.” Now, Matthew was glad that his father came to see him but he knew that he shouldn’t have and if Matthew you knew it was on a whim and not to show he actually cared.  
  
“Keep up the good work! I gotta go though, I got a gig to prepare for.” He said which was an obvious lie because if he had a gig he was worried about he wouldn’t have shown up at all. They knew that he just felt out of place and awkward which he should.  
  
“Thanks for coming.” Matthew said, his father smiled and waved goodbye before leaving out the door. The three of them were tense for a moment before Alfred nudged Matthew in the side.  
  
“I bet a ton of girls are gonna be asking you out bro.”  
  
“Oh! That’s right~” Their mother added along and they all laughed.  
  
“I’m glad everyone is in high spirits. Good game Matthew, I’ve never been so excited.” Arthur said as he and Ivan walked over to the group.  
  
“Thanks, Arthur. I’m glad you could make it.  You too Ivan.”  
  
“My pleasure.” Ivan answered with a smile.  
  
“Boys it’s decided! We’re going out for dinner!”  The twin’s mother replied triumphantly and she grinned to them all.  “That means Arthur and Ivan are welcome to come too. Lets celebrate!”  
  
“W-well mom, the team is planning to go to the Italian restaurant in half an hour, family is invited.” Matthew added and she smiled broadly at the news  
  
“Perfect!”  
  
“Well, I can’t say no.” Arthur chuckled and Ivan agreed to go as well.   
  
They’d wait till Matthew was done and Ivan would go with the Jones family and Arthur would follow behind them.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivan was happy to be included and spend more time with Alfred, the other shorter male seemed a lot happier now, he was bubbling over with excitement and energy. It made Ivan want to hold him tight and kiss him. It was sad, he couldn’t even hold his hand and it’s not that fact that they weren’t official that was holding him back. Ivan had forgotten that people are homophobic, when he’s with Alfred he wants to tease him, flirt with him and act like any other couple but that could be stressful if people started judging them or worse, become angry.   
  
The U.S. was supposed to be open-minded but there was still much to fear about being different. That didn’t stop Ivan from wanting Alfred and wanting his touch but it kept him in check actually from over crossing his boundaries. Alfred wasn’t ready for a relationship so trying to act like they had one would be pointless. The taller boy could at least enjoy as much time with his as possible.  
  
The group waited for Mathew to go get dressed and when he came out they piled into the car. Ms. Jones followed another player’s mother and Arthur followed her. When they got their Alfred hopped out excitedly and slung his arm over his brother shoulder. “Man, I’m so excited It’s been so long since I had some Italian food.”  
  
“Don’t fill up on bread sticks.” Matthew chided with a small smile.  
  
Ivan stood beside them and nodded. “If you eat too much I might not be able to lift you anymore.”  
  
Alfred pouted. “Geez, I wont! It’s not like a few bread sticks will go straight to my hips.”  
  
Ivan chuckled as they proceeded to go inside. “Well, it’s already difficult to do the lifts.”  
  
“Because I’m a muscly man!”  
  
“Stop yelling.” Matthew said with a sigh and looked to see Ivan happy to have gained Alfred’s undivided attention once again.  Matthew noticed that Ivan had it so bad for Alfred but honestly no matter how much he thinks about it there was no way it made sense. Alfred had a heart of gold but why did Ivan fall for his brother and why was his brother falling for Ivan? It was a mystery but fun to watch.  
  
Arthur and Ms. Jones walked to get a table, preferably one close to the party. Matthew parted ways to go sit with his team who were already gathering and chattering loudly together.   
  
When they sat down at a booth Ivan made sure to squeeze in next to Alfred and Arthur and Ms. Jones sat across from them. Arthur blinked as he looked at the tall boy across from him, Ivan only stared back with a cold unwavering smile.  
  
“I feel so awfully rude for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Arthur Kirkland, I’m pleased to meet you.” He gave a smile he was tempted to give his hand to shake but it seemed too late now that they were already sitting at a table together.  
  
“Hello, Mr.Kirkland. I have heard much about you from Fredka, you can call me Ivan.”  
  
“Oh really?” Arthur asked and looked to Alfred before looking over to Ivan. “Well it’s a pleasure, I’ve heard of your great ice skating skills and hard work.”  
  
“Thank you but it is nothing, I still have a long way to go.”  
  
“What a hard working kid, I hope you’re learning from him Alfred.” Arthur commented with a small chuckle.  
  
“Hehe, I think he is, he’s getting a lot better, I’m proud of him. I’m proud of both my boys.” Ms. Jones added  
  
“I’m actually pretty dang good! I’ve been improving so much I’m gonna be beating Ivan soon. Our Next tournament is next week so I’m going for first place.” Alfred cheered and gave a smirk to Ivan.  
  
“Dream on~” Ivan answered cheerfully, but Alfred could tell he was getting pumped as well. He wasn’t going to let anyone take first place.  
  
“I wish I could see you, but I heard its quite far away this time.”  
  
“Oh bollocks, how far?”  
  
“It’ll be in Burbank. It’s going to be the biggest tournament actually.”  
  
Alfred’s mother huffed and gave a pout as she realized she wouldn’t be able to take time off to go see him. She might be able to do something for a day but she knew this one was going to be a three day tournament program. Coach Winter explained it to her and she was fine with it, she just didn’t know if she could make it.  
  
“You two will be skating in the Burbank ice skating center? Isn’t that where the professionals go?” Arthur asked in realization and genuinely seemed shocked those boys were good enough but maybe they had tournaments there all the time.  
  
“It’s a big deal?” Alfred asked and gleefully reached over to grab a bread stick.

“It is and it’s not, it’s not like we will be in a high class professional tournament but only those with certain skills and  qualifications are allowed to enter no matter the age group.” Ivan clarified and Alfred who had a bunch of bread in his mouth gulped it down hard.  
  
“I made it in?”  
  
“Hehe~ Surprisingly yes, but where did your confidence go?” Ivan asked and leaned his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand to look at Alfred.  
  
“I’m still confident I just didn’t know I actually got into such a big thing! It’s kind of cool! I just wasn’t expecting it.”  
  
“Hahaha! Well don’t let it get to your head!” His mother interrupted with a laugh and Ivan straightened up so he could lean back in his seat.  
  
“Too late for that.” Ivan added and the table giggled together side from Alfred who didn’t find it funny at all.  
  
“I’m going to ditch you guys and hang with Matt.” Alfred said with a huff and he was about to get up when Ivan pulled him back down.  
  
“Your brother is with his friends.”  
  
“Yes, let Mattie celebrate.” His mother added and looked to her son surrounded by his friends, laughing and retelling scenes from their game. Some showed off their bruises and laughed when they remembered what happened to give it to them and what they did back.  Originally she never imagined Matthew would be the one in a violent sport and Alfred in the artistic one but she didn’t mind what the boys picked nor what they did as long as they were happy. She knew Alfred didn’t choose to be in ice skating originally, it wasn’t something he really wanted to do but he seems to have come to enjoy it and he hasn’t talked of quitting. She was proud of her boys.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent in high spirits, aside from Alfred when he was ordered a salad and he could only share with the others if they let him. His mom got fettuccini alfredo, one of his favorites, Arthur got the chicken picatta which wasn’t a favorite but it looked pretty dang good, and Ivan who got the salad and shrimp pasta. For the most part he just wanted to have what his mom had and she let him have a few bites but he wasn’t the one who was in an intense game today so there was no need to spoil him too much.   
  
Matthew came over for a bit to talk with them and he honestly glowed with happiness and pride. There was going to be an announcement so he might get an award from the coach. His mom clapped excitedly and beamed at him with such pride and adoration. Alfred smiled softly at the happy family and even Arthur smiled with pride and ruffled Matthew’s hair in an affectionate gesture. Matthew just laughed and went back to his seat with his team.  
  
Ivan smiled the whole time but he was quiet and contemplating, this warm loving atmosphere was so different from what he’s used to and his everyday life. He missed his sisters, he wasn’t going to show it when everyone was so happy but he missed being with them and eating meals with them. Sometimes they were pains to him but he missed them a lot.   
  
When the meal came to an end and everyone was getting ready to get back in their cars Ivan sighed softly to himself and waited by the car. Matthew did get an award and he was happily talking with his friends outside the restaurant.  When Alfred could finally tear Matthew you away they headed to the car and said goodbye to Arthur. Alfred still felt a bit awkward but he had a feeling that they’d be good friends. There was that bittersweet feeling of a lost love but he gained a good friend and older brother he never had.  
  
When he finally started walking to the car he saw Ivan leaning against it and the usual lonely Russian boy looked even lonelier. Ivan was adjusting his scarf and looked like he wasn’t paying attention but Alfred could tell.  
  
“Dude, the shrimp pasta not settling well or what?”  
  
“Just full and feeling tired is all.” Ivan answered and got inside the car.  
  
“That was good food, really rich! I’ll drop you off at home.” Ms. Jones answered and started the car. The twins got in with Matthew at shot gun and Alfred beside Ivan.  
  
“Thank you, this was a lot of fun, I was happy to join you all.”  
  
“It was great you could join Ivan! I love having you around.” She cheered happily and smiled fondly the whole way back. They got to Ivan’s house and he was getting out when Alfred’s curiosity got the best of him and he leaned over to his mother.  
  
“Can I stay and hang with Ivan for a bit.”  
  
“Honey it’s late and Ivan’s tired.”  
  
“Just a few minutes and I’ll come back home I need to ask him something…about ice skating.”  
  
“Fine, do you want me to wait?”  
  
“Nah, I’ll make it home! I’ll be in in 15 minutes tops! I swear!”  
  
“Fine! Go!” She said with a huff and waited for him to leave before pulling away.

“What is it you need to know?” Ivan asked curiously, it wasn’t like Alfred to go out of his way to asking about ice skating so it must be something important.  
  
“That was a lie, I just…I was wondering what’s up. You seemed really down and alone.”  
  
Ivan narrowed his eyes then turned around to unlock the door and walk in. Alfred stepped in and followed close behind him.  It didn’t seem like Ivan was going to answer but Alfred wasn’t going to give up till he heard what the other was thinking.  
  
“Come on, I wont tell anyone, promise.” Alfred pressed further and tried to look the other in the face but Ivan looked away but Alfred could see a pained look in his violet orbs.  
  
“Do you miss your sisters?” Alfred finally asked, he didn’t want to bring them up cause he didn’t know what reaction he’d get but if it was anything it’d be that.  
  
Ivan was silent and then nodded. “Da.”  
  
“Hey now, just think of my family as like, a second family okay? My mom seriously loves you, must be because she thinks you’re a good influence but really I’m the good influence on you and my bro likes you. I kinda like you so…”  
  
Ivan smiled and shook his head. “That is nice but I miss my real family. Even though we had it tough there we were happy supporting each other. My sisters were my world, we’d have big meals together in one of our rooms. We hated the big empty cold dining room. We didn’t do it often but I was happy when we did and there was lots of commotion. I haven’t really thought about those memories but- all of a sudden they come flooding in.”  
  
Alfred stood there and for a moment he didn’t understand exactly what to do or how to deal with his. How did one comfort someone homesick and lonely? Alfred wasn’t about to give in and cuddle with Ivan but the least he could do was hold his hand?  
  
“Sorry, you must miss that, I mean I would, I don’t know how you do it.” Alfred took the taller boys hand who stiffened at the touch and almost yanked his hand away out of reflex. Ivan relaxed though and held the warmth in his hand tightly. “Why’d you leave there in the first place?”  
  
Ivan was silent but a small smile crept on his lips. “Figure skating.” He muttered out and Alfred tilted his head for some more clarification on what he meant.  Ivan was just too mysterious and enigmatic for his own good sometimes.  
  
Ivan peered into those lost blue eyes and chuckled. He supposed it was time to explain why he was here in a bit more detail. “I loved ice skating but my father didn’t support it. He wanted me to go into business for the family but I just wanted to skate, my sisters supported me with all their hearts. My father didn’t like it at all and in the end I had to come here and if I do well enough to place into an international tournament I can go back to Russia to compete and hopefully prove myself.”  
  
“That’s…that’s really messed up! What a jerk!” Alfred snapped harshly at the thought of some guy throwing his son into another country and making him work his way back just to prove he should do what he loves to do. It made him feel sick.  
  
Ivan squeezed his hand and stood in front of Alfred to lean down a little and rest the bridge of his nose on the others forehead. “It is what it is  and I aim to prove my skills. I wont stop till I win, I don’t care about him anymore…I just miss my true family that has supported me.”  
  
“A-And your mom?”  
  
“Deceased.”  
  
Alfred inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, there is no need for you to be sorry and do not pity me.”  
  
“I don’t pity you! I just- I just realize how sucky things are for you and that you’ve been going through it all alone. Which seems way too horrible for any one person y’know.”  
  
“Mhm, well I’ve had coach by my side supporting me, Ice skating with Toris, Raivis and Eduard and of course I have you.”  
  
“Why do you like me so much, I still don’t get it.” Alfred whispered but was touched by the others confession. Ivan was so tough but right now he was so weak and Alfred wanted to protect him and have him go back to his normal Russian spy self.  
  
Ivan leaned back a bit to lock eyes and giggle. “I like idiots I guess.”  
  
“Hey!” Wow, way to take a moment of opening up and heart to heart sharing and completely ruin it.  
  
Ivan giggled and moved his scarf up to cover his mouth as he seemed to find great joy in what he just did. Alfred’s pout was adorably funny so he couldn’t help himself. “You better get back now. We’ll be working out bright and early tomorrow and everyone else should be at the ice rink as well.” He said, letting his scarf fall back down around his neck.  
  
“Really? They’re finally going to get back into it?” Alfred knew Toris and his other two friends would be going back but he wasn’t exactly sure when. The doctors were back and forth and on when it was appropriate and what they can do but it seems they can at least get on the ice again.  
  
“Yes, now go before your mom worries.” Ivan said with a small smile and in a way he didn’t want Alfred to go.  
  
“Oh Yeah I should…uhhh…” Crap, he didn’t know what to say it seemed wrong to leave but he had to get home soon. With a sigh Alfred was probably going to regret this but if it would make Ivan feel better he would. He leaned over real quick and gave the other a kiss on the cheek. “See yah tomorrow! Cheer up to be your creepy self! Bye!”   
  
Alfred hurriedly left and slammed the door behind himself before jogging onto the sidewalk and down the street. He knew he shouldn’t have done that but he didn’t know what else would make Ivan feel better. All he knew was Ivan loved him, why he loved him didn't make sense but Ivan had feelings for Alfred so deep and so true that Alfred could only hope a small sign of affection would help.

As he rushed home he thought over what love was, Ivan's actions weren't something he has seen in the movies so it was hard to wrap his mind around. Ivan's affection didn't fit in with the stereotypes but it was as genuine as they come. Ivan had love that people write poetry about, he loved like princess's seeing their prince charming for the first time, it was intense and although he didn't act out his love was very passionate. How could he love that strong? How could he see Alfred and think that he wants to be with him? How could Ivan be so secure in his feelings at his age? It had to be the real deal then, it had to be what all those love songs talk about, it was what young girls in movies fight with their protective fathers about, it's what people go their whole lives looking for.

When Alfred thought about it he couldn't fathom his feelings for Arthur to be the real deal no matter how hurt he was finding out Arthur was with someone else. It hurt but he was already healing from it, he and Arthur worked together to make sure his mother didn't get close to Alfred's dad. When it came down to the protection of someone they care about they eagerly set aside the past because they loved her. So maybe he still loved Arthur but he was becoming more convinced that he admired him more than anything. He saw someone just like him, loyal and protective and willing to help others and he probably just got confused because what teenager has everything figured out, right?

He loves Arthur but calling him an older brother seemed weird, it wasn't like he loved him like he loved Matthew, it was slightly different.

As he got inside his house he went to the kitchen to grab some of the healthy chips his mom got, he tried to open it but it was sealed up pretty tightly. As he was trying to open it a thought occurred to him. If Arthur wasn't like a brother then he had to be something else and it took him a while to realize what he was missing.

He finally opened the bag but with too much force he ripped it open entirely and food went everywhere. He didn't care though, at that point tears were streaming down his face when it dawned on him. He never had a father who truly cared for him, his father would rather use him to achieve his own goals than anything so that means the feeling of love he had for Arthur was that of a parent and child. He felt cared for and supported by Arthur like how a parent should treat their child but Alfred never had it. it felt good to make Arthur proud and spend time with him once in a while because he was the father Alfred always wanted to feel complete.

"Al, what's wrong?" His mother asked as she walked into the kitchen and saw the mess and noticed her sons tears. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just realized something." He answered and when she came to hold him he just leaned his head on her shoulder which was a bit difficult to do now that he was getting taller. She pat his back and waited a moment for him to relax, Alfred pulled away with a grin. "Tomorrow you gotta buy another bag of these chips, sorry about that! I'll clean it up!"

She quirked a brow but of course she agreed to buy another bag on her way home from work tomorrow, she watched for a moment as he got the dust pan and broom before ruffling his hair and going back to the living room.


	39. Chapter 39

Days passed from Matthew’s hockey game with no word from their father, Alfred didn’t mind and Matthew never cared in the first place. Arthur was constantly texting and calling for updates to see if everyone was okay and his worry was appreciated by the whole family. Alfred had some time to soul search especially during practice when he could glide and do some of the simpler spins without much thought. Love was such a complicated thing he just found out.

The flutter of excitement he had when thinking of Arthur was slowly dissipating, he didn’t have a choice in the matter since Arthur had a lover already but it helped that he figured out that he loved Arthur differently. It was still so strange to wrap his head around it, he thought his feelings would be a lot more concrete. He likes hamburgers, he likes sweets, he respects his mom as a mother and respects his brother like a brother. They each had their own definition and degree of affection attached to them but they were so clear and unchanging.

A lot of things have been changing, he has been changing and he had to thank a lot of these changes due to figure skating, more so Ivan. He thought he’d always fight with Ivan and they’d be enemies but that has changed, he’s been so stubborn about it not changing that he didn’t notice Ivan’s feelings until the guy was forcing a kiss on him.

Figuring out his feelings was so complicated, figuring out his feelings for Arthur was probably the biggest challenge he could ask for but he still had to wonder what his feelings for Ivan were. He didn’t hate the guy, he didn’t dislike him, he could admit to liking the other even but could he say with honesty there was more or there could be more? It would be impossible to tell! He couldn’t see the future and it was so frustrating!

After performing a double axel and glided along until he got to the side where the others were gathered with coach Winter. It was nice to see Eduard, Raivis and Toris here and Alfred expected to be a terror to the three once more but Ivan was being pretty hospitable and keeping mostly to himself. He was polite and not the fake polite either which was a surprise to three to say the least. They did not unwelcome it and were happy to get back in shape with the sport they love. Ivan’s interest still seemed to be solely on ice skating and Alfred.

That was another sign that Ivan’s love for Alfred was the real deal, Alfred wasn’t a diversion because the three weren’t around. It made his heart beat fast, it made him nervous and unsure because he didn’t have any concrete feelings for Ivan yet, there was no word for what he was feeling that he could think of and it was scary.

“You were spacing out, Fredka. You look more- mn, gentile than usual.” Ivan said when the blond came over and it only reminded Alfred that Ivan was always watching him.

“Heh, I always look like that, you’re just noticing?” Alfred eagerly answered back with a grin before coach Winter cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

Their coach gave out some instructions before getting the main topic. “As you all are aware we have a big competition coming up, sadly the three of you,” gesturing to Raivis, Toris and Eduard. “Are not up to par yet to make it but you should be in competing form soon. It will be up to Ivan and Alfred to place as high as they can, there will be news reporters, scouts and some of the most revered judges there.”

“It really is a big deal, does that mean if we do well we’ll get to keep the rink?” Alfred asked in a hurried tone, he’d hate for his brother to have such great memories here only to have it destroyed or something. Coach Winter sighed and shook his head. “It’s fine, the popularity of the rink has gone up, more kids are starting hockey and even I have been asked to coach some kids on the weekend.”

“Awesome- wait, you coach kids? Whose parents thought that was a good idea!” He laughed and nudged Toris who only smiled sheepishly and moved back out of the way of their coaches glare. With a quick word Alfred apologized with a big grin, obviously he wasn’t sorry enough to find his little jab unfunny.

“Alfred it’s time for you to get serious, this is an important competition, this one will decide if we can compete nationally or not.”

Alfred tilted his head and seemed a bit confused by how this competition was being talked up, he looked to Ivan who seemed to have this blank look on his face. It was weird to see him without even a fake smile on and the blond’s mind began to realize just what was going on.

“W-Wait, is this like the Olympics?!” A question that made coach Winter roll his eyes in annoyance, everyone else seemed to know what was going on and he couldn’t fathom how it would miss Alfred’s knowledge.

“Think of it as an opening to the Junior Olympics, there are multiple competitions all over the country in the next couple weeks that will be happening. That means those in first and possibly second place will be chosen from those competitions to go to Russia where they will compete nationally.”

“Russia!?” Alfred quickly looked to Ivan again as if waiting for the other to break down crying or cheer for joy, something, but there was nothing. The blond could only guess the other was deep in thought and from what Alfred new now about him it wasn’t a surprise.

If Ivan did well he’d get to go home, he’d probably get to see his sisters. He might even stay there after the competition! Alfred with a sudden realization that this was the beginning of the end of whatever relationship they have. Right now it didn’t matter what anyone called what they had, it could all come to an end in a matter of weeks if Ivan goes back to Russia and not like Alfred would ask him to stay with him. He knew how much it meant for Ivan to get back to Russia through his skating, he knew what all of this meant to him, lovers or not Alfred respected the other boy enough to encourage him.

“Dude, you’re gonna go home!” Alfred said and slammed a big pat on the back that pushed Ivan forward almost violently.

“It’s not determined yet…”

“Dude, what the hell, are you the guy that said I’d never be as good as you? Aren’t you mister number one perfectionist? You’re gonna get in…”

“Aren’t you the one who said you’d beat me someday?” Ivan smirked a bit and although it surprised him for a second Alfred smirked too.

“Hey, I’ll beat you after I send you home.”

“If you say so~” Ivan turned to leave with a happier glow around him and Toris glanced to Alfred who was glowing with this prideful aura. Toris had known Alfred and Ivan were getting along but to see it in action was a bit odd, not unpleasant in any way. Ivan was lighting up and showing a more genuine side of himself and Alfred was becoming a little more sensitive to others and their feelings. He never expected these two to be perfect for each other but if they keep positively helping one another then he’d have to admit they are a match made in heaven.

Toris began to skate out and work on an old routine, if he could get back to doing what he could then he could work from there, he was surprised how sluggish it felt to do some tricks he’d deem as easy beforehand and not like he just sat around the whole time he couldn’t be on the ice either. He was a bit envious of how Alfred moved, how he glided so well with such speed, his arms went out and sense of grace was evident in his movements. As a friend he was proud and felt a little bit of a competitive nature. He sure hoped someday they could compete together.

It was mostly work on their own routines, Winter was being extra strict of course with Alfred and Ivan who would be competing. Their routines had to be perfect they had to be able to do everything without fail and be able to sync to the music no matter what part they start at, they had to know their song inside and out and even if there was no music they needed to be able to deliver a powerful performance.

They needed to be able to connect every move with grace and ease, everything needed to flow together to tell a story. The job was that even people who have never seen ice skating before could look out at your performance and know the story. Ivan was graceful, a perfectionist more than anything, his moves were cold sometimes, his expression serene and calm. The stories his ice skating told were that of beauty and hardship, people would feel awed by him but almost sad at the same time. Alfred being quite the opposite, he was full of expression, his moves lacked grace but it was full of energy and strength. He called attention to himself and sometimes people weren’t even sure of what he was skating about.

Both have been working to influence each other, Ivan to be a little brighter and Alfred to be a little more calm. They could never change who they are but they could meet in the middle.

\---------------

When practice was over Ivan glided over to Alfred and took his hand, he started to skate backwards and Alfred with a quirked eyebrow let himself be pulled. “What’s up? Practice is over man, we can work on our routine tomorrow.” Alfred stated and wanted his hand back but Ivan gave a sharp squeeze letting the other know he wasn’t about to let go. Alfred sighed and decided to just let the other do as he pleased for now.

“You’re not quiting…” Ivan murmured

“Well duh, I told you, I’m no quitter.”

“There’s nothing keeping you here though, you don’t need to stay anymore.”

Alfred’s eyes widened as it sank in and he realized he could just leave this place guilt free without looking back. The rink was saved, Matthew could continue his hockey, Ivan could do his ice skating and probably go to Russia, he didn’t need to be here anymore. His hero journey was over.

“I-“ He started but had no words at the moment which was rather shocking since it’s Alfred after all.

Ivan slowed to a stop, they were now alone, the other three were in the locker room and Winter was going to his office.

“You can’t leave my side.” Ivan’s voice was firm and he raised his hand to cup Alfred’s cheek. “You can’t, I-I wont allow it.”

Alfred froze to the spot, it was so eerie to see Ivan like this, he was completely serious and Alfred would have pushed him back or laughed it off if it wasn’t for that strange look in his eyes, he seemed to be scared.

“You have Toris and-“

“Idiot, they aren’t who I want to skate with.” His voice was low, it came out as a hiss, Alfred was so stupid sometimes that he ignored Ivan’s feelings. He knew that Ivan liked him, loved him and would not want to stop their time together.

“You really like skating with me...I-I mean I am pretty great, the best partner and the only one able to put up with you so it makes sense. I’m pretty much the best thing to ever happen…to….you.” He cleared his throat and what he was trying to play off had just gotten more awkward.

“Fredka, you will stay.” It came off as a pleading tone and he wanted Alfred to look him in the eyes and promise him.

Alfred found it hard to make eye contact but with a sigh he found his resolve and locked eyes with the taller male. “I will not be leaving, idiot. I’m not going anywhere I actually like skating and heck I don’t mind skating with you so much!” He pushed the other away from him and with a raising blush on his cheeks he turned away to skate towards the exit. “Stop bugging me already you weirdo!”

Ivan stood there and watched him go, he wasn’t all that offended by the last part, he caught that red on the others cheeks which was extremely rewarding. He felt a rush of energy well up and his anxiety about the next competition melt away. He decided to practice a little more since he had Alfred’s promise he’d stay by his side. Of course Alfred seemed a bit embarrassed since there was a duel meaning to what he said, he didn’t know if he was ready to mean both things. He could stay by Ivan’s side for skating, as skating partners but as romantic partners he wasn’t quite ready to affirm anything. After their competition he felt he’d have a better grasp on his feelings and give a real genuine response.

Will he date Ivan seriously or not?


	40. Ice King

Something strange has overcome the entire atmosphere around Ivan, he has become so silent and stoic to be around that Alfred had started to actually grow concerned. There were no super weird giggles or awkward flirting, there was no teasing or even taunting, there was nothing. Ivan started to go back to eating alone again and Alfred was pissed. 

“Dude, what the hell.” He said stomping over to the other who was eating alone under the shade of the building he was leaning against.

“Fredka?” Ivan quirked a brow at the others sudden and very rude sudden arrival at his lunch spot.

“Don’t play dumb.” This would catch him, he was sure Ivan would be all like ‘that’s your job’ or something like that but Ivan said nothing and only looked down at his food. Alfred growled and squat down in front of him.

“It’s going to Russia, right? I thought you’d be stoked to be going back what with your sisters and all.” There was a heavy silence and Alfred fidgeted under the tension but elected to ignore it. “Dude, are you finally noticing how good I’m getting and scared I’ll take your spot? I mean I can see where you’d feel that-“

Ivan had suddenly covered his mouth with both hands and started to giggle and then his shoulders trembled and his whole body gave in as he began laughing with all his might. He was laughing and laughing his cheeks began to feel sore and his sides hurt. Alfred had the strangest feeling Ivan was laughing at what he said and that only earned a pout from the blond. He grabbed Ivan’s shoulders and began to shake him. 

“Are you laughing at me, huh!?”

Ivan tried to calm down and put his hands on Alfred’s wrists to make him stop shaking him. He held on and smiled jovially at the boy before him, something about how stupid Alfred was kept him so endearing to Ivan’s heart. “Thank you.” He whispered and leaned forward, almost mere centimeters from placing his lips on Alfred’s before the blue eyed teen jerked away hard and fast, his face growing red. 

“Just come eat with us, weird commie mafia boss.”

Ivan looked him over and shook his head. “Not today, I have some stuff I want to think about….alone. I’m sorry, you must be so lonely without me. Please understand~” 

There it was that teasing that Alfred totally didn’t miss and totally wasn’t relieved to hear again. “I’m not lonely! Sheesh, I just thought we got past this- the whole you brooding alone thing but fine, I guess I can kinda get what you mean. Although I’m the opposite but you can deal with what you gotta deal with. Just remember we have our work out tomorrow morning.”

Ivan would never forget but he hoped in his heart that Alfred truly meant that he didn’t want Ivan to pull away from him. Maybe he was just being nice, they had so much history together now and an uncertain future to look forward to, possibly together as a couple. Ivan was in love with him but right now he couldn’t put on a fake smile, he couldn’t pretend to care about anything the rest of them had to talk about. He was sure he’d say cold and cruel things and Alfred would get angry with him and he didn’t want that. 

Alfred was worried about him now and Ivan felt enough comfort in that. There was something, there was definitely something akin to love in Alfred’s heart which left Ivan feeling a little stronger.

Xxxx

The next morning they did their usual workout and strangely it was silent between them, Alfred would glance over and stare at him hard but Ivan decided he wouldn’t look at him for fear Alfred would ask what he’s thinking about. No, It wasn’t fear but rather it was awkwardness. He was happy he’d go see his sister’s since he would definitely place first in his event but there was one hurtle he would have to overcome and there was nothing that would help. His father, the one who sent him away in the first place would be there to judge him and likely guilt him for being an embarrassment to the family. 

He used to believe him too, that his love for skating was gross, wrong, it was for effeminate men and he was disgusting but he couldn’t stop this desire to be on the ice. He was letting his soul out on the ice, he was bearing it all for the world to see in a way and he loved it especially the moment he first saw Alfred. 

The other probably doesn’t even remember the moment it was before Alfred started skating but he came to pick up Matthew from practice and Ivan was just stepping out on the ice to warm up, he was doing a few spins, and Alfred had stopped to look at him, it was all a matter of fate that Ivan looked over at the same time and he locked eyes with him for a split second. The memory scorched into his skin, Alfred’s eyes were wide with wonder, the blue bright like the sky and his mouth slightly agape until his brother called his attention away a moment later.

Many people before have looked at him like that but something was different and he liked to believe he made Alfred’s heart skip a beat like the way seeing him made Ivan’s jump. From there it just became an obsession to be near him, to get his attention and to get him to acknowledge him. He skates for his sisters, for himself but there’s a part that has been committed to skating for Alfred. 

It has made him stronger, he’s not afraid of what his father thinks because he loves figure skating and there’s nothing his father can do to take that away. He’s sent him across the globe, tore him of the people who loved him most yet still his passion has not died and if anything it has gotten stronger.

No, the only thing that’s concerning him is something far in the future and he needs to focus on what’s next. He has to practice until everything is perfect and he can’t get hung up on the likelihood of a fight with his dad.

“Dude!” 

Ivan’s arm is jerked hard and sometimes Ivan forgot just how strong Alfred has become because he’s taken by surprise and almost looses balance. He pulls his arm away quickly and turns to look at the other with a confused and slightly annoyed grimace. “Da?” His tone icy and sharp.

“Our morning practice is over, you’ve been spacing out the last like 20 minutes!” Alfred huffs cause it’s never a good sign when Ivan is lost in thought and sure Alfred was curious but he wasn’t about to say he cared and was worried about the other, no way!

“Oh…” 

Alfred groans and throws his bag over his shoulder. “I know, you don’t wanna talk about it.” It’s not like they haven’t been through a lot together and it’s not like Ivan has supported Alfred through a lot of his bullshit and it’s not like Alfred wants to be the cool guy who is turned to for support. Sure he’s not thrilled or in love with Ivan but damn if it doesn’t knot up his stomach knowing Ivan doesn’t trust him as someone he can turn to. Was he just too much of a child to be considered useful in this situation. 

“Dammit.” He curses under his breath as he leaves for school.

Ivan stares at his back and looks down softly with a smile, he might be getting through to Alfred after all but he’s not quite there yet to tell him. They should focus on their skating first and foremost so the young Russian takes a deep breath, collects himself and gets ready for the rest of the day with a smile.

It’s a change people in class notice right away, he has a more relaxed air around him, he’s walking confidently through the halls with eyes glued forward. People moved out of his way, even teachers who were caught in his path seemed to be aware of his aura and move aside. He was always intimidating to most around but he was usually quiet and weird since people didn’t understand him. The only one who wasn’t afraid was Alfred who just couldn’t sense the uncomfortable atmosphere that surrounded him. Back then a lot of things were different but now he’s grown up and he wasn’t as bitter as he was before, there was a clear path before him and he wasn’t going to give up and to his surprise Alfred was by his side.

Practice was hard, coach Winter was pushing them to do the same thing over and over again until he deemed it good enough, even Ivan wasn’t free from his tyranny but Ivan was silent for the most part and did as he was told. Alfred seemed to leave him be and just talked to the others there or rather complained to the others how this was basically slave driving and he was expecting a whip to come out any minute now. The other three played and Alfred blinked. “I was uhhh kidding guys, just a joke!”

The three nodded but remained silent and Alfred’s mind slowly turned as it dawned on him why they might be so silent. “He didn’t actually whip you guys before did he!?” His loud voice draw attention rather quickly and they quickly denied any of it with frantic head shaking, Alfred put his hands on hips and remain unconvinced, he tilted his head to the side.

“Are you sure-“

“What’s this about whips?” Ivan asked as he glided over and Alfred looked over to him and a pout formed over his lips instantly. 

“Just that coach would be whipping us if he could.”

“Ah, that’s a little more boring that I thought~ How sad~” He cooed and moved to place his hand on Alfred’s hip but the other skated back.

“Now you’re in a good mood? What gives?”

“I just needed time.” 

Ravis, Toris and Eduard immediately skated away and went to coach Winter for more instructions on what they should do. 

“Really? That’s all?” Alfred’s voice held obvious disbelief and Ivan could only smile and nod before moving closer, this time Alfred didn’t move away. 

“That’s all, I feel a lot better. I was concerned with something but I know I can’t keep thinking about it all the time. I have other things I need to concentrate on, mainly—“ His gaze softened, his lips parted and his hands reached for Alfred’s to grab ahold of ever so gently. “Our pair skating routine~” 

Alfred had jolted a little at the intimate contact and he felt himself getting flustered at Ivan’s intense gaze but he steeled himself for what he thought would be an important heart to heart but to his surprise it was not. Honestly he shouldn’t have been surprised that Ivan had a one track mind almost as bad as Alfred’s. 

“Okay, commie, we gotta practice our individual stuff first.” He rolled his eyes and pulled away from the other before turning away and skating back over to coach Winter who gave him a quick karate chop to the head for the loud whip comment earlier. 

Ivan smiled and laughed gently to himself before skating over to get his next interactions. Of course his task would be a good level or two above the rest and he’d be ultimately working much harder to perform his jumps but he didn’t mind that in the least. Alfred was by far the one who minded the most that Ivan was doing the way cooler things and Alfred was stuck with what he called ‘decent but not as wowza as what Ivan got to do.’ Coach Winter seemed tired or maybe he was actually in a good mood so he gave Alfred a couple more jumps that were a little higher level for him to try as long as he could remember how to fell without hurting himself he should be fine.

“Nyet.” Came Ivan’s voice, strong and commanding, something unlike his usual tone. 

Coach Winter who was never used to Ivan talking back seemed thrown off and wasn’t sure how to respond for a moment which left Ivan an opening to explain himself. “I don’t think he should do them today, just doubles should be enough, no triples. I wouldn’t want my partner getting hurt before we get the chance to skate together again.”

“I’ve done triples!” Alfred interjected quickly.

“And fallen…”

Alfred grabbed him by the collar and glared him down. “That’s why I need to practice!”

“Yes but not today, I saw it, you were wobbly after that last landing, Fredka. You felt it yourself right?” He looked at the other calmly and Alfred’s eyebrows furrowed before he pulled away and began to skate around the rink, he was picking up considerable speed and if Alfred didn’t want to do figure skating he could definitely go into some speed skating. 

Ivan watched as the other started to turn and Ivan knew right away what he was going to perform. A triple salchow. He took off from his left foot, did the full number of rotations all in the air and landed on his right foot and glided back before turning around and skidding to a halt on the ice. He was glaring daggers at Ivan who only looked on with a smirk.

“Messy.” Winter barked and Alfred seemed to slip as he skated back.

“What!? It was totally perfect, you need to check your eyes old man!”

“Who you calling old!?”

Ivan chuckled and took Alfred’s hand in his and pulled him before he got into a fight with the coach, this time Alfred let himself be pulled and looked up at the other male. “You saw me right? It was great!”

“It was pretty good, but there was a high chance you could have hurt your ankle on that landing.”

“But…you did think it was good?” Really, that’s all he wanted, whether or not he might have broken an ankle is irrelevant to him since he didn’t.

“Da, I do think you have talent, you have so much passion that I can feel it in every move. You waste a lot of energy, hue hue~”

Alfred smirked and was going to take the compliment where he could. He turned to skate backwards and face the other as he finally calmed down a bit and looked Ivan over, analyzing him almost. Ivan covered himself and smirked. “What are you looking at exactly~?”

Alfred sputtered, slipped and fell on his butt. “D-Dude!” Ivan smirked and offered his hand to help the other up but Alfred pushed it away as he got up himself. “It wasn’t like that! I just thought you looked different!”

“Inside voice.” 

Alfred clicked his tongue before setting his tone into a harsh whisper that was still excessively loud. “Like you got taller and creepier.”

“Have I become handsome to you now?”

A snort could be heard but he kept on loudly whispering. “You wish.” He laughs a bit and the air around them relaxes and Coach Winter yells at them to keep practicing, Alfred agrees to just do as the other says and complete the correct number of rotations but that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to launch himself in the air. A waste of energy or not, he just loves the feeling of the air swirling around him and the moment of the landing, his heart almost stops but then he sticks it, his legs take the force, his arms spread out one in front the other in back and it helps him balance gracefully as he glides on the ice. He turns around and starts speeding to get momentum for the next jump and does so again and again until he’s sweating and needing the ice itself to cool off.

Toris glides over and kneels down beside him to see if he’s okay, if he’s still breathing and Alfred jokes around that Ivan finally killed him. Toris grins and shakes his head, he mourns his friend but soon Alfred is slowly staggering back up like a hero who got knocked down by the big bad guy but cares too much for the safety of his loved ones to give up. He gets up and stands strong.

“I will never surrender!” He roars and Toris lifts an eyebrow before standing up too and they do a slow lap around the rink.

Ivan has kept going the whole time, no breaks and he doesn’t seem to notice or care he’s sweating so much now. Winter calls to him, gently at first but he begins to grow louder and rougher to get Ivan’s attention to break away before he tries another spin. Ivan jerks his head to Winter and skates over, confused to be interrupted for his training.

“You’re overdoing it.”

“I’m not, I feel fine.”

“Your shirt is dripping with sweat.”

Sure enough the black shirt he was wearing showed obvious signs of sweat soaking through, his pits, down his front and down his back had the obvious signs and he takes a towel to wipe his face, his hair sticky from his sweat. 

“I feel fine.” He assures and Winter persuades him to sit down on the bench.

Ivan does so and Winter kneels down with sports tape, he takes off Ivan’s skate and begins to wrap the others ankle and foot. “Here, this will keep you sturdy, at this rate you’re going to wear yourself out and weaken your ankle support. Don’t be stupid and ruin your chances by over exerting yourself.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He smiles and Winter just sighs and stands up with a grunt and looks out to the ice. Alfred was skating backwards and trying to do something akin to the moon walk on ice. He slipped and fell of course, Toris got taken with him and they ended up getting help from the other two. Ivan watches with an amused smile before getting up to get some water.

They only had so long until the tournament and it’d would come sooner than he was probably ready for. He had confidence he’d place first on his own but with their competition he wasn’t sure about doubles and knowing how the judges would view a same sex skating pair he felt more than anything they would be rejected from going strictly due to that even if they got first place. There was a fear that Alfred wouldn’t be able to go with him and although he’d survive, he truly wanted Alfred to be there, he didn’t want to go without him. His old home and his new one, the more he thought about it the more he figured how selfish he was. He likely can’t have both.

Again, he had to push that from his mind one more time and just try to enjoy his time here as much as he could be before he went to Russia. He came back out to the ice to see Alfred doing a layback spin and surprisingly he was doing it well, his flexibility has greatly improved and it was actually quite appealing, it made Ivan’s heart stutter a bit actually. He smiles and went back out on the ice to tease him. Alfred huffed and the two bantered on about who was better at spins, Alfred still had a hard time with getting dizzy but was working his way to getting used to it. Ivan talked him about the paired skating and Alfred of course wanted something more fun, he wanted all their songs to have more beat to them and since Ivan liked him he’d agree right?

Alfred was quick to push Ivan to help him persuade Winter but Ivan brushed him off and trusted Winter will give them songs that will compliment their routine and give the most points so they can win, right now it wasn’t about drama, it was about getting the most points. Of course Alfred being all about drama and flair couldn’t see how that would be any fun or get the judges attention but Ivan did his best to assure him right now getting the basics was most important.

So day after day they practiced, their spins and jumps for their individual event and Alfred could recite every step and it was pissing him off. After practice for that Friday afternoon he hurried to Winter’s office and slammed his hands on the others desk who was less than amused by his actions.

“Come on! Give us something, the routine is so dry and boring. I almost fell asleep just doing the moves and you’re not letting me do the bigger jumps? I can do the triple Axel and triple anything. You know I can so just let me do it!”

“You don’t get to come into my office and make demands.” Hiss Winter and the temperature of the room dropped considerably. Alfred recoiled and took his hands away from the others desk and cleared his throat.

“Sorry, it’s just like you know—“ He gestured vaguely. “Not cool? It’s no fun!”

“Right now, it’s not about looking cool. You’re priority is to get the points you need to place which is perfecting what you know, doing anything extra can cause you to slip up and not place.”

“So I mess up and don’t place? What’s the worst that can happen?”

Ivan who had decided to stay at the door way jolted forward to be by Alfred’s side. “You won’t be able to go with me…” He breathed out, his chest tightening and the two looked at each other, Ivan purely full of remorse at the idea and Alfred confused. It took him a moment for Alfred to look into the others eyes to get what was going on, blue orbs stared into soft purple and after a moment Alfred blinked and turned away. 

Winter looked between the two for a moment before sighing and rubbing his temples a bit. “Send me a couple songs by tomorrow evening. If I like one I’ll let you make adjust the routine to skate to it but Alfred, this isn’t about you, this is the going towards the big leagues. If you love skating then you’ll understand how important it is that you do the best you can. It’s not always about the show but about your hard work, let the crowd see how you’ve improved. You’re still new to this…”

Alfred looked to Winter before glancing over to Ivan who had gone quiet now and was staring off to the side. “I have a couple songs in mind actually!” Alfred said looking back to their coach with a grin. “I gotta go get in some extra tutoring now!”

Alfred feeling a little brighter about the situation hurriedly grabbed his backpack and left the rink, leaving the two Russian’s to themselves. A quiet lulled around the two but it was tense as Ivan seemed to refuse to make eye contact with the older man.

“You know, you can send me a couple songs too.”

“I don’t care about that.” Ivan admitted and smiled to himself before taking a deep breath. “It’s very exciting isn’t it? Going back there and all…” his voice trailed off and he didn’t look too excited at all.

“You shouldn’t bother thinking too hard about the future it will likely impede your abilities and after all you’ve struggled through it would be a shame if you didn’t make it.”

“I’ll make it.” His eyebrows furrowed together and his hands clenched tightly before he turned on his foot and headed for the door. 

“Ivan.”

He stopped at the door, his hand on the door knob and he refused to look back. He didn’t answer and waited for the other to continue.

“Remember why you skate.” He prompted and Ivan gave a nod before turning the door knob and leaving. He stepped out of the rink and started on his way, he tried to make the anxiety go away but it was hard when he didn’t have anyone to distract him. Alfred had gone home and was probably sitting with Arthur, he huffed at the thought of Alfred near the man again but a part of him was secure enough knowing Arthur was a taken man and had no romantic attraction towards Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really gonna try to finish this fic up, you don't know how much it digs at me that I haven't finished this fic. Things may not match up perfectly but there are certain scenes and plot points I have not changed since I first thought of it.


	41. Chapter 41

Alfred went home and put his bags down on the couch before going to the kitchen table to plop down in the chair, he began to rub his sore legs and groaned at how sensitive to pressure they were. Matthew walked into the kitchen and tilted his head before going to the freezer to get a bag of frozen peas and handing them to Alfred who thanked him with a hiss as he placed the bags on his legs.

“Oh man that’s the stuff….phew!”

“You sound like an old man.”

“Hey, I’ve been working my butt off man! We just get yelled at the whole time and we’re catapulting ourselves in the air! All you do is skate around and push people!”

“We tackle each other but I won’t say you’re not working hard too.” Matthew laughed and sat back in the chair next to Alfred’s as they wait for Arthur to show up for the tutoring. There was a bit of silence before Matthew spoke up again. 

“So, you think you’re finally over Arthur?”

“Huh?”

“Well, you’ve had some tutoring sessions with him this past week and you seem okay but I just wanted to check.”

“I’m uhh…okay, I just got so much on my mind— I’m a troubled youth after all!” He feigned with a dramatic sigh before grinning at his brother. “It’s not like we even dated, it was a one-sided crush that got crushed in the end. Besides he’s like super old and what’s with those eyebrows!”

Matthew laughs softly and lifts one brow. “Hm? You used to find those eyebrows pretty attractive but okay, as long as you’re good.”

“I-I never said that!” Okay, maybe he has but like hell he would admit it now. “We’re just friends almost like brothers except he makes me do my homework so he’s worse! I’m over him!” For the most part.

“Then you’re going to date Ivan now?”

“What!? Dude! Bro! Don’t jump to conclusions! I’m not going for some rebound, who do you think I am? I have standards!” Alfred bellowed and Matthew covered his ears and shook his head. 

“Alright Alright!” He’s laughing at his brother who is aggressively trying to convince him that he’s not going to date Ivan but Matthew doesn’t pay it any mind, he can tell there’s something off about the two now. There’s something more intimate between them that Alfred doesn’t want to acknowledge at the moment which is fine, when Alfred does realize he likes Ivan as much as he does he’ll be a mess and Matthew needs some mental preparation for that moment. 

He got up and started to warm up some dinner for them, and thankfully Arthur arrived just on time. The older male apologized for taking so long but he got distracted, he was a bit disheveled and he was trying to fix his collar and comb through his hair.

Alfred watched him with a blank expression, lips pressed tightly into a flat line as he stared at Arthur grooming himself. He lifted a finger and pointed to Arthurs neck. “What’s that?”

Arthur jolted and quickly pulled his collar up before grabbing his bag full of his books and notes. “Oh nothing, don’t worry about it!”

“You are Francis getting busy?” He questioned with no sign of amusement in his tone.

“W-What!? A-Alfred! My boy! That’s not something- I mean, we were not ‘getting busy’ as you say! Lets just get to studying shall we?” Arthur opened up the book to a random page and Alfred sighed as he got out his book too and decided to try paying attention to his homework. It was better than watching Arthur trying to calm down from his flustered state. It sucked but it didn’t hurt as much, it was more annoying right now than anything but he didn’t hate Arthur for it. Must be nice to have someone to suck on your neck and treat you so precious.

Matthew handed him the warmed up TV dinner and offered one to Arthur who kindly decline the offer and had eaten on his way here. Alfred snorted and was about to comment the only thing he was eating was Francis’ face but he found a sudden burst of willpower and just looked at the quiz questions at the end of the chapter. He ate his TV dinner in silence as Arthur explained how to do the homework and Alfred would groan and pretend to care.

His grades have been decent, he’s been getting C’s on his assignments so that’s better but he knew they’d keep going until he got at least one A under his belt. It was a struggle with how busy his schedule would be but somehow things just got crammed in and he didn’t have time to worry about other things. 

Everything was going relatively well now, his father hadn’t called or texted them and he’s asked Matthew if he’s gotten any messages and there have been zero. He must have left town again, probably getting into another band or trying to get loans for another one of his schemes, he might be back when he’s in town and he’s bored but Alfred felt like he didn’t want to see him anymore and if he never saw him again he’d be okay with that.

It’s a strange feeling but there’s a sense of peace about that makes him smile. “What is it?” Arthur asked, noticing how quiet Alfred was and the sudden smile.

“Nah, it’s nothing I guess I’m just in a good mood. It’s like…things are changing but in good way? At least I think so.”

“That’s quite the thought Alfred, but I hope you’re right. You’re growing up splendidly!” Arthur seems to all kinds of proud and cheerful by Alfred’s words and the younger male can’t help but sigh and smile in return. He doesn’t feel like he’s grown up much but he just wants to enjoy his life as much as possible. He wants to have fun.

“Thanks, Arthur.”

The two seem to fall into any easy conversation about the writing prompt and Alfred does his best to understand how he should go about tackling the prompt and answering it. He makes a rough draft for Arthur to read over and Arthur underlines and marks what he thinks needs work before going over it with him. Alfred still doesn’t care much for school but he supposed one on one time with someone who really just wants to help him isn’t so bad. He looks at his paper then glances over to the others neck where the hickey mark is barely visible, he’s jealous but not in a he wanted to do that to Arthur kind of way. More like he wants that for himself, that kind of attention. It makes him blush and look away as he stares at the horribly marked up paper, now bleeding red with all the red ink.

“Am I really getting better?”

“You are, I assure you! It is much better, just keep going and remember proper grammar! Lets try one more prompt then we’ll be done for the night.”

Alfred groaned dramatically and threw his head back. “I don’t wannaaaaa!”

“Alfred, come come, just one more.”

He huffed again before sitting back up straight, he grabbed the bag of peas that have thawed out for the most part and stuck them back in the fridge. He plopped back down and went to work on that stupid writing prompt, if only to get it over with.

When he finishes up the essay and Arthur looks it over the night is done, his mom got home and she greeted them all with a small but exhausted smile. Arthur looks at her with the utmost respect and care, she laughs with him and thanks him for all the help he’s given her. Arthur truly loved her and it takes hold that it was a platonic kind of love, just like how Arthur loved him as well. 

Alfred pouts but he has accepted this for some time now it’s just now that he’s suddenly able to see it. He must have had those rose colored glasses on that fogged up his vision if he’s never seen it before, maybe he wanted to pretend he didn’t notice to save himself. Well that didn’t go as planned so good going dumb brain.

Alfred rubbed his neck which was also surprisingly sore and decided to head for a hot shower. He rinsed off quickly and said good night to his mom and brother before flopping on his bed. He decided to text Kiku about the latest game that came out before he passed out. He didn’t know he was as exhausted as he was but sleep hit him like a truck it kept him in a heavy dreamless sleep.

The next morning he jolts upright and seems disoriented where he is but he checks his phone and it’s only 9:30. He blinks and rubs his eyes to make sure it’s not 9:30 pm but it’s the am. He could probably get another hour of sleep in but something gets him up and out of bed. Matthew is lounging on the couch and their mother is in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast, Alfred plops down next to his brother and leans back with a groan. “My legs~ Mattie, massage them!” He kicks the other which earns him a half glare from his brother who looks back at the tv.

“Breakfast is ready! Come get it!” Their mom calls from the kitchen and despite sore legs Alfred jumps up to get his plate. Omelettes and hash browns are on the menu and his mouth is watering like crazy just looking at it.

“What’s the occasion?”

“You’ve both been doing great with your school work and sports I thought we’d splurge a bit!”

Alfred didn’t need any other reason and he quickly dug in as if he hasn’t eaten in days. Matthew is of course more polite but he’s excited as well for their moms cooking. She thankfully had the day off unless they call her to go in, and the twins hope she doesn’t get called due to the fact she works enough.

It’s nice day out and of course she’d have some chores for them to do but Alfred definitely wants to play catch and Matthew agrees to it as long as Alfred remembers to learn how to aim. Alfred is aghast that his brother would assume he can’t aim and mockingly jokes that it’s possible he does aim he just likes to go to different spots. Matthew wasn’t a fan of that and turns away resulting in Alfred apologizing and admitting his aim could use a little work.

Matthew laughs and all is good. It’s such a simple day but one that hasn’t happened in what felt like forever. By lunch time their mother brings out lemonade and chips and they take a break from their game to relax.

“Alfred…I know you have that big tournament coming up in a couple weeks. How are you feeling?” His mother asks before taking a sip of her lemonade. “Ugh, not enough sugar.” She clicks her tongue but otherwise waits for Alfred to respond.

“It’s gonna be no problem! Coach Winter is kicking our butts though, I’m sore all over! Even my arms feel sore and I’m not even falling anymore!” At least not as much but he’s using his arms in his jumps and spins, they’re starting to feel the constant use.

“You’re being careful, right?”

“Too careful! Mom I can do the really cool amazing, show stopper kind of stuff you see in the olympics but Winter is like blah blah points blah blah basics! It’s such a downer!”

She laughs and ruffles his hair. “I think he’s doing what’s best for you and your body, it’s okay to listen to him.”

“Oh shit, speaking of him I need to send some songs I just remembered! He might let me skate to not classical music!” He grins and runs in before his mother can tell him to watch his language but while he’s off to his room to use the computer she leans close to Matthew and slings and arm over his shoulder.

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m good mom, the high of winning has come down but I’m good.”

“That was such an amazing match, sorry your father made things awkward.”

“Yeah, he does that but I don’t think he’ll be coming around too much. Alfred and I don’t want to talk to him anymore after that.”

“To be perfectly honest, I’m relieved to hear that. I know you should at least know and understand your father but he’s just not a good influence. You boys have grown so much without him and you’ve become better than he ever will.” She’s swelling with pride, not for her own ability as a mother but for the fact her sons are just such good wonderful kids…most of the time anyways. 

“Don’t worry mom, we won’t be inviting him over for any surprise visit.”

“Oh god, please don’t.” She laughs and walks over to the pitcher of lemonade. “I’m going to go sweeten this up, I’ll be back.”

“Okay.” Matthew calls, he doesn’t feel like the drink needs more sugar but her and Alfred’s taste buds are similar so the sweeter the better. He smiles and puts his glass down to toss the ball in the air absentmindedly until Alfred comes back to play catch with him a bit more, sometimes making up silly rules like they have to throw it from under their leg or behind their backs to make it interesting. He’ll admit it is kind of fun.

The family enjoys their time together and Alfred makes sure to absorb as much positivity as he can because the next couple of weeks are going to be hell.

Monday comes sooner than expected and exams are starting up, practice is grueling and the teen can’t help but complain at any chance he gets. Ivan seems to have gone back to his usual self, he’s eerily smiling and flirtatious with Alfred when the chance arises. It’s like nothing ever happened and Alfred is thankful that they don’t need to make it awkward. Sure he should bring it up but in the end he can’t bring himself to do it. It’s not that he’s scared, well maybe he is. He’s not sure what’ll happen, he assumes Ivan will blow it off but he feels like on the off chance he doesn’t then Alfred is going to get some bad news or something and he does not need bad news when he’s stressed enough.

They practice and practice, jump after jump and spin after spin. Winter actually accepted one of Alfred’s songs to be part of his routine and Alfred was overjoyed he could skate to something that wasn’t classical. Ivan was curious and wanted to listen to the song so Alfred brings out his iPhone and lets Ivan use it with his headphones. 

The Russian male sits on the bench and listens to it as he takes off his skates and shakes his head a bit. “It’s….just like you.” He comments and Alfred beams at the compliment.

“Right? It’s amazing! Awesome! I’m excited just thinking about skating to it!” 

Ivan takes the headphones out of his ears and hands them and the iPhone back to Alfred. “It’ll certainly capture attention but don’t forget our pair skating routine. Do you have it down?”

“I got it memorized dude! I still say that I can do a couple of the lifts, I don’t always need to be the same one being thrown.” 

“It’s less confusing that way and more presentable to have a lead and a follow. It is a dance, two people can’t lead at the same time.” He chuckles and grabs a towel to wipe the sweat off his brow.

“Why don’t we flip it then?”

“Huh?”

“I’ll be the lead, you follow!”

“….” Ivan stays silent and pouts at the other as he stares Alfred down.

“What?”

“It’s— to be a good lead you have to have quick reflexes and the ability to communicate to your partner without needing to say anything. You should be able to tell what the other wants or needs.”

“I could do that.” Alfred lies because he doesn’t understand, honestly why is this so complicated.

Ivan takes his skates off and he offers his hand to Alfred. “Here, I’ll show you.”

Alfred tilts his head and wonders just what this Russian commie had planning but took his skates off and took Alfred’s hand to help him stand up. Ivan pulls them away from the bench and quickly pulls Alfred forward so their bodies were pressed together and Alfred jolted and tried to pull away bit Ivan held onto him tightly. 

“D-Dude!”

“Ssshhh.” Ivan shushes gently and he places his hand at Alfred’s low back and the other holding Alfred’s arm. “The lead directs but he also adjusts himself to his partners abilities.” 

He steps forward, resulting in Alfred stepping back and they start to do a waltz. This goes on for a minute then Ivan stops and changes their position, he puts Alfred’s hand on his lower back and clasps their hands together in the air. “Okay, now you lead.”

“Huh? I can’t dance! I mean- not this kind of dancing.”

“We’ve practicing this kind of dancing on the ice.”

“This is different, we’re not on the ice!”

“But can you lead? Can you take my hand and make me move and direct me in the steps like I did for you and you don’t even know how to waltz.”

“I uhh…”

“Fredka, let me lead. It’ll keep you safe and the routine in check. Once this is over you can practice leading but it takes a whole different understanding of the routine to do it. Since I know more about the moves and I know you enough to know how you’d move.”

“Hey, are you saying I’m predictable?”

“Not so much, sometimes yes but you surprise me on multiple occasions.” Ivan laughs and the two pull away from each other Alfred rubs his neck. 

“I can’t have any fun around here, I thought things were turning around when I got the song okay’d but I guess not much else is changing.” Alfred pouts and folds his arms across his chest and Ivan can only giggle and reach out to hold the others hand. Alfred’s brow knit together as Ivan hold’s his hand and he looks at the others expression, it’s full of a warmth that usually isn’t there but it’s sad? Alfred’s not great at reading expressions but it seems sad to him, which is weird.

“Is something going on? You depressed or something?” He blurts out without thinking and once he realizes what he’s said he pulls his hand away. 

Ivan blinks and watches Alfred’s reaction before nodding a bit. “I guess I might be, a little but I’m excited for this tournament. I look forward to competing with you.”

“Heh, finally acknowledging me as your sworn rival?” He’s glad Ivan changed the subject and he’s quick to jump on the new conversation. “You’re going down, a true American hero is coming to save the day. Finally figure skating can be cool again with me as number one~”

“You sound like Gilbert.” Ivan sing songs at him and Alfred snaps his head back.

“I don’t sound anything like him! I don’t laugh anything like him, what’s that kesese? A good laugh is with a big smile going ah ahaha!”

Ivan watches Alfred with amusement and puts his hand on his shoulder. “Wanna get some dinner with me?” He asks and Alfred of course assumes that the other wants a date.

“Uh, dude. The deal remember?” He doesn’t have to answer if he’ll date Ivan or not until after the tournament so that means they can’t go on any little dates.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t go eat together right? As friends and teammates.” Of course, Ivan would consider it a date anyways but it’s best to just keep that to himself for now. “How about that McDonald’s place you like so much?”

At that Alfred perks up and stares hard at the other. “Don’t tease me with McDonalds man! You know we can’t eat there cause I’m not going to get a damn salad if I’m going there!”

“It’s okay to gorge yourself a little, once in a while so lets go there. You can get your burger.” 

Alfred squints and tries to see if he can tell if Ivan is lying but the other male just stands there’s smiling calmly. 

“So you won’t make fun of me or say some passive aggressive comments about how salty and unhealthy the food is?”

“I will not.” Ivan concedes with a nod and the two stare at each other for moment until Alfred brightens up and grabs his things.

“Well lets go! You’re treating right since you brought it up!” He laughs, it’s loud and fills the entire rink with it’s booming tone and Ivan just shakes his head and smiles.

“I’ll buy but you need to hold my hand~” He hurries to walk beside the other and offers his hand for Alfred to hold. Alfred looks at his hand and then up at Ivan then back down to his hand. His options are limited right now, he wants McDonalds really bad now and the idea of free food is really appealing but holding hands with a guy you might reject in a couple weeks is kind of a shitty thing to do, right?

“This doesn’t mean anything, don’t read into it. I just want free food and I’m getting a McFlurry.” He grabs hold of Ivan’s hand forcefully in a death grip to send the point home this isn’t some lovey dovey kind of stuff and he’s doing it for the food.

Ivan doesn’t mind and gives a strong squeeze back that might just be as forceful or even more so. As they walk out it becomes a game of who can squeeze the other’s hand the hardest. They’re all smiles, mostly forced since they’re trying not to let on when it starts hurting but Alfred could admit it was kind of fun and distracted him on the walk there. It’s only a block away so once they’re inside Alfred detaches himself from Ivan’s grip and hurries to get in line likes a child and stares at the menu in wonder.

“It’s been so long.” He says, the emotion evident and very genuine, as if he hasn’t seen a lover for a long time since they’ve gone to war. He looks ready to cry and Ivan just shakes his head and stands next to him as he scans the menu. Nothing looks particularly appetizing nor does he think it would be efficient for his body but he it was the sure fire way to spend more time with Alfred so he’d just put up with it.

Once it’s their turn, Alfred is quick to order a bigmac with large fries a large soda with his McFlurry. “And uhh…some of those apple slices.” He adds at the end, he should make it somewhat healthy right? Although he still thinks a burger has plenty of healthy parts to it but there was no need to argue. Ivan was keeping to his word and said nothing. 

Ivan decided on a kids meal and a side salad with water, he of course paid for it all and Alfred beamed as he took the cup to get it filled with coke. He got his drink then sat down to wait for their order, he took a deep breath and exhaled with a dreamy sigh. “Isn’t this place the best?”

“It’s…a place.” That’s all he can say but he supposes for cheap and quick food it does the job.

“Oh come on, the fries are pretty good. You have to admit that!”

“Never had them before…”

“What!? So like you’ve never been here before!?”

“I’ve been here but never got the fries.” That was a long time ago when he first moved in town and needed something to eat and he knew McDonalds was close by so he just went there and got the least greasy thing on the menu. He wasn’t thrilled by any means but if it’s a chance to spoil and be with Alfred on an almost date then he’ll stomach it.

“Never got the fries? Duuuuude, you’re missing out, they’re so good!” Alfred is full of confidence over the food here and of course jolts up when their number is called and goes to grab their food. He’s quick to separate them and coaxes Ivan to get his fries.

“I didn’t know it came in a box.” He said pointing to his kids meal and Alfred laughs.

“Dude, it always does, just try the fries!”

Ivan nods and looks at the tiny bag of grease ridden fried potato and takes one and bites it in half. It’s hot since it’s fresh so he can’t taste much asides from the salt. He chews for a bit then swallows. Alfred is watching as if expecting Ivan to fall over from sheer awesomeness but Ivan gives an apologetic little smile.

“It’s just so salty.” He hands them over to Alfred who seems heart broken Ivan doesn’t like the food, of course he doesn’t deny the fries given to him.

“What about the burger?”

“Haven’t had it either.” Honestly, he got the kids meal to try the stuff not because he actually wanted to eat it. He does the same thing to the burger that he did to the fries and takes bite and lets it himself almost savor it. He’s trying to understand the flavors and again he’s no impressed and his fingers just feel sticky. He shakes his head and Alfred looks even more disappointed in him.

“You poor thing, it’s all that lame Russian food.” 

“It’s not lame, just not so…” He gestures towards Alfred’s food which doesn’t seem to be specific enough for Alfred.

“What? Amazing? Delicious?”

“Oh, you know~” Ivan chimes before getting his salad, he’s not impressed with the salad’s here either but they’re better than nothing and actually kept in good shape so they aren’t the worst thing he could eat.

“Man, I don’t know! When we go to Russia I’m not sure how I’m not gonna starve to death!”

“Oh you’ll live and I can cook for you~” Ivan smiled at the idea of Alfred being there and maybe even seeing his home he grew up in.

“With you cooking I’m sure to die. You’ll poison me to get rid of the competition!”

“I would never stoop so low, I’m offended~” Ivan says with a whine in his voice but he’s still smiling.

“You just know how much I’ve improved, huh? Scared?” Alfred chuckles under his breath as he taunts the other and Ivan leans in with a grin.

“Not even a little bit, but you might be able to place second but I doubt your score will be anywhere close to mine.”

“Yeah, cause I’ll get like 30 more points than you!” 

Ivan chuckles and covers his mouth to stop from laughing outright, Alfred is smirking so confidently so it seems he really means to score that high which is good but not realistic. Alfred’s optimism always makes him feel warm, his chest and stomach just seem to melt and he actually begins to enjoy his food.

They eat and talk, mostly about skating but Alfred is quick to jump around when it comes to topics. He talks about school, what he’s still struggling with and what he is actually having fun with. He talks about his video games and about Matthew and it feels so simple and good. Alfred might not realize it but this casual and friendly atmosphere used to be unthinkable between the two and now here they are, teasing each other, flirting if you will and just enjoying each other’s company.

A part of him remembers that first kiss he forced on Alfred and right now he wouldn’t mind going in for another kiss even with the greasy food all over the others lips. He’d taste like the salty fries and mustard probably but when he’s smiling it almost makes it seem worth it.

Ivan doesn’t realize how he’s been leaning in and doesn’t notice when Alfred stops talking and is staring at him. He just leans in and closes his eyes when he feels he’s so close to tasting the others lips. He’s shoved back and he see’s Alfred’s red face and furrowed eye brows. Ivan blinks then reaches over to wipe off some crumbs from the corner of Alfred’s lip.

“Here, this was distracting.” He says as to play it off but Alfred only partially buys it and he scoots away and takes a big bite of his burger.

At least he wasn’t yelling is what Ivan is thinking and he can’t help but be saddened and relieved he didn’t kiss him again. Things have improved and that Arthur guy was out of the picture so there shouldn’t be a problem, yes the crush bit might take time to get over but to Ivan it wasn’t a real relationship it shouldn’t be a big deal. Of course Alfred was a silly American boy who was a romantic at heart who was all about show boating and drama so even a crush had serious repercussions but Alfred should know he can come to Ivan for reassurance and comfort. It’s not a rebound if they already like each other and he felt assured that the blush on Alfred’s cheek wasn’t just from surprise.

Ivan smirked as he takes comfort in the fact Alfred’s heart beats fast because of him.


	42. Chapter 42

That week and the one after that was intense training, practices were long and Winter who had allowed Alfred to pick his song wanted Alfred to perfect every motion to it. If he wanted the song so bad he’d have to work for it and there couldn’t be a single silly movement in there, everything had to match, to get points but there was a bit more freedom to show some fancy foot work. Alfred felt like he was working his ass off to the point he wanted a whole steak to himself every night. His mother was pretty accommodating and bought extra food, she had gotten a small raise in one of her jobs so she could afford some extra food. She wasn’t always there to make the food but Matthew and Alfred could make do on their own pretty well, of course she fretted they’d burn the house down and called them to turn off the oven when they’re done.

Alfred was digging his diet of steak, potatoes and usually green beans. The green beans weren’t so great but the steak and potatoes part was really delicious and after getting his ass kicked at practice he really could use a warm meal at night.

He and Ivan have been practicing their routine as a pair skate and it was quite an intimate in Alfred’s eyes. It wasn’t especially cute but they were flowing so well together that it seemed more intense. The way they held each other and the way they helped execute the moves together was flowing exceptionally well, almost surprisingly too well? Sure they messed up, Alfred fell a few times but he felt more excited he was getting some big air and a lot of rotations in so he didn’t attack Ivan every single time. Yes, he would chide the other once in a while about that super soldier Russian strength but it was mostly jokingly.

Ivan would comment about his speed and energetic movements that made it difficult to handle Alfred properly but that only boosted the blond’s ego. He has noticed himself in the mirror and he was getting ripped, there was barely any chub on his body, yeah a bit of fat, he wasn’t all muscle but he was more defined and slimmer. Maybe that’s why Ivan was throwing him with ease but when Alfred weighs himself he noticed he had gained some weight which he assumed to be muscle.

He was a sexy beast if he did say so himself.

Figure skating was pretty nice for him, he wasn’t bulked up with muscle but rather it was lean. He would look over Matthew’s body and even though they’re twins their choice in sports has changed them a bit. Their thighs were pretty similar, strong, a bit bulky but Alfred’s might have been a bit bigger. Their waist was pretty much the same but Matthew really had that Dorito type shape to him with wide shoulders while Alfred had a more rectangular look, his shoulders weren’t as broad as his brothers, maybe bone wise but his muscles weren’t as pronounced as Matthew’s. 

He compared himself often to Matthew to the point he wanted Matthew to pose with him which his brother rejected until annoyed into doing it. Alfred examined their reflections and noticed that Matthew’s shoulders were a bit bulkier but his core wasn’t as wide as Alfred’s and no it wasn’t due to Alfred’s bit of extra fat around the area.

“Are we done yet?” Matthew asked as he scratches his head and Alfred nodded.

“Yeah, just checking! It’s crazy we’re actually twins since we’re really so different.”

“Twins can be really different especially fraternal.” He comments as he puts his shirt back on and looks to his brother who was still flexing in the mirror. “You’ve changed a lot Al, I’m glad.”

Alfred stops flexing to look at his brother, there’s a long pause before he bursts out laughing. “Bro! If you’re going to sound like Arthur you might as well pencil in a couple of eyebrows above your eyebrow!” He starts laughing harder at the image then he gets an idea.

“No.” Matthew hurriedly says since it’s never a good idea when it’s Alfred’s idea.

“Dude, you gotta let me draw in those eyebrows! Mom’s got one of those eyebrow pencils let me go get it!”

“Al, no!” Matthew calls as Alfred runs down the hall to their mom’s room.

Some things never change.

Xxxxxxx

The next day, Friday and after school Alfred and Ivan go with Toris to see Felix who had started making their outfits. Ivan wasn’t too interested at first but he concedes to Alfred’s pressure anyways. They get measured and without much input they are told to come back for fitting.

“It better be done, we have to go tomorrow you know.” Ivan warns and sends an icy chill with his smile towards Felix who begins to tremble and moves closer to Alfred which only makes Ivan’s smile more creepy.

“They’re like totally amazing and unless you guys dropped a hell of a lot of weight or like gained a ton then they’ll fit perfectly!” Felix says with a little more confidence and hurries to go get the outfits. He brings them out on their hangers and gives them to the two.

“For your pair skating I was totally thinking like fire and ice but then I was like uhh hello!? That’s so cliche, I was sick, like blargh just remembering that I considered that so I went with something a lot cooler!”

The outfits seemed a bit formal which suited Ivan’s taste but there was this sexiness to them. They looked almost like army uniforms or something people in a march band would wear. The red and pink shirt for Ivan with accents of gold was a bit flashy for the other but it was too late to change things now. Ivan commented that red was a good color for Ivan so Ivan took a shine to the outfit a little more easily.

Alfred’s was blue with gold accent as well. It matched him well since his eyes were such a sharp blue and his hair golden as well. Ivan looked at the outfits and it seemed as if t was all to compliment Alfred which he didn’t mind the more he thought about it. Being able to make his partner shine is the job of the lead, Ivan must assist with Alfred’s performance but they must compliment each other during their skating by making it run smoothly in synch.

They were getting better and better and Ivan wouldn’t say it’s perfect but it’s pretty damn good. He feels his heart flutter and he’s excited, for some reason the idea of skating with Alfred wearing these clothes is making him feel nervous and excited at the same time. It’s like…his first competition.

Being scared to perform not knowing if all that hard work will yield the results he wants or not but the excitement to finally be able to prove himself and show off his love is such a unique and wonderful experience. He’s skated with Alfred before but there’s something different about this time maybe because it finally feels like they’re skating as a pair because Alfred is skating because he loves to skate too.

Alfred no longer has to stay in figure skating but he has stayed and he has worked hard day in and day out for it. That’s not someone who just casually likes a sport would do, he loves it.

“Lets try them on.” Ivan suggests and Alfred shrugs and Felix shows them where they can go to get dressed. Ivan to the bathroom. They both got changed, of course Alfred had a bit of trouble trying to adjust it and put the collar right so it wasn’t sticking up weird. He put his glasses on and walked out.

Ivan who had come out a few minutes ago stopped to just stare at Alfred, he was admiring without shame and Alfred looked to him with a grin before looking to the other two. “No No! What did I like tell you about those glasses!?” Felix screeches and hurries to take them off Alfred.

“I-I can’t see without them! It’s all blurry.”

“Get contacts!” Felix retorts but Alfred shakes his head quickly.

“Personally, I like him with the glasses on.” Ivan points out with a smile and swipes the glasses away from Felix’s hand with a grin. 

“Knew there was a reason I kept you around big guy.” Alfred says with a laugh and takes his glasses back when Ivan hands them over to him. “I’ve tried contacts and they just bug my eyes so bad. I hate them and sometimes they slip out! It’s horrible!”

“But like it totally doesn’t match the aesthetic!”

“He’s fine how he is.” Ivan says, softer and only towards Alfred. The blond puts his glasses on and looks up at the other male for a moment before giving him a shove. 

“I’m more than fine, I’m a sexy beast!” He flexes to show off to the other two who only laugh at his attempts to be cool but Alfred doesn’t mind the laughing when he’s laughing with them.

Ivan watches with a fond smile, his gaze focused on Alfred and it takes him a moment to notice that Toris caught him. Ivan puts his finger to his lips and winks which makes Toris nod in understanding. The three friends talk about the outfit and how well it looks on Alfred and how cool it’ll look when he’s on the ice doing his moves. Ivan just watches with fondness in his eyes. 

Felix tries to convince Alfred to wear contacts but Alfred is stubborn about it and swears an oath he will never wear contacts. He laughs as Felix pouts and tries to tell him about aesthetic but of course that goes over Alfred’s head and he just laughs.

It’s definitely a fun evening together and Ivan still feels this excitement swelling up in his chest, he feels antsy almost like he needs to go for a jog but he knows he needs to rest or his muscles will be too worn out for tomorrow. After they finish up their visit and head home, Ivan makes sure to hang up the outfit so it doesn’t get wrinkled and shoots Alfred a text to do the same. He’s sure the other tossed it to the floor or over a chair but he’s surprised when he gets a picture back of the outfit already hung up.

Alfred: [text] Ha ha ha! Look what I did before you told me! Are you my mom!? LOL 

Ivan smirks before texting back.

Ivan: [text] It seems the experimental drugs I’ve slipped you have started to work.

Alfred: [text] hahah very fun  
Alfred: [text] wait, u serious???

Ivan snorts and shoots one last text. 

Ivan: [text] If you beat me then it must be the drugs. Good night and sweet dreams sleeper agent~

Alfred: [text] duuuuuuuddddeeee, don’t mess with me! That’s bs! me winning will be 100% me!

Alfred: [text] good night.

Alfred: [text] I’m not a sleeper agent!

Alfred and Ivan both try their best to get some sleep but both seem too full of jitters and excitement for tomorrow. It’s hard to sleep but they do eventually pass out knowing they’re going to give their best tomorrow and show the audience and judges all they have.

The next morning they’re up bright and early and they meet at the ice skating rink to get in coach Winter’s car. Toris decided to come along although he won’t be competing with them but he’s there to cheer and give moral support. Alfred and Ivan sit in the back and the young blond seems ready to pass out again on the drive there, it’d take a few hours so he isn’t too concerned about it. Ivan on the other hand isn’t that tired but he’s spacing out as he looks out the window. 

This will decide his fate and then leave a lot of things to be decided. It’s the turning point and it’s almost too terrifying, he didn’t know he’d be this nervous about it but he’s sure to push it away come his time to go out on the ice. He sighs as he remembers his goal, his sister’s, his dream and of course Alfred.

The other male leans to these and plops his head on Ivan’s shoulder which tears Ivan’s gaze away from the passing scenery to Alfred who had passed out. He stares at the other, he takes in his sleeping face and how much he’d like to cradle him right now. He doesn’t want to wake the other by moving too much but he slips a hand to rest at Alfred’s side. Ivan glances to rear view mirror to see Toris had been watching him and he gives him a smirk before looking back out the window.

When they’re 15 minutes away from the ice rink Ivan gentle and slowly pushes Alfred up and wakes him up. “Huh!? What!? Where am I!?”

Alfred jolts awake, his heart is racing and he looks around frantically, the morning sun blinds him as he looks outside and he covers his eyes a bit before pushing his fingers under his glasses to get at the corner of his eye sockets to rub them.

He cleans his glasses a bit then finally looks at Ivan. “I passed out, huh?” He laughs tiredly before giving a big yawn.

“You did, it was cute, like a baby.” Ivan comments with a small laugh and Alfred pouts.

“Dude, don’t call me a baby!” He huffs and crosses his arms. “We almost there yet?”

“About 10 minutes.” Winter comments and hopes that’s the end of that. Alfred perks up and his heart picks up as he feels the excitement and nervousness of finally being at this moment in his life. 

He’s grown a lot, changed a lot, and he was finally excited for what his future holds. He was confident he’d do well, he’s been practicing none stop the last few weeks and he could do his routine blindfolded at least that’s what he claims. 

Once they get there and grab their bags and walk inside Alfred’s eyes widen as he looks at the giant arena. It’s probably triple the size than their skating rink back in their home town. He can see all the spotlights and how there were even tv screens for people sitting further away to see the skater. Alfred gapes and even Toris and Ivan seem impressed by the fancy and high tech arena that it is.

Winter coaxes them to go put their stuff down, get something to drink and bite to eat before warming up. Ivan brought a thermos with some tea in it and drinks a bit before eating a banana. Alfred has his bagel and they eat for a bit as they kind of let the smell of the area around them sink in.

“Nervous?” Alfred asks and Ivan smiles.

“Not even a little, you?”

“Nah, I’m excited.” 

They smirk to one another before finishing up their snacks and heading out to warm up. Soon they’re joined by a few others, Gilbert is there along with Feliciano and his brother. Alfred is happy to talk to Feliciano because the guy seems to radiate such ease so it takes the edge off. They laugh and talk as they do laps around the rink and get used to the size of it. Soon more people joined them on the ice. Antonio, Sophia, Daniel, Nora and Mathias were also there. Antonio came over to Feliciano and Lovino and started talking animated which resulted in Lovino pushing him and yelling at him to stop being annoying.

“They sure get along well.” Alfred comments sarcastically and Feliciano nods eagerly. 

“They are seeing each other.” Ivan adds and smiles and Alfred trips over his own skates.

“What do you mean seeing each other!?” 

Lovino is obviously blushing and pushes Antonio hard so he stumbles and almost falls. Feliciano makes a heart with his hands and smiles brightly. “It’s like this~”

“Hey, you stupid brother! Don’t say stupid shit!” Lovino moves and grabs Feliciano to pull him off so Alfred doesn’t learn more than he has to.

Alfred blinks and watches as Antonio follows after the brothers and he can only sigh and scratch his head. He wasn’t expecting this development but he’s not surprised somehow. He’s technically gay so it’s no surprise there are other gay people around he just didn’t expect the crabby Lovino and the fun and cool Antonio to be an item but he supposed him and Arthur would have been considered a weird pair as well as if he got together with Ivan.

He looked to Ivan now that he thought about it and he caught Ivan staring at him. Ivan smiled at him and Alfred jerked his head away and sped off down the rink with more motivation to warm up. His muscles felt tight for some reason and he was sure it wasn’t fatigue, they made sure to have a couple days of easy practice before coming here and they used rollers on their calves and thighs so he should be fine.

The warming up and practicing went smoothly, despite the tension in the air everyone was still friendly at least the people that are friendly kept being friendly. People like Gilbert and such who were assholes stayed the same as well which was no surprise. It was kind of nice to be able to talk shit with someone and get all pumped up. It started simple with Gilbert’s famous.

“Hey loser.”

And Alfred retorted with the even more famous. “Hey ugly!”

And then the verbal fight went on from there, trash talk about how one of them was going to be eating ice shavings and kissing ass both of course pointing the finger at the other until Ivan got between them to get Alfred to come with him to get changed and have a pep talk with their coach. 

They sat in the stands in their little area of stuff and coach walked them through the set up of who was going, there were a few before they started but Alfred was definitely part of the first three going and it kind of made him nervous and glad at the same time.

“You gave them the right song right?”

“The one you’ve been practicing to, yes, they have the song.”

Alfred sighed in relief before stretching his arms up and rubbing his legs. “This will be easy, they might as well end it with me. They’ll see how good I am and realize no one can do any better.”

“Keep that up, just don’t fall. Again.” Ivan clarified before his hand on Alfred’s shoulder who pouted and pulled away.

“Well, maybe they should let you go too so they can compare how much more amazing I am than you.” 

“That would be interesting to see how we do compare~ Do you really want that~?”

“Sure, I’m not scared.” Alfred smirks and Ivan can’t help but hold his shoulder tighter and leans in to whisper in his ear. 

“Good. Keep it that way.”

Alfred can feel the others icy breath and his lips almost touch his ear lobe. He reacts too slowly to push Ivan back before the other backs off on his own and they watch the first few competitors.

So they’re really skilled and pulling off really complex stuff and doing it well, of course Ivan and their coach seem to be in their own world and they’re pointing out every little micro flaw that Alfred can’t see to see. He looks to Toris who is watching as well and he just shrugs, he probably can’t see all the mistakes but he likely has a better idea of what they’re talking about.

Alfred’s bottom lip puffed out and he furrowed his brows before getting up. He didn’t care about the small things, he didn’t care what little partial points might get taken off all he cared about was having fun, being the center of attention and for Ivan to be shocked speechless. It might be hard with Ivan being around him when he does his routine before but this is different, the actual stage performance is a lot more powerful than the rehearsals so he was sure he’d blow everyone out of the water.

When it was his time to stand ready he made his way to the side of the rink for skaters to enter. He stood there and looked out at the ice that had many lines in it from the pervious skaters and he could see the ice shavings and such that might make it difficult for him to skate normally. He’d have to be careful that’s for sure and he wasn’t one to air on the side of cautious. 

He looked over to the stands where Ivan was and the other gave a nod, seriousness written over his face, not an ounce of a smile could be seen and Alfred nodded back with the same intensity. It was time to put it all out there. 

He stepped out on the ice and it almost felt like the first time. He glided forward to find the center and stood there solemnly as the spot light illuminated his position, practically blacking out all the rest of the rink.

The music for Michael Jackson’s Beat it started to fill the room and Alfred remembered how much he liked the song, how much it pumped him up and helped him push through rough work outs and shitty days. He slide making a large circle, hands up, he turns and moves backwards and begins to pick up the pace.

Something he wanted to get better at was the foot work, when he saw how Antonio would seem to dance on the ice he wanted to do it too so he was adamant to add that to his program. He steps with flair across the ice, he lunges forward and holds himself as he makes a spin before going into a camel spin, he turns sharply, speeds up, does a double Lutz jump then goes into a scratch spin. He feels the energy pumping now and he smiles as he continues his dance, of course he knows what he has to prove.

A double flip jump, flying sit spin, triple toe loop, dance, more passion more heat. He had to bring it all right here, right now. He was starting to sweat with the hot spotlight on him but it didn’t matter when he was in the zone like this. He couldn’t see the crowd or hear any cheers, right now it was him, the ice and the music.

A part of him still wanted to make sure though that Ivan was watching, he had to make sure his rival didn’t dare look away.

He was getting spun around and didn’t know what side of the rink he was on so looking for Ivan would be difficult and partially confusing for his routine for him to look around. He knew where the judges were, they had a big area blocked off for them and he didn’t forget that this was supposed to be for them. 

Alfred snapped back to the music, next a double salchow, turn, pick up speed, triple salchow! Slow down and glide with the music, he raises his arms up and spins slowly before bring his arms in and increasing his speed for his spin. He makes a sharp stop, takes a few steps forward then glides forward and picks up his speed once again.

His heart swelled as the main event for his show would be, a double Axel jump going into a triple toe loop followed lastly by double toe loop. The Axel went off perfectly but his foot stuttered a bit between the triple and double toe loop, the ice was uneven where he was and caused his skate to shift just a bit. He recovered without falling and he could point to Ivan with pride in his face and go ‘Ha!’ He would but not now. He calmed himself from that little scare and ended his program with a fist raised high.

Cheers and clapping was heard and he panted as he looked out to the crowd, he smiled warmly and waved energetically as he left the ice. He looked out to where the group was and he caught Ivan’s gaze, he smirked but that faded away when he noticed how Ivan was staring at him. He was dumbstruck? He looked at him like this was the first time he saw him skate or something and Alfred felt a bit nervous that he had fucked up really bad and he didn’t realize it.

He tore his gaze away and took his skates off before walking back over to them. Ivan at some point shot up from his seat and head over to Alfred’s side. He walked up with his arms out and Alfred noticed and stopped suddenly to look the other over.

“Uh? So I messed up that bad?” Was Ivan hugging him for being so horrible or something? Damn, he thought he did really well.

“Nyet, it was…” He pulled Alfred in his arms and squeezed him. Alfred’s face scrunched up as he was given the big bear hug. “Amazing.” Ivan finished softly and Alfred’s heart jumped. 

“R-Really!?” He wiggled aggressively in the others hold. “I mean, yeah! I totally killed it out there! I told you I would! There’s no point in them actually seeing anyone else! They might as well give me first second and third!” His wiggling intensifies but Ivan squeezes him harder and it becomes hard for him to breath. He coughs a bit and Ivan finally lets him go with a fond smile.

“You’ve improved a lot that’s for sure.” Ivan laughs softly and Alfred pouts since that wasn’t what he wanted to hear, yeah it’s nice to know his hard work has been paying off but would it kill Ivan to admit Alfred is the best?

“Not bad blondie boy but you’re not going to get to place!” A grating obnoxious voice booms from behind Alfred who turns with a sigh. 

“Oh, it’s you…dude, leave me a lone. I killed it out there so don’t try to convince me I didn’t”

“Everyone saw that slip up out there! Messy messy! When I go it’ll be flawless, I guess it’s just a battle between me and that creep behind you!” Gilbert says point to Ivan Alfred glares heatedly as he steps forward. A part of him wants to fight and punch Gilbert in his stupid face but he knows that’ll get him disqualified.

“Maybe you should stop talking big and actually prove it because so far all you do is talk shit and your points are never close to Ivan’s, not even a little bit.” That’s the truth, sure Alfred would have loved to say that Gilbert couldn’t reach Alfred but from the past they know Gilbert has scored higher than Alfred so he can’t just lie. 

Gilbert freezes as he thinks of what to say, he throws his head back with a laugh and backs away. “All those times were warm up! Now I’m getting serious!”

The boy shoves his hands in his pockets and walks away, Alfred and Ivan watch him for a moment before sighing in unison. “We both better beat his score so bad!”

“We will, I’m sure even with the slip up you’ll score great.” Ivan insisted and Alfred’s eyes sparkle.

“Yeah!”

The two head back to their seats and Toris congratulates Alfred on his performance even Winter gives him a nod of approval and Alfred can’t seem to stop his legs from shaking. The blood is coursing through him so hard right now, his chest won’t stop pounding. He wants to skate more. He really wants to go out and do it again and again until he falls over, this feeling is just too amazing. He kind of wishes he was the last performance but he doesn’t mind watching especially with Antonio being next.

His skating was always beautiful and energetic, it was hard not to like it and want to do clap along. The latin music started to fill the entire arena and there wasn’t a single person who wasn’t left captivated, it was so happy that people can’t help but smile along. Not only were his move impressive but his energy as well, some might say he wasted too much energy on those extravagant movements but it was all part of the performance. 

A round of applause that Alfred felt was much louder than his roared through the crowd and he felt his shoulders drop. He wanted that, the loud cheers, the smiling faces and standing ovation. He couldn’t remember if it was that loud and it made his chest squeeze with envy.

“Almost as loud as yours.” Ivan comments without looking at him and Alfred stares at the taller male for a moment before looking to Toris for confirmation.

Toris smiles and shrugs. “Yours was really loud, and this is really loud too.” Obviously it’s just a lot of noise for the tender guy so he couldn’t give an accurate description of which was louder but if Alfred got cheers just as loud he would be happy. He smiled, perked up and his legs finally stopped shaking, he was feeling confident he did well again and his heart calmed down. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face because ice skating was pretty damn fun.


	43. Chapter 43

Gilbert was next and for some reason his was quite serious in theme, he was strangely strict on his routine, there weren’t any extra flashy dance movements, and his moves were perfected. They way he spun and contorted his body was graceful and smooth as he danced around the ice. The music had a good use of the violin that made it fast pace but it was all classic music. It reminded him of someone but Alfred couldn’t put his finger on it and he rubbed his chin as he watched Gilbert’s routine.

Everyone was mystified by his abilities and amount of structure in his performance which didn’t seem to fit his personality at all. Alfred let out a snort since Gilbert had to change up a lot of his usual skating and suppress showing his personality in his skating. The blond glanced over to Ivan and noticed how the other was clenching his jaw and clenching at his pants. Alfred glanced to his hands and back to his face wondering what was triggering such a tense atmosphere, there was practically a dark shadow emanating from the Russian guy and Alfred leaned away to not get infected by it. He looked to Toris who was looking not as intensely but equally concerned by Gilbert’s routine. The blond looked back at Gilbert and yes there was something strikingly familiar but he wasn’t sure what exactly until he saw him do the triple Axel and all of a sudden the wind got taken out of him. 

“He’s…like you.” He comments under his breath and he’s not sure if Ivan heard him or knew that was directed at him but Alfred couldn’t tear his eyes away from Gilbert on the ice.

The pattern was all Ivan for sure but there was still something remarkably Gilbert about his skating that Alfred could only recently start picking up on. It’s something about the air around him, his confidence, his condescension, that smile he wears and the look in his eyes were all very stark and obnoxious. It didn’t match, his skating and his energy didn’t match at all, there was something unsettling about it almost. Now Alfred wasn’t sure how the points are given and he was pretty sure no one knew exactly how points were given and what deducted some points and didn’t but on the basis of just skill alone Gilbert could be a run in for first place but if it counted the presence of the skater then he might lose points.

Alfred felt concerned that he really was going to wind up as third again but he steeled himself and put his hand on Ivan’s shoulder. He gave it a hard squeeze and that broke Ivan out of his death glare. “Go kick his ass, show’em how it’s really done.” He hissed and Ivan stares at him blankly before smiling his cold yet childish smile.

“Gladly.”

Ivan walks over to the starting entrance for skaters and Gilbert steps off with a over confident huff. 

“Scared!?~” Gilbert taunts and Ivan just smiles exceedingly cold.

“Copying is the highest form of flattery, da?” He says and smirks before gliding out onto the ice until he’s in the center.

The spotlight centers on him, the rest of the rink goes black and the music starts. It’s a classical melody, that’s smooth and cold and his moves match perfectly, everything is like art in motion. It’s fluid but precise, there’s nothing robotic about it but there’s a feeling like seeing a winter morning after a blizzard has calmed from the night before. Breath taking, scarily breath taking. 

Double toe loop, triple salchow, triple, Beillmann spin, lay back spin, double lutz, triple lutz. All of it done perfectly, his gaze kept calm and composed to match the music and theme, it was like watching the master at work and all of it seemed so easy.

Alfred leaned forward in his seat as he watched, something was different in Ivan, his skating was more dynamic and powerful, it was better than Gilbert’s and it was better than Alfred’s. The blond gulped and his bottom lip quivered ever so lightly. It wasn’t fair how good the other was, what kind of freak was he!?

“Go! Ivan!” He shouts with all his might causing Toris to jolt and the people around him to look at him. Ivan didn’t seemed to hear him or he did and knew better than to let it get to him right in this moment. 

He danced with all his heart on the ice and unbeknownst to Alfred the others voice did carry to Ivan’s ears and there was a swell of joy filling the others heart. How stupid can Alfred get shouting at a time like this but it was just what the other would do so it couldn’t be helped. Ivan loved him anyway.

Foot work, a lunge, sit spin, and his famous triple Axel was how he finished his program and he stopped cleanly on the ice, he slowly lifted his hand in the air then let it fall forward so it was straight out, outstretched as if he was asking someone to dance with him. His gaze was only on Alfred.

Somehow it wasn’t lost on Alfred the look Ivan gave him and he glanced away before looking back and raised a fist to give a fist bump in the air. It didn’t match and Ivan laughed softly as he got off the ice, he was sweating heavily, the collar around his shirt was soaked. He walked back to their little area and took the towel offered to him by Toris to wipe away the sweat from his forehead and neck. He smiled and looked to Alfred.

“You always miss the mark.” Ivan says and lifts the others chin. “Next time lets hold hands properly.”

Alfred pulls his head away, a heat rising to his cheeks. “Well d-duh! We’re going to be doing the pair skating and it’s part of the routine I hold your hand!”

Ivan smiles and looks to Winter who gives him a nod of approval and tells him to go to the locker room to change his clothes and relax, they need to be at their best so they need to calm down before the pair figure skating portion begins. Alfred is quick to get out his phone to text his mom and Matthew about how things went.

It’s not more than 5 minutes that Alfred gets a text back from his mom that she’s coming with Matthew to watch his last event. Alfred is exceedingly happy but worried that his mother is ditching work but she lets him know she got an early day today so she has time and will try her best to be there on time. He smiles fondly at the text message and when she sends an ‘ilu’ he snorts and sends one back. It’s embarrassing but at least her texting isn’t super cringey which makes up for it in a way. Alfred looks over to the locker room and Ivan comes out with a different sweater on with some sweat pants. He walks over and they sit together in silence for a bit, it’s somewhat awkward now that a big portion is out of the way. It’s just waiting for the rest of the contestants to go the final scores to be announced. 

“So we just have our paired figure skating to do.” Alfred offers to ease the tension in the air, Ivan only nods and things remain silent. Ivan leans forward and rests his elbows on his legs as he watches the rest of the skaters.

Alfred huffs and crosses his arms across his chest, he pouts and watches for a bit until he gets bored and decides to get another snack out of the bag. He was expecting Ivan to comment on that but nope not another word and Ivan’s hands slowly started to clasp together and tighten. Alfred watched him as he chewed on his granola bar and blinks a bit before looking out the the skater on the ice. They’re good but not like, worrying kind of good so that wouldn’t be it.

“Man, Gilbert is such a pain in the ass.” He groans before taking another bite of his granola and glancing over to see if Ivan reacts.

Ivan just nods and doesn’t say anything else and Alfred has to wonder if Ivan is even listening to him at this point. Did something happen in the locker room? He shouldn’t be this concerned but they’re partners right? In ice skating. 

“Dude, come here.” He snaps and yanks Ivan’s hand and pulls him off to the side away from most of the crowd and competitors in their area. Alfred shows his strength by effectively pulling Ivan away and the taller boy just stares blankly as he’s pulled to the side. 

“Fredka?” 

“Dude, what the hell is with you?”

“Did you pull me away just to ask that?”

“Well, it seemed like maybe it was a big deal with how your were clutching your hands and all. Thought you might crush your own hands!”

“You were worried. Shall I kiss you as thanks?”

“N-No, dude I wasn’t- I mean, I was concerned since we have more skating to do! If you broke your hands we wouldn’t be able to do the lifts and throws and all our cool stuff so—“ He trails off crosses his arms across his chest. “What’s up?” He mumbles and Ivan laughs into his hand for a few seconds.

He’s relieved that Alfred watches him and seems to notice when he’s upset. Ivan doesn’t usually hide it when he’s angry or sad, it’s easily read by most people around him and that’s why most of his early high school years he wasn’t very popular. Alfred always had a hard time reading people but they’ve been working so long together that maybe Alfred is just understanding him more. It’s sweet and Ivan could just kiss him and since they were kind of on their own in the back it wouldn’t be a big deal except Alfred would get upset which won’t be good for pair skating later.

“Our deal, I was just looking forward to it with all my might.” He gives a wink and Alfred stares at him blankly for a bit.

“Our deal?”

“The one where you’ll go out with me after this tournament.”

“I never said I would-!” He catches how loud his voice is so he lowers it so not to draw peoples attentions. “I never said I would just go out with you, I said I’d consider it after wards. It’s not a for sure thing.”

Ivan doesn’t seemed to care and he pulls Alfred’s hand to his heart. “Can you really say you don’t already know the answer you’ll give me?”

“I’ve got no clue, dude!” Alfred jerks his hand away and shoves them in his pockets so they can’t be grabbed. “If that’s the only reason you’re thinking so hard then just stop and focus on skating. My mom and Mattie are gonna be here so I gotta show’em my best yknow.”

“Oh?” Ivan nods and pats Alfred’s shoulder. “Lets show them what we got then. I would not want to disappoint them.”

Alfred smiles a bit wearily and agrees as they walk back to Winter and Toris. There’s a break so they can clean the ice up a bit and smooth it out which Alfred muttered would have been nice if they did that before his performance but whatever.

It was a few hours before the pair skating begins and thankfully his mom and Mattie made it before it started. Ivan greeted them with Alfred at the door and brought them over to the area they were so they can sit down with their coach and Toris. 

“It’s so good to see you, Ivan! It’s been so long!” Alfred’s mother chimes and Ivan smiles to her.

“Yes, it’s been too long.”

“Sorry I’ve been so busy lately, I’ve meant to have you over for dinner more but time and work gets away from me and sometimes I get asked to stay over time! Can’t say no to that overtime money! Especially when feeding two growing boys!” She laughs and it’s joyous because she truly loves her children and seeing them grow up despite the strain doing it alone must have on her. She wouldn’t have it any other way though, she knows she doesn’t need help and yes it would be nice if she got to marry a rich man that made it easy for them all but they were doing just fine on their own. She knows it’s partly thanks to Arthur and Ivan for being such positive forces for her son.

“It is fine, thank you. I wouldn’t want to impose, if anything maybe I can offer to cook something for your family for being so kind to me.”

Alfred’s mother blushes and laughs. “Oh you’re so good!” She rubs his head erratically, her strength obviously a surprise. “Too good! You don’t need to do something like that! You’re so cute!” She rubs his head a bit more and he does his best to take it without pulling away until she’s done messing with his hair.

“Moooooommm, stop bugging Ivan for like 5 seconds!” Alfred hisses, his cheeks red from embarrassment and she chuckles and apologizes to Ivan for her rough handling.

Ivan doesn’t mind in the least and is happy to be well liked by the mother of the person he loves, he doesn’t say that of course but it’s still true. They chat happily for a bit as they wait for the couples skating to begin Alfred is sure to tell his mother how amazing he was and she apologizes for not being able to be there to see it but Alfred didn’t mind. He was glad they were here now and they can watch the first few couples go.

They’re beautiful and they’re moves are all perfect which is to be expected at this level of competition. Alfred gulps feeling a little nervous he and Ivan won’t be able to do as well as the others, the Sophia and Daniel pair haven’t even gone yet and they’re supposed to be the top contenders here. After the second couple finishes their performance Ivan stands and offers his hand to Alfred.

“Lets warm up now.” He says with a relaxed smile and Alfred looks at his hand then back at him. He takes the others hand to help him off his seat before he takes his hand back and they walk to warm up ice rink. It’s the place for hockey with the lines in the ice but it makes for good place to practice and walk through the routine.

“So you took me out of there before I can see the really good ones, right?”

Sophia and Daniel should be next so they’d miss their performance.

“Doesn’t matter, we’ll be going soon so we need to warm up, that’s all. Don’t think too much about it. Just remember how much fun it is to skate~” Ivan chimes as he starts with a couple laps, Alfred follows after with furrowed brows.

“I want to win.”

“We all do…” Ivan smirks. ‘I’m sure we will if you trust me to lead.”

“Look, I know you’re good, maybe even one of the best here so I know you’ll make sure I don’t mess up.” Like Ivan has done for him time and time again. “But I won’t mess up so lets go wild!” He grins brightly and Ivan nods as they warm up and go through their routine a bit to make sure they were on the same page. 

Once they’re done and they hear that Sophia and Daniel have finished and Nora and Mathias were next they finished up t get back at the main rink because they would be right after. Coach Winter who had been keeping an eye on their bodies made sure to remind them of proper body mechanics before they went back out. 

Nora and Mathias were quite lovely as pair but Alfred wasn’t feeling the least bit concerned they couldn’t beat them. With these new outfits and all the work they’ve put in there was no telling what they could accomplish. Ivan took Alfred’s hand and they made their way to the ice, center sage. They stood side by side, hand in hand as the music began and slowly they spun together, Alfred turned with his back to Ivan and the taller male put his hands on Alfred’s hips as he guided him around the rink. They danced together, hand in hand and Ivan assisted with the first lift and Alfred turned to look at Ivan. He was skating backwards so he had to trust Ivan to do his job and lead him correctly. He has no reason not to trust him but his heart is thumping so hard right now, Ivan is just looking at him with this odd expression that’s making it hard to concentrate.

Alfred swallows and he knows by heart the next move he’s going for a jump, Ivan and him speed up, he turns and jumps while Ivan helps give him more air as Alfred is able to make three complete rotations and when Ivan is there to take his hand they go into a death spiral which is one of Alfred’s favorite moves because of how cool it looks and feels to be almost on the ice floor while he’s spun around. 

Ivan rings him back up and they do a star lift which really wows the crowd. Alfred smiles, his body tensing to keep in place and making sure his center of balance remains where it should be so nothing is overly strenuous on Ivan. Ivan doesn’t seem to be feeling anything, he doesn’t look like Alfred weighs a thing but Alfred is still a growing boy with plenty of muscle on him so it must be a strain, he’s just good at hiding it.

Alfred feels a swell of respect for the other and when he’s back on his feet and they’re face to face dancing with one another as if they were on a ballroom dance floor that wasn’t made of ice. If Alfred could see how they looked from the stands he could tell it seemed all too romantic but right now, it was him and Ivan. They were looking at each other, smiling at each other, they were happy to just be here and they were giving it their all. Trusting each other whole heartedly.

It was amazing.


	44. Chapter 44

Sweat ran down his brow to his cheek and down his neck. He was breathing hard but having a lot of fun, they’re really synchronized and everything feels natural. Yeah, they’ve done this a hundred times but this is different, there’s something else here. The crowd seems to be able to feel too, they are in awe, clapping and cheering but it’s quiet as if they are too distracted watching to remember to be excited when the pair lands a jump. 

Their routine seems to end too soon and they stop, hand in hand, they raise their clasped hands to the air and smile to crowd. Clapping rips through the arena and Alfred smiles brightly, looking for his mom and Matthew who are smiling brightly at him and cheering for them. He smiles as Ivan pulls him off to the side so they can get off the ice. Alfred was quick to get a towel to dry off some his sweat and aired out his pits.

“How did you get so sweaty, Fredka? I did most of the work.” Ivan teased and Alfred snorted before giving him an elbow to the side.

“I’m the one who had to sell the routine and make it look good!” Alfred laughs and his mother comes over to hug Alfred then Ivan, she praises them both excessively and almost seems to be tearing up. Alfred teases his mother for being emotional which earns him a light punch to the shoulder. He rubs it with a whine but laughs it off and hugs her again. He won’t admit it but he’s so happy, he’s so proud of himself and to hear her say it too just makes all the work and all the struggle worth it.

He doesn’t care about his dad anymore, he’s off somewhere doing who knows what chasing some invisible dream instead of being with his family. He’s not worth Alfred’s time and he knows it. Arthur didn’t show up sadly but he doesn’t mind too much either, there’s plenty of love and support here as it is. He knows he’s truly lucky.

Alfred rubs his neck with the towel and glances back at Ivan who seems to be smiling albeit bitterly. Alfred wasn’t sure if he’s ever seen that expression before but he knows he doesn’t like it so he throw his damp towel at the other’s face and takes his hand. “Come on, lets get out of these uniforms, it’s starting to feel itchy.”

They go to the locker room to get changed and despite Alfred’s usually weariness about getting naked next to each other he’s not so set on getting away right now. 

“Sorry.” He says gently as he puts on his comfy sweat pants.

“About what? You did everything perfectly.”

“No, not that…” He wasn’t sure how to put this but he felt bad his family was here to cheer him on and praise him but Ivan didn’t have that, it must hurt. “You probably miss your sisters right about now.”

The words stung Ivan and he bit his lip for a moment before shaking it off. “It’s fine, I’m used to missing them. I will see them soon so I have nothing to be sad about.”

“Dude-“ Alfred huffs and puts on his normal skating shirt and looks over to Ivan who is putting on his as well. “You don’t need to act like you’re made of ice. It’s okay to be sad about sad shit.”

“…” Ivan looks down and starts to pack up his things. He doesn’t know what to say, he’s not angry at Alfred but he’s certainly not in the mood for this. He puts a hand on Alfred’s shoulder before walking past him and leaving the locker room. He goes back to sit next to coach Winter and Toris. Alfred soon follows a little more sullen than before but he smiles warmly at his mother and brother.

It’s a good couple hours until the judging is done with and everything is compiled together to give the final announcement. Alfred’s mother and brother hold each of his hands as they wait for the ranks. 

“In 3rd place…” the announcer finally starts and Alfred’s breath catches. “Gilbert Bellchismidt!” Alfred’s eyes widen and there’s fear, third place was his place usually so to not be third sent red flags up for him. He squeezed their hands hard as he waited for the cheering go down and the next name to be called. 

“I-I’m probably first.” He comments weakly despite trying to sound confident.

“In 2nd place! Alfred Jones!” It takes a hot second for it to sink in and his mother and brother are already bear hugging him with as much excitement as if he won first place. Tears started to stream down his face and god, he was just so happy and relieved. He’s really come so far, he’s finally gotten there with all that hard work and love from his family. He was so happy as he hugged them back and they finally relaxed a bit so they could listen properly.

“And in 1st place, Ivan Braginski!”

Ivan smiled softly but soon Alfred and his mother had tackled him in a big hug. Matthew knowing to stay out of the way of those two when they’re that excited just smiled and clapped. Ivan almost fell back on the bleachers from their attack. 

“You did it, Ivan!” Alfred’s mother cheered and rubbed his head aggressively.

“You stupid commie! You beat me, dammit!” Alfred shouts and squeezes Ivan’s waist hard but smiling the whole time. He can’t be mad losing to Ivan once again, not when he knows how much this means to Ivan to win and how hard he works. There’s no shame in losing to someone who has more experience than you no matter how annoying.

“C-Can’t breath…please, let go.” He gasps out and the energetic duo finally release him. Ivan gets up and tries to smooth out his hair and his clothes. He smiles a little more genuinely and chuckles into his hand before calming down. “Lets go, we have some medals to take.” 

Alfred shoots up and hurries past Ivan to get down to the judges and Gilbert is there glaring daggers and complaining they should go over the points because he’s sure there must have been a mistake in the counting. Alfred was so tempted to go up and sling his arm over Gilbert’s shoulders and tell him something like “Come on mister 3rd place” or “don’t let it get you down, we all can’t be winners.” But the last one wouldn’t make sense coming from a second place winner.

With his growing maturity he ignored the desire to rub it in Gilbert’s face and went to the podium on the ice to get their medals. It was like the olympics but of course it wasn’t the olympics so the medals weren’t made of any real gold or silver. He smiled proudly and looked out to the crowd as he was awarded it and the judge hung it around his neck. He glanced to Ivan who bowed a bit so the judge could reach him and put the medal over his head. When Ivan stood up straight he had a smile on but his eyes were distant.

Alfred looked out to the crowd and he could kind of feel what Ivan was thinking. The next stop was Russia, wasn’t it? 

Xxxx

It’s the night after their competition and almost feels like a dream, like it didn’t happen. Alfred’s mother asked for Ivan to come over and he agreed to come over since he didn’t have much to do and Alfred kept staring at him with such an intense gaze he was sure the other would complain if he rejected the offer. Ivan didn’t feel like being reminded he would be going home to an empty home so he thanked her and said he would love to join them. Alfred seemed content with that and they all piled into her car. 

Coach Winter would take Toris home so it all worked out in the end. Once in the car Alfred passed out almost immediately, somehow he was more exhausted than he thought because his body suddenly felt sore all over and his mind felt hazy. Ivan was soon to follow although he held on a little longer if only to make conversation with Alfred’s mom. 

He passed out too, slumped back against the seat as they made their way back to Alfred’s home. Once there they were woken up and both tired boys slowly got out of the car to go inside. Thankfully, his mother had most of the meal prepped up so she just needed to cook it up. Of course they were hamburgers but she got a salad ready for them to start. 

Alfred plopped down at the dinner table and began to eat his salad with a sigh. “Now that I think about it we had like a 7 point difference, right?”

Ivan nods as he begins to eat his food. “Gilbert only had 1.5 off from you so it was pretty close for you guys.”

“Eh!? It was really that close?!” Alfred didn’t pay attention to their points he just was worried about placing to be perfectly honest but it really makes him nervous that Gilbert and him were so close and he must have done something the judges liked despite his little slip up.

He doesn’t let it bother him and he perks up as he see’s his mom getting the burgers done out on the back porch. “Well it’s over now and I guess I don’t mind getting second! We’ll be going to Russia now!”

Ivan nods with a smile and the family sits down to enjoy a meal together. There is warmth and laughter all around them, Alfred’s mom praises them over and over again saying how she got chills from watching their performance and she’s so glad to have made it to see them compete. The night went well and although Ivan was free to stay over he said he’d be fine with going home. No one pushed it but when he left Alfred was soon to follow and see him off.

“Crazy day.”

“Da.” Ivan stopped on the sidewalk outside Alfred’s house and looked back at the other with a small smirk. “It was very exciting but I’m hoping for one more wonderful thing to happen now.”

Alfred was confused and one golden brown eyebrow arched until realization took hold of him and his cheeks burned. “T-Tomorrow!”

“Nyet.” Ivan said and stood in front of Alfred, waiting patiently.

Alfred knew he was pushing it, he has had plenty of time to think about this, about stepping into a relationship with Ivan. If he’s ready or interested they all still hang in the air, he has to analyze his feelings but he was never really bright when it came to this kind of stuff. He gulped and looked at Ivan who seemed calm but there was a sort of pensiveness in his eyes that made Alfred’s heart stop. He hated being in this weird limbo of knowing and not knowing his feelings, he hated wanting to say yes and not wanting say yes since it’s not like in the movies. When he looks at Ivan he doesn’t see flowers framing his face nor does he make Alfred want to act differently. He see’s Alfred and he see’s him as someone he wants to beat and someone he wants to be with and support. He wants to be better than him and also his equal, is that what love was? Is that what you look for in a partner? He hasn’t too many good examples of it in his life so he’s so unsure.

No amount of time has made it easier to clear up so he has to think very hard about what a relationship has. It’s about trust right? Does he trust Ivan? Does he think Ivan trusts him? Out on the ice they put total faith in each other, skating together or not they trust and believe in each other but that can’t be it. Relationships are built on respect and yes they tease each other but they respect one another and their dreams, Alfred might make fun of Russia but he has nothing against the place and Ivan’s dream of going back there. 

The next thing is do they make each other happy? Does he want to touch Ivan? Does he want to be touched by him? Just the thought makes him feel warm and his stomach knots up. Can he see himself holding hands with Ivan? Kissing him and even more?

The thought of anything more than kissing seems too crazy but they hold hands and invade each other’s personal space enough it’s not that he wants it, he’s used to it by now. It’s normal they touch…

“I…” He starts and feels the words catch in his throat. He has to wonder, maybe he doesn’t have it all figured out now but is he willing to try? 

Ivan lifts a hand slowly and is about to touch his arm but he hesitates and puts his arm back down. “I guess this is answer enough.” The prolonged silence has worn away at his nerves and his feelings and he feels like Alfred simply can never see him how he wants to be seen. 

He turns around and starts his walk home until Alfred grabs at the scarf around his neck and yanks him back. Ivan chokes and he stares back angrily at the other. “Fredka, adding injury to insult?” He asks coldly and Alfred lets go of the scarf.

“J-Just give me a second man!” He huffs and his chest squeezes. To be perfectly honest it was all on instinct that he reached out and pulled him back, something about the sadness in his voice was deemed unallowable. “I’ve never been in a relationship! I thought I loved someone before but I got that wrong too! I just don’t know- so if you’re okay with that…” He trailed off, again the words caught in his throat and he can’t stand to look Ivan in the face so he eyes are cast down. It’s too damn embarrassing, he feels so immature and not the least bit cool like the studs in movies but those guys are usually really intune with their feelings.

Ivan’s hands reach down to cup Alfred’s cheeks and bring them up so they can look into each other’s eyes. Ivan seems happy and borderline ecstatic. “If it’s you of course, for you Fredka I’m fine with anything just don’t push me away. Lets try together.”

Alfred’s mouth hangs open and he can’t shake the feeling he’s starting something he won’t ever be able to back out of. There’s no going back now.

Ivan leans in to kiss Alfred but the blond snaps out of his daze and pushes him off. “Not there yet!” He shrieks, he’s at the point where he can see himself liking Ivan like that but he’s not fully there. 

Ivan lets himself be pushed back and takes Alfred’s hand and slowly raises it to his lips. “This is okay then?” He kisses it gently and Alfred feels so embarrassed.

“How can you be so corny?” Alfred taunts with a small smile and lets his hand fall back to his side when Ivan lets it go. 

“All the American food has infected me.”

“Hahaha! Good! It’s too delicious not to infect you!” Alfred seems proud of it and of course he’s happy to change the subject, the tense atmosphere is beginning to disappear. “So, I’ll see you at school then?”

“Mhm. Don’t forget what you said tonight. If come Monday you pretend you don’t remember I’ll kiss you so hard your gums might bleed~”

“Oh god, I won’t! I’m not afraid but I’m not gonna just tell the whole world. Lets keep it on the down low, yknow? At least until I got it all figured out.”

“I can agree to that.” Ivan chuckles and turns back around, his shoulders seem broader and it looks as if he’s standing taller. Alfred watches him for a bit until he finally decides to go back inside. 

He wobbles in like a zombie and goes into Matthew’s room, Mattie was laying on his bed with his psp as Alfred walks over and flops over him like a rag doll. Matthew coughs and groans in pain, he puts the psp down tries to push Alfred off of him but Alfred is 100% dead weight now.

“Uhh…hey bro.” Matthew comments to see if the other came here to talk.

“I agreed.” Alfred murmurs and that means exactly nothing to Matthew.

“To?”

“Dating Ivan.” He whispers and Matthew’s eyes widen in surprise before a fit of giggles threaten to over take him. It hurts though with Alfred crushing him. 

“Y-Yeah? You f-finally confessed?”

“I didn’t confess!” Alfred exclaims as he sits up, effectively sitting on his brother who was finding harder and harder to breath.

“Okay okay! G-get off!” Alfred does so and Matthew is able to take a deep breath and expand his lungs. He sits up and looks at his brother. “So you’re dating Ivan now, that’s good I guess?”

“It’s crazy!”

“I guess so, but with how much time you guys spend with each other it makes sense that something like this might happen.”

“How does it make sense?!”

“The more you hang out with a person the more you learn about them and the higher the chances of getting together. You know the most about Ivan out of anyone else here so you know all his good and bad qualities and knowing as much as you know you still said yes?”

“Well, I said we could try.”

“Try what?”

“Y’know, dating?”

“You don’t try dating, Al.”

“Well we are!” Alfred snaps and glares pointedly at his brother who sighs and gives an apologetic little smile.

“I think it’s good you take it slow but you should be honest with Ivan. Let him know what you think of him, let him know how you feel-“

“I don’t know how I feel.” He cuts in and Matthew nods. “Not 100%”

“Would you miss him if he left?” Matthew questions and Alfred tilts his head a bit confused but he shrugs. 

“I guess so.” Now that he thought about it since Ivan is part of his daily life he were suddenly not to be there anymore he would definitely miss him. It shivers down his spine.

“Okay, if Ivan dated someone else would you be sad or upset?”

Alfred folded his arms across his chest as he tried to think it through, he tried to imagine Ivan with someone else. A pretty girl or pretty guy on his arm but all he could see was himself next to Ivan, it’s them out on the ice. “He wouldn’t do that, he likes me waaaaay too much.”

“That’s not the point, just try thinking of him with Toris or anyone from school.”

Alfred does, he tries to image Ivan with someone else from their class. Somehow it’s still out on the ice and that person is skating with Ivan and that just pisses him off. It doesn’t seem right, the image is just all wrong, the one who is by Ivan’s side is him. It makes his whole head feel warm and he tries to shake it off and imagine that they’re not on the ice and Ivan is with some other person at school.

He doesn’t like it, somehow he see’s himself being ignored by Ivan and that pisses him off.

“I don’t like it.”

“Why?”

“…” Alfred looks down, he can’t look Matthew in the face like this and admit he’d be upset if Ivan didn’t give him attention. “Mom’s calling!”

“No she’s not-“ It’s too late, Alfred already shot up from the bed and rushed out of Matthew’s room. The poor boy sighed and grabbed his psp once again. With all his counseling for his brother he might take up a profession in being a therapist, since he can make the worlds densest guy finally understand his feelings he could probably help anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be it for a bit until I have what's likely the last batch of chapters done.


End file.
